Nacido De Las Sombras
by love and peace 16
Summary: "En un mundo donde la Liga y las reglas de sus asesinos…donde el abuso y la traición están en todas partes...los únicos sobrevivientes son aquellos que han...NACIDO DE LAS SOMBRAS. Shaoran y Sakura, ambos con contratos de asesinato por sus cabezas, deben aprender a luchar juntos o morir solos. Y si fracasan, sus gobiernos caerán en manos de un mal inimaginable." Resto sumary dentro
1. Prólogo

**Hola, mis queridos y hermosos Lectores, si soy yo Love and peace y he vuelto o resurgido de las cenizas con esta nueva adaptación, que espero les guste, lamento haberme tardado tanto en subir una nueva adaptación, pero es que saben de primero se me descompuso el ordenador, luego de plano ya no quizo prender, me compre nuevo ordenador y bam! que me dejan hacer un proyecto para la escuela el cual se llevo todo mi tiempo durante dos meses completitos y para ese entonces ya había llegado el mes de abril y me dije "mi misma, ya es hora de que comiences a hacer la adaptación prometida" pero luego ocurrieron otros eventos que hasta apenas ayer me dejaron comenzar esta adaptación, la verdad ya pensaba que esta adaptación o yo estaba salada pero como ya pude veo que no, (n_n). y para ya no entretenerlos mas los dejo para que lean.**

**...Cierto se me olvidaba aunque me cueste trabajo decirlo y aceptarlo los personajes de Card Captor Sakura no me pertenecen si no al grupo Clamp y en cuanto a la historia esta pertenece a la escritora Sherrylin Kenyon y es de la saga de "La Liga". (n_n u) pequeños detalles que suelen pasar. jejej ups. Ahora si los dejo para que lean.**

* * *

Para Shaoran Li, un soldado de fortuna rebelde, la supervivencia no es un derecho, es una brutal batalla diaria. Moviéndose a través del universo Ichidaian como un espectro, sus roces con la ley y la muerte son legendarios. Pero cuando un acto de raro heroísmo revela su derecho de nacimiento oculto, se ve abocado a un mundo mucho más peligroso y despiadado que las calles sangrientas donde se crió: Un mundo de riqueza obscena y política letal.

Sakura, feroz y decidida, sirve como guardaespaldas oficial de su reina. Nacida de una genética cuestionable, hará cualquier cosa para probarse ser digna de las armas que porta y de la posición que ganó en el combate. Pero cuando descubre un complot cruel para asesinar a la reina y derrocar al gobierno de su país, Sakura se coloca en el punto de mira.

Shaoran y Sakura, ambos con contratos de asesinato por sus cabezas, deben aprender a luchar juntos o morir solos. Y si fracasan, sus gobiernos caerán en manos de un mal inimaginable.

* * *

PRÓLOGO

—¡Cuidado!

Shaoran Li apenas tuvo tiempo de apartarse antes que tres disparos de blaster le pasaran zumbando junto a la cabeza. Su corazón martilleaba violentamente cuando se dio cuenta que tanto él como su padre estaban atrapados por lo que suponían eran prestamistas con intención de recuperar su dinero. No era la primera vez que las deudas de su padre habían provocado que les persiguieran. Los hombres que iban tras ellos parecían estar en todas partes. Y parecían multiplicarse...

El terror hizo que se quedara sin respiración mientras las lágrimas brotaban de sus jóvenes ojos.

_¿Qué vamos a hacer? _

Su padre lo agarró por la pechera de la camisa y lo arrastró hacia las sombras para agacharlo detrás de él.

Shaoran miró a su alrededor, todo su cuerpo temblando mientras trataba de encontrar una vía de escape para ellos. No parecía haber ninguna, pero tenía fe. Nadie era mejor que su padre en conseguir salir de situaciones difíciles.

Su padre lo zarandeó para llamar su atención.

—Escúchame, muchacho. Te necesito para que cuides de tus hermanas. ¿Me oyes?

A pesar de que era el más joven de los hijos Li y sólo tenía ocho años, era algo que su padre siempre le decía.

—Sí, lo sé.

—No, Shao, no lo sabes. Eres demasiado joven para comprender lo que trato de decirte, pero tienes que intentarlo. —Había tanta tristeza en los ojos de su padre que le dio miedo. Una resignación que nunca había estado allí antes y que le dio ganas de llorar. Pero los Li no lloraban y él no iba a dejar que su padre lo viera comportarse como una de sus hermanas.

Su padre le ahuecó la cara en la palma de la mano callosa.

—Pasarán años antes de que entiendas lo que está sucediendo. Pero necesito que me escuches y confíes en mí. No estaré aquí para seguir protegiéndote.

Shaoran frunció el ceño.

— ¿De qué estás hablando?

— ¡Escucha! No hables. Sólo tenemos unos pocos segundos más. Lo que necesito es que te asegures de que nunca entrarás en ningún sistema de ningún gobierno, por ninguna razón. Trata de no llamar la atención. Vive fuera de la red. No dejes que nadie tenga manera de rastrearte. Nunca. Ni tu dirección. Ni tu imagen. Nada. Sobre todo la retina, huellas digitales o el ADN.

La insistencia de su padre lo asustó casi tanto como los hombres con blasters que les buscaban.

— ¿Por qué?

—Te matarán. ¿Lo entiendes? Los gobiernos usan eso para rastrear a la gente y te harán daño si te encuentran.

Esas palabras le aterrorizaron aún más.

— ¿Quién me hará daño?

—Mis enemigos. Vendrán por ti también. Es por eso que nunca te he tratado como un niño y por lo que te he entrenado tan duro. Sabía que este día llegaría, pero esperaba que para entonces fueras mayor. Por desgracia me han encontrado. Sólo aprovecha lo que te he enseñado y utilízalo para mantenerte con vida. Necesito que vivas, Shao. Por mí. Lo he arriesgado todo para conseguir que siguieras respirando. No dejes que sea para nada. No después de todo lo que sacrifiqué para mantenerte con nosotros. Lo sé. Ahora corre a casa. No dejes que nadie te siga y cuida de tus hermanas. ¿Vale? Sé que es mucha responsabilidad para un chiquillo, pero tengo fe en ti.

—Papá…

—Hazlo, Shao. —Su padre lo empujó contra su pecho y lo abrazó—. Te quiero, muchacho. Has sido un buen hijo. Mejor de lo que jamás merecí. Vela por tus hermanas, especialmente Tomoyo. Ella estaría perdida sin ti. Eres el único de quien dependerá ahora. —Besó a Shaoran en la cabeza antes de soltarlo. Se sacó la billetera y se la entregó—. Hay suficiente dinero para sobornar a los médicos. Pídeles que digan que morí de neumonía.

—No entiendo.

—Lo sé, hijo. Sólo haz exactamente lo que te digo. ¿De acuerdo? Si alguien cree que morí por algún otro motivo que no fuera una causa natural, vendrán a por tus hermanas y les harán daño. No puedes dejar que eso ocurra. Recuerda. Neumonía. Tienes que mantener mi cara fuera de las noticias.

Shaoran odió las lágrimas que le empezaron a caer. Se las limpió con la manga sucia de la camisa. Su padre tenía razón, él no entendía nada de todo esto, pero le obedecería.

—Vale.

Su padre le dio un beso de nuevo.

—Ahora escabúllete como te he enseñado.

—Pero…

—¡No discutas! —Su voz tembló mientras las lágrimas anegaban también sus ojos—. Sólo continúa vivo, Shaoran.

Shaoran asintió con la cabeza antes de lanzarse rápidamente hacia la derecha por un agujero en el lateral del edificio. Dejó de correr cuando oyó voces que le hicieron detenerse y escuchar.

—Li... bastardo traidor. ¿Dónde está el dinero?

—Nunca lo conseguí.

El disparo de un blaster retumbó.

Shaoran escuchó a su padre gritar. A pesar de que había prometido no quedarse, regresó arrastrándose por el agujero en la pared para ver a su padre en el suelo, intentando apartarse del hombre que le había disparado mientras le maldecía.

Había un grupo de hombres y mujeres detrás de él, que observaban con una apatía que era repugnante.

El hombre pateó a su padre y lo mantuvo en el lugar con un pie plantado firmemente contra su pecho sangrante. Le apuntó con el blaster directamente al corazón.

—Eres un bastardo astuto. Te concederé eso. He pasado seis años de mi vida tratando de encontrarte. Ahora dime lo que hiciste con nuestro paquete.

—No lo sé. Se me escapó... Se-se desvaneció. No conseguí el dinero por ello. Algún otro lo cogió. Te lo juro. Por favor... tengo hijitas que…

El hombre lo mató.

Shaoran se tapó la boca con la mano para evitar gritar por el dolor que le atravesó.

Su padre había muerto.

_Muerto_.

_Al igual que su madre. _

Las lágrimas caían por su rostro mientras deseaba ser lo suficientemente grande como para salir y matar a los que le habían arrebatado a su padre. Pero sabía que no podría luchar contra ellos. Era sólo un niño. Y si lo intentaba, sus hermanas estarían solas sin un hombre que velara por ellas.

«_Protege a mis chicas por mí_...»

Se lo había prometido a su padre y lo cumpliría.

—Eso fue una estupidez. —Una mujer se adelantó fulminando con la mirada al hombre que enfundaba el arma y se limpiaba la sangre de los zapatos en los pantalones de su padre. Los otros se retiraron, dejando sólo a dos de ellos que escupieron sobre los restos de su padre—. Deberías haberte asegurado que no mentía antes de matarlo.

—Dudo que tenga el dinero. Viste su nave. No vive como alguien que robó diez millones de créditos.

Ella suspiró.

—Esa no era la parte más importante de todo esto y lo sabes. Si…

—Incluso si el paquete se le escapó, no durará mucho tiempo en la calle. Confía en mí. Aquí fuera nos comemos a los críos. Dudo siquiera que esté por aquí. A la basura siempre se la quema.

Un trueno sonó un instante antes de que la lluvia que había estado amenazando con caer durante todo el día lloviera a cántaros sobre ellos. La pareja salió corriendo hacia la calle para buscar refugio.

Shaoran no se movió. Pasó mucho tiempo sentado allí, mirando el cuerpo sin vida de su padre mientras la lluvia le apedreaba y teñía el suelo con el rojo de su sangre.

¿Qué iban a hacer él y sus hermanas ahora? Eran unos niños...

Apretó su puño sobre la billetera. _Haré lo que papá dijo_. A pesar de que no entendía las razones de sus órdenes. Debía proteger a sus hermanas. Eso era suficiente para él. Sólo esperaba que Tomoyo nunca se enterara de que había utilizado el dinero para sobornar a los médicos ya que se pondría como loca por el despilfarro cuando tenían tan poco.

Se sorbió las lágrimas. _Soy el hombre de la casa_. No había nadie más...

—Las mantendré a salvo, papá.

Su única pregunta era ¿quién le mantendría a salvo a _él_?

* * *

**Y bien? que les pareció el prólogo? ya se que esta un poco confuso pero es que se me paso decirles que esta historia se encuentra en un universo alterno y futurista de como alrededor del año 8,350 o algo así la verdad no lo recuerdo el chiste es que es futurista, por lo que creo sobra decir que habrá terminos que la misma autora se invento y no es que los haya escrito mal o algo así de todos modos alguna duda que tengan no duden en preguntarme y yo trataré de responderla.**

**P.D. en un capitulo mas adelante solo por ese capitulo le cambiaran el nombre a Shaoran así que les pregunto que nombre quieren que le ponga, me lo pueden decir por PM, o por algún comentario que siempre son bienvenidos.  
Hasta el próximo capitulo.**


	2. Capítulo 1

**Hola soy yo de nuevo y he me aquí con lo que oficialmente es el primer capitulo de Nacido De Las Sombras, gracias atodos los que leyeron el prologo y sobre todo gracia Vero por tu comentario y me alegra que te haya encantado y que desde ya te haya enganchado, ahora paso con las advertencias y despues el disclaimer.**

**Advertencias:  
-Mundo Alterno  
-OoC  
-vocabulario perteneciente al universo de la novela.**

**y parecen ser todas. **

**Disclaimer: tanto como los personajes como la historia no me pertenecen los primeros son de CCS de las chicas CLAMP y la historia es de la escritora Sherrylin Kenyon, habiendo aclarado esto les dejo para que comiencen a leer.**

* * *

_Veintidós años después _

—Gracias a los dioses que estás aquí. He estado corriendo de un sitio a ot…

Sin inmutarse ni romper el paso mientras bajaba por un sucio y oscuro callejón, Shaoran sacó de un tirón el blaster y disparó directamente en el hombro de su hermana, antes de que ella le hiciera perder más tiempo.

No para matarla o herirla. Sólo para cerrarle la boca antes que ella les hiciera algo peor a los dos.

En este momento, no tenía tiempo para escuchar sus gilipolleces. Él estaba aquí para salvarle la vida.

Y esperaba que la suya también.

Jadeando, ella se desplomó sobre la calle repleta de basura. En un movimiento suave que causó que su abrigo marrón blindado revoloteara alrededor de los pies, la agarró contra él y la levantó en sus brazos. Gimió por su peso.

—Maldita sea, Meiling, haz más ejercicio y deja en paz la nevera. He cargado a hombres que pesaban menos. —No es que cargar a hombres fuera un hábito, pero a pesar de eso…

Si bien ella era quince centímetros más baja, le superaba en nueve kilos de peso y él tenía menos de un dos por ciento de su grasa corporal en su delgado cuerpo de metro ochenta y cinco. Los músculos gritaron en protesta por su proeza mientras oía acercarse a los Ejecutores.

Esto se ponía feo.

Bajó la vista al cuerpo inconsciente, mientras su cabello castaño le resbalaba por la manga. Sus rasgos simples eran tan apacibles a pesar del infierno que había desatado que realmente le dieron ganas de hacerle daño.

Pero no podía hacer eso.

La sangre era la sangre.

Suspirando, se movió rápidamente para esconderla detrás de un contenedor de basura y cubrirla con su abrigo. Además de eso, añadió suficiente basura para evitar que los Ejecutores la vieran. Sí, seguro que más tarde ella le abofetearía por el olor… y por la jaqueca que la detonación del blaster le dejaría, pero estaría a salvo y en este momento era lo único que le importaba.

Bueno, aparte del deseo de estrangularla hasta que se pusiera azul, cosa que también le importaba, pero tendría que esperar.

Un pitido en su muñeca le avisó que los papeles pirateados para su nave y carga habían sido autorizados. La identificación de Meiling estaba eliminada de cualquier parte y sólo constaba registrado él en su lugar.

_Soy un jodido idiota_. Por hacer todo esto, se había echado la soga al cuello y lo sabía.

¿Qué demonios? _¿Quién quiere vivir para siempre?_

Para el registro y en caso de que cualquier deidad superior estuviera escuchando y tomando notas, _él _lo hizo. Pero sin duda estaba acortando su corta vida si seguía rescatando a sus hermanas. O por lo menos reduciendo su libertad hasta el tamaño de una celda de un metro cuadrado.

_Sí, bueno, al menos así conseguiría tres comidas al día en lugar de seis a la semana. _

Apartando esos pensamientos, sacó sus blasters y se dispuso a hacer lo que se le daba mejor.

Sobrevivir y escapar.

—¡Suelta las armas! —le gritó desde la izquierda un Ejecutor.

Sí, claro. Como si alguna vez siguiera órdenes. Shaoran abrió fuego mientras zigzagueaba hacia un callejón vacío tan ruinoso como en el que había escondido a Meiling. Ellos devolvieron el fuego y los agujeros en las paredes, calle y basura a su alrededor le hicieron saber rápidamente que sus blasters no estaban fijados para aturdir.

Estaban tratando de matarlo.

Consideró tomar posiciones para devolverles el favor, pero no quería matar a los perseguidores que tenían intenciones de hacerle pedazos. No merecían morir por apoyar a un sistema corrupto. Sin considerar la locura que necesitarían y las agallas que requerirían para levantarse y luchar contra la Liga y sus gobiernos serviles. No les echaría su cobardía en contra de ellos.

Avanzando hacia la derecha, sintió el calor de una detonación que casi acertó de lleno en su cara. Aunque pareciera mentira, estaba completamente tranquilo mientras peleaba. Su hermana Tomoyo lo llamaba _eritale, _un término Gondarion que significa hecho de hielo. Y lo era. Desde el día en que vio asesinar a su padre, nunca volvió a tener miedo en un enfrentamiento.

Ni idea del porqué. Era como si el miedo dentro de él se hubiera hecho pedazos ese día, dejando en su lugar algo extrañamente genial, algo que se sedimentaba durante una pelea y le volvía totalmente racional.

Le disparó a tres Ejecutores antes de enfundarse el blaster derecho y lanzar un garfio al techo del edificio derruido. Cuanto más pudiera alejarlos de su hermana menos posibilidades que la encontraran inconsciente y la interrogaran.

El gancho quedó enganchado y fijado.

Shaoran pulsó el botón de repliegue en el mango del gancho y disparó contra los Ejecutores con la mano izquierda mientras ascendía hacia el techo. Le devolvieron el fuego acercándose a él, pero ninguno dio en el blanco mientras rápidamente zigzagueaba por la pared de ladrillo hasta la parte superior. Por suerte ninguno de los seguidores fue lo bastante bueno como para dispararle al cable, lo que habría dejado una mancha muy fea en la calle y le habría arruinado su ya jodido día.

Desenganchando la cabeza del garfio con la boca, lo hizo retroceder por completo para salir corriendo hacia el río a través de los tejados, saltando de uno a otro con la gracia y flexibilidad de un gimnasta, algo que mantenía entrenando duro todos los días.

El intenso zumbido de un motor en lo alto le hizo saber que el apoyo aéreo estaba en camino y que venía bajo y rápido. Desde su ventajosa posición, podía ver la cantidad de Ejecutores que le seguían. Y era impresionante. Corrían por las calles de abajo y por los tejados, todos tratando de pegarle un tiro.

¿Qué? ¿Era un día aburrido? ¿Es que en este lugar no había verdaderos criminales?

No, tenían que ir tras contrabandistas que eran mucho más peligrosos que, por ejemplo, un violador o un asesino.

—¿Qué demonios había en tu nave, Mei?

Debería haber comprobado el manifiesto porque esto tenía muy mala pinta.

_Muy mala. _

Le llovieron más disparos cuando el aerotransportador lo divisó y se acercó tan rápido como podía volar. Maldita sea la brillante luz del día de un sol doble. Le dejaba totalmente expuesto sin una sola sombra para ocultarse.

Esquivando los disparos del tirador de la puerta, se lanzó a una carrera mortal mientras capeaba el fuego.

Shaoran saltó a un tejado y rodó sobre sus pies antes que la puerta se abriera y seis Ejecutores resbalaran por ella, apuntando y disparando sobre él. Se dio la vuelta para regresar, pero eso era imposible. El helicóptero de combate estaba a su derecha y a punto de inmovilizarle en una situación muy difícil. Al regatear a la izquierda, se quedó sin aliento por la distancia que había hasta la siguiente azotea. Si atinaba mal, iba a doler.

_¿Quién quiere vivir para siempre? _

Ignorando su lema favorito siempre que una dosis de estupidez extrema era necesaria, se sacó la jabalina del cinturón y la extendió tanto como pudo para usarla como pértiga de salto. Contuvo el aliento mientras se elevaba sobre la calle hasta la siguiente.

Gracias a los años esquivando a la autoridad y viviendo la vida a un paso de la muerte le había dejado con suficiente habilidad como para llegar al otro lado. Tan pronto como estuvo a salvo en el tejado, recogió la jabalina y siguió su camino mientras los disparos le pasaban silbando. Varios le rozaron la camisa blindada y la mochila, y lo habrían derribado si no fuera por su protección. Aún así, picaba como el infierno y un par le quemaron el brazo.

_Ya sabes, un hombre cuerdo se mearía en los pantalones. _

Menos mal que estaba loco como el infierno.

Corrió hacia la cornisa y en un movimiento bien practicado, plantó el gancho en la pared. Sin una pausa, saltó por el lateral e hizo rapel hasta la calle donde habría algún escondite. Tiró del gancho para soltarlo y recogerlo en la funda del antebrazo.

Por lo menos la ciudad estaba más abarrotada aquí.

_Sí, pero es más difícil perderse entre ellos ya que tu abrigo está cubriendo a tu hermana. _

Sin su camuflaje, sus armas estaban fuera y a la vista. Algo que causaba que la gente a su alrededor temblara de miedo, gritara y huyera al ver la camisa blindada de manga corta cubierta con bombas de luz, cargadores de municiones, cuatro blasters (además del de la mano), su equipo de rapel y todos los otros artefactos de «por si acaso» que llevaba, además de su mochila. Correas de cuero entrecruzadas le rodeaban ambos brazos desde las muñecas hasta los bíceps.

Los cabrones venían por su recompensa y hoy esa recompensa podría ser su libertad.

O su vida.

Corrió entre la multitud asustando aún más a la gente, sin duda porque temían que tomara a uno de ellos como rehén.

Como si fuera a hacerlo. La única vida con la que jugaba era la suya.

Los Ejecutores le flanqueaban, tratando de conseguir un tiro limpio a su cabeza, mientras él se mantenía bajo. Pudo escucharles por el pinganillo que había sintonizado con su frecuencia que habían colocado bloqueos alrededor de la ciudad.

Pero eso no fue lo que le preocupó...

Tenían a un rastreador Trisani con ellos que estaba a punto de sumarse a la persecución.

Maldita sea.

A menos que fuera Kero, era hombre muerto. Los Trisani tenían poderes psíquicos con los que nadie excepto otro Trisani podía luchar. Kero en realidad podría entrar en la cabeza de cualquiera, eliminar toda actividad cerebral y, si estaba realmente cabreado, derretirle el cerebro y dejar a su víctima como un vegetal chupándose el dedo en el suelo.

Por suerte, Kero era uno de los pocos amigos de Shaoran y no importaba lo que le hubieran pagado, Kero no le entregaría.

O eso esperaba.

_Cada vida tiene un precio... _

Y él lo sabía mejor que la mayoría.

Shaoran sintió la fisura del poder cuando el Trisani salió del transporte y ojeó al gentío, leyéndolos mientras buscaba la posición de Shaoran.

Vale, no era Kero... Nunca había visto a este rastreador antes.

Mierda.

Shaoran redujo la velocidad al ver al hombre rubio con rasgos afilados vestido todo de negro. Frunciendo el labio cuando su mirada se cruzó con la de Shaoran, el rastreador le envió una ráfaga de plasma que casi le acertó en la cabeza. El transporte detrás de él se incendió para después explotar.

_Espero que no hubiera nadie dentro_. Si no, tendrían un día peor que el suyo.

Shaoran sacó otro blaster y apuntó directamente sobre el rastreador. Pero el hijo de puta levantó un campo de fuerza para bloquearlo.

—Odio a los Trisani. —No es de extrañar que la mayoría de ellos hubieran sido cazados hasta quedar sólo un pequeño puñado. Por el momento, a él le gustaría añadir uno más a esa lista de extinción.

Pero eso estaba bien, todavía tenía trucos en la manga. Literalmente. Se enfundó el blaster derecho y tiró con fuerza de la cadena de una bomba de luz. Se la lanzó al Trisani, seguida de una granada de pulso.

La luz cegó por un momento al Trisani y el pulso estalló contra el campo de fuerza. A pesar de que no lo atravesó, fue suficiente para que el Trisani retrocediera tambaleándose.

Genial, no jodas a alguien cuyo mejor amigo era un renombrado ingeniero de explosivos por hacer los mejores juguetes en el Universo. Yue vivía y respiraba con un solo propósito. Hacer mierda explosiva.

Antes de que el Trisani pudiera recuperarse, Shaoran se zambulló en el callejón de al lado.

Que estaba plagado de Ejecutores.

Maldición. Maldición.

Doble maldición.

Apretando los dientes en señal de frustración, se dio la vuelta para regresar a la calle.

No podía. Se habían acercado tanto a él que el transporte aéreo estaba justo encima con francotiradores tomando posiciones en la azotea del edificio.

—¡Ríndete!

Vaya, eso sí que era irritante.

—¡Tira las armas!

Eso era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. Estaba cubierto de ellas. Necesitaba dos horas para ponerse todos esos mecanismos…

Lo único que podría inducirlo a quitárselos con rapidez era una ardiente mujer desnuda en su cama, arañándole la espalda. Definitivamente aquí no había ninguna y no estaba dispuesto a quedarse indefenso con tanta artillería apuntándole.

Un disparo de aviso le pasó sobre la cabeza.

—El próximo será justo entre los ojos. —Los láseres que le enfocaban le dijeron exactamente dónde estaban apuntando. Honestamente no le preocupaba tanto el que tenía en la frente como el que apuntaba a su entrepierna.

—¡Pon las manos detrás de la cabeza!

Shaoran frunció el ceño.

—Si pongo las manos detrás de la cabeza, no puedo soltar las armas, tíos. Así que, a ver si os decidís. ¿Qué queréis que haga primero y en qué orden?

—¡Suelta las arma y después pon las manos detrás de la cabeza!

Él siguió las instrucciones.

Ellos se acercaron más.

_Sí, venid con papá, nenes. Más cerca... más cerca... _

_No seáis tímidos. _

Cuando uno de ellos se acercó para esposarle, Shaoran lo agarró y lo usó como escudo. Tres ráfagas de los francotiradores impactaron en el pecho del hombre. Shaoran le arrojó el cuerpo al Ejecutor que se aproximaba por su espalda. Serpenteando, agarró a otro hombre, lo desarmó y lo lanzó volando de un golpe. Sus principios morales en matar a sus perseguidores se esfumaron por la ventana con este ataque. Shaoran utilizó su resorte para que le saltara en la palma de la mano el cuchillo y dejó fuera de combate a otros cinco antes de que el Trisani lo agarrara por el cuello sin tocarle y lo paralizara en el sitio.

El Trisani chasqueó la lengua.

—Casi odio entregar a alguien con tus habilidades a tus perseguidores.

—Que te jodan.

El Trisani se echó a reír.

—Lo siento. Pero el único que está jodido eres tú.

Shaoran bloqueó su mirada con la del Trisani. En el momento en que lo hizo, sintió la oleada de poder que Kero le había enseñado. Era la única arma que se podía utilizar contra la especie Trisani, a menos que este tío fuera tan fuerte como Kero.

_Espero que no. _

Él se concentró con todo lo que tenía. En un segundo el Trisani le tenía, al siguiente Shaoran era libre y golpeaba a los Ejecutores unos contra otros. Disparó el cable en lo alto de la pared y empezó a izarse… hasta que oyó algo por el pinganillo que le hizo detenerse.

—Hay una mujer inconsciente en la calle, debajo de la basura. No estoy seguro si está con nuestro sospechoso o no. Pero está cubierta por lo que parece ser un abrigo de hombre.

Joder-Joder-Joder.

Habían encontrado a Meiling. Si escapaba, la cogerían y nunca pasaría un interrogatorio. Ella era del tipo de testigo que escupía más vísceras que un carnicero.

Menuda jodida mala suerte.

Shaoran suspiró cuando con un movimiento de la muñeca soltó el enganche y se dejó caer sobre el pavimento. Les dejó creer que había sido cosa de ellos aunque la verdad le quemaba por dentro. Se había dejado coger para que no descubrieran a Meiling.

Le esposaron las manos y durante los siguientes treinta minutos lo desarmaron con cuidado.

—Maldita sea, chico —dijo uno de los oficiales mientras continuaba encontrando armas escondidas—. Es como desarmar a un asesino. ¿Seguro que no eres de la Liga?

Tuvo que contenerse para no atacar y escapar otra vez. La sumisión no estaba en su naturaleza.

_Piensa en Meiling... _

Sí, lo que estaba pensando realmente de ella era lo mucho que quería sacudirla.

El Ejecutor le zarandeó las manos esposadas.

—¿Quién está contigo?

Shaoran miró directamente al Ejecutor sin pestañear ni dudar.

—Nadie. Vuelo solo. Comprueba los registros. —Gracias a los dioses que era bueno en lo que hacía. No encontrarían ni rastro de nadie, excepto de él.

—¿Qué pasa con la mujer?

—Una víctima sin nombre. Le robé la cartera. Revisa mi bolsillo, la encontrarás. —Siempre llevaba una identificación falsa y una cartera con los alias de sus hermanas.

Por si acaso.

El Ejecutor la sacó y después levantó el brazo para hablar por el micro en el puño de la camisa.

—Es inocente. Llevadla a un hospital.

—¿Quiere que le tome declaración? —preguntó la voz.

—No. Ya tenemos una confesión y un asalto callejero es el menor de los cargos contra él. Sólo déjala y vete.

Shaoran le frunció el ceño al Trisani. El hijo de puta sospechaba que estaba mintiendo o estaba seguro del todo, pero por alguna razón, se lo calló.

Acabada la partida, el Trisani tenía toda la razón en una cosa. Él estaba muy jodido y ellos todavía no le habían tocado.

Esto era bastante malo.

Peor que malo cuando lo llevaron hacia el transporte y empezaron a leerle los cargos.

—... Y por el contrabando de _prillion_.

Sintió como el estómago se le encogía. Mierda.

El contrabando de su hermana llevaba una sentencia de muerte...

* * *

**Chan chan chan, y bien que les pareció les recuerdo que en un par de capitulos mas a Shaoran le cambiaran el nombre y solo será por ese capitulo asi que porfavor en un comentario o un PM me podrian decir como quieren que sea el nuevo nombre temporal del chico, porfis, bueno nos leemos en el próximo capitulo mis hermosos lectores.**

**P.D: con reviews se actualiza pronto o si no a Shaoran le daran la sentencia de muerte.**


	3. Capítulo 2

**Hola disculpen mi tardanza en actualizar pero es que estaba un poquitin enfiestada y pues uno no se gradua de la preparatoria todo los dias y pues depues de un descanso merecido me tienen aquí, bueno les dejo para que comiencen a leer esta adaptación no sin antes recordarles que ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen son de Sherrilyn Kenyon y las Clamp respectivamente.**

* * *

_Tres semanas después_

¿**C**uánto dolería la decapitación?

Desde la ventana de su patéticamente pequeña celda donde apenas cabía una litera, lavabo e inodoro, Shaoran observaba todo el patio lleno de gente, mientras cargaban la pesada hoja electrónica que estaban afilando para su ejecución.

Sí, definitivamente iba a dejarle marca.

_No te preocupes, Shao. En sólo unos miserables minutos más tus problemas habrán terminado. _

Para siempre.

Su cuello se estremeció a la espera del golpe que estaba próximo y que pondría fin a una vida que en realidad no había sido tan genial. Sin embargo, lo extraño, a pesar de todo, no estaba preparado para que todo terminara. Ni mucho menos.

_Pude haber sido algo. _

Ah, maldición, ¿a quién quería engañar? Era un contrabandista de tercera generación con un problema de juego del que su familia no sabía nada...

_¿Sí? ¿Y qué?_ Seguía siendo el mejor maldito piloto de todos los Sistemas Unidos. No había nada que no pudiera pilotar y nadie a quien no pudiera esquivar cuando estaba en una nave.

Nunca erraba el objetivo. Nunca.

_Nada de eso importa ahora_. No mientras estuviera con un pie en la tumba.

Menuda manera de morir para un guerrero…

Olvidar la última comida, lo que de verdad quería antes de palmarla era un buen polvo. Una buena follada para olvidar todo lo demás.

Se rió perversamente al recordar la expresión atónica en la cara del alcaide cuando le hizo su última petición.

—¿Alguna de tus cachondas hijas?

A eso le había respondido con un cruel golpe contra la pared. No es que no hubiera hecho lo mismo, o algo peor, si alguien hubiera hablado así de sus hermanas. Pero...

Él era como un grano en el culo para aquellos a los que odiaba y que eran, básicamente todos los que tenían algún tipo de autoridad.

_Sí, bueno, eso está a punto de terminar también. _

Suspiró mientras miraba por la pequeña ventana cubierta con barrotes a los soldados que se daban prisa en prepararlo todo para el último minuto. Una parte de él tenía miedo de morir. Bueno, vale, una gran parte de él tenía miedo de morir. Siempre había esperado que ocurriera cuando fuera muy viejo y mientras dormía. Aunque en la práctica, habría preferido la alternativa de una lucha brutal donde eliminara a tantos enemigos como pudiera.

_Al menos no mueres solo en la cuneta_.

Se estremeció por el recuerdo que siempre hacía lo posible por evitar. Aunque viviera mil años nunca olvidaría la visión de su padre muriendo solo como si no fuera más que basura. Y en todos los escabrosos escenarios que se había imaginado a lo largo de los años sobre su propia muerte, ser ejecutado nunca había sido uno de ellos.

Incluso ahora podía oír la llamada desesperada de su hermana.

«Shao, estoy en el sector Garvon huyendo de los Ejectutores. ¿Me puedes ayudar?»

Meiling había omitido el hecho de que estaba transportando _prillion_, un antibiótico tan potente que fue declarado ilegal por todos los gobiernos que aceptaban sobornos de las comunidades médicas, quienes temían las represalias al meterlo entre sus ganancias. Pero para los contrabandistas como él y su hermana, era un negocio redondo. Un envío te resolvía la vida por lo menos durante un año.

Y era una sentencia de muerte llevarlo a través de determinados sistemas.

Garvon uno de ellos.

Incluso si le hubiera dicho lo que transportaba, no habría cambiado nada. Aún así habría ocupado su lugar en la horca.

El altruismo era una mierda.

Ahora mismo estaba pensando que debería haber aprendido algo de autoconservación y haber llegado diez minutos tarde. Pero al final del día, sus hermanas eran su mundo y aunque le gustaría pretender lo contrario, no habría podido vivir si alguna de ellas hubiera muerto.

Incluso la cascarrabias de Meiling.

Miró su cronómetro y sintió náuseas otra vez. Treinta minutos más y todo habría terminado.

Treinta minutos.

Recordó las veces en el pasado cuando ese tiempo le había parecido una eternidad y ahora…

Desearía tener el poder de detener el tiempo. Para teletransportarse fuera de aquí y ver su tugurio infectado de ratas una vez más. Para que su hermana Tomoyo le dijera que era un idiota.

Bueno, al menos no tendría que volver a ver las sosas y desagradables paredes ni el asqueroso retrete cubierto de mugre.

_Chico, tienes todos los números para estar cabreado_. Todavía debía el pago de dos años por su nave, que había sido confiscada por los Garvons después de su detención. Y siendo realista, había ganado una mierda con ella y todavía tenía las marcas de los bombardeos en los dos estabilizadores traseros por su último encuentro con las autoridades.

Suspiró otra vez.

Sus amigos y familia lo habían intentado todo para negociar un aplazamiento de la ejecución. Pero el gobernador de Garvon se había mantenido firme en dar un ejemplo con él.

—Esto será una lección para cualquier extranjero que piense que puede viajar a través de nuestro sistema y no obedecer nuestras leyes. Podremos ser un sistema pequeño, pero somos grandes en intolerancia.

Shaoran sacudió la cabeza mientras el gobernador reiteraba las palabras de las que obviamente se sentía orgulloso tan sólo a unos metros de distancia de su ventana rodeado por los equipos de noticias. Qué jodido idiota. Cualquier ayudante que hubiera asesorado al gobernador había fallado miserablemente.

Una de las reporteras tomó con su cámara una imagen de la reacción de Shaoran ante las palabras del gobernador mientras observaba desde su celda.

Shaoran dio la espalda a la cámara.

El gobernador farfulló indignado, dejando saber a Shaoran que había tocado una fibra sensible con su desafío silencioso.

Gran error por parte del gobernador. Eso fue como ponerle un cebo a un depredador salvaje y que fuera el hermano pequeño quien golpeara con la superdirecta.

_Nunca me dejes ver tu flanco al descubierto. _

Mostrando una sonrisa maliciosa, Shaoran no pudo resistirse a gritarles.

—No debes preocuparte por mis amigos en las altas esferas, gover. Si no por los que se arrastrarán desde las alcantarillas para cortarte la garganta. Sabes, mis hermanos asesinos se sentirán honrados de venir en tu busca y del resto de imbéciles lameculos mientras dormís. ¡Siempre Sentella! Vengaremos a vuestras víctimas de una vez por todas.

La mención de la agencia fantasma de renegados asesinos que desafiaba a los gobiernos corruptos que eran dirigidos por la Liga y sus matones hizo que los medios se agitaran y que el gobernador mirara a todas partes tratando de encontrar a un asesino entre la multitud. Como si fuera capaz de identificarlo. Lo mejor de los amigos de Shaoran es que cuando los veías acercarse, tu cabeza ya está rodando por el suelo.

Pero por mucho que Shaoran quería fingir lo contrario, sabía que sus amigos no lo podían ayudar en este momento. Se había metido solito en esto y por una vez no había escapatoria.

_Estoy muerto. Completamente. Totalmente... _

Dolorosamente.

Veinte minutos y contando...

Mejor que lo aceptara. Era lo que era y se había entregado voluntariamente.

«Lo siento mucho, Shao». Las llorosas palabras que Meiling murmuró en la última visita cruzaron por su mente.

Ni la mitad que yo. Yue siempre decía que sus hermanas le matarían a disgustos. Qué razón tenía el cabrón.

_Vamos. Mejor tú que ella. Lo sabes. _

Sí, pero eso no le consolaba ahora mismo. Debería haberla estrangulado cuando rompió su avión de combate de juguete siendo niños. Había sido el único juguete que había tenido y lo hizo pedazos en un ataque de ira porque le había sacado la lengua.

_Está bien, Shao. Cálmate. Has pasado por cosas peores. _

_Sí, pero no moría después. _

Ya estaba cansado de que su cerebro no parara de quejarse sobre cosas que no podía cambiar. Había cumplido la promesa a su padre. Meiling estaba a salvo.

Él, no tanto.

Deslizándose por la pared hasta quedar en cuclillas en el pequeño espacio hasta la litera, Shaoran golpeó la cabeza contra la pared, dando la bienvenida al dolor para distraerse. ¿Por qué los bastardos no venían y le mataban de una vez? La espera era la peor parte. Sin duda esa era la intención. Hacerla tan miserable como fuera posible.

Cerrando los ojos, se pasó la mano por la cara. Al menos no dejaba a Tomoyo en dificultades. Ahora estaba casada y tenía a alguien que podía protegerla y cuidarla.

Quien de verdad le cabreaba era Meiling. Ella no tenía necesidad de complicarse la vida para hacerse ejecutar. Sí, el dinero estaba bien. Pero no valía la pena por su vida y no era como si estuvieran en una situación desesperada. No como lo habían estado en el pasado. Su asquerosamente rico cuñado le habría dado gustosamente el dinero que ella le hubiera pedido a Eriol.

Estúpido capullo idiota.

Egoísta…

—¿Estás listo, preso?

Dejó caer la mano y abrió los ojos para ver al alcaide frente a la celda con seis guardias. Se sintió halagado al ver que ellos le consideraban tan gran problema. Y su espíritu estaba sin duda dispuesto a darles una pelea y algo más. Sin embargo, le habían inyectado un neuro-inhibidor que le impedía hacer nada excepto fulminarles con la mirada. Si trataba de atacar, los inhibidores le morderían, inundado su cuerpo con dolor, trabando los músculos y derribándole directamente sobre el suelo.

Lo peor de todo, haría que se meara en los pantalones.

Nunca les daría esa satisfacción, no hasta que estuviera muerto y ya no pudiera controlar la vejiga. Después de todo, era un Li y los Li, no importa la pobreza o situación, eran gente orgullosa.

_«No muestres miedo a tus enemigos. Sólo desprecio. Nunca dejes que nadie te mire por encima del hombro. Eres tan bueno como cualquiera de ellos. No importa quienes sean. Tú eres mejor. En nuestro mundo, los Li son de la realeza y tú, hijo mío, eres un príncipe». _

Su padre se lo había enseñado y tendría presente esas palabras mientras les hacía frente.

Activaron los electroimanes en sus puños para provocar que las manos se trabaran juntas a la espalda y que así los guardias bajaran el campo de fuerza que lo mantenía dentro de la celda.

Shaoran frunció los labios mientras los miraba.

—Podríais haber esperado hasta que me levantara, chicos. Ahora será un poco más difícil.

El alcaide le devolvió la mirada con aire satisfecho.

—Esperaremos.

Él soltó un bufido. ¿De verdad le tenían tanto miedo que ni siquiera podía levantarse sin que ellos sudaran?

_Vaya, Shao, incluso un asesino tan duro de pelar como Kurogane estaría impresionado con esa hazaña. _

Por otra parte, tenían buenas razones para temerle. Si no fuera por el inhibidor, ya estaría libre y todos ellos estarían muertos o sangrando.

Pero no hoy.

Shaoran apoyó la espalda contra la pared y fue ascendiendo con el movimiento de los hombros hasta que estuvo de pie. Los guardias se le acercaron con _trilassos_ —una vara de metro y medio con una soga corredera en el extremo— para ponerla alrededor de su cuello y así arrastrarlo hacía adelante manteniendo una distancia de tres metros entre ellos.

Se rió de ellos y de su miedo.

—Malditos gilipollas.

Le apretaron la soga alrededor del cuello hasta que tosió por la falta de oxígeno.

—Tened cuidado. No queremos matarlo aquí dentro.

Puede que el alcaide tuviera ese sentimiento, pero la expresión en los rostros de los guardias mostraba que estarían más que contentos de enviarlo a la muerte quince minutos antes.

Shaoran jadeó y tosió, mientras le arrastraban por el pasillo deslucido hacia la zona común, donde espectadores, dignatarios y reporteros esperaban para echarle un vistazo al legendario contrabandista, que hasta ahora había sido más un mito que una realidad. Los medios se forrarían mostrando este espectáculo.

Irónico de verdad. Había tenido que luchar cada minuto de su vida para reunir con esfuerzo dos créditos, pero ahora su muerte haría que un imbécil se pagara el alquiler durante unos meses.

_Deberías haber aceptado el ofrecimiento de un sedante_. Porque en este momento, mientras subía hasta la plataforma y se acercaba a esa reluciente cuchilla, empezaba a sentir verdadero pánico

_Ignóralo. _

_¿Cómo? Mira a tu alrededor, imbécil. Estás a punto de morir. Y había por lo menos un centenar de personas para presenciarlo y regodearse. Malditos sean todos por su entretenimiento sádico. _

_No pienses en ello_.

Algo difícil de hacer cuando le obligaban a arrodillarse bajo una cuchilla de tres metros de alto que brillaba con una sed de sangre metálica sobre su cabeza.

_Puedes hacerlo… _

_No quiero morir. No lo haré. Necesito vivir. Tengo planes. Bueno, no realmente, pero podría hacer algo. Algo que no incluya mi cabeza rodando en un cubo de plástico que aún conservaba las manchas de la última ejecución. _

Apretó los dientes para evitar mendigar por su vida. No les daría esa satisfacción tampoco.

—¿Unas últimas palabras?

Shaoran miró al director.

—Sí... Nos vemos en el infierno. —Miró hacia el grupo de tres jovencitas sonrientes que aguardaban en la sección de los dignatarios. Una de ellas tenía un asombroso parecido con el alcaide—. Y para que conste... tu hija tiene un culito muy caliente.

Ella dejó escapar un chillido excitado.

El rostro del alcaide se encendió de ira.

Los guardias le apretaron la soga de nuevo, estrangulando el resto de sus palabras.

La visión de Shaoran se nubló al tiempo que le zumbaban los oídos. Oh, genial, mucho mejor estrangularle hasta la muerte.

No.

Lo mantuvieron de rodillas y le inclinaron la cabeza sobre la cuña que había sido diseñada para mantener el cuello en su lugar hasta que la cuchilla cayera. Sin embargo, estaba ahogándose mientras los guardias se negaban a soltar la soga. Oyó un ruido fuerte, tal vez alguien gritando, pero no podía decir lo que era ni de dónde venía.

Casi había terminado.

Unos segundos más.

_Solo déjate ir. _

_Relájate... _

Era demasiado luchador para eso. Trató de aferrarse a cada jadeo, a cada doloroso aliento. Pero la lucha era inútil cuando oyó un fuerte estruendo.

Al final, se hundió en la oscuridad.

* * *

**Y que les parecio, espero sus comentarios y una preguntota ¿prefieren que actualize dos veces por semana una vez por semana? nos leemos en el proximo capitulo**


	4. Capítulo 3

**Hello, mis hermosos lectores cuanto tiempo sin verlos aquí les traigo otro capítulo de Nacido De Las Sombras, no sin antes recordarles que el crédito de la historia y de los personajes no es mio, la historia es de la escritora Sherrilyn Kenyon y Los personajes son propiedad de CLAMP, espero les guste.**

**Y Gracias xIchisu-Chanx, por tu comentario y he decidido que actualizare los miercoles y domingos, espero te agrade la idea.**

* * *

Shaoran se despertó con un virulento dolor en torno a la garganta y uno peor martilleándole la cabeza. Sí, estaba en el infierno. Tenía que estarlo para que esto doliera tanto.

—¿Ha vuelto en sí?

No reconoció el tono preocupado que pertenecía a un hombre mayor.

Alguien le abrió un párpado y rudamente le iluminó en el ojo con una luz que hizo que el dolor de cabeza latiera más fuertemente. Gimiendo, dio un respingo, apartando la cabeza.

Suavemente, el doctor le volvió a girar la cabeza y la sostuvo en su lugar mientras continuaba comprobando la dilatación de la pupila. El hombre estaba de suerte que Shaoran tuviera los brazos atados o estaría sangrando por la intrusión y esa luz le brillaría en un orificio donde los dioses nunca habrían tenido intención de que lo hiciera.

—Está consciente. —El doctor bajó la voz mientras daba un paso alejándose de la cama y le daba un respiro a Shaoran de la cruel luz—. ¿Sabes quién eres, hijo?

Él se humedeció los resecos labios y se aclaró la garganta antes de responder entrecortadamente—: Shaoran. Li.

O más bien quién había sido antes de que le decapitaran.

¿Los guardianes del infierno no sabían a quién le habían enviado?

—¿Cuántos dedos ves?

Shaoran tuvo que parpadear varias veces antes de que las regordetas falanges del médico se centraran. Al menos esperaba que eso fuera lo que estaba viendo…

Si no fuera así, ese hombre sería realmente popular con las mujeres.

—Tres.

El doctor se volvió a la derecha e hizo una reverencia.

—Está despierto y espabilado. Pero todavía débil por la asfixia y la reanimación posterior.

¿Reanimación? ¿De una decapitación? ¿Qué demonios le habían hecho y por qué le iban a traer de vuelta?

¿Más tortura?

Demonios, ¿qué hice ahora?

Oh, espera, demasiadas para contarlas. El punto era qué le habían _pillado_ haciendo ahora…

Shaoran frunció el ceño mientras un hombre mayor salía de las sombras y se acercaba a la cama. Pulcramente afeitado y peinado, tenía rasgos refinados y vívidos ojos ambarinos. Tenía un aire de elegancia que parecía emanar directamente de su ADN. Sí, era definitivamente un _aristo_. Uno de los principales.

¿Por qué alguien de tan alto rango estaba aquí para ver a un condenado pedazo de basura?

Los labios del hombre temblaban mientras sus ojos se empañaban, lo que inquietó a Shaoran más que cualquier otra cosa. ¿Estaba el hombre enfadado o alterado?

_Oh, mierda, no me digas que me acosté con su esposa._

_O peor aún, con su hija._

La otra cosa de la que Yue siempre se quejaba era que algún día el danzante pene de Shaoran iba a conseguir que le mataran…

¿Había llegado el día?

—¿Me recuerdas? —preguntó vacilante el hombre—. ¿Ni siquiera un poco?

¿Le debía dinero? Shaoran rebuscó en la mente, pero no pudo pensar en ningún momento o lugar en que hubiera visto a este hombre.

—Uh… no. ¿Debería?

Los labios del anciano temblaron cuando agarró la mano de Shaoran que permanecía presa en una atadura acolchada a la barandilla de la cama y la sostuvo en un frío apretón.

Completamente extrañado por ello, Shaoran sacudió la mano apartándola de su alcance y la apretó en un puño. Aunque debido a las ataduras, no pudo moverla muy lejos.

—Eres mi hijo, Tsubasa. ¿No te acuerdas?

Sí, claro. El hombre flipaba. Debía haberse fumado una mierda potente para creérselo.

—Soy Shaoran Li. Mi padre era contrabandista.

—No. —No había ira subyacente en su tonto defensivo—. Eres Kiyokazu Tsubasa Kimihiro de Orczy —enumeró cuidadosamente cada nombre como si tratara de impresionar a Shaoran—, y eres _mi_ hijo. Eras solo un niño cuando fuiste secuestrado. Pagué el rescate que exigían. Todo. Seguí todas las estipulaciones que me hicieron, pero nunca te devolvieron. Mi equipo de seguridad asumió que te habían asesinado. Aún así, he buscado sin descanso alguna señal de ti durante años. Nunca se encontró nada. Ni un solo rastro… No hasta ahora.

Desconcertado, Shaoran se volvió hacia el médico.

—Chorradas.

El doctor meneó la cabeza.

—Sois un hombre afortunado. Cuando el personal de la prisión hizo una búsqueda con vuestro ADN para ver si coincidía con algún crimen sin resolver, apareció el viejo informe de su secuestro y el ADN que se recogió de los pelos de su infancia estaba en el archivo. Sois en efecto su hijo desaparecido.

No, no, no, no, no.

—He venido tan pronto como me informaron de que te habían encontrado —intervino el hombre.

El doctor inclinó la cabeza respectivamente antes de continuar.

—Su majestad llegó justo antes de que se llevara a cabo la orden de decapitaros. Un segundo más y hubiera sido demasiado tarde.

Majestad… Ese título penetró en la nebulosa mente de Shaoran. Si ese tío era un emperador y él era su hijo…

Eso lo convertía en un…

Oh sí, claro. Estaban jodiéndole. Esto era una total y absoluta mierda.

—No soy un príncipe. —De ninguna _krikkin_ manera. El destino no se la juraría de esta manera.

Nah, esto era alguna mierda que sus amigos le gastaban.

—¿Quién te ha metido en esto? ¿Kurogane o Yue?

El doctor sonrió.

—Sois un príncipe de verdad, alteza. Cuando os trajeron contrastamos su ADN con el de su padre, dos veces, y no queda duda alguna. Sois el hijo del emperador Reed. Su _único_ hijo.

Shaoran tenía la cabeza hecha un lío. Podría no reconocer al hombre, pero conocía el nombre de Hien Reed Yoshiyuki de Orczy. Emperador de los dos sistemas, Garvon y Exeter, su nombre era sinónimo de poder y riqueza.

¿Era realmente posible?

No. De ninguna manera. Sus hermanas y padres siembre le habían dicho que era de la familia. Si hubiera sido un niño abandonado, ¿no se lo habrían contado? Habida cuenta de lo pobres que eran ¿por qué su padre habría tomado otra boca para…?

_«Eres el hijo con el que siempre soñé. Estoy tan contento de tenerte como parte de mi familia…»._ Su padre a menudo pronunciaba esas palabras y ahora adquirían un nuevo significado. Toda su vida había asumido que su padre estaba agradecido por su cromosoma adicional Y con tantas féminas en casa. Pero si él le había acogido…

_«Lo he arriesgado todo para conseguir que siguieras respirando. No dejes que sea para nada. No después de todo lo que sacrifiqué para mantenerte con nosotros»._ ¿Era eso lo que su padre había querido decir cuando le dijo a Shaoran que un día lo entendería?

¿Era por eso que su padre siempre había sido tan firme en no revelar nunca su ADN? ¿Por lo que su padre había sido tan malditamente paranoico con todo? Cuando se trataba de conspiraciones, el hombre había sido tan creativo como él era psicótico. Pero si había sabido quien era realmente Shaoran…

Todo tenía sentido.

Shaoran no pudo respirar cuando le realidad le asaltó.

_¡Que me aspen! Soy un príncipe._

¿Joder, no era eso una putada? Todas las veces en su vida que había tenido que rascar por cada crédito y aquí estaba relacionado con uno de los hombres más ricos de los Nueve Sistemas.

_En fin, esa era mi suerte._

El emperador le tomó la mano de nuevo.

—¿No recuerdas nada de tu vida antes de ser secuestrado?

—No. Lo siento. ¿Seguro que no te has equivocado?

Él soltó la mano de Shaoran para sacar su cartera. La abrió con una foto y se la acercó.

Había una hermosa mujer con túnicas reales sosteniendo a un bebé sin pelo, que todavía no podía mantenerse sentado por sí mismo. Ella estaba sonriendo y agitando la manita del bebé. «_Tsubasa… di: Hola papi»._ Pero lo que cautivó a Shaoran era lo mucho que la mujer se le parecía. Tenían los mismos matices, los mismos ojos, nariz y labios. Mismo pelo oscuro…

Algo que él nunca había compartido con sus hermanas o padres. Su padre le había dicho que tenía los mismos tonos que un bisabuelo que había muerto antes de su nacimiento.

Ahora sabía que había sido una gran patraña también. Vio el rostro de su verdadera madre y no había forma de negarlo.

Era su madre.

Y con eso le llegó un recuerdo olvidado de su hermana Meiling diciéndole una vez siendo niños y había estado enfadada con él, que había sido encontrado abandonado en un vertedero. Así ella se ganó la mayor paliza de su infancia. Él lo había achacado al acoso típico de un hermano y a la reacción exagerada de un padre estresado.

Pero si realmente hubiese sido encontrado en la basura, eso explicaba por qué su padre se había puesto hecho un basilisco por la burla.

Curioso cómo era, un montón de cosas que se había cuestionado en los últimos años ahora tenía sentido total.

_Mierda…_

_Soy de la realeza…_

Abrumado por su nueva realidad, levantó la mirada hacia un padre al que nunca había conocido y se preguntó por el resto de su familia consanguínea.

—¿Es esa mi madre?

Su padre asintió con la cabeza mientras la tristeza oscurecía su mirada. Era obvio que después de todo ese tiempo, el asunto todavía le dolía.

—Murió tratando de luchar contra tus secuestradores. La encontré en tu cuarto, y… —Cerró los ojos apretadamente como si estuviera tratando de borrarlo de su memoria—. Perdí todo lo que me importaba ese día. Y quiero decir todo. ¿De qué sirve gobernar el mundo cuando ni siquiera puedes proteger a tus seres queridos?

Shaoran volvió su atención a la sonriente imagen de la madre a la que nunca había conocido, había sido solo un niño cuando su madre adoptiva había muerto. A pesar de que había vivido con ella, apenas la recordaba bien, y no tenía ningún recuerdo de la mujer que le había dado la vida y que había muerto tratando de protegerle. No sabía cual de esos escenarios le entristecía más.

Su padre parpadeó para contener las lágrimas y tragó saliva.

—Amaba a tu madre, Tsubasa. Era la belleza personificada. Y nunca me volví a casar. Ninguna mujer le llegaba a las suelas de los zapatos y no quise avergonzar su recuerdo casándome con alguien más para cumplir con una obligación. Ni siquiera una obligación real. No después de que ella diera su vida por nosotros. —Cerró la cartera y la sostuvo contra el corazón—. Me gustaría que ella hubiera vivido para ver este momento. Para_ verte_. Te le pareces tanto que es como si os tuviera a ambos de vuelta a la vez. No puedo creer que finalmente te haya encontrado después de todos estos años.

¿Qué debía decir a esto?

¿Gracias?

Sí, no, eso era estúpido. Por primera vez en su vida, las palabras le fallaron.

Esto era tan surrealista. Cosas como ésta no le pasaban a la gente como él. Patadas en la ingle. Prisión. Clientes llevándote ante las autoridades. Recaudadores disparándole a muerte en la calle… eso era lo que le pasaba a los contrabandistas de tercera generación.

Ellos no despertaban de una ejecución para convertirse en un príncipe. Simplemente no pasaba.

Shaoran trató de alcanzar la cartera con la foto y maldijo sus manos atadas.

—¿Por qué estoy atado?

El doctor se acercó para liberarlo.

—Lo siento, alteza. Era solo una precaución. No queríamos que se despertara y se hiciera daño.

Ya… más probablemente estaban asustados de que despertara y les atacara.

Tan pronto como los brazos fueron liberados, Shaoran se frotó las muñecas y se quedó mirando a su padre.

—Esto no es alguna jodida y rara broma que alguno de mis amigos me está gastando, ¿verdad?

No hubo engaño en la sincera ofensa en el rostro de su padre o su postura.

—Nunca bromearía sobre algo como esto.

No, lo había adivinado. Aún así, era un hecho difícil de aceptar. Todo lo que creía saber sobre sí mismo estaba ahora en tela de juicio. Era un sentimiento extraño de pérdida. Todo aquel en quien había confiado le había mentido. Sus padres. Sus hermanas.

No era qué y quién pensaba que era. Todo lo que le habían dicho sobre su familia y pasado era una mentira…

Todo.

Si no hubiera sido por un monstruoso suceso ocurrido en un punto de su vida que no podía recordar, su infancia entera y su pasado habrían sido completamente diferentes. _Él_ habría sido completamente diferente. No habría habido pobreza. Ni esconderse.

No habría tenido ninguno de sus traumas adolescentes. No habría estado allí para ayudar a sus hermanas…

Era abrumador contemplar que ahora era otra persona.

Alguien que no conocía.

_Tengo un padre…_

Shaoran miró al doctor antes de volver la mirada hacia su padre.

—Entonces, ¿qué significa esto exactamente?

Su padre sonrió.

—Esto significa que estas a punto de tener un mundo completamente nuevo, hijo mío. Finalmente vas a vivir la vida para la que naciste.

Shaoran no estaba seguro de que eso fuera una buena cosa. En su experiencia, el cambio a veces llegaba como un presagio engañoso que por lo general salpicaba mierda sobre él. Pocas veces el cambio era para mejor.

Pero al menos no estaba muerto.

Todavía.

Un segundo más, según el doctor, y lo habría estado.

_Soy un príncipe_. Esa realidad hacía que le diera vueltas la cabeza.

_¿Pensabas que antes tenías enemigos? Colega, no has visto enemigos todavía._ Esta clase de fortuna volvía estúpida a la gente. Por encima de todo, les hacía ruines. Resentidos. Celosos y crueles. Todos querían robar en lugar de ganárselo. Cuando no lo conseguían, solo querían vomitar veneno y hostilidad.

Sí, definitivamente estaba maldito y las cosas iban a ponerse chungas.

Rápido.

* * *

**Que les pareció?, por si se preguntan, les digo tranquilos que Sakura ya no tarda en aparecer, nos leemos pronto.**


	5. Capítulo 4

_Dos meses más tarde_.

—**S**iéntese con la espalda recta.

_¿Qué edad tengo?_

_¿Cinco?_

Apretando los dientes para no repartir golpes a diestro y siniestro, Shaoran hizo lo ordenado. Un poco a regañadientes, admitió, pero de todos modos obedeció como le había prometido a su padre que haría. Aunque era difícil sentarse con la espalda recta cuando lo que realmente quería era hacerle una lavativa al pomposo que tenía delante. Se sentía como si estuviera ahogándose en nueve millones de capas de pesada tela. De verdad, ¿cómo puede cualquier aristócrata estar gordo si lleva tanta ropa pesada en su cuerpo todo el tiempo? ¿Cuánta cantidad de comida tienes que comer para ganar peso? Olvídate del gimnasio, se sentía como si estuviera en un banco de prensado de una tonelada.

Y esto ni siquiera era el peso de la mierda explosiva que acarreaba. _Esa_ podía llevarla encima a todas partes. ¿Esto? Esto era ridículo. Se frotó el cuello, donde se le estaba formando urticaria por el alto cuello almidonado.

_Al menos todavía tienes la cabeza._

Sí, pero eso no era tan atractivo en este momento como había sido hace algunos meses. Echó un vistazo a dos de sus mejores amigos que lo miraban y al asesor cultural con un estoicismo que no se correspondía con el brillo divertido en sus ojos traidores. Hijos de puta, disfrutaban de cada minuto de su miseria.

_Hartaros, imbéciles. Mi venganza llegará. Y sangrareis._

Pero sabía la verdad. Nunca haría daño a ninguno de ellos. Simplemente se imaginaría estrangulándolos. Habían pasado mucho juntos para que él llevara a cabo algo así contra ellos.

Delgado, con el pelo rojo oscuro, Yue Clow era reservado y regio como cualquier monarca, lo cual tendría sentido ya que pertenecía a una de las más antiguas familias aristocráticas. Iba impecablemente vestido con un traje negro ribeteado en blanco, cubierto con una ligera túnica negra larga y suelta de dignatario. El hijo de un gobernador real y un alto príncipe en sí mismo, estaba acostumbrado a la mierda como esta. A pesar de toda la generación de los Clow, Shaoran conocía la verdad sobre su renegado amigo, un lado rebelde que nadie sospecharía en él. El pelo hasta los hombros de Yue le cubría un lado de la cara y escondía una fea cicatriz sobre la cual Yue nunca hablaba. Shaoran era uno de los pocos que sabía cómo la había obtenido.

Con rasgos perfectos, inmaculados que enorgullecerían a cualquier mujer, Yukito Tsukishiro era mucho más peculiar. Su largo cabello negro estaba recogido y trenzado con bolas de plata entrelazadas. Traía puesta una capa en un naranja y amarillo vibrante que arrastraba por el suelo y se concentraba elegantemente alrededor de sus pies con botas rojas. Obviamente a Yukito no le preocupaba la movilidad, ya que él nunca había tenido que correr ni un día en su extravagante vida. Más bien, él ordenaba a otras personas que corrieran por él.

La amistad entre Yukito y Yue se remontaba a la primera infancia. Shaoran había conocido a Yukito hace unos diez años y lo había odiado al principio debido a la arrogancia consentida que emanaba de cada gesto que hacía y de cada pieza de tela cara que llevaba. Pero Yukito era como la mala hierba Gondarion, se pegaba a ti y después de un tiempo aprendías a apreciar la belleza de su extraño sentido del humor y su excepcional y retorcida manera de enfrentarse al mundo que le rodeaba. Ahora Shaoran atesoraba su amistad tanto como lo hacía Yue.

Los dos eran un vivo contraste con el impávido rostro y apagado atuendo del asesor cultural, Bogimir, que le miraba con manifiesto desdén. El hombre no tenía en buen concepto a Shaoran, lo que estaba bien, porque él no tenía un buen concepto de Boggi tampoco.

Bogimir se aclaró la garganta. Ese sonido estaba empezando a hacer picadillo los nervios que le quedaban a Shaoran.

—¿Está prestándome atención, alteza?

Shaoran dejó escapar un largo suspiro de fastidio.

—Sí, sí, Boggi. —Era un imperativo moral utilizar el apodo que sabía volvía loco a Bogimir—. Estoy contigo.

Bogimir estrechó un poco la mirada que hizo a Shaoran querer poner el pie en un lugar sumamente incomodo del cuerpo de Boggi.

—Usted quiso decir: Sí, le atiendo.

Shaoran apretó los dientes antes de corregir su pronunciación y palabras.

—Sí, le atiendo. —_Gilipollas_.

Boggi hizo un gesto hacia la mesa.

—Ahora, tome un sorbo de vino.

Con los bíceps protestando por el sobrepeso de la ropa y la bilis rogándole que lanzara el contenido en la cara del despreciable Boggi, Shaoran alcanzó la copa y la levantó.

Al instante, Boggi comenzó esa agitada danza que sólo sería muy útil si caminara descalzo sobre brasas o tratando de salir de un nido de serpientes de fuego.

—No, no, no. La forma correcta de sostener su copa es así. —Se la arrebató de la mano a Shaoran para demostrar el uso correcto.

Shaoran puso los ojos en blanco. Tan patético cuando incluso beber algo era una puesta en escena. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba a esta gente? ¿De verdad había una diferencia en cómo se tomaba una copa de _krikkin_ y bebía de ella? ¿Era realmente todo lo que tenían de que preocuparse en sus vidas inútiles, demasiado privilegiadas, demasiado consentidas?

Boggi dejó la copa sobre la mesa y lo miró.

—Inténtelo otra vez.

Shaoran frunció los labios.

—Ah, joder esta mierda. —Extrayendo el blaster de debajo de las ropas, le disparó a la copa. Se echó a reír al rodear la mesa para poder disparar otras tres veces más. En la última ronda, se hizo pedazos y los fragmentos llovieron por el suelo antes de que la copa aterrizara boca abajo a los pies de Boggi.

Esto sí era divertido.

Pero Boggi no lo creyó así. Él sopló y resopló, luego salió a toda prisa por la puerta, sin duda, a delatarlo como una de sus hermanas había hecho cuando eran niños.

Da lo mismo. Con tres hermanas mayores, Shaoran estaba acostumbrado a que le echaran la bronca. Y honestamente, su padre era un aficionado en comparación con sus hermanas.

Yue no hizo ruido, hasta que estuvieron a solas con Yukito. Una vez que la habitación estuvo despejada, él Yukito se echaron a reír.

—Eres malo en tu despreciable corazón.

—Abso-_krikkin_-lutamente. —Shaoran sopló en la punta caliente del blaster antes de inclinarse y despojarse de la ropa sofocante para retorcerla y lanzarla de golpe al suelo. Desnudo a excepción del pantalón negro y las botas, se enfundó el arma, luego se encontró con la expresión divertida de Yue—. ¿Cómo podéis estar cuerdos? ¿En serio? No sabéis como lamento la infancia que debéis haber tenido. «_No toque eso. No haga eso_. _Sujete la copa así»_ —dijo en un tono agudo, burlón mientras encorvaba la mano en una garra. Luego bajó la voz a su tono de barítono normal—. Nunca pensé que agradecería la pobreza. Pero ¿sabéis qué? Compadezco a los ricos. No sabéis como vivir.

Yue sonrió.

—Hay una razón por la que paso el tiempo con gentuza como tú.

Yukito negó con la cabeza a los dos.

—Tu padre va a tener un ataque de histeria con esto.

Tenía que ser Yukito el que usara un término de chica como ataque de histeria.

—Yuki está en lo cierto, Shao. Sólo tienes dos días para dominar esto antes de tu debut en sociedad. Dios nos ayude a todos y especialmente a ti. —Yue se quitó de encima su túnica ligera y se la dio—. Confía en mí, no puedes disparar a las indefensas copas sobre la mesa delante de los emperadores y gobernadores. Podrías causar un incidente interestelar.

Shaoran resopló.

—No me percaté de que las copas son algún tipo de especie protegida. Bien. ¿Puedo disparar a la vajilla o está protegida también?

Yue volvió a reír, pero no respondió al sarcasmo.

Shaoran se colocó sobre los hombros la túnica de modo que Boggi no lo llamara un salvaje... otra vez.

—Este… —hizo un gesto abarcando el salón ornamentado del palacio, que era más grande que casi todo su antiguo edificio de apartamentos—… no es mi estilo. Yo no encajo aquí y todos lo sabemos. —Su sitio estaba en su nave, corriendo a través de los bloqueos y provocando paros cardiacos a las autoridades. Por encima de todo, su lugar estaba en la cama de una mujer que se preocupaba más en mantener el ritmo con él que en no estropearse el pelo.

Quería dejar atrás este lugar y volver a casa tanto que podía saborearlo.

Pero no era así de simple. En realidad le gustaba su padre recién descubierto.

Y lo peor de todo, él había hecho una promesa al hombre de que iba a intentarlo durante un año antes de que él se decidiera dejarlo.

¿Por qué escogí un año _krikkin_?

Los treinta minutos en su celda, no le habían parecido mucho tiempo entonces. Ahora se extendía hasta el infinito y lo odiaba. Apenas veía a su padre y cuando lo hacía, de todo lo que se hablaba era de lo inaceptable que era su comportamiento.

_Aguántalo, Shao. Te enrolaste para la misión. _Y llegaría hasta el final.

Aún si le mataba.

********************-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-********************

—Se lo dije, sire. Es un animal que no encaja aquí. Me doy cuenta de que es su hijo, pero honestamente, tiene que enviarlo de regreso a la alcantarilla donde se crió.

Hien negó con la cabeza por la condena de Bogimir mientras miraba de frente el monitor de su oficina. Shaoran reía con sus amigos mientras empuñaba su blaster como si estuviera presto a defenderse a la mínima advertencia. Era una actitud arrogante que pertenecía a un bandido sin escrúpulos. No a un príncipe.

Sin embargo, era un príncipe...

Y era _su_ responsabilidad hacerle ver a su hijo que ese era su destino.

—No es un animal, consejero. Y harías bien en recordar que es un príncipe de este imperio y, como tal merece un tono deferente cuando te refieras a él.

Mientras Bogimir palidecía por sobrepasar su posición, Hien miraba el monitor donde Shaoran seguía sonriendo con orgullosa satisfacción por la destrucción que había causado. A él también le hizo gracia el objetivo de su hijo. Rudo pero impresionante a pesar de lo que era.

—Acepto que tiene rasgos toscos que deben pulirse…

—Sire, por favor... Él tiene las costumbres de un rufián y el sentido…

—Es mi hijo. —Uno que él había dado por muerto durante estos últimos largos años. Muerto porque había fallado en mantener protegido al niño.

Tener a su hijo de nuevo y vivo...

Era un bendito milagro y eso era algo que no se tomaba a la ligera. No le importaba que su hijo no supiera nada de la aristocracia o la diplomacia.

En realidad eso no era cierto y él lo sabía.

—Shaoran habla treinta y ocho idiomas y la mayoría de los dialectos de cada uno. Con fluidez. No sólo las versiones aprendidas a través de videos educativos y profesores. Él conoce los idiomas y la cultura, así como a los nativos. Entiende las complejidades de su política y las leyes mejor que yo. —Lanzó una mirada significativa a Bogimir—. Mejor que la mayoría de los consejeros culturales que he conocido.

Más que eso, Shaoran sabía cómo luchar mejor que la élite de sus fuerzas de operaciones especiales. El primer día que Shaoran había estado en el palacio, había encontrado doce brechas en su seguridad y les había mostrado cómo reforzar las defensas.

Su hijo era brillante.

—Sire…

—Ni una palabra. —Levantó la mano para cortar las palabras de Bogimir—. Le instruirás y le tratarás como al príncipe que es. No quiero más discusiones.

—Sí, sire. —Haciendo una reverencia, Bogimir se marchó.

Hien suspiró mientras se volvía hacia el micrófono sobre la mesa por el que había estado hablando con su hermano antes de que Bogimir lo hubiera interrumpido.

—¿Has oído todo eso?

—Así es.

—¿Y qué te parece?

Subaru se tomó un minuto para considerar sus palabras antes de hablar.

—¿Quieres mi respuesta como tu asesor militar de alto rango o como tu devoto hermano?

—Ambas.

—Como hermano, estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo. A pesar de que él no tiene diplomacia, Shaoran es brillante evaluando situaciones y decidiendo como manejarlas, aunque no siempre calmándolas. No se puede pedir un sucesor mejor.

—¿Y como mi asesor?

—Es impulsivo y temerario con una sobrecarga de libido que lo tiene persiguiendo cualquier cosa con pechos. Si no se controla, nos va a arrastrar a la guerra por algo completamente estúpido como joder a la hija de alguien o su esposa, probablemente al mismo tiempo. Tiene un gran potencial, pero creo que Bogimir está en lo correcto. Ha vivido entre la escoria demasiado tiempo. Si lo hubiéramos encontrado antes, podría haber sido redimido. Ahora... no pertenece a nuestro mundo y no se está ajustando a él en absoluto. Verdaderamente, no creo que quiera. Déjale ir a casa, Hien. Por el bien de todos.

El pecho de Hien se contrajo con esas palabras cuando la pena le estranguló. No podía soportar la idea de perder a Shaoran otra vez. Sí, el hombre tiene un filo tosco, pero era divertido y altamente inteligente.

_Él es mi hijo_. Por encima de todo, tenía fe en Shaoran. Con el tiempo, no tenía dudas de que su hijo encajaría.

Sin embargo, Hien era propiedad de su pueblo. Su primera prioridad tenía que ser su seguridad y bienestar. Era un manto de responsabilidad que quería legar a su hijo. Pero si Shaoran se negaba...

_Tengo que intentarlo._

Hien encontró la mirada fija de su hermano en el monitor.

—Vamos a ver cómo lo hace en la _Arimanda_.

Subaru exhaló un suspiro de remordimiento y disgusto que le dijo que su hermano estaba lejos de estar tan contento como él de tener a Shaoran de nuevo en la línea de sucesión.

—Voy a asignarle un destacamento extra para él.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Las Qillaqs? ¿Te acuerdas de ellas? Envían un quórum completo para la asamblea. Y puedo ver el desastre que se avecina. Sabes cómo se visten sus mujeres… o mejor dicho, no lo hacen. Hagamos lo que hagamos, tenemos que mantener a Shaoran lejos de ellas.

Su hermano estaba en lo cierto. Las Qillaqs eran una raza conflictiva que no toleraba a nadie fácilmente y sobre todo a los forasteros o a los hombres. Una mirada equivocada y atacarían.

Y Shaoran también.

Hien frunció el ceño.

—Pensé que habían rehusado la Cumbre.

—Lo hicieron en un principio. Pero recibí la noticia esta mañana de que su propia reina se unirá a nosotros. Al parecer, hay algo de gran importancia que ella desea declarar ante el Consejo. Presentimos que probablemente es un acto de guerra. Esperemos que tu hijo no la convierta en una contra nosotros.

Hien observó mientras Shaoran discutía con Bogimir en la sala. Tal vez debería enviar a casa a Shaoran mientras él asistía a la Cumbre. Pero no quería estar lejos de su hijo durante dos semanas. No cuando todavía estaban conociéndose el uno al otro. Sin mencionar el hecho de que Shaoran era un experto en la negociación con los Krellins y estaba bien informado sobre su príncipe coronado. Necesitaban desesperadamente un acuerdo comercial con ellos en el cual él había estado trabajando durante tres años sin avances. Si no lo conseguía alcanzar durante la Cumbre y que lo ratificara el Consejo, pasarían tres años más antes de que él lo pudiera intentar otra vez. Para entonces, su colonia, que necesitaba los suministros y la protección, sería destruida y todos sus ciudadanos esclavizados. Su gente no podía esperar seis meses más, menos aún tres años.

Shaoran era la única esperanza que tenían.

Por lo tanto se llevaría a su hijo y lo vigilaría.

Muy de cerca.

Tenía fe ciega en que todo saldría bien.

Hasta que recordó el dicho favorito de Shaoran. _Nunca subestimes la capacidad de un Li para joder los planes mejor preparados._

Y ahora mismo, su hijo aún se considera a sí mismo un Li.

Cada vez que Hien oía ese nombre se enfurecía. Su hijo era un Reed. Uno de los mejores y más antiguos de las casas gobernantes. El suyo era un legado por el que las personas habrían asesinado.

Pero no Shaoran. Era el único hombre que honestamente no le importaba la riqueza y su parafernalia. Aunque su hijo estaba encantado de tener las cosas más finas, él era tan feliz, si no más feliz, sin ellas.

Incomprensible.

Y eso le dio ganas de llorar. Su hijo era un completo desconocido y él estaba tratando de entenderle. Él lo hacía. Pero cuanto más tiempo pasaban juntos, más tenía Hien que afrontar la verdad.

Cuando todo esto terminase, lo más probable es que perdiera a su hijo otra vez...

********************-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-********************

Shaoran dio un suspiro de alivio cuando Boggi salió rápidamente enojado otra vez y lo dejó solo con sus amigos. En el momento en que la puerta se cerró, él enroscó la túnica que le sofocaba y la tiró al suelo. Luego él atascó la señal en la sala de modo que ni su padre, ni el destacamento de seguridad de su padre, pudieran espiarlos. Realmente odiaba esa mierda.

Yukito chasqueó la lengua en él.

—Es cruel la forma en que fardas de ese cuerpo sexy todo el tiempo, delante de mí, Shao. Juro que nunca he deseado ser una mujer más que en este momento. —Mordiéndose el labio, miró a Yue—. Esas abdominales... es criminal ver eso bien y ser heterosexual. ¿No mordisquear esos músculos toda la noche?

Yue retorció el gesto con aversión.

—Uh, no. Es como un hermano para mí. Honestamente, encuentro ese pensamiento repugnante.

Yukito respondió con un gesto de cuello y muñeca puramente femenino.

—Tú te lo pierdes. —Volvió su atención a Shaoran e hizo un gruñido ronroneando en la parte posterior de la garganta—. Una noche, bebé, y yo podría cambiar tu religión.

Shaoran lanzo una risa bonachona.

—Tú sigue diciendo eso, pero te conozco bien. A ti te gusta ser el perseguidor, Yuki. En el momento en que alguien te persigue, sales huyendo.

Riéndose de la verdad, Yue se inclinó para recoger la túnica y lanzársela de regreso a Shaoran.

—Sabes, Yuki tiene razón. No puedes seguir desnudándote cada dos segundos y especialmente no en una nave durante una Cumbre donde estarán vigilando todas las estancias. Haz eso allí y terminarás en las noticias, y estarás desacreditado para siempre.

Shaoran no estaba preocupado por eso.

—Los bloquearé.

Yue negó con la cabeza.

—Usar armas y explosivos de tecnología punta. Va a ser que no. Bloquea algo allí y saltaran todo tipo de alarmas. Ni siquiera Eriol podría entrar por la fuerza sin ser encarcelado.

Le daba que pensar. Su cuñado que podía forzar la entrada en cualquier cosa y no ser detectado, eso le decía todo lo que necesitaba saber sobre su viaje al infierno.

—Así que, mantengo mis pantalones, ¿eh?

—A menos que quieras estar en la próxima función porno. Sé que será duro.

Shaoran arqueó una ceja ante la elección de las palabras de Yue.

Yue puso los ojos en blanco.

—Tienes una mente muy sucia.

—Sí, bueno, sabes que hay un montón de amigas a las que les gusta jugar con ella y además disfrutan con la vista.

Yukito soltó un ligero ¡uau!

—Déjalo Yu. Recuerda que estamos hablando con el único hombre que he visto que puede acercarse a una mujer que acaba de conocer y decirle que tiene su virilidad a su servicio y en vez de ser abofeteado o arrestado por ello, consigue llevársela a la cama.

Yue se cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho.

—Eso es porque la mayoría de los hombres tienen más sentido común que decir eso en voz alta.

Sí, claro. Shaoran lo sabía mejor.

—Eso es porque la mayoría de los hombres carecen de mis chicos y mis habilidades. Puede que tú sepas manipular explosivos, Yu, pero yo sé cómo manejar a las mujeres. Cuando se trata de la población femenina, _yo_ soy el amo.

—Por favor —dijo Yue con una carcajada—. Te he visto con tus hermanas. No puedes con ellas. Te tienen completamente dominado.

—Totalmente falso. Las dejo pensar eso. Eso, amigos míos, es lo bueno de ello. No ha nacido la mujer que no pueda manejar y envolver alrededor de mi dedo meñique.

Yue negó con la cabeza.

—Y un día conocerás a una mujer que es inmune a tus encantos.

Había una nota extraña en la voz de Yue que le hablaba de lamento, pero por lo que sabía, Yue nunca había tenido una relación seria y lo ignoró.

—Nunca sucederá. Puedo incluso hechizar a un bebé para que deje su sonajero _y_ la leche.

Yukito se rió entre dientes.

—Estoy contigo, Yu. Me gustaría ver como cae de rodillas por un golpe del destino, pero en esto estoy de acuerdo con Shao. Como él dijo, he visto a demasiadas mujeres, de todas las edades, caer a sus pies tan pronto como les dedica una sonrisa juguetona de ven-aquí-y-desnúdate-para-mí.

Yue se negó a ceder en su opinión.

—Y yo digo que siempre hay una persona que te desestabiliza. Siempre cuando menos te lo esperas. Confía en mí, si Kurogane y Eriol han encontrado mujeres que los toleren a ellos y sus psicosis, tú también.

Shaoran no discutió porque él tenía mejor criterio. Se había pasado toda su vida teniendo que rendir cuentas a sus hermanas por todo, después teniendo que atenderlas y hacer frente a sus dramas. Por no hablar de la única vez que había intentado ser serio con una mujer...

Sí, eso le había enseñado y acabó con cualquier pensamiento que pudiera haber tenido acerca de un compromiso. Las mujeres estaban locas.

Era por eso que no tenía ningún interés en asentarse con una mujer. Nunca. O incluso dejar que una permaneciera con él más de las dos horas que le llevaba aliviar la comezón biológica. No quería el trauma que conllevaba. Todas las mujeres querían domesticar al hombre y él era demasiado salvaje para eso. No quería hijos o una esposa. Sólo quería vivir su vida bajo sus términos y no responder a nadie excepto a sí mismo.

Libertad. Eso era lo que anhelaba. Vivía para el impulso de la sangre ante el peligro del contrabando. Volando rápido. Vivir al límite, a un paso de la muerte. Ni siquiera sus hermanas, que eran las mujeres más difíciles que había conocido nunca, podrían seguir su ritmo. Si ellas no pudieron con él sabía que no había nadie más que pudiera.

Queriendo cambiar de tema, les dirigió de nuevo a la cuestión que se traía entre manos y que era por lo que había bloqueado la vigilancia de video.

—Mirad, sabéis que me importa dos cojones si me condenan de estúpido en público, lo cual soy la mayor parte del tiempo. Mi filosofía es simple. Quieres ser mi amigo, tomemos un trago. Me quieres juzgar, se acabó. Pero esto no se trata de mí. A pesar de que él es un aristócrata, mi padre parece ser un hombre decente y yo no quiero humillarlo frente a su pretencioso equipo haciendo alguna gilipollez como pensar que el recipiente para lavarse las manos contiene sopa y trate de comérmela... otra vez. O romper algún otro protocolo del que no estoy al corriente. Así que, ¿podéis enseñarme a ser como uno de vosotros? —Eso en realidad le resultó más fácil de lo que había pensado que sería. Apenas se había ahogado en su dignidad.

Yue le dio una palmada en la espalda.

—No te preocupes, hermano. Estaremos contigo a cada paso del camino.

Yukito esbozó una sonrisa diabólica.

—Y riéndonos continuamente a tu costa. Sin embargo prometemos mantenerla oculta… la mayor parte del tiempo.

Shaoran se rió por la forma en que Yukito lo dijo. Tenía la suerte de tener dos amigos en los que podía confiar. Cuatro si contaba a Kurogane y a Eriol. Muchas personas le habían apuñalado por la espalda para saber que no debía dar por sentado la lealtad. No había mucha gente que diera su vida por alguien más. Pero cualquiera de los cuatro lo harían por él.

Y él moriría por ellos con la misma rapidez.

Yue movió las cejas hacia Yukito.

—No sé. Un condenado estúpido en público puede ser muy entretenido.

Shaoran apartó de un empujón a Yue, que se echó a reír mientras trastabillaba de lado.

—Ambos sois unos pervertidos. No sé por qué me quedo con vosotros.

Yue resopló.

—Probablemente, porque somos los únicos que van a pasar el rato _contigo_. Sin mencionar, que yo era un buen niño inocente sin tacha de depravación hasta que comencé a relacionarme contigo y tu pandilla.

Yukito asintió con la cabeza.

—Puedo dar fe de ello. Vosotros corrompisteis seriamente a mi amiguito.

Yue se puso rígido.

—¿Amiguito? Me suena a tu mascota.

Yukito echó un brazo alrededor de Yue.

—Sigo aspirando a eso también, pero tú no estás en el juego más de lo que Shaoran lo está. Juro que deberías vestir la capa de un monje.

Shaoran aplaudió.

—Hablando del tema, voy a buscar a esa linda doncella que vi antes y comprobar si está soltera. —Chasqueó la lengua dos veces y les guiñó el ojo—. Nos vemos más tarde.

Con los pensamientos ya imaginándose los encantos de la criada, los dejó discurrir mientras caminaba por el pasillo hacia el jardín de invierno donde había visto por última vez a la pequeña rubia que le había dedicado una sonrisa lasciva antes.

—Ven con papá, nena. —Estaba definitivamente con ánimo de encontrar algo de tiempo a solas con ella y ese plumero que había estado utilizando en las estatuas de su padre. Había algo duro en él que quería que ella jugueteara con eso.

Al traspasar las puertas de cristal que daban a los jardines traseros, sus sentidos recogieron una perturbación efímera. Era una mancha pequeña y sutil en el cristal. La mayoría de las personas no le prestarían ninguna atención, pero la mayoría de las personas no estaban acostumbradas a gorronear para sobrevivir y tener que cuidar las espaldas cada instante que respiraban.

No debería estar ahí.

Shaoran frunció el ceño. Las criadas habían estado aquí esta mañana limpiando a fondo todo...

Apartó la cortina para mirar el cerrojo electrónico. Había sido desactivado y dejada entreabierta para una salida rápida.

Sí, aquí dentro había alguien, que no debería estar.

Esa calma, fría y mortal se apoderó de él cuando entró en el modo soldado. Sabía que el asesino no había ido hacia el estudio donde él había estado. La otra dirección conducía al ala privada de su padre.

_Vamos, Shao. No seas ridículo. Los de seguridad están por todas partes. Uno de ellos podría haber estado haciendo la ronda y tocó la mampara_.

Sí, pero cuando te has criado con personas que irrumpían en lugares como este para matar y robar a sus ocupantes, sabías lo inútil que era la seguridad. Las alarmas eran sólo para los honestos. Los asesinos y ladrones profesionales se mondaban los dientes con ellos.

_Más vale prevenir que lamentar... _

Siguió el amplio pasillo decorado con los retratos oficiales de sus antepasados a lo que no podía seguir la pista, pero no vio nada fuera de lo común. Las paredes blancas y los suelos brillaban hasta tal punto, que podía ver su ropa de color negro perfilada como en un espejo. El aroma de la gran cantidad de flores frescas que cubrían las ornamentadas vasijas de bronce se le colaba en la nariz.

_Estás siendo estúpido. Aquí no hay nada. Sólo una imaginación hiperactiva alimentada por una brutal paranoia._

Estaba fuera de la cámara de su padre y a punto de ir en busca de su doncella, después de todo, cuando oyó caer algo.

Un segundo más tarde, su padre pedía ayuda a gritos.


	6. Capítulo 5

**Kero: Hola, hola, hola, y he aquí un nuevo capitulo.**

**Love: Kero me ganaste a decirlo QnQ. Bueno de todos modos les diré qu...**

**Sakura y Tomoyo: Nosotros como la historia no somos propiedad de Love-Chan (n u n ).**

**Love: No tenian que romperme el corazón de esa forma TTnTT.**

**Kero, Tomoyo, Sakura y Love: Esperamos disfruten leyendo este capitulo**

**Love: tanto como yo lo hice adaptandolo. ;D**

**Tomoyo: Se te olvido dar los agradecimientos**

**Love: cierto, cierto. Sakura hazme el honor de darlos**

**Sakura: Por su puesto, (da una ligera inclinación y dice) Gracias a ****xIchisu-Chanx y a ssLove por comentar.**

******Love y una disculpa por no darlos agradeciemientos en el capitulo anterior es que andaba con u poquito de prisa pero ahora si a leer se ha dicho.**

* * *

Shaoran intentó abrir la puerta. Estaba cerrada con llave. Podía oír la lucha del otro lado cuando su padre llamó a seguridad. Rechinando los dientes, le dio una patada para abrirla. Se hirió el pie por el impacto de la puerta al estrellarse contra la pared con un golpe resonante. Por la fuerza del golpe, la puerta se salió de sus goznes y cayó sobre el suelo de mármol de cuadros blancos y negros.

En el interior, un asesino enmascarado tenía a su padre contra la pared mientras luchaban.

Sin dudarlo, Shaoran atravesó la distancia y cogió al asesino por la espalda. Éste se volvió con una maldición y recortó hacia él con un puñal.

Shaoran saltó hacia atrás y cogió la muñeca del asesino cuando trató de apuñalarle. Con una rápida mirada hacia sus manos entrelazadas, frunció los labios. Conocía bien el puñal de hoja negra. Un arma de la Liga, la hoja estaba recubierta con una toxina tan potente que le mataría. Embistió contra el asesino, asegurándose de mantener la mano cerrada sobre la muñeca del hombre y la hoja lejos de su piel.

El asesino le dio un pisotón.

—Mariquita cobarde. ¿Qué tipo de movimiento de chica es ese? —Shaoran levantó el brazo y le dio un puñetazo en la garganta.

El asesino jadeó.

Shaoran le quebró la muñeca con tanta fuerza, que sintió la ruptura del hueso bajo su agarre. El cuchillo golpeó el mármol con un ruido sordo cuando el asesino gritó de dolor. Pateándole lejos de su padre, le giro sobre su espalda y le inmovilizó en el suelo. El asesino trató de retorcerse y escapar, pero éste era un movimiento que Shaoran había utilizado muchas veces con Meiling.

Nadie podía librarse de esto.

Bueno, tal vez Kurogane. Pero afortunadamente este hijo de puta no era tan letal.

Su padre llamó a seguridad por el intercomunicador.

Shaoran hizo una mueca a su padre por la compasión.

—Sería más fácil si me dejaras matarlo.

El asesino siguió luchando contra él como un pez moribundo tratando de volver al agua. Shaoran le sujetó.

Tosiendo para aclararse la garganta magullada, su padre negó con la cabeza.

—Quiero el placer de verlo ejecutado.

Y él prefería tener el placer de destripar al hijo de puta en el suelo como un cerdo.

—Sabes que si tiene un contrato de la Liga por ti, no puedes hacer eso. Pero si le mato antes de que se enteren, es legal. ¿Seguro que no quieres que mi cuchillo se deslice en él, sin querer, una docena de veces?

—Aunque admiro tu «accidente planeado» hijo, prefiero interrogarlo.

Shaoran escuchó un estallido sordo dos segundos antes de que el asesino comenzara a convulsionar.

—¡Mierda! —se puso en pie y agarró a su padre para sacarlo de la habitación.

—¿Qué está pasando?

Conteniendo la respiración, Shaoran no respondió hasta que estuvo fuera y la puerta cerrada.

—Suicidio voluntario. No sé si es por el aire o se ingiere en sentido estricto. De cualquier manera, está muerto y no es necesario que lo inhalen hasta que alguien haga un análisis de materiales peligrosos.

Los guardias de seguridad llegaron corriendo por el pasillo, pero Shaoran les impidió entrar.

—Se necesita un experto en materiales peligrosos para entrar ahí. El asesino sólo se uso a sí mismo como una tapadera.

El capitán asintió antes de hacer retroceder a su gente y notificar a sus superiores. Entonces el capitán se encontró con la mirada de su padre.

—¿Tengo que llamar a un médico para usted, majestad?

—Estoy bien —su padre golpeó a Shaoran en la espalda—. Gracias a mi hijo. ¿Cómo sabías que estaba siendo atacado?

No respondió a lo que para él era una cuestión retórica.

—Mi pregunta es ¿por qué seguridad no lo detectó?

Su padre enderezó sus ropas con un tirón imperial.

—Por una razón obvia, que no tienen cámaras en mi habitación. Es la única zona oscura del palacio.

Menuda excusa más absurda. Mejor un video porno para los guardias que un área oscura que dejara a su padre abierto al asesinato. Pero ¿qué sabía él?

—¿No deberían haberle visto en el pasillo?

Su padre le ofreció una sonrisa indulgente.

—De todas las personas, creo que sabes cuan fáciles suceden cosas como estas. Aquellos que quieran, encontraran un camino.

Shaoran apretó los dientes ante el tono displicente de su padre.

—Estás siendo muy ambivalente sobre esto.

—El peligro de _mi_ oficio. Desde el momento en que subí al trono, he tenido intento tras intento de atentados contra mi vida. Uno se acostumbra a ello después de un tiempo.

Le llevaría la contraria, pero en su vida y su oficio era tan común como en el de su padre, sólo que le parecía raro cuando alguien no estaba tratando de matarlo.

Su padre encontró su mirada.

—Estuviste increíble, por cierto. ¿Dónde aprendiste a pelear así?

—Tres hermanas mayores que siempre querían ponerme vestiditos y pintarme las uñas. Como no podía huir de ellas, tuve que aprender a pelear y por desgracia para mí, no golpean como niñas. Si eso no fuera lo bastantes malo, todas ellas luchan muy sucio.

Su padre se echó a reír.

—Gracias.

Se encogió de hombros ante el agradecimiento.

—Me salvaste la vida, es justo que salve la tuya.

Hien quedó en silencio cuando esas palabras le cortaron muy hondo en su interior. No era lo que quería oír de su hijo. Quería oír a Shaoran decir que le había salvado porque le quería.

Sólo una vez.

_Es un hombre y uno duro._ Hombres como Shaoran no admitían tener sentimientos por nadie. Lo entendía, pero el padre que recordaba a su hijo como un recién nacido estaba desesperado porque le aceptara.

_Es un sueño tonto._ Lo sabía y sin embargo no podía dejar el dolor interior de anhelar una relación que temía no iba a suceder. Si pudiera poner las manos sobre los que le habían privado de ver crecer a su hijo. De estar allí cuando Shaoran le necesitó.

Quería sangre por el abismo que los separaba.

Shaoran todavía no le aceptaba como familia. En realidad no. Sus hermanas eran las únicas a las que admitía.

_Malditos bastardos que le alejaron de mí._

Pero al menos, ahora tenía a su hijo. Aunque no fuese la relación cercana y estrecha que deseaba, Shaoran todavía estaba aquí. Por el momento, no estaba corriendo hacia la puerta, aceptaría eso y esperaría el momento en que se sintiera en casa también.

Y que él era su padre, no un contrabandista Li.

Yue y Yukito llegaron corriendo hacia ellos.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Yue tan pronto se detuvo al lado de Shaoran.

La respuesta de Shaoran fue corta y seca.

—Asesino —no era necesario que explicara nada de la conmoción.

Yue dejó escapar un sonido de exasperación.

—¿La Liga?

Shaoran sacudió la cabeza.

—Parecía un civil, pero llevaba un arma de la Liga. No sé si era un trofeo o es que le habían contratado. Tan pronto como despejen la habitación, voy a tener que comprobar el ADN y ver si podemos averiguar si actuaba solo o no y si se ha emitido un contrato.

Yukito escudriñó el cuerpo de Shaoran con un ceño preocupado.

—Vosotros ¿estáis bien?

Shaoran frunció el ceño.

—Me ofende que hagas esa pregunta. Lo siento, pero si una mierda de tercera clase como esa puede conmigo, merezco morir.

Yukito se burló de su justa indignación.

—Perdóname por cuestionar tu capacidad de lucha. Sin embargo, recuerdo haber tenido que sacarte…

—Estaba borracho.

—Y sangrando sobre mis zapatos nuevos.

El semblante ceñudo de Shaoran se fundió bajo la sonrisa que trataba de disimular al recordar el suceso y delatarse completamente.

—Sí, bueno, ellos eran diez y yo borracho. Además, ahora que lo pienso, estaba tan pasado de rosca, que creí que eran veinte. Mi visión estaba jodida.

Su padre suspiró profundamente.

—Oh, menudas historias. Me estremezco de la cantidad de cosas de las que has escapado por los pelos en tu vida.

Shaoran le dio una mirada maliciosa.

—No era yo el que tenía la cabeza clavada a la pared hace un minuto.

Tenía razón. Y mientras Hien se enorgullecía de ser inteligente con su seguridad y cuidado por naturaleza, se dio cuenta de lo mucho que le faltaba en comparación con el niño que había engendrado. Lo que había provocado el destino al llevarse a su hijo de su lado, lo había preparado para la vida, lo que definitivamente podría ser útil para un emperador.

Ahora bien, si sólo pudiera entrenar y perfeccionar su educación hasta el nivel de sus habilidades de combate, sería un líder legendario.

Shaoran les hizo señas a los trabajadores de materiales peligrosos al llegar al cuerpo. Le despojó primero de la máscara y los guantes. A continuación, investigó los restos del asesino.

El hombre yacía justo donde le habían dejado. El tinte verdoso de la piel le dijo a Shaoran que la muerte había sido rápida y tan indolora como podría ser. Pero eso no fue lo que le preocupó.

De rodillas, recuperó la daga de la Liga y buscó el lector del asesino. Lo encontró y se puso en pie.

Una trabajadora le detuvo.

—Es una prueba.

Él miró molesto a la mujer.

—De hecho lo es y lo entregaré después de leerlo —él se alejó.

Ella le bloqueó otra vez hasta que su jefe se aclaró la garganta y sacudió la cabeza. Con la expresión furiosa, finalmente le dejó pasar.

Saliendo de su camino, Shaoran encendió al lector y comenzó a escanear los archivos abiertos. Todos ellos confirmaron sus sospechas. Típico contrato pirata. Nada lo diferenciaba de la escoria de hijos de puta que aspiraban a recibir un crédito a costa de la vida de una pobre alma. Por lo menos no hasta que Shaoran desbloqueó el dispositivo y empezó a pasar por los archivos seguros.

Mientras registraban el cuerpo, se aisló en un rincón para revisar lo que su pequeño hemorroide se traía entre manos. Típica transferencias de créditos a cualquier carnicero. Publicaciones de lo más buscados, donde el asesino había buscado a las víctimas...

El encriptado era lo bastante difícil como para mantener a raya a un experto de bajo nivel, y una palabra interesante que no se había esperando.

Salió al balcón para hacer una llamada que no quería que nadie escuchara.

Kurogane Flourite contestó unos segundos más tarde.

—No me puedo imaginar en qué problema estás ahora, Li. ¿Cuántos vas a necesitar para una evacuación y cuántos como cobertura?

Shaoran resopló ante el tono seco y acento rudo de Kuro. Y a pesar de toda su bravuconería, la última vez que Shaoran le había dicho que necesitaba una evacuación, Kuro le había dicho que aguantara, ya que había comenzado una guerra para sacarlo de la prisión Garvon.

—No es ese tipo de problemas.

—¿Quién es ella?

—Eso tampoco. Maldición, ¿no me puedo explicar antes de que saltes a conclusiones?

Kurogane soltó una risa seca, algo que nunca había salido de los labios del ex asesino antes de que se casara un año atrás.

—Por supuesto, ilumíname. Si no se trata de una mujer o de tu culo en la cárcel, definitivamente estoy intrigado.

Sí, está bien, Kuro tenía un punto. Shaoran miró hacia el interior, donde ponían al asesino en una bolsa para cadáveres.

—¿Qué es un _bateador_?

—Contexto.

Evidentemente la palabra tenía una multitud de significados, por lo que Shaoran le dio una explicación corta y directa al grano.

—Tengo un asesino en el suelo con un puñal de la Liga que intentó matar a mi padre. Su lector le ha catalogado como uno.

—¿Anunciado por quién?

Sólo Kurogane podría volver al lenguaje formal en una situación hostil.

—No se puede leer esa parte, el idioma es desconocido y el traductor no es capaz de identificarlo. Estoy enviándotelo ahora.

Kurogane se mantuvo en silencio mientras leía.

—Es un civil con las órdenes de la Liga para hacer de instigador y causar conflictos a tu padre.

—¿Qué significa?

—Alguien quiere una guerra y empezarán con el asesinato de tu padre. La Liga no quiere que el rastro los lleve a ellos, así que emitieron un contrato. Lo malo es que no estaba solo. Otros se dejarán llevar por la codicia y tomarán el relevo.

—Mierda.

—Exactamente.

Shaoran se quedó en silencio mientras consideraba cuantos asesinos querrían hacerse un millón de créditos más ricos... sí... esa era una larga lista.

—Entonces, ¿qué debo hacer?

—Cojonudo.

—Estoy cansado de las respuestas de una palabra, Kuro. Lo que necesito en un plan de acción.

—No hay nada que hacer, Li. Habría que saber quién quiere la guerra y por qué. Te puedo garantizar que todo está marcado, y utilizo esa palabra con todo sarcasmo, tendrías que saber quién emitió el contrato, y probablemente sería un lacayo sin sesos que moriría antes de hablar.

—En otras palabras, no te molestes en buscar.

—Sería una pérdida de tiempo.

Era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. Shaoran no funcionaba de esa manera.

—No puedo hacer nada.

—Bueno —dijo Kurogane en un tono tenso—. Lo investigaré, pero no prometo nada. Que la Liga me amnistiara no significa que tenga amigos allí.

Kurogane era el único asesino de la Liga que había dejado el cuerpo, y vivía. Un testimonio vivo de las increíbles habilidades de lucha del hombre. A día de hoy, la Liga no estaba contenta con él y si no fuera por el hecho de que Kurogane era el heredero de no uno, sino dos grandes imperios y se casó con la hija de un tercero, todavía habría una sentencia de muerte sobre su cabeza.

Shaoran se detuvo cuando vio a Yue en el otro lado de la puerta. Hizo un gesto a su amigo para que saliera de donde su padre estaba hablando, y luego cerró la puerta para que los demás no escucharan su conversación.

Frunciendo el ceño, Shaoran se detuvo frente a él y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho.

—¿Qué puedo hacer para proteger a mi padre? —preguntó Shaoran a Kurogane.

—No mucho. Los bateadores son bastante hostiles. Más que eso, siempre culpan a alguien por sus acciones, es lo que les pagan por hacer.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Exactamente lo que he dicho. Él estaba allí, no sólo para matar a tu padre, sino para culpar por el delito a un inocente. Si le registras, probablemente encontrarás la prueba que pensaba dejar.

—Busqué y no encontré nada.

Kurogane hizo una pausa antes de responder.

—Entonces es una buena señal. Eso significa que quien contrató a ese asesino es seguramente alguien lo suficientemente cercano que quería plantar la evidencia por sí mismo y no confiaba en el asesino para hacerlo.

—¿Para proteger su identidad?

—Exactamente.

Lo que significaba que la persona que quería a su padre muerto podría fácilmente ser una de las personas de pie al otro lado del cristal. Shaoran entornó la mirada sobre su tío y los otros consejeros que rodeaban a su padre.

Uno de ellos era un traidor...

Se encontró con la mirada de Yue que confirmó sus propios pensamientos.

—Necesito pruebas.

Kurogane se burló.

—De todas las personas, tú sabes lo difícil que es conseguirlas. Esta gente, por desgracia, no es estúpida.

Tenía razón. Y la mente de Shaoran dio vueltas mientras trataba de pensar en la mejor forma de proteger a su padre.

—¿En qué idioma está escrito?

—Pralortorian antiguo.

No era de extrañar que su traductor hubiera sido inútil. También le hizo sentirse mejor de que él no hubiera sido capaz de identificarlo.

—¿Qué diablos es eso?

—Es un idioma Trisani de hace 400 años —sólo Kurogane sabría algo tan oscuro.

—¿Por qué las órdenes están en un idioma muerto?

—Protocolo de la Liga. Ellos usan las lenguas muertas para comunicarse, de modo que cualquier persona que interfiera sus misivas no sea capaz de entenderlas.

Por lo cual, sin duda era por lo que Kurogane lo había identificado. La formación de un asesino era muy útil en muchas maneras.

Shaoran suspiró.

—Así que todo vuelve a la Liga.

—No necesariamente. La Liga puede no tener nada más que ver con esto que la emisión de las órdenes. Recuerda que ellos son corruptos. Cualquier persona que pueda permitirse el lujo del sobornarlos podría haberlo hecho.

—En otras palabras, guardo mis espaldas.

—Sí. Porque sin ánimo de ofender, esto va a ponerse feo. Si yo fuera el bateador, mi siguiente movimiento sería cuando tu padre esté en la Cumbre.

Shaoran arqueó las cejas al mirar a Yue y recordar lo que había dicho antes.

—¿Qué hay de la seguridad?

Kurogane se echó a reír.

—Simples aficionados.

—Yue me dijo que era tan estricta que incluso Eriol podría ser atrapado.

—Subestima seriamente a nuestro Rit. Confía en mí. Incluso _tú_ podrías pasarla.

Eso sí que era insultante.

—Gracias por eso.

—Ah, no saques las uñas. Eres uno de los mejores contratistas que conozco. Eso no fue un desaire. Sólo digo que podrías.

Shaoran todavía se sentía insultado. Sus pensamientos fueron a la Cumbre y la mejor manera de proteger a su padre mientras estuviera allí.

—¿Estarás allí?

—No. Kiara está a punto de dar a luz en cualquier momento. Y no hay nada de este lado del infierno o el otro que podría obligarme a estar lejos de aquí ahora mismo. Lo siento.

No podía culpar a Kuro por ello. El hombre había dado, literalmente, su vida por su esposa.

—Está bien —no necesitaba ayuda a la hora de sobrevivir—. Gracias por traducir para mí. Hablamos más tarde.

Kurogane colgó.

Shaoran dejó escapar un suspiro cansado cuando dirigió su atención a Yue, que había esperado pacientemente durante la llamada.

—¿Qué pasa? —le preguntó a Yue.

—He encontrado algo que se te pasó.

Él arqueó una ceja ante eso.

—¿Perdona? ¿Qué _se me pasó_ algo?

Yue asintió con la cabeza.

—Estaba transmitiendo justo antes de que lo atacaras. Lo redireccioné y conseguí veinte segundos de circuito.

—Vale. ¿Qué decía?

Yue presionó el pequeño transmisor de su mano. Una profunda y acentuada voz, sonó.

«No se preocupe, alteza. Mataré a su padre por usted y después será emperador».

La sangre desapareció de la cara de Shaoran.

—Qué _krik_...

—Tú eres el que está marcado, Shao. Casi no consigo sacarlo antes de que los guardias lo encontraran —él lo dejó caer al suelo, luego lo aplastó bajo el talón de su bota—. Alguien planea eliminaros a ambos de la línea de sucesión.

No jodas.

La única pregunta era quién.

Y cuándo.

* * *

**Meiling: Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo aunque no aparezca yo.**

**Sakura: pero al menos apareciste al inicio yo todavia al parecer no tengo para cuando. TnT.**

**Eriol: Calma Sakura, ya veras que pronto sales. n_n**

**Sakura: Enserio?**

**Love: ya lo veras, es una pequeña sorpresita n_n, mientras tanto te quedas aquí con nosotros para las notas de adaptador. Eriol despidenos**

**Eriol: Enseguida Love-Chan. Espero les haya gustado y nos dejen un comentario, y si no pues igual espero les haya gustado, nos leemos pronto.**

**Love: Kyaa estan lindo *¬* (cae desmayada misteriosamente en los brazos de Eriol)**

**Todos: (n_n)U lo hizo!, hasta pronto. (Eriol se lleva cargando a Love en sus brazos hasta su habitacion) **


	7. Capítulo 6

**Kero: (comiendo chocolate) Love por el momento no se encuentra aquí así que supongo tengo que darles la bienvenida...**

**Shaoran: Oye peluche!, ¡como que Love no esta aquí? que no se supone que estabas con ella?**

**Kero: a quien llamas peluche? mocoso, ademas Eriol era quien la estaba cuidando, porque se "desmayaba" mucho en sus brazos.(shoaran y Kero voltean a ver a Eriol)**

**Eriol: n_n Sip la estaba cuidando pero el viernes dijo que tenia algo que hacer que no se tardaba y en un rato mas volvia.**

**Kero y Shaoran: AAaa ha desdaparecido ahora como daremos inicio sin ella? QnQ**

**Eriol: Fácil, así, nosotros y la historia no le pertenecemos a Love, somos propiedad de Clamp y Sherrilyn Kenyon respectiva mente.**

**Shaoran: ahora si a leer**

**Love: (aventando la puerta de una patada) Se les olvida dar los agradecimientos n_n**

**Kero: Cierto, cierto. Donde estabas? y que es ese bulto que cargas?**

**Love: se los explico al final ahora si fueras tan amable de dar los agradecimientos por los comentarios a nuestras fans, Shaoran.**

**Shaoran: Gracias a xIshisu-Chanx y encantado te atraparia si caes en mis brazos, sslove por leerse tan rapido los 6 capitulos que llebabamos tan rápido y a Tenshi espero que con este capitulo quedes satisfecha.**

* * *

_Arena de entrenamiento de las fuerzas en Qillaq_

—¡Cubre tu espalda!

Rodeando a Rika en el anillo de práctica de tierra dentro del colosal estadio, Sakura Kinomoto apenas se hizo a un lado antes de que el golpe de la espada de su hermana mayor le separara la cabeza de los hombros. Contrarrestó el golpe con uno propio. Uno que condujo a su oponente hacia atrás y en una posición defensiva.

Lo que puso el temperamento de Rika en ebullición. Gritando, fue hacia Sakura con todo lo que tenía. Pero con el furioso ataque, se desequilibró y Sakura la desarmó de un tirón, lo cual sólo hizo que su hermana se disgustara más mientras la espada era lanzada a tres metros de distancia de ellas aterrizando en el polvo con un fuerte ruido.

Arrojando hacia atrás la cabeza y derramando el pelo castaño a través de los hombros, Rika soltó un feroz grito de guerra, y arremetió contra ella. Sakura apenas se refrenó antes de apuñalar a su propia hermana en el corazón. Era lo que se le había adiestrado a hacer cuando alguien la atacaba y fueran lo suficientemente estúpidos para dejarle una brecha. Pero si bien era su código de guerrera, se rehusaba a matar a Rika en una pelea de práctica.

Aun si significaba días de hambre para ella.

Ya había enterrado a dos hermanas por percances en el entrenamiento. Tenía pocas ganas de enterrar a una tercera.

En lugar de eso le permitió a Rika empujarla al suelo donde hizo llover golpe tras golpe en su cara. Sakura le pateó de regreso, entonces se lanzó arriba hasta aterrizar de pie. Se movió para tomar represalias.

—¡Suficiente!

Se congelaron ante el grito de la entrenadora. Con su metro ochenta de altura, Sonomi era una soldado bien entrenada. Su corto pelo castaño peinado hacia atrás, hacia juego con el de Rika y todas ellas compartían las mismas facciones afiladas, exóticas y ojos negros. Sonomi musculosa y curvilínea, y su hermana gemela, una vez habían sido integrantes de la Guardia Mayor de su reina. Una reina que resultaba ser la madre de Sakura y la hermana mayor de Sonomi. Una vez que las cuatro hermanas habían alcanzado la edad de entrenamiento, Sonomi honorablemente había abandonado la guardia para ser su instructora personal.

Desde entonces, su tía había sido despiadada con ellas.

Matar o ser asesinada, ese era el único lema de Sonomi y era uno que se esforzaba por inculcar en sus sobrinas.

—Rika, ve a las duchas. Hablaremos más tarde de tu arrebato.

Rika frunció los labios mientras se limpiaba la sangre de la nariz y miraba furiosa a Sakura. Sin una palabra, se dirigió a través del anillo hacia las escaleras que la llevarían a las duchas.

Su tía se giró hacia ella con un profundo ceño feroz.

—Tú… —Sakura suspiró con resignación mientras ignoraba el labio sangrante y el ojo hinchándose.

—Castigada. Lo sé.

Bueno, al menos las buenas noticias eran que perdería algo del peso extra que su madre siempre se quejaba que había ganado. No era la manera en que quería hacerlo, pero...

Sonomi la miró furiosamente.

—¿Por qué no la golpeaste cuando tuviste la oportunidad?

_Porque Ri-chan(n/a: no se me ocurria que otro diminutivo cariñoso poner así que utilizare la primer silaba junto con el termino chan para los apodos que no se me ocurra hacerlos diminutivos n_nU) puede elevar mis nervios a la enésima potencia, pero al final del día, todavía es mi hermana mayor y la amo._ _Nunca la lastimaría realmente, nunca pensaría en matarla._ Sakura sabía que no debía dar un indicio de ese sentimiento en voz alta. Sonomi nunca lo comprendería.

Era una Qillaq y ellas no tenían esas debilidades.

Cuando no contestó de inmediato, su tía la agarró por la camisa y la sacudió con fuerza hasta que estuvieron nariz con nariz. Una hazaña impresionante debido a que Sakura era unos quince centímetros mucho más baja. La fuerza del tirón causó que la trenza de Sakura se cayera del hombro y colgara holgadamente sobre la espalda.

—Sin piedad. Jamás. Quienquiera que sea. Cuando combates, _cualquier _pelea, tu adversario es tu enemigo. ¿Entendido?

Sakura asintió con la cabeza.

Su tía la sacudió.

—Hazlo. ¿Comprendido?

—Sí.

Sonomi la descolgó y apenas se refrenó antes de ir tropezando en la tierra.

—Basura patética. Cómo tu inútil padre mestizo.

Esas palabras resonaron profundamente dentro de ella y antes de que se pudiera contener, atacó.

Riéndose de la audacia de su sobrina, Sonomi esquivó la carga y desenfundó la espada para contraatacarla.

Sakura vaciló mientras se daba cuenta de lo que había hecho. Pero era muy tarde. No podía retroceder. Un desafío público era un desafío a enfrentar. Retirarse ahora sería una pública y oficial derrota.

Fiel a la naturaleza de su gente, Sonomi sería despiadada mientras hiciera lo posible para matarla.

Pero Sakura no quería lastimarla más de lo que había querido matar a su hermana. _Es la sangre de tu padre la que te contamina._ Esa acusación había sido hecha por todo el mundo alrededor de ella. Y era cierta. A diferencia de sus hermanas, ella era la única medio Qillaq, lo que la hacía menos a los ojos de todos.

_«Tú eres mi rosa delicada, la cosa más preciosa que tengo»._ Todavía podía oír las últimas palabras que le dijo su padre. «Rosa delicada» era lo que significaba Sakura en su lenguaje. Había convencido a su madre de llamarla así aunque había tenido que mentir en el nacimiento acerca del significado a fin de salirse con la suya. Su madre pensó que significaba «fuerte guerrera».

El nombre Sakura fue su broma secreta ante la gente guerrera de su madre que le había esclavizado. Y había muerto bajo dudosas circunstancias.

Ahora nadie tenía permiso para decir el nombre de su padre en voz alta y le habían prohibido llorar por él.

Hasta el día de hoy. También quería sangre por eso. Pero ahora mismo, mientras combatía contra su tía, no sentía que ella fuera en parte Gondarion. Sentía el calor de la gente de su madre y quería oír a Sonomi llorar por insultar al amado padre de Sakura.

Concentrándose profundamente para aprovechar cada pizca de su entrenamiento, balanceó la espada y la giró, atrapando la hoja de Sonomi. En una maniobra hábil, la desarmó, atrapó la espada con la mano izquierda e inclinó las dos hacia la garganta de Sonomi mientras la rodeaba.

No había nada que su tía pudiera hacer sin conseguir que le fuera cortada la garganta.

—¿Te rindes?

Sonomi estrechó su oscura mirada.

—Sólo porque éste es un ejercicio de entrenamiento y tú todavía debes ser castigada.

Por supuesto que debía serlo.

Pero había ganado la pelea y esa era la cosa más importante.

—Me puedes castigar, pero ambas sabemos la verdad. Ya no soy tu alumna —no después de que la había derrotado. Ahora era una maestra y merecía el respeto de su tía.

Mestiza o no.

Sonomi inclinó la cabeza hacia ella y extendió la mano para coger la espada.

Sakura hizo una pausa antes de entregársela. No iba a hacerlo tan simple. No esta vez. Asegurándose de mantener la expresión en blanco, partió la hoja en dos con el muslo antes de devolverle la empuñadura a Sonomi.

Las mejillas de Sonomi se volvieron rosado brillante mientras la cólera se acumulaba sin duda a un nivel asesino. La espada había sido un regalo de su madre al alcanzar la mayoría de edad, cuando pasó de alumna a maestra. Pero, eso era lo que sucedía cuando perdías. El vencedor escogía si romper la hoja o devolverla intacta. Intacta era un acto de respeto. Romperla era el acto último de castigo y una bofetada muy personal. Debido a que su tía había insultado a su padre, sería despiadada en esto. El sentimentalismo estaba condenado.

_Mi padre fue un buen hombre._ Y ella lucharía a muerte por _su _honor.

Enfundando la espada de entrenamiento, Sakura se dirigió hacia las duchas mientras su tía iba en dirección contraria. Sin duda planeando su defunción mientras caminaba.

_Mejor aún, mi castigo._ Suspiró resignada con lo que le llegaría demasiado pronto.

Mientras alcanzaba la puerta que conducía a los vestidores, vio a su madre dar un paso fuera de las sombras del área de descanso, lo que le hizo aspirar un aliento bruscamente. Su madre no asistía a menudo al entrenamiento, excepto para decirles qué decepción tan grande eran todas y cómo sus habilidades se quedaban con mucho detrás de las de ella y sus hermanas cuando había tenido su edad.

Una versión mayor de Sakura con el mismo pelo castaño, la piel profundamente bronceada y los ojos verdes, la reina Nadeshiko parecía más como la hermana mayor de Sakura que como su madre. Su cuerpo bien tonificado y liso por las incontables horas de entrenamiento marcial. Fácilmente podría ser tomada por una mujer al principio de sus treinta.

Feroz y dura, Nadeshiko no tenía ningún rey para cogobernar a su lado, la ley de su gente decía que ninguna mujer podía casarse con un hombre que no la pudiera derrotar en combate y ningún hombre alguna vez había superado a su madre.

Ninguna mujer tampoco.

Pero eso no significaba que su madre viviera sin compañía. De hecho, tres consortes masculinos permanecían a corta distancia detrás de ella y cada uno de ellos, igual que el padre de Sakura, había sido conquistado en la batalla. En el caso de su padre, fue un esclavo que se vio obligado a aterrizar y se había quedado varado. Una patrulla fronteriza le había recogido y entregado como premio por una competición.

Otros tres consortes de su madre eran Qillaq de nacimiento y como tales habían sido entrenados de nacimiento como guerreros, así como las mujeres Qillaq. Pero por su belleza perfecta, habían sido subastados en lugar de ser enviados a la batalla para sufrir cicatrices. La única vez que los consortes de su madre habían tenido permiso para combatir fue cuando les había reclamado.

Una batalla, sólo para ver si eran dignos de ser un rey. Todos ellos habían fallado. Ahora no eran nada más que las mascotas consentidas que estaban a merced de los antojos de Nadeshiko.

Los ojos de su madre resplandecían con un orgullo que Sakura nunca había visto en ellos antes.

—Sonomi apreciaba esa espada por encima de todo.

Sakura se aseguro de que la pena que sentía por esas palabras no se mostrara en su conducta o expresión.

—Entonces debería haber peleado más duro para conservarla.

Nadeshiko se rió.

—Continúa pensando así y aún podrías ser mi sucesora, sangre mestiza y todo.

Sakura apretó los labios para abstenerse de decir algo que la pudiera mandar al exilio. Después de todo, su madre había elegido acostarse con su padre y se había permitido embarazarse de él. Si hubiera que culpar a alguien por su ascendencia defectuosa, era a su madre y no a ella.

Pero su madre no quería oír eso.

—Me siento orgullosa, Sakura. Y como ya no eres una estudiante o una niña, quiero ofrecerte la anterior posición de Sonomi en mi guardia.

Esas palabras la cogieron completamente por sorpresa. No era difícil de hacer porque estaba más acostumbrada a la condena que a la alabanza de su madre.

—¿Perdón?

—Ya me han oído y sabes cuánto odio repetirme.

Sakura apenas se contuvo antes de abrazar a su madre mientras la excitación la atravesaba. No era bien recibido. Las únicas emociones que los Qillaqs permitían mostrar era la cólera, pero nunca durante la batalla, y ocasionalmente el humor. El resto del tiempo, debían ser severos y serios.

Se aclaró la voz e inclinó la cabeza hacia su madre.

—Acepto tu oferta, mi reina, y me siento honrada que me consideres lo suficiente para hacerlo.

Rika jadeó detrás de ella mientras salía del área de vestir.

Volviéndose, Sakura vio a su hermana caminar a grandes pasos para acercarse.

Su hermana la barrió con una mofa repugnante.

—¿Qué hay de mí? Soy la mayor. Si alguien merece estar en tu guardia, madre, sin duda alguna soy yo.

Los ojos de su madre eran fríos y vacíos.

—Eres todavía estudiante. Nunca has derrotado a tu tía y como tal eres indigna para estar en mi guardia.

—Pero...

Su madre levantó rápidamente la mano en un gesto que interrumpió a Rika.

—Me oíste, _niña _—esa única palabra fue una bofetada en la cara y un recordatorio de que su madre no veía a Rika como una adulta aún, sino más bien como una niñita que necesitaba más instrucción y disciplina—. Ahora cuida tu posición.

La mirada en la cara de su hermana fue feroz y le prometió a Sakura una revancha. Furiosa con ellas, se dio la vuelta y se fue.

Sakura odiaba el hecho que acababa de hacer un encarnizado enemigo. No era lo que quería.

Pero a su madre no le importó. Más que todo, ella fomentaba el resentimiento de una a la otra y lo celebraba.

—Incorpórate mañana por tu uniforme. Me aseguraré de que Nakuru te ponga al corriente de la Cumbre, así que prepárate para salir con nosotras.

A pesar de la cólera de Rika, eso realmente la hizo querer dar saltos de excitación. Nunca había dejado el planeta antes. Cuando era niña había pasado horas escuchando a su padre contarle sobre todos los lugares que había visitado antes de ser capturado y todas las cosas increíbles que él había visto y había hecho mientras estuvo allí.

Ahora finalmente vería algunos de ellos. No podía esperar.

Manteniendo la calma exterior, le dirigió a su madre una sonrisa reservada.

—Gracias, mi reina.

Nadeshiko extendió la mano hacia ella.

Sakura se inclinó y besó el anillo antes de hacer una profunda reverencia e irse. No dejó que su felicidad se mostrara hasta que estuvo en el vestidor.

Tan pronto como la puerta se cerró, su mejor amiga y criada, Naoko, la acorraló.

—¡Oh Dios mío! ¡No puedo creer lo que hiciste! Aplastaste a esa perra y la hiciste tragar todos los años de insultarte. ¡Felicidades! —Chillando, Naoko agarró los brazos de Sakura y saltó.

—Chis, chis, chis —murmuró Sakura, rehusándose a saltar con ella a pesar de que en realidad quería—. No dejes que nadie te oiga por casualidad.

Ambas serían castigadas, y ahora que Sakura había ganado el rango de adulta, sería mucho peor que los castigos del pasado.

Naoko se tranquilizó.

—Lo siento. ¡Es solo que estoy tan emocionada por ti! Rika por otra parte… yo no bebería de una copa abierta durante un tiempo en el futuro cercano si fuera tú. Sabe Dios lo que podría hacer.

—Créeme, lo sé —su otra hermana, Chiharu, se pondría furiosa cuándo se enterara también. Estaban todavía en entrenamiento y Sakura era la más joven. Cómo se atrevía a ser la primera en ganar el estatus de adulta...

Ambas estarían dispuestas a cortarle la cabeza ahora.

—No puedo creer que gané.

Naoko resplandecía.

—Yo sí. A pesar de lo que digan, eres diez veces más combativa que los de pura raza.

Ella se estremeció ante un insulto que podría hacer ejecutar a Naoko si alguien la oía.

—No deberías decir eso.

—Es cierto y tú lo sabes. Tu padre fue un héroe y era un buen hombre… a diferencia de los demás. Todo lo que hacen es holgazanear y lloriquear, esperando que alguien les limpie el trasero.

Por eso amaba a Naoko. Solo ella creía en lo que hacía Sakura. Su padre no se había suicidado como un cobarde. No era más propio de él de lo que era en ella. Mientras era cierto que las otras razas eran más débiles que las Qillaqs, él había poseído el corazón de un guerrero y la fuerza de un ciborg. Su combatividad también fluía a través de ella.

_Haré a mi madre sentirse orgullosa._ Les demostraría su casta a todos ellos y redimiría el nombre de su padre. Aunque fuera lo último que hiciera.

**XoxoxoxoxoxoxoXoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoX**

—¿Como que el asesinato fracasó?

—El príncipe recién encontrado tiene habilidades con las que no contamos. Por desgracia no es ningún incompetente y debo subrayar exactamente lo bien entrenado que está.

—¿Cómo es que sobrevivió todos estos años? Era solamente una criatura cuando le secuestramos. Todavía no puedo creer que regresara después de todo lo que hicimos para asegurar que no lo hiciera.

—Lo sé. Ambos, él y Hien son los bastardos más afortunados alguna vez nacidos. Cada vez que pensamos que les tenemos, escapan.

—No podemos fallar otra vez. Las cosas aquí se están revelando rápido. Después de hoy, no tenemos un momento que perder. No podemos permitir que cambie la línea de sucesión.

—Te escucho y me aseguraré de que el siguiente...

—No. Necesitamos volver a pensar nuestro plan. Cuando demos nuestro segundo golpe, debe ser con seguridad. Sobre todo, debe ser fatal.

—¿Y qué hay de nuestro otro problema?

—Tengo un plan perfecto para eso también. ¿Puedes encargarte de tu parte?

—Absolutamente. ¿Y tú?

—Lo tengo bajo control. Pero debemos atacar durante la Cumbre.

—¿Podrás esquivar la seguridad?

—No me insultes con esa estúpida pregunta. Por supuesto que puedo. Dos semanas y viviremos esas vidas para las que nacimos y no habrá nada más que malos recuerdos de los que reírnos por haber aguantado.

—¿Y Sakura?

—Una víctima más. Deja que su nombre sea desterrado así como el de su padre. Entonces seremos los únicos que queden que valga la pena recordar.

* * *

**Love: (comiendo palomitas) a quedado tan interesante este capitulo, ¿no lo creen?**

**Eriol:(agarrando palomitas) muy interesante.**

**Kero: Basta de hacerte la loca y dinos que es eso que traias cargando al inicio**

**Love: Es que ya no podia estar mas tiempo sin él así que fui a preguntarle si queria venir un rato conmigo y acepto *aunque no de muy buena gana* y se quedo dormido antes de salir de su casa (n u n). **

**Shaoran: (blanco como una hoja) no te habras atrevido a...**

**Love: si me traje a Haru-chan aquí directo desde Free!, Eriol creí que les habias avisado**

**Eriol: y eso hize n_n**

**Shaoran y Kero: no es verdad! (ÒnÓ)**

**Haru: agua, quiero nadar *¬* (dice medio dormido aún)**

**Eriol: bueno espero que les haya gustado el capitulo.**

**KYYAAAAA **

**Ahora si te matamos**

**Love:(mientras corre por su vida y huye de Shaoran y Kero) Si sigo viva nos leemos el miercoles, Kya**


	8. Capítulo 7 (parte 1)

**Haru: (despertando) ...¿d..donde estoy?**

**Love: n_n Hola Haru-chan, al fin despiertas**

**Haru: aaaa tú eres la loca que me secu...**

**Love: (lo interrumpe) mira una piscina**

**Shaoran y Kero: n_ñ U si lo secuestro. Ahora si la matamos.**

**Eriol: Esperen, antes de que lo hagan.**

**Love: Gracias Eriol sabia que me salvarias de este para**

**Eriol: no solo queria decir que tanto nosotros(los personajes) como la historia no te pertenecemos si no que somos propiedad de nustros respectivos dueños. Ahora si, siganla.**

**Shaoran/Kero: No te preocupes ya estamos en ello.**

**Love: AAAAAYYYYYUUUUUDDDDAAAAA D: (corre en circulos por si vida)**

**Haru: Como parece que no lo va ha hacer entonces yo dare las gracias por los comentarios.¡Gracias! n_n (sigue nadando como si nada)**

**Eriol: U n_n Hací no se dan Haru, pero bueno la intencion es lo que cuenta, ahora si a leer.**

**Love: (Splash) Ahora si no me alcanzan, Haru invita anuestras lectoras a nadar contigo.**

**Haru: Solo si quieren.**

* * *

_Dos semanas después_

Shaoran ajustó el pequeño comunicador que estaba dentro de su oído para que nadie supiera que Yue y Yukito le chivaban instrucciones sobre cómo comportarse. _Mierda, realmente soy un niñato de cinco años... _

_Sólo no babees en la camisa_. Al menos no mientras esté sobrio.

Por no hablar de que todavía se sentía como si se ahogara dentro de las pesadas capas de tela. Había intentado hablar con su padre para adaptar quinientos años de normas de vestuario de los Reed, pero se negó. Por lo visto era una marca de honor parecer un bicho raro andante de diez toneladas.

Boggi no dejaba de observarle con una mirada de advertencia.

Oh, el deseo de hacer algún gesto obsceno era tan fuerte que no sabía cómo se contenía para no hacerlo.

Pero hoy no avergonzaría a su padre. Parecería y actuaría como un miembro de la realeza, aunque eso le matara.

Y muy bien podría ocurrir. Especialmente si su asesino decidía hacer algún movimiento mientras él tenía todo el cuerpo oprimido. Aunque, por otra parte, todo lo que tenía que hacer era tirar la ropa sobre el hombre. Seguro que sólo su peso lo aplastaría.

—_No te preocupes, Shao. Estamos contigo_.

Con tanto público y otros dignatarios cerca de él no podía contestar a las palabras de ánimo que Yue le dijo en la oreja. Su padre había ocupado una estancia oficial dividida por un portal para que él pudiera saludar a los gobernadores, embajadores, senadores y otros representantes territoriales de diversos planetas que conformaban el más alto rango de los Nueve Sistemas. La última vez que había visto tantos _aristos_ en el mismo lugar, su cabeza estaba tres metros debajo de una cuchilla a punto de caer y matarle.

Sí, hoy se sentía exactamente de la misma manera. Pero al menos nadie había hecho ningún movimiento hacia su padre. Hasta ahora el asesino se mantenía oculto.

Cobarde bastardo.

Él aguantaba a la derecha de su padre, mientras que Boggi se mantenía a la izquierda para presentar a los hombres y mujeres que deseaban hablar con su padre. Las luces arrojaban un resplandor tan brillante que bañaban a todo el mundo con un efecto de halo. Sobre todo, hacían que las telas y joyas relucieran. Un ladrón de joyas se sentiría en el nirvana al ver todo esto.

Mientras que en las naves normales las mamparas eran habitualmente de un color gris soso, éstas se habían cubierto de una capa de oro para que brillaran tenuemente. Los sirvientes se mezclaban entre la élite con las bandejas de oro repletas de canapés de numerosos mundos y alcohol, lo que parecía ser una mala idea. Varias de las personas estaban bebiendo demasiado y hablando mucho sin inhibiciones.

Shaoran observó rápidamente la cámara para hacer lo que siempre hacía en una multitud, buscar a alguien que quisiera matarle o atacarle. Pero no había ninguna amenaza visible. Por lo menos no todavía. Bueno, ninguna aparte de Yue y Yukito, en un rincón lejano, riéndose de él por su postura con los pies juntos y las manos plegadas justo delante.

Qué gesto tan estúpido. Parecía estar colocado dentro de una caja en la estantería de una tienda de juguetes.

_Hola, amigo, no tengo genitales y sólo puedo repetir tres frases programadas en mi chip. _

—Esto te mata, ¿no? —A Yue se le escapó una malvada risita cuando interrumpió los pensamientos de Shaoran.

Yukito se le unió en la burla.

—Tengo que decir que sólo tú puedes hacer que ese traje tan llamativo parezca sexy. —Él ronroneó como un gato satisfecho que ojeaba al ratón que deseaba zamparse.

Shaoran le soltó un bajo «ja» antes de pasarse la mano por el pelo y hacerles un disimulado gesto obsceno.

—Ah, que grosería. —Yue chasqueó la lengua—. Sigue así y abandono.

Yukito se mofó.

—Habla por ti. Si eso es una invitación, sólo hazme una señal para ir a la parte trasera, nene. Así que no bromees conmigo, Shao, a menos que quieras probar mi abrazo de oso.

—¿No es cierto, Shaoran?

La pregunta de su padre lo pilló desprevenido mientras cuatro pares de ojos le miraban expectantes. Mierda. ¿Qué habían dicho y quienes eran esa pareja de ancianos frente a él?

Por suerte, Yue había estado prestando atención.

—Son Ferryns. El embajador Torren y su esposa. Dí, sí. Absolutamente. Y sonríe como si quisieras llevártela a la cama.

No tenía ni idea del porqué esa última parte, pero hizo exactamente lo que le dijo Yue.

La anciana se ruborizó.

—Es usted muy amable, alteza. Es un placer conoceros. He oído sólo cosas maravillosas sobre usted.

_¿En serio? Esa tenía que ser la primera vez. Definitivamente no había salido de la boca de Boggi. _

_De su tío, tampoco_. De hecho, su tío había hecho todo lo posible para dejar atrás a Shaoran. Pero como estaba convencido de que el asesino atacaría a su padre en la Cumbre, Shaoran había insistido en permanecer a su lado.

—Bésale la mano —le dijo la voz de Yue.

Shaoran obedeció. Ella se sonrojó aún más antes de que ambos se marcharan.

Su padre frunció el ceño.

—Pareces un poco preocupado. ¿Estás bien?

—Nada preocupado. Simplemente no estoy acostumbrado a tener tantos _aristos_ a mi alrededor sin que revisen sus carteras o llamen para que me detengan.

Yue se sofocó en su oído.

—Me doy cuenta que has omitido las otras veces más peligrosas.

Shaoran le lanzó una mirada furiosa.

Su padre le dio una palmada en la espalda.

—Lo estás haciendo muy bien, muchacho. Sabía que lo harías.

Sí... No se había meado en la alfombra todavía.

Pero otra copa de licor y podría.

Deseando estar en cualquier otra parte, Shaoran se obligó a prestar más atención a lo que hacía a pesar de sentirse como un imbécil cursi en un traje de mal gusto.

**XoxoxoxoxoxoXoxoxoxoxoxoX**

Sakura estaba en el extremo más alejado de la guardia de su madre. Todavía tenía que ganarse una posición delante, pero estaba bien. Lo conseguiría en las próximas semanas. De eso no tenía ninguna duda. Sobre todo porque los otros miembros la trataban como alguien inferior por estar relacionada con su reina. Asumieron que su nombramiento se debía a favoritismo.

Como si su madre hubiera poseído alguna vez un gramo de eso. _Adelante, burlaros de mí_. Todo lo que tenían que hacer era alimentar su ira y volverla más decidida para desafiarlas una vez esto acabe. Lo único que le había impedido desafiarlas en las dos últimas semanas había sido su falta de experiencia con las funciones sociales. Porque hasta hace dos semanas se la consideraba una niña, que nunca había asistido a un acto como éste y prefería quedarse atrás para conseguir rodaje antes de tomar la iniciativa.

Pero antes de que finalizara el año, llegaría a ser jefe de la guardia y todas ellas la respetarían al ver que había alcanzado esa posición por sus habilidades y destrezas y no por sus lazos consanguíneos con la reina.

—Míralos —dijo su madre en la lengua materna con una sonrisa falsa a Freya, una de sus guardias más antiguas—. Como pavos reales acicalándose, pero sin una polla entre ellos.

Sakura arqueó una ceja ante el insulto de su madre. Por desgracia, era cierto. Incluso los consortes mimados de su madre que eran extremadamente femeninos según los cánones de Qillaq eran mucho más masculinos que algo que Sakura hubiera visto desde que salió de su casa. Aunque ella nunca habría considerado a su padre afeminado, ahora entendía por qué sus amigos y familia eran tan duros hacia otros mundos como el de él.

Ellos simplemente no estaban a la altura. Era realmente aterrador. No es que ella estuviera interesada en buscar un amante, tenía que pasar un año como adulta antes que le estuviera permitido tener uno y sólo si ella se ganaba el derecho en el combate.

Definitivamente no era algo que le interesara en este momento. Tenía muchas más cosas en la cabeza que no tenían nada que ver con la especie masculina.

El sexo podría esperar. Los hombres estaban bien, pero nada...

Sus pensamientos se disolvieron cuando al rodear una esquina se detuvo pasmada.

_Oh. Dios. Mío. _

Sin aliento, todo lo que pudo hacer fue mirar fijamente a lo último que esperaba encontrar a bordo de esta nave.

Un total dios masculino...

Era sin duda el hombre más refinado que había visto en su vida y no era la única que pensaba así. Todas las mujeres en la estancia le lanzaban miradas llenas de lujuria mientras él permanecía ajeno a sus sofocos. Varios grupos de mujeres que se mantenían apartados, hacían comentarios lujuriosos acerca de lo que les gustaría hacerle y cómo.

Pero no era sólo su aspecto lo que le llamó la atención. Fue la fuerza de su presencia. A pesar de que estaba cubierto por muchas túnicas pesadas que ocultaban del todo la forma de su cuerpo, mantenía el peso del cuerpo sobre una pierna, cabeza baja, ojos intensos...

La postura de un soldado.

Más que eso era la expresión fría en su rostro mientras sus ojos recorrían la multitud. Afilada. Alerta.

Depredador. Era obvio que estaba evaluando a todo el mundo en la sala como una amenaza potencial. Un aura de asesino letal le rodeaba, alertándoles a todos que él sólo golpearía una vez y sería mortal cuando lo hiciera.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espina dorsal cuando se le aceleraron los latidos del corazón con una feroz oleada de adrenalina.

Era absolutamente magnífico. Corto pelo negro enmarcando un rostro tan delicioso que era difícil no mirarlo. Sintió como un extraño temblor la atravesaba.

Y cuando los ojos ámbar se encontraron con los suyos, sintió un escalofrío de reconocimiento que se le puso la piel de gallina a todo lo largo del cuerpo.

Oh, sí... Por _eso_, ella estaría dispuesta a luchar e incluso más.

**XoxoxoxoxoxoXoxoxoxoxoxoX**

—¡Shaoran! Relaja la cara. Estás asustando a los invitados.

Shaoran parpadeó cuando la voz de Yue en el oído lo sobresaltó. Su amigo tenía razón. Tenía ese profundo e intenso cejo que llevaba como una armadura cerca del gentío indeseado que rondaba por sus habituales sitios de reunión. Era su defecto básico cada vez que salía de casa o se sentía incómodo con su entorno. Parece rudo y nadie se meterá contigo.

Parece homicida y te evitarán por completo.

Lo que no era nada bueno cerca de la multitud de vejestorios que rodeaban a su padre. Tendría suerte si a alguno de ellos no le daba un infarto y lo demandaban.

—Ahora pareces flipado con una sobredosis de antidepre.

Shaoran suspiró. Esto era una batalla perdida. Al menos eso era lo que pensaba hasta que sintió un hormigueo familiar advirtiéndole que alguien lo estaba observando.

Un barrido rápido para ponerse al corriente...

Oh, sí. _Eso te alegrará el día_. Ella era exquisita. Vestida con un ajustado, y quería decir a-j-u-s-t-a-d-o traje de combate de cuero color vino que estaba adornado con algún tipo de designación militar, sus curvas exuberantes le hicieron la boca agua. Su cabello castaño estaba alisado hacia atrás de su rostro exótico y enrollado en un moño severo en la nuca. Era difícil para una mujer quedar bien con un peinado tan regio, pero lo llevaba bien y le hizo preguntarse cuánto mejor se vería desnuda, con ese pelo cayéndole suelto sobre los hombros.

Su piel era de un color leonado intenso y tan suave que ansió saborearla. Pero fueron los labios los que le gritaban. Un arco perfecto que le rogaba ser inflamado por sus besos. Sí, él podría imaginarse la sensación de sus uñas sobre la carne, clavándose profundamente, su cabeza hacia atrás mientras él…

La voz de Yue fue afilada con una amonestación.

—Mantén la bragueta cerrada, Shao. Ella está fuera de los límites.

Maldita sea.

—En serio, Shaoran —añadió Yukito—. Olvídalo, hombre. Es Qillaq.

Él hizo una mueca de disgusto. Ah mierda. Eso no estaba bien. Las Qills eran la peor clase de odia-hombres y manipuladoras que alguna vez hayan nacido. Por lo que había oído, habían sido normales hasta hace unos doscientos años, cuando la guerra había exterminado a gran parte de la población y prácticamente la totalidad de los hombres. Las mujeres que sobrevivieron básicamente habían bombardeado a sus enemigos hasta el límite y después tomaron bastantes de los hombres enemigos como esclavos para repoblar su planeta. La siguiente generación se propuso criar a los hombres y mujeres tan feroces para que nunca más fueran derrotados por otro ejército. De hecho, las artes marciales y la ley eran la piedra angular de toda su civilización.

Se mantenían independientes y rara vez se aventuraban en la política de otros planetas. Si bien tenían algunos hombres en el gobierno, era raro. Sus hombres estaban reservados para ser soldados y mantenerlos como reproductores.

_Bueno, no me importaría que me mantuviera por una o dos noches. _

Sin embargo, sabía que no era cierto. Tan deliciosa como era, él odiaba que cualquier mujer sintiera la necesidad de controlarle. Demasiados años viviendo con tres hermanas agobiantes que pasaron de ser su madre a sus guardianas y le dejaron un mal sabor de boca cuando se trataba de mujeres de ese tipo. No se sentía amenazado por mujeres fuertes. Las prefería. Pero no quería que trataran de dirigirle la vida ni que le ataran corta la cuerda. Mientras ellas tuvieran las miras puestas en otros, a él ya le estaba bien. Cuando ellas decidían que necesitaba ayuda para cortarse la comida…

Él quería sangre.

Lástima. Porque esa mujer tenía una buena pieza de culo con la que no le importaría pasar algunas horas.

Pero no era tan tonto como para perseguir algo que sabía que lo volvería loco. Había ido por ese camino demasiadas veces. Así que en lugar de eso, le ofreció una sonrisa a la gatita de edad avanzada que le estaba devorando como el último filete en su perrera.

_Socorro… _

**XoxoxoxoxoxoXoxoxoxoxoxoX**

Sakura sintió como una sombra caía sobre ella. Parpadeando, se centró en la mirada enojada de su madre.

—¿Ahora te esperamos a ti? ¿Me perdí el comunicado anunciando tu nombramiento como reina?

El calor le picó el rostro al darse cuenta que se había detenido por completo para observar al atractivo hombre de la esquina. _No puedo creer que sea tan estúpida_.

Aunque él era fascinante e irresistible. Como puso de manifiesto la senadora que le deslizaba la mano por el pecho mientras él intentaba hablar con ella.

—Perdonadme, mi reina. Me pareció ver algo.

—Parecías estar en las nubes, Sakura. ¿Me he equivocado al ascenderte?

Esas palabras le golpearon como un chorro de agua helada y consiguieron apagarle todo el deseo.

—No, señora.

La mirada furiosa de su madre se intensificó.

—Entonces será mejor que prestes atención o te encontrarás de vuelta a casa en el próximo transbordador.

Qué vergüenza. Eso haría a sus hermanas y su tía delirantemente felices.

Sakura quiso esconderse en un agujero al ver las sonrisas sarcásticas de los otros miembros de la guardia. Para ellos esto acababa de confirmarles que ella no pertenecía aquí.

¿Y por qué? ¿Un hombre sin nombre? Sí que era sexy y ardiente, pero él no valía su carrera o su reputación. Ningún hombre lo valía.

Ella quería morirse de vergüenza. No importa lo que costara, no podía dejarse distraer de nuevo. No podía permitirlo. Situándose detrás de su madre, ella les siguió fuera de la cámara, decidida a no prestar atención a nadie más, hombre o mujer.

Ni siquiera si estaban ardiendo y corriendo en círculos diciendo ser el diablo.

Sin embargo, ella no pudo resistir una rápida mirada atrás antes de irse. Al mismo tiempo que ella lo miró, él la miró y sus miradas se quedaron fijas.

Una esquina de su boca se curvó en la sonrisa más seductora y sin embargo extrañamente burlona que ella había visto nunca. Era como si él tuviera un secreto y la invitara a escucharlo. Y maldita sea si no quería acercarse a él y preguntarle lo que era.

_He perdido la cabeza_.

Si ella no conseguía ponerla en su lugar, donde pertenecía, perdería su trabajo y el poco respeto que había logrado arrancar al duro corazón de su madre.

Nada valía la pena. Nada.

Rompiendo esa conexión temporal con él, salió de la cámara.

* * *

**Tomoyo: Love aquí esta el kit de emergencia que me pediste.**

**Love: Enserio Tommy, Eres la mejor ;n; (toma el bolso y saca algunas cosas)**

**Love: Mira Kero son dulces, mira Shaoran son cartas clow, les doy esto si dejan de perseguirme para matarme.**

**Kero/Shaoran: Ok, ahora Dame, dame, dame.**

**Eriol: Al fin te veo Tomoyo, y por que la sorpresa.**

**Tomoyo: Es que escuche que estaba Haru-san aquí y quise grabarlo ya que no puedo hacerlo con Sakurita.**

**Eriol: aahhh ya veo.**

**Tomoyo: Ademas Love me llamo para pedirme que recogiera a alguien, ya que pronto no estaremos con ella según ella.**

**Love: Entonces si me harias ese pequeño favor Tommy?**

**Tomoyo:Claro porque no.**

**Eriol: ¿De quien se trata Love-san?**

**Tomoyo/Love: n_n Es un secreto.**

**Love: espero les haya gustado el capitulo y si quieren a alguien en este detras de camaras como invitado no duden en pedirmelo, ya que solo me acompañan los personajes que no salen mucho en el capitulo.**

**Todos: Nos leemos luego.**


	9. Capítulo 7 (parte 2)

**Kero: hola, hola, hola, el dia de hoy estoy solito ya que ni el mocoso está conmigo así que haré la presentación y el disclaimer solito. Nosotros los personajes de CCS y una que otra serie mas como la historia no somos propiedad de Love-chan sino de nuestros respectivos creadores. n.n**

**Splash.**

**Love: viste Tomoyo, si viste Meiling que bien nada Haru-chan (nwn)**

**Meiling: Pues Rin no se queda muy atras *¬***

**Kero: como decía estoy practicamente solito asi que pasaré a dar los agradecimientos por los reviews a:  
****_tenshi: _Si lose te comprendo, a mi tambien me parecio que tardaron mucho en verse ese para;  
_sslove: _creo que si estuvieran un poquito mas conscientes mis compañeras de presentación ellas te apoyarian para quitarle toda es ropa a Shaoran;  
_Flor: _Que bien que te haya gustado el capitulo y espera un poco mas para que se conozcan bien como se debe en cuanto a actualizar anteriormente ya se habia tocado ese tema y pues se habia quedado en que habria actualización miercoles y domingos. **

**Love/Tomoyo/Meiling: *¬* Kya que lindo nadan ese par.**

**Kero: Bueno les dejo para que sigan leyendo en lo que yo me como mi racionde dulces n.n/**

* * *

Shaoran sintió un aleteo de decepción cuando la desconocida Qill se había ido. No tenía ni idea de por qué. Ella no era su tipo. En absoluto.

Sí, pero al menos con ella no se aburriría. Con las mujeres mimadas de su alrededor, lo haría. Sí, eran inteligentes y hermosas. Pero no tenían ni idea de cómo era el mundo real y se encontró que no sólo eran aborrecibles e irresponsables las personas que hacían las leyes que regían a todo el mundo, si no también ingenuos. Se tomaban una carrera tranquila y una educación demasiado cara como una experiencia mundana. En su existencia, lo mundano significaba poder reunir un puñado de habichuelas para hacer diez comidas que alimentaran a cuatro personas. Poder reparar tu casa y mantener una nave con pocas piezas de repuesto a un coste mínimo.

Esta gente creía saber lo que eran los problemas pero estaban tan perdidos como una criatura de tres años que lloraba por un juguete roto, porque para ellos eso era el fin del mundo. Nunca les había tocado la realidad verdadera. No de verdad. Su dinero les aislaba detrás de un muro de protección que mantenía todo lo malo fuera.

No tener unos padres amorosos ni entrar en la escuela correcta ni tener el nivel más alto en el trabajo no era una tragedia. Consideraba una maldita vergüenza que los padres egoístas no dieran cabida en sus corazones a sus demasiado mimados hijos, pero no era la catástrofe que ellos pretendían. La tragedia era ver morir a un ser querido porque no podías pagar un día más de estancia en el hospital después de quedarte en la calle y sin hogar tratando de pagar su tratamiento, o conocer gente que había vendido sus cuerpos sólo para comer cada dos semanas. Era tener que enterrar a tus padres antes de los diez años y luego tener que pagar el alquiler. Tener que vender sangre para pagar el medicamento que tu hermana necesita para tratar su enfermedad incurable que la mataría si no lo hiciera. Pasarse los días sin comer para que la misma hermana pudiera visitar al médico con semanas de retraso y esperar que éste aceptara un pago a cuenta y no te echara a la calle a patadas frente a una sala de espera llena de gente.

Esos eran verdaderos horrores. No poder comprar la pintura que «amas» porque alguien te dijo que no era la mejor. Para la gente de su alrededor, esto último era una tragedia de proporciones épicas.

_No pertenezco aquí. _

Honestamente, no quería pertenecer.

Con el estómago revuelto, se aclaró la garganta para llamar la atención de su padre.

Su padre lo miró expectante y le golpeó con un puño en el abdomen. Si bien lo conocía hacía sólo unos meses, había aprendido a quererlo y respetarlo, a pesar del mundo en el que vivía. El hombre se preocupaba por él y no quería decepcionarle.

Pero esto...

Necesitaba un descanso.

—No me siento bien…

—¿Estás bien? —La preocupación en los ojos de su padre le revolvió aún más el estómago.

—Lo estaré. ¿Podrías excusarme? —Odiaba sonar así. En su mundo, el intercambio habría sido completamente diferente... _Oye, papá, creo que voy a vomitar. Voy a la piltra a echar una sobada, ¿vale? _

Sin embargo, tanto su padre como Boggi se desmayarían si dijera eso en voz alta delante de ese grupo.

Su padre le hizo un gesto al guardaespaldas.

—Tómate tu tiempo. Por favor, hazme saber si al final podrás venir a cenar para informar a los demás.

—Sí, señor. —Shaoran se dio la vuelta y se alejó de la multitud con ese guardia molesto detrás de él. Como si él necesitara la ayuda de alguien para protegerse. _¿Quieres limpiarme la barbilla ya puestos? _

Yue y Yukito se reunieron con él en el pasillo.

—¿Estás bien? —Yue frunció el ceño—. Pareces a punto de echar la pota.

Por lo menos Yue usaba un lenguaje auténtico.

—¿Cómo eres tan normal viniendo de esta mierda?

Yue le dio una sonrisa de medio lado.

—Mis amigos temerarios. Os debo toda mi cordura chicos.

Sí, y eso que Yue no mencionó la doble vida que llevaba. Para todos los presentes era un miembro de la realeza. Para sus amigos, era un renegado buscado que protegía a víctimas inocentes elegidas por la Liga. Uno que tenía un precio astronómico por su cabeza.

Shaoran miró a Yukito de arriba abajo.

—Sé que tú no eres normal.

Yukito se echó a reír.

—En realidad me gusta la pompa y el decoro. Me resulta refrescante este civismo en un universo donde la gente normalmente se mata unos a otros para lucrarse.

—Sí, pero en caso de que no lo hayas notado, todo este civismo es una farsa.

Yukito arqueó una ceja arrogante.

—Una farsa es enviar flores a alguien y luego dispararle a la cara cuando abre la puerta. Es sonreírle a alguien mientras escuchas con simpatía sus problemas pretendiendo ser su mejor amigo y luego le apuñalas por la espalda. Coger información obtenida confidencialmente y ponerla en su contra. Exponer a todo el mundo sus secretos personales sólo por pura maldad y crueldad. O peor aún, mentir sobre ellos después que no han hecho otra cosa que tratar de ayudarte porque estás celoso y sabes que nunca podrás conseguir lo que tienen.

Yukito señaló con el pulgar por encima del hombro a la gente que habían dejado atrás.

Todo el mundo sabe que los _aristos_ sólo piensan en sí mismos y son implacables. No fingen preocuparse por ti y no les contarás nada que no quieras que se haga público. Vamos al grano. Sin embargo, todavía nos respetamos mutuamente y todas las maquinaciones políticas siguen adelante. Es traición honesta en mi opinión. Nadie se sorprende cuando un senador dispara a otro. Ni si un emperador ordena la muerte de su rival. Sin embargo, la gente siempre se sorprende cuando su mejor amigo habla de ellos a sus espaldas o trata de arruinarlos por la única razón de celos mezquinos o pura malicia.

Ahora Shaoran estaba de verdad asustado al darse cuenta que Yukito tenía razón.

—Tú sí que sabes la manera de joderme, al darle sentido a todo. Sólo tú podrías darle esa perspectiva.

Yukito se encogió de hombros.

—Todo es cuestión de perspectiva, amigo mío. Eso y la capacidad de esquivar rápido la mierda que la vida te lanza.

Shaoran se rió por su vuelta inesperada al entrar en la cabina y su guardia se quedó en el pasillo. No era propio de Yukito que hablara de esa manera.

—Creo que al final le hemos corrompido, Yue.

Antes de que Yukito pudiera responder, Yue le interrumpió.

—¿Quieres que nos quedemos o necesitas algo de tiempo a solas?

—Necesito algo de tiempo.

Yue le dio una palmadita compasiva en el hombro.

—Se hará más fácil. Te lo juro.

Shaoran no se lo creyó ni por un segundo. Pero apreciaba el gesto. Además, si alguien sabía llevar una doble vida, ese era Yue.

—Gracias.

Esperó hasta que se fueron antes de arrancarse las túnicas y lanzarlas en un montón a sus pies. Tuvo el deseo infantil de patearlas. ¿Y la parte más triste? Esas malditas cosas costaban tanto como su nave y les habrían alimentado a él y a sus hermanas durante seis años en el pasado.

Rastrillando sus manos por el pelo, se dirigió al armario donde había escondido en reserva su mochila. Negra y usada, había sido su manta de seguridad durante años. Un dispositivo para cada ocasión. Era su saco mágico que le había visto pasar por muchas pruebas descabelladas.

Sonrió cuando la abrió y revolvió las cosas que pertenecían a su pasado. Armas, alimentos deshidratados, vestimenta...

Y por último...

—Aquí estás. —Sacó su antiguo enlace y lo acunó en la palma. Esto era lo que necesitaba...

Intercambiándolo por el que llevaba en la oreja, llamó a su hermana. Todavía estaba enfadado con Tomoyo y las otras por no decirle nunca que era adoptado, aunque lo entendía.

Para ellas era familia. No importaba cómo había sucedido. En el momento en que su padre se presentó con él en brazos, las tres le recibieron con el corazón abierto y nunca miraron atrás.

—¿Shao? —Tomoyo tenía una voz profunda y ronca para una mujer, lo que había sido genial cuando era niño porque no pudo gritarle con un tono chillón, a diferencia de Meiling y Kouya—. ¿Eres tú, cariño? ¡Te he echado tanto de menos! ¿Por qué no me has llamado para ponerme al corriente de lo que pasa en tu nueva vida?

Él sonrió ante el afecto que sólo su hermana mayor podría mostrarle.

—Hola. He estado ocupadísimo con todas… las cosas con las que mi padre me ha estado asfixiando. Y a ti, ¿cómo te va?

—Nada importante. —Una respuesta escueta que rápidamente provocó que su voz bajara dos octavas—. Dime qué pasa.

Se humedeció los labios cuando las tripas se le apretaron aún más ante el sonido de su dulce voz en el oído. Dioses, cómo la añoraba.

—¿Quién dice que pase algo?

—Querido, te conozco. Lo sé por tu tono. Estás triste y dolido. ¿Qué pasa, cariño? ¿Necesitas que vaya y mate a alguien por ti?

Sonrió por la amenaza segura de su hermana. Como una ex cazarrecompensas, probablemente habría matado a más gente que él.

—No necesito que luches mis batallas. Sólo quería escuchar una voz amiga.

Sonó como si ella estuviera abriendo algo al final de la línea.

—Sabes que siempre estamos a tu disposición.

—Igualmente.

Era maravilloso saber que a pesar de que ella estaba en el otro lado del universo, lucharía hasta la muerte por él. Podía ver una imagen perfecta de cómo era en su mente. Su largo cabello Negro y ojos amatistas que siempre rebosaban amor maternal cuando le miraban. Ella probablemente llevaría un lado del cabello retirado detrás de la oreja y mantendría una mano levantada cerca de su enlace. No había razón para ello, sólo una extraña manía que ella tenía. Y probablemente llevaría un vestido fluido dándole una apariencia suave y tierna. Una completa contradicción para una mujer que podría eliminar a la peor escoria del universo que alguna vez escupió el infierno.

—¿Vas a hablar conmigo o seguirás respirando en mi oído? —preguntó.

—Me gusta respirar en tu oído.

—Estás enfermo, Shao. Creí que te había criado mejor.

Normalmente lo hubiera encontrado divertido, pero no en este momento. Ahora mismo, le hirieron.

—No lo hagas.

—¿Hacer qué?

—Encontrarme fallos. Sé que estás bromeando. Pero no quiero oír cómo te quejas de mí, ¿de acuerdo?

—Decidido. Estoy oficialmente preocupada. ¿Tengo que ir a buscarte?

—¿Alguna vez creceré para ti? Ya no soy un niño, Tomy.

—Sé que no lo eres. Eres el único ser humano en mi vida, aparte de mi marido, en quien he podido confiar. Y no soporto oírte molesto. Me dan ganas de hacerle daño a alguien. Te quiero, Shaoran. Quiero que lo sepas.

Él sujetó esas palabras como un salvavidas.

—Yo también te quiero.

Entonces oyó a Eriol en el fondo.

—Tengo sus coordenadas. Podríamos llegar allí en dos horas. ¿Quieres que le ponga combustible a la nave?

Eso consiguió hacerle reír.

—Dile a tu marido loco-de-atar que no necesito su ayuda. Si tan sólo veo su sombra, yo mismo le pegaré un tiro —Era muy bueno tener una conversación sin pretensiones ni preocuparse por el vocabulario, sintaxis o la enunciación—. No os entretengo más, chicos. Sólo quería saber cómo estabais.

—Bien. —Su tono era reservado y por eso supo que todavía estaba preocupada por él—. Cuídate y recuerda que sólo estoy a una llamada de distancia cuando me necesites. Y si cambias de opinión, mi marido _loco-de-atar_ puede llevarme en dos horas.

—Gracias. —Sacudió la cabeza mientras presionaba el botón de apagado del enlace. Él colgó y suspiró mientras todavía mantenía una sonrisa divertida en la comisura de los labios por sus últimas palabras.

¿Cómo se había vuelto su vida tan complicada? Hubo muchas ocasiones en el pasado que quiso morir en la cuneta y dejar que el universo se llevara su alma. Momentos en que la basura con la que tenía que tratar había caído sobre él con una furia tan sucia que lo había dejado temporalmente amargado.

Esto no era nada como esas otras veces y, sin embargo se sentía tan derrotado. Perdido.

Herido.

No podía explicar las emociones que le hacían trizas. Estaban ahí, despedazando su confianza. Haciéndole desear que su padre nunca le hubiera encontrado.

_Basta de lloriqueos. Maldición, Shao, te estás convirtiendo en un _aristos_. Arg, ¿qué pasa conmigo? _

Este no era él. Tenía dinero y poder. No le pasaba nada, excepto estupidez.

Como no quería pensar más en ello, cerró la mochila, y se estiró en el sofá para mirar por la ventanilla las estrellas que le habían guiado, protegido y calmado todos los días de su vida adulta. Lo que daría por estar de vuelta en su nave, haciendo una carrera mortal a través de un sector hostil...

Pero mientras las miraba, sus pensamientos se quedaron en blanco y una imagen le asaltó la mente de algún lugar que ni siquiera podía comenzar a comprender.

Era la visión de una Qill de cabello castaño con un andar descarado que le decía que antes le pateaba el culo que besarle los labios. La verdad, a él no le importaría lo primero si podía conseguir lo último.

Sí.

_Soy un bastardo gravemente enfermo_. No tenía ni idea de por qué le atraía, pero al final, sólo sabía una cosa.

Iba a volverse estúpido por ella y definitivamente conseguiría meterle en un mundo de dolor.

Algunas tentaciones eran más de lo que un simple mortal podía rechazar y ella era la más grande con la que se había cruzado. Sí, la próxima vez que se vieran, sin duda la dejaría que le llevara por el mal camino.

**XoxoxoxoxoxoXoxoxoxoxoxoX**

Sakura entró en la suite de los aposentos para buscar la medicina para la migraña de su madre. Una migraña que su madre juraba era provocada por estar rodeada de hombres que no tenían nada entre las piernas.

Llegó a la mesita de noche y buscó entre varias botellas hasta que encontró la correcta. Al cerrar el cajón, la pequeña botella resbaló de su mano.

—Genial —murmuró. Tenía un caso grave de retención de líquidos desde que se había despertado. Sin duda era por los nervios y el hecho…

Mierda, la botella rodó por debajo de la cama hacia el otro lado, fuera del alcance de la mano. Ella se agachó para recogerla y entonces se congeló en el momento en que su cabeza estuvo cerca del conducto de ventilación que corría por debajo de la cama. Oyó una voz débil diciendo la cosa más chocante que había oído en su vida.

—Nadeshiko estará muerta antes de que deje esta nave. Si liquidas a Sakura en el proceso, mucho mejor. Incluso estoy dispuesta a convertirla en héroe nacional que murió valientemente al intentar salvar a su madre si puedes entregarme las dos cabezas.

—Es más difícil de lo que pensaba. Hay cámaras y seguridad en todas partes.

—¿Me estás diciendo que eres demasiado incompetente para esquivarlas?

—Nunca.

—Entonces, te sugiero que empieces. Cuanto antes termines, mejor para todos nosotros.

—Cuenta con ello.

—Bien, porque si en la siguiente transmisión no se da la noticia que están muertas, habrá otra sobre cómo cierto individuo tuvo un percance y fue lanzado por una esclusa.

Sakura retrocedió con el corazón martilleándole. Alguien iba a matar a su madre...

Su propia vida no le importaba. Bueno, no era del todo cierto. Ella no quería morir, pero su vida era insignificante en comparación con la de su madre. Como parte de la guardia, había hecho el juramento de rendir su vida para proteger a la reina. Si fallaba en mantener con vida a su madre, también perdería la suya.

Todos los miembros de la guardia serían ejecutados si la reina moría asesinada durante su vigilancia.

Tenía que advertir a su madre antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Acercándose más, trató de escuchar algo de su complot, pero las voces eran demasiado débiles. Amortiguadas, como si se percataran que alguien podría estar escuchando.

Sakura se acercó más a la rejilla de ventilación...

Ahora ya no se oía ninguna voz.

Maldita sea.

Agarrando la medicina, rápidamente se dirigió de nuevo a la cubierta de proa de la nave donde su madre estaba hablando con Freya mientras que los otros _aristos_ pululaban cerca de ellas. No sabía por qué, pero las vestiduras de colores brillantes le recordaban a las aves acicalándose con el pico unas a otras.

A excepción de su madre, que estaba vestida de color marrón oscuro y negro. Las Qillaqs creían que el cuerpo era una obra de arte y debía ser exhibida y apreciada. ¿Por qué trabajar tanto para perfeccionar algo que vas a esconder debajo de capas de tela? Por eso el traje de su madre estaba formado por tiras de cuero que apenas cubría las partes de su cuerpo que otras razas encontraba vulgar ser expuestas.

Aun así, Sakura era muy conservadora en comparación con el resto de su grupo. Aunque se enorgullecía de su cuerpo, seguía sintiéndose tímida haciendo alarde de él. Tenía una buena musculatura, pero en comparación con las otras mujeres de su familia, era más bien corpulenta y añadido a los muchos años que tanto su madre como sus hermanas insultaran su peso la habían cohibido sobre mostrar demasiado no fuera que empezaran a meterse con ella otra vez.

Su madre se detuvo cuando vio acercarse a Sakura. Ella tendió la mano por el medicamento en un gesto imperioso que la irritó.

Sakura vaciló.

—¿Puedo hablar con usted, mi reina?

—Habla.

Pasó la mirada sobre la guardia, tomando nota mental de quien faltaba.

—¿Dónde están Xene y Via? —Una u ambas podían ser la débil voz femenina que había escuchado a través de la rejilla de ventilación. A nadie más se le permitiría acercarse lo suficiente para matar a su madre.

—Tuvieron que ir al baño. ¿Te gustaría unirte a ellas? —Ella mantuvo la mano extendida—. Mi medicina.

—Madre…

Su madre se aclaró la garganta fuertemente por el uso familiar del título que Sakura tenía prohibido cuando estaban en público.

Ella apretó los dientes en señal de frustración.

—Os pido perdón, mi reina, pero mis noticias son sumamente importantes.

—Entonces, habla y dame mi medicina para aliviar el dolor de cabeza en lugar de agravarlo.

—Yo... —Ella se mordió el labio con indecisión. ¿Y si el asesino no estaba trabajando solo? Otro miembro de la guardia podría muy bien estar involucrado. En este momento, no se atrevía a confiar en nadie hasta que averiguara dónde estaban sus verdaderas lealtades—. Es de carácter privado.

—No hay secretos para mi guardia. Lo sabes.

¿Por qué su madre era tan ridículamente testaruda? ¿Era para evitar que las demás pensaran que sentía favoritismo hacia su hija? ¿O simplemente que su madre era estúpida?

Sakura debatía qué hacer. Al final, tendría que hablar. Cuanto más tiempo se mantuviera en silencio, más cerca podría llegar el asesino para atacar. Tomando una profunda respiración, le entregó la botella a su madre y le dijo lo que había oído.

—Tengo razones para temer por su seguridad.

Su madre se quedó completamente inmóvil, y luego se rió.

—¿Mientras estamos aquí? Por favor. Sé que quieres demostrar tu valía. Pero no hay ninguna amenaza a menos que quieran matarme de aburrimiento.

Varias de las guardias se echaron a reír.

Sakura se sintió humillada por el rechazo brutal de su madre.

Peria, jefe de la guardia, dio un paso adelante.

—¿Por qué no te tomas un pequeño descanso, muchacha?

Y Sakura podría en verdad haber pasado de esa bofetada. Honestamente, quería llorar, pero no iba a darles esa satisfacción.

—Oí por casualidad un complot para matarla.

Eso al menos llamó la atención de su madre.

Hasta que ella se echó a reír otra vez.

—No seas tonta, hija. Aquí nadie tiene las pelotas para venir tras de mí. Ahora tómate un descanso y déjanos.

Sakura estaba mortificada mientras reunía la poca dignidad que pudo encontrar y se alejó, oyéndoles reírse de ella.

—¿Un atentado en la Cumbre? —El tono burlón de Peria hizo que una oleada de náuseas le recorriera el cuerpo—. ¿En serio? ¿En qué estaría ella pensando?

—Tal vez me precipité al ascenderla tan pronto. —Suspiró su madre—. Tenía tantas ambiciones para ella. Oh, bueno. Sólo espero que Rika y Chiharu no resulten ser unas decepciones también. Nunca debí haber engendrado con su padre. Eso pasa por querer añadir a nuestro linaje a alguien de fuera de nuestro mundo. Debería haberlo pensado mejor.

Esas palabras fueron como una patada en su intestino. _Te odio, perra santurrona_. Bueno, no odiaba a su madre. No de verdad. Se sentía herida y quería atacar.

Ya era bastante malo cuando otras personas se burlaban de ella. Pero cuando lo hacía su madre, era mucho peor. Lo único que quería era que su madre se sintiera orgullosa de ella. ¿Por qué era una tarea tan imposible?

_¿Cómo voy a mirar a los demás alguna vez? _

Ninguno de ellos la respetaba en este momento. Pensaban que era una inepta.

Peor aún, pensaban que era débil.

Perdida en sus pensamientos, no se dio cuenta por dónde iba, hasta que chocó con una pared sólida. Al menos eso fue lo que pensó hasta que se percató que era un hombre.

Un hombre, enorme y poderoso, con un cuerpo tan duro como el granito.

Jadeando, levantó la vista y se congeló.

Unos ojos marrones oscuros resplandecían con calor mientras una sonrisa lenta se extendía por la cara del varón devastador que había visto hace un rato. Y su colisión echó por el suelo cualquier especulación sobre el cuerpo oculto por las ropas voluminosas. Él era tan escultural como cualquier guerrero que había visto nunca.

La luz bromista de sus ojos se desvaneció por una mirada de profunda preocupación.

—¿Estás bien?

Era difícil pensar en una respuesta cuando el agradable aroma masculino le espesaba la cabeza y los ojos la cautivaban de esa manera. Oh, era magnífico.

—Bien.

Su inteligente mirada se agudizó.

—No pareces estar bien… quiero decir ESTÁS BIEN, pero algo te molesta. ¿Puedo hacer algo para ayudar?

Odiaba ser como un libro abierto para cualquiera. _Genial. Simplemente genial. Ahora soy humillada por extraños también._ Eso ya era el colmo.

—Tienes razón. Tú me molestas. Ahora sal de mi camino.

Su tono fue más cortante de lo que pretendía, pero no pudo controlar su ira debido a su propia estupidez y vergüenza.

Él levantó las manos y se apartó para dejarla pasar.

—Perdón por tratar de ayudar.

Sakura dio tres pasos y, luego se volvió a pedirle disculpas por su rudeza.

Él ya se había ido.

Extraño. Y rápido, por no mencionar sigiloso. No le habría creído capaz de moverse así, especialmente envuelto en todo ese material.

A una parte de ella le jorobaba haber sido tan ruda con él. Él no se lo merecía. Ella odiaba cada vez que se enojaba con la persona equivocada, como su madre siempre hacía. Y aquí, había abofeteado a alguien que sólo estaba tratando de ser amable.

—Éste no es mi día.

En este momento, lo que realmente quería era meterse debajo de algo y morir.

Morir...

Ella le había espetado a su madre lo que oyó por casualidad. Si quienquiera que fuera el asesino había captado esas palabras...

Morir era una posibilidad muy real. Mierda... ¿Qué había hecho? Sus acciones podrían muy bien haber precipitado las cosas. _Tengo que descubrir quién es. Inmediatamente. _

Porque si no, ambas morirían.

* * *

**Love: y bien que les pareció, en realidad no tengo ninguna nota de adaptadora o comentario para este capitulo así que espero les haya gustado y sin mas que decir les digo que nos leemos pronto.**


	10. Capítulo 8

**Eriol: El día de hoy Love se encuentra un poquito indispuesta y por lo tanto no dará la presentación ni el disclaimer. n.n**

**Kero: pobrecita crees que se le pase pronto su mal? pobrecita esta de veras devastada.**

**Eriol:La verdad no lo se desde ayer esta encerrada en su habitación y ni Haru la hizo salir, creo que lo mejor será dar las gracias por ella por los reviews.**

**Kero: (no muy convencido) Bueno aqui vamos:  
xIshisu-Chanx: Que bueno que te haya gustado esta pequeña y modesta adaptación tanto como para leer el libro, jeje y en cuanto a los invitados de Fairy Tale, nuestra pequeña Love apenas comenzo este lunes a ver la serie y pues va en el capitulo 15 a pensado en invitar a Gray pero no a aceptado la invitación aun.  
****tenshi shiro-san: Que bueno que te haya gustado el capitulo y para no acerte esperar aquí esta el capitulo del día. n.n  
Cloudy Nigths: Que bueno que te haya gustado tanto esta adaptación tanto como para buscar el libro y mejor aún que has decidido esperarnos con las actualizaciones n.n  
Flor: tranquila que ya pronto van a interactuar mas esta linda parejita aunque me desagrade el mocoso debo admitir que mi Sakurita si sabe elegir a su pareja.**

**Eriol: siendo esto todo les dejamos el capitulo para que lo lean mientras tanto le ayudaré a Haru a sacar a Love de su habitación que esta rodeada de un aura triste y sombria.**

* * *

Shaoran se sentó con su padre en la cámara de la Cumbre, rodeado de nobles y funcionarios, aburrido hasta la demencia. La habitación era circular para que todos pudieran verse los unos a los otros por si alguien cediera a la necesidad de bostezar, sádicos bastardos, con una tenue iluminación que parecía succionar toda la energía hasta la médula de los huesos. Sí, definitivamente había algo que emitían los focos que iba mermando su razón. Podía sentir su coeficiente intelectual caer al menos un punto por minuto.

Tal vez más.

A este ritmo, estaría reducido a un estado vegetativo en una hora.

Eso explicaba mucho sobre su actual líder… su padre a su pesar.

En el centro había una silla que era ocupada por los funcionarios y representantes que habían venido a pedir consejo para atender ciertos asuntos concernientes a sus mundos.

_Dioses, lo que daría para que uno de los senadores enloqueciera, sacara un blaster y matara a alguien._

Infiernos, en ese punto, podrían matarle. Cualquier cosa para sacarle de esto. Pero al menos había ayudado a su padre a conseguir un tratado con los Krellins. Eso había complacido al hombre de manera exponencial.

—Somos un sistema pequeño y los derechos de nuestros cultivos…

Shaoran volvió a desconectar para no volver a tener que oír el silbido agudo y nasal de un gobernador queriendo más fondos para su guardarropa. Oh espera, quería fondos para su pobre gente. Sí… eso era lo que el hombre estaba escupiendo.

Arqueó una ceja ante los dos millones de créditos de valor cosidos a la chaqueta del gobernador y adornando la corpulenta mano del hombre, ¿no ayudaría eso a las finanzas de su país solo un poco?

Y él sabía exactamente que esas piedras lo valían. Valorarlas incluso a esa distancia era un talento que había adquirido de un amigo suyo que era pirata y ladrón de joyas. Después de pasar años cerca de Touya y sus amigos piratas, _él_ podría valorar una piedra más rápido y más precisamente que la mayoría de los tasadores más experimentados.

_¿Tan aburrido estoy que estoy tratando de adivinar el peso en quilates visualmente?_

_Dispárame._

El gobernador finalizó su súplica, entonces dejó a los funcionarios de alto nivel que decidieran su destino. Desafortunadamente, el líder de los altos funcionarios era su padre, lo que quería decir que Shaoran estaba atrapado en esa sala hasta que el infierno se congelara.

_Siento como si mi vida se esfumara… Vamos, asesino. Por favor, golpea._

Boggi se aclaró la garganta.

—A continuación van las Qillaqs, que están aquí para informar al Consejo de sus intenciones hacia los Trimutians.

Bueno, al menos tendría a su caliente nena de la guardia para contemplar esta vez. Eso debería ayudar un poco incluso si ella le rompía antes la cabeza. Eso en cuanto a su promesa de llevarla a su cama. Le había cortado de manera efectiva su erección.

Al menos por el momento. Todavía quedaba la cena y si jugaba bien sus cartas…

Postre.

Sí, sólo imaginarla poniéndoselo en la boca era lo que más necesitaba para cambiar este completo día de mierda. Y si lo que sospechaba sobre ella era correcto, le grabaría una sonrisa en la cara que ni siquiera la Liga podría quitar.

Su padre suspiró mientras un temblor de aprensión recorrió la sala. Era tan espeso, que se podía cortar.

Inclinándose hacia su padre para poder susurrarle, Shaoran frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué pasa?

Un tic apareció en la mandíbula de su padre.

—Es por la manera de negociar de las Qillaqs. Es vergonzoso, la verdad.

Había abierto la boca para pedirle una explicación cuando la puerta se abrió para mostrar a la delegación Qillaq. En una fracción de segundo, toda la sangre se drenó de su cerebro hacia una parte de su anatomía mientras la reina y su guardia entraban con unos trajes tan escasos que en realidad no cubrían nada.

Oh sí, podía ver directamente hasta el final del cuerpo de la reina, y sus pechos estaban sólo cubiertos por una gasa delgada que destacaba el hecho de que había pintado sus pezones para hacerlos más prominentes a través de la tela. Él conocía muchos lugares en el universo en los que salir así en público haría que te arrestaran.

O follaran.

Con la lengua espesa, miró más allá de la reina, a la mujer con la que había hablado anteriormente en el pasillo.

Con el pelo ahora trenzado por la espalda, estaba vestida más relajadamente con un top sin mangas color borgoña y pantalones ajustados. Sin embargo, ese top se hundía profundamente entre los pechos haciéndole desear que se hubiera vestido más como su reina.

_Sí, déjame dar un bocado de eso…_ Hubiera dicho que si los demás funcionarios se hubieran vestido así le habrían mantenido despierto, pero honestamente sus cuerpos estaban mejor cubiertos. No había necesidad de que todo el mundo vomitara.

Por otro lado le hacían desear ser un Qill.

_Azótame y llámame tuyo._ Ella podría atarle a su cama y mantenerle allí tanto como quisiera.

_Nena, ¿cómo te llamas?_ No iba a ser capaz de dormir esa noche hasta que lo supiera.

No sería capaz de concentrarse en nada hasta que conociera su aroma.

Los hombres de la habitación se removieron incómodos mientras las mujeres fruncían los labios de disgusto. Sí, la envidia era una perra.

Sin dejar que nada interfiriera en su decoro, Boggi se aclaró la garganta.

—Reina Nadeshiko, por favor exponga su caso al Consejo.

Ella se adelantó para sentarse en la silla con un paso seductor que probablemente provocó que los miembros mayores jadearan. Cuando se sentó, lo hizo con una postura abierta que le hizo querer reír, pobre reina, no tenía ni idea que él estaba acostumbrado a negociar con mujeres mucho más calientes, sexys y más desnudas de lo que estaba ella en ese momento. Si quería atontarlo, debería haber enviado a su pequeña guardia vestida así para hablar por ella.

Dudaba ser capaz de recordar siquiera su propio nombre si la señorita Bombón estuviera allí desnuda. Atrapó la sonrisa divertida de Yue desde el otro lado de la habitación. Hubo un desafío en su mirada y era uno que Shaoran planeaba aceptar.

La reina se aclaró la garganta.

—Miembros del Consejo, tengo un asunto grave para discutir. Los Trimutians están en nuestras fronteras y presionando sin piedad en nuestro territorio. Les hemos dado aviso y lo han ignorado. Nuestro siguiente paso es declarar la guerra. Estoy aquí hoy, por órdenes de la Liga, para hacerles saber a todos ustedes nuestras intenciones.

Su padre frunció el ceño.

—¿Por qué ha esperado tanto para contárnoslo? Debería haber buscado consejo para ayudarlas a controlar a los Trimutians.

—Somos una nación aislacionista. Orgullosa. No buscamos ayuda cuando podemos tratar con el asunto por nuestra cuenta.

¿Qué…?

Shaoran se dijo que debía guardar silencio, pero a medida que el Consejo comenzaba a respaldar su guerra, no pudo. Vio a través de su plan con tanta facilidad como veía a través de sus ropas y no pudo quedarse al margen y dejar que una nación inocente fuera víctima de una perra especuladora.

—¿Dice que los Trimutians están en vuestras fronteras?

Ella le traspasó con la mirada más mordaz que recibiera en su vida, impresionante, de verdad, considerando cuantas personas se había encargado de cabrear a diario.

—No me gusta repetirme.

—Lo respeto. Pero tengo curiosidad, majestad. ¿Puede decirme cuanto tiempo os han estado presionando?

—Casi un año.

¿En serio? Shaoran frunció el ceño mientras digería eso. Parecía extraño y fuera de lugar. Por otra parte, estaba mintiendo y él lo sabía.

—¿Cuantos de su flota diría que han estado hostigando vuestras fronteras?

—La mayor parte. Cada vez que nos damos la vuelta, uno de ellos ataca. Han tomado refugio en una de nuestras colonias y han manteniendo a sus habitantes como rehenes, exigiendo que paguemos o les matarán.

Oh sí… Gilipolleces. Mierda. Era tan espesa, que podría hacer crecer un jardín.

Shaoran miró alrededor, a los rostros de los senadores cuyas miradas silenciosas le decían que cerrara la boca. Pero no podía. Nada de lo que ella dijera tenía sentido en su mundo. Una colonia de Qills estaría armada para la guerra y pobre de cualquiera lo suficientemente tonto para tratar de tomarlos como rehenes. Hubiera sido un baño de sangre tan grave, que todavía estarían circulando noticias sobre el asunto.

—¿Desde hace un año?

—¿No es eso lo que he dicho?

Ante ese tono y si su padre no hubiera estado sentado a su izquierda, se hubiera encendido. Así que, mantuvo su nivel de tono, agradable y tranquilo.

—Es verdad, majestad. Sin embargo, me resulta extraño que ellos hayan estado en sus fronteras y ocupando una colonia extranjera cuando el grueso de su armada está en el sector Brimen entrenándose y lo ha estado durante los últimos seis meses. Sus fronteras están mantenidas por una flota mínima que tienen las manos completamente ocupadas con los traficantes y piratas. Por lo tanto, estoy desconcertado por este grupo fantasma que mantiene a su gente como rehén. ¿Ha considerado que sean rebeldes y no estén respaldados por los Trimutians?

Las mejillas de ella se encendieron cuando se dio cuenta que había sido cogida en una mentira.

—¿Se atreve a cuestionarme?

El gobernador Gondarion se aclaró la garganta con fuerza mientras le miraba.

—Príncipe Shaoran, aquí no especulamos. Discutimos solo hechos.

Shaoran se sintió ofendido por el tono de censura del hombre que decía que pensaba que Shaoran era un idiota. Entornó la mirada y habló lentamente para que el imbécil pudiera seguirle.

—Y estoy dando hechos, senador. Compruébelo. El territorio Trimutian es la vía más corta entre Starken y Altaria. Los piratas lo llaman el Año Luz de Oro porque en los últimos dos años, ha sido el día de cobro más fácil que han visto en décadas. Es por eso que los Trimutians han enviado su flota para entrenarse. Están tratando de idear alguna forma de atrapar a los piratas y derrotarlos echándolos de su sistema sin perder la flota entera. La mayor fuente de ingresos para Trimala siempre ha sido el transporte y sus cargas son presas fáciles. Sus colonias son ricas en recursos, por lo que no tiene sentido que vayan tras los territorios Qillaq que sólo tienen una miseria de materias primas y abrir otro frente de guerra mientras su armada empieza a escasear peligrosamente por los ladrones que padecen. Sin embargo, tiene mucho sentido que las Qillaqs les declaren la guerra y atacarles mientras son débiles y entonces reclamar sus recursos como propios.

La reina se puso en pie de golpe.

—¡Como se atreve!

Sakura apretó los labios mientras el príncipe Exeterian mantenía la sangre fría contra su madre. No era frecuente que nadie superara a su reina y estaba impresionada de que se las hubiera arreglado para hacerlo. Era inteligente y valiente decir lo que pensaba cuando era obvio que los otros querían que permaneciera en silencio.

A pesar de la furia de su madre, los ojos de él tenían una luz burlona que decía que estaba acostumbrado a los conflictos y que encontraba entretenido el combate. Qué extraño…

—No hay necesidad de enfadarse, majestad. Todos comprendemos la especulación. Yo más que otros. Respeto su plan. Buena suerte para conseguir autorización de la Liga.

—Ya tengo su apoyo.

Sakura se estremeció ante el gesto de la mano de su madre. Sin duda esa fue la intención del príncipe Shaoran.

Una comisura de la boca de él esbozó una sonrisa malvada.

—Entonces mejor ataque rápido porque en el minuto que salga de aquí, voy a hacer una llamada a un amigo. Se lo aseguro, la Liga podría respaldarla, pero los Trimutians no serán tan débiles como eran antes y cuando mi amigo oiga esto, la Liga no será tan agradable tampoco.

La mirada de Nadeshiko dejó a Shaoran y fue por su padre.

—¿Deja que un niño hable por usted?

Para sorpresa de Sakura, su padre no dio marcha atrás.

—Mi hijo está lejos de ser un niño y tiene más experiencia en combate que el comandante de mi flota. Siempre acepto su consejo… como usted debería hacer.

La mirada de ira infernal en la cara de su madre decía que ellos debían afianzar sus fronteras también.

—He terminado aquí. —Su madre salió tempestuosamente de la sala.

Sakura se puso en pie rápidamente, pero no antes de captar un guiño del príncipe.

Oh que idiota. ¿No tenía ni idea de lo que acababa de hacer? Estúpido tonto. Su madre no descansaría hasta tenerle encadenado. Al final, su madre reiría la última.

Una vez que la habitación estuvo despejada de Qills, todos los ojos se volvieron hacia Shaoran que de repente se sintió como si le hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza.

El gobernador Gondarion frunció los labios.

—Nadeshiko querrá todas nuestras vidas después de esto. Ninguno de nosotros está a salvo. ¿Por qué no pudo mantener la boca cerrada? Mejor los Trimutians que nosotros.

—¿Que ha hecho?

—¡Idiota! ¿Cómo pudo hacer esto?

—Maldita sea, Hien, ¿tenías que traerlo aquí?

Atónito por el asalto, Shaoran no pudo oír el resto de los ataques ya que todos se mezclaron en una cacofonía de insultos. Pero fue la mirada de decepción en el rostro de su padre la que le cortó. Su padre parecía avergonzado.

Y eso avivó su temperamento.

_Se acabó_. Había tenido suficiente. No más de esta mierda. Como se atrevían a atacarle a _él_, ladrón contrabandista, por tener moral. Se suponía que eran ellos los que mantenían la ley. La hipocresía le hizo enfermar.

Poniéndose en pie, arrojó sus túnicas al suelo y les miró.

—Debería darles vergüenza. A _todos_ ustedes. He conocido algunas de las formas más viles del universo. Seres que venderían a sus propias madres e hijos por el precio correcto. Y decir que preferiría tomar un trago aguado con ellos en la parte de atrás de un garito del infierno que sentarme aquí y escucharles hablar que están dispuestos a lanzar a un sistema completo a una guerra porque tienen miedo de enfrentarse a la reina de un pequeño imperio. ¿Qué clase de cobardes son? Si esta es su idea de diplomacia, ¿por qué se han tomado la molestia de firmar tratados con la Liga? ¿Por qué no dejar que los gobiernos retrocedan a todo-está-permitido que tenían antes de que la Liga tomara el poder? No es de extrañar que la Liga les atropellara a todos. —Les examinó con su propia mueca de desdén—. Esto no es civilizado. Es egoísta y debería ser de índole criminal. Y por toda la ofensa, preferiría salir con los criminales que con cualquiera de ustedes. Por lo menos ellos tienen código moral, por jodido que sea.

Disgustado, salió en tromba de la habitación y los dejó allí para que le condenaran.

Si iba a ser juzgado, sería por quién era. No por lo que estaba tratando de ser. Y si la reina Qill quería su cabeza. Que se pusiera a la cola.

Mientras tanto, tenía lugares a los que ir, una vida que vivir y un universo que incendiar.

* * *

**Eriol aparece consolando a una muy triste Love: Ya ya Love apuesto que tendras mejores oportunidades.**

**Love: enserio lo crees Eriol-kun? TnT p...pe...pero es que no me admitieron en ninguna de las universidades en las que aplique TTnTT Buaaaa**

**Eriol: ya, tranquila al menos despidete de nuestras lindas lectoras que nos han visto el dia de hoy.**

**Love: TTnTT snif haré un esfuerzo, espero que les haya gustado este capitulo...**

**Eriol: muy bien ya dijiste mas de 3 palabras sin llorar o tartamudear es un avance n.n**

**Love: Buaaaa tenias que recordarme que no ingrese a la universidad eres cruel Eriol.(corre y se encierra en su habitación por otros 3 dias mas o hasta el proximo año todo depende.)**

**Kero: ¬¬ la hiciste llorar de nuevo**

**Eriol: n.n U bueno almenos intente consolarla, si Love sigue así nos vemos en el proximo capitulo, esperemos que en el próximo ella si nos acompañe.**

**Kero: Nos leemos luego. **


	11. Capítulo 9

**Aparece Love abrazando a un gatito azul alado junto a un osito de felpa alado: n.n Hola, hola, hola, ya me tienen aquí de nuevo junto con uno de los invitados especiales que tengo para las notas y a Kero, saluda Happy.**

**Happy: Aye, hola n.n**

**Kero: me alegra que estes recuperada- habla Kero a Love quien esta muy entretenida mimando a Happy- n.n U bueno como parece que estas muy entretenida con uno de nuestros invitados yo haré el disclaimer y aquí vo...**

**Eriol: Tanto nosotros como la historia no le pertenecemos a Love**

**Kero: Hey me interrumpiste ¬¬**

**Love: Chicos no peleen**

**Eriol: Si, que bueno que ya estes mejor mi querida Love.**

**Love: Gracias Eriol, por cierto ¿ya llegaron nuestros invitados?**

**Kero/ Eriol: Dicen que llegan para las notas de abajo**

**Love: :D en serio que bien. Antes de que se me olvide gracias a xIshisu-Chanx por comentar, y si lo sé hay algunos capítulos que son muy largos y otros muy pequeños como el que pasó.**

**Happy: Aye, ahora si a leer**

* * *

Sakura vio como el gobernador Slexan hacía una profunda reverencia ante su madre. Durante la última media hora, se había disculpado profusamente por las acciones del príncipe Shaoran, asegurándole que el resto de ellos no apoyaban la posición del príncipe.

Cobardes sangrientos. No sentía ningún respeto por ellos. Por lo menos Shaoran había expresado su opinión y el hecho de que resistiera solo lo hacía aún más heroico a sus ojos.

El gobernador había prometido a su madre que el príncipe sería justamente castigado por insultarla.

_Yo pagaría por verlo._ El príncipe Shaoran no parecía el tipo de hombre que se inclinara ante nadie. Mucho menos que vendría aquí en persona a pedir disculpas como su madre había exigido.

_Sería entretenido._

Después de que el gobernador se fuera, su madre se levantó del escritorio para mirarlos airadamente. Todavía estaba furiosa por el público reunido y había despotricado sin parar desde que regresó a la oficina de su suite.

—Me gustaría salir de este lugar, pero me niego a dar a ese hijo de puta la satisfacción de pensar que es por su causa. Me quedaré, sin otra razón que ser un grano en su culo. —Pero era evidente que estar aquí era lo último que quería hacer. No es que la culpara.

No quería estar aquí y una pequeña parte que no quería reconocer, había disfrutado al ver a su madre recibir un poco de lo mismo con lo que la había apaleado a ella durante años.

_Vaya, Shaoran, vaya._

La puerta se abrió para dejar paso a Pleba de nuevo en la habitación. La había dejado justo antes de que el gobernador se presentara, para atender algún misterioso encargo al que su madre la había enviado.

Pleba hizo una profunda reverencia antes de decir las palabras que destrozaron el mundo entero de Sakura.

—De acuerdo con sus órdenes, he enviado por el remplazo de Sakura, mi reina. Yuna llegará en las próximas cuatro horas para relevarla de su puesto.

Sakura fingió no oír las palabras que picaron tan profundamente, que bien podrían estar golpeando su alma. Peor fueron las petulantes y sarcásticas miradas que las otras dirigían en su dirección. Estaban emocionadas de ver cómo era devuelta a casa en desgracia. _Debería haberme quedado en mi cabina._ Pero había pensado probarse a sí misma uniéndose a ellas en la reunión anterior y tomando su puesto aquí.

Gran error.

Era evidente que su madre ya había tomado la decisión de sustituirla.

Bien. No había duda de que su madre la degradaría a la condición de niña tan pronto como llegaran a casa. ¿Y por qué? ¿Por tratar de protegerla? Sí, eso la hacía sentir un deseo infantil de gritar que era injusto.

Lo que sea. No había nada que pudiera hacer.

_Mira el lado positivo, si la mataran durante tu ausencia, no serías ejecutada por ello._

Cierto. Pero ella no era tan vil y cuando se puso de pie flanqueando la sala con el resto de la guardia, supo que al menos una de ellas era una traidora. Una de ellas estaba planeando su muerte y la de su madre. Ahora mismo. Mientras que esa persona pretendía hacer su trabajo, ella estaba a un paso de atacar.

La hipocresía de eso se agitaba en su interior.

Pero, ¿quién?

¿Cómo?

Por encima de todo, ¿cuándo atacaría la traidora?

El camarote de su madre sería el lugar más probable. De acuerdo con su petición, no había cámaras allí. Sólo un botón de pánico. Pero si su madre no pudiera llegar a éste...

O si fuera desactivado...

Un mal presentimiento la recorrió. Tenía que comprobar el cableado para asegurarse de que nadie lo había manipulado. _Piensa lo que quieras de mí, no voy a descuidar mis obligaciones._ Protegería a su madre por encima de todo. Mientras estuviera en esta nave, cumpliría con sus responsabilidades diligentemente aunque todos se rieran de ella por eso.

Se aclaró la garganta para llamar la atención de su madre.

—¿Puedo ser excusada, mi reina?

Su madre no se molestó en contestar verbalmente. La despidió con un gesto de desdén de la mano. Sakura apretó las manos en puños para evitar revolverse y contestarle con un gesto obsceno, antes de meterse en más problemas aún.

Sin una palabra más, salió de la habitación y se dirigió por el pasillo, hacia las recámaras para comprobar el cuarto personal de su madre. Y después de eso, necesitaba hacer las maletas para regresar a casa.

En vergüenza.

La blasfemia bailó en sus pensamientos mientras se imaginaba lo que le gustaría hacer a su madre por esta última humillación. Honestamente, estaba harta de esto. No era una niña y seguía tratándola como a una. Demasiados años de humillación y condena dejaron una amarga herida en su corazón. No se merecía esto.

No cuando había estado cumpliendo su deber.

Sakura casi había llegado a la cabina de su madre cuando se abrió una puerta detrás de ella. Por un pequeño momento, el corazón le dio un vuelco cuando una imagen del príncipe Shaoran le vino a la cabeza. Sólo podía imaginar lo que vería cuando sus ojos bailaran con furia mientras se acercaba a ella con la gracia letal de un guerrero, para pedir disculpas a su madre...

Antes de que pudiera pensarlo mejor, volvió la cabeza, con la esperanza de darle otro vistazo.

No era Shaoran.

En su lugar, una figura en una capa con capucha de color gris oscuro se dirigió a ella con pasos rápidos. Sin pensar en eso, ella se adelantó sólo para encontrar su camino bloqueado cuando la figura se detuvo y se volvió como si se dirigiera a su habitación o a la de ella.

—Disculpe —trató de pasar al extraño.

La persona se puso delante de ella, bloqueando de forma deliberada el camino.

Un repentino destello plateado le llamó la atención cuando una hoja salió de debajo de los pliegues del manto para lanzarse hacia su garganta. Su entrenamiento resurgió. Detuvo el ataque y dio un cabezazo al agresor. Otro cuchillo salió de la otra mano, cortando su brazo.

Sakura esquivó y se agachó para hacer un barrido a sus piernas. Pero en el momento en que lo hizo, alguien se acercó por detrás y la cogió por el cuello con un cable. Jadeando, fue impulsada hacia atrás, perdiendo pie, y la arrastraron por el pasillo hacia su cabina. Trató de pedir ayuda, pero la tensión alrededor de la garganta le impedía emitir nada más que un graznido ronco.

—Necesitamos su muerte. Recuerda que tiene que parecer que se suicidó por vergüenza.

Su visión se hizo borrosa cuando pateó con los pies, luchando por la libertad y su vida. No iba a morir. No de esta manera. No a manos de un cobarde que la atacó por la espalda. Desesperada, aferró las manos al cable que la apresaba, pero no pudo conseguir un buen agarre sobre ello. Su rabia la quemó. No podía soportar que alguien la venciera. El hecho de que iban a matarla si no ganaba, lo hacía todo peor.

Su visión se oscureció.

Estaba perdiendo esta pelea...

De repente, el agresor salió volando contra la pared a su lado. El cable cayó de su garganta, lo que le permitió respirar de nuevo. La repentina velocidad con la que el aire pasó a través de sus pulmones, la dejó mareada y débil. Jadeó y tosió, tratando de orientarse cuando se volvió sobre el suelo. Pero todo lo que vio fue una mancha oscura que atacó a sus agresores, y los arrojó en todas las direcciones.

No fue hasta que él capturó al primer atacante y rebotó a la figura enmascarada en la pared, que se dio cuenta de que era Shaoran quien la había salvado.

Y tal como sospechaba, luchaba como un soldado experimentado, no un _aristos._

Apenas se había puesto en pie cuando vio a Pleba y Tyree corriendo por el pasillo para ayudarlos. Ahora sus agresores pagarían y su madre sabría que ella no era estúpida por tratar de protegerla.

Pero su alivio se cortó cuando ellas fueron a por Shaoran y no a por sus atacantes.

Santos dioses...

¡Ellas estaban en el complot!

Shaoran vio los ojos del asesino entornarse más allá de su hombro. Como la guardia Qill estaba delante de él, sabía que eso significaba que los refuerzos estaban llegando por la espalda. Se volvió justo a tiempo para coger a la primera y lanzarla al asesino.

La segunda levantó un blaster. Eludió la detonación un instante antes de que le hubiera estallado en la cabeza.

A la que había arrojado, recogió su enlace y gritó en él por seguridad.

—¡Ayuda! ¡Estamos siendo atacadas por el príncipe Exeterian! Está loco. Está tratando de asesinar a nuestra princesa. Necesitamos ayuda inmediata. —Ella estabilizó su propio blaster sobre él mientras silenciaba el enlace—. Da mis saludos a los dioses.

Él se distanció, entonces esquivó la explosión cuando se dio cuenta que lo estaban enviando a la muerte.

—¡Tú, _harita_! —gruñó a la guapa guardia que había pensado que estaba salvando al entrar en la refriega. ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan estúpido como para pensar que estaban hiriendo a una Qill?

¡Idiota!

No sólo había avergonzado a su padre —de nuevo—, sino que estaba a punto de ser acusado de un crimen que no había cometido. Y todo por culpa de _ella._

Amable venganza de su perra reina.

Sakura estaba desconcertada por el insulto y el odio que ardía en sus ojos cuando la miró. Pero su confusión murió cuando vio a Pleba poner su arma en matar y abrir fuego sobre ellos. Tenía que hacer algo o los dos estarían muertos.

Reaccionando por instinto, se lanzó sobre Shaoran y lo tiró contra la pared, fuera de la línea de fuego. En el momento en que lo hizo, la pared brilló y se abrió, arrojándolos dentro de una cápsula de escape.

Gracias a los dioses por los pequeños favores. No se había dado cuenta de que había un portal ahí.

Ahora tenía que sellarlo antes de que Pleba y los otros dispararan a través de él. Incapaz de leer los paneles que se encontraban en diferentes idiomas que no conocía, hizo una conjetura en cuanto a qué botón cerraría la puerta y avisaría a seguridad. El rojo probablemente sería el de lanzamiento, por lo que golpeó el botón naranja en el centro de la consola. La puerta bajó, protegiéndolos de los demás.

Aliviada dejó escapar un largo suspiro y se sentó a esperar por la seguridad.

Hasta que se dio cuenta de que los motores se activaban y la cápsula era lanzada, con ellos atrapados dentro.

Mierda...

* * *

**Love: que les pareció el capitulo? espero les haya gustado, y como lo prometido es deuda aquí hay algunos personajes de Fairy Tail con ustedes Natsu, Gray y Happy.**

**Si gustan que se metan mas personajes de Fairy Tail me dicen por que apenas voy en el capítulo 50 de la primera temporada del anime, quejas, sugerencias, opiniones de algún tipo favor de de dejarlo en un comentario aquí abajo:**

**l  
l  
l  
l  
V**


	12. Capítulo 10

**Hello every body, cuanto tiempo sin vernos o leernos(?), si desde el domingo yo ya los extrañaba, para no hacerles esperar tanto les doy las gracias a: yanni y a sslove por sus comentarios, espero que les guste este capítulo y sin más que decir solo me queda decir qu...**

**Kero: Nosotros y la historia somos propiedad de nuestro respectivo autor.**

**Love: Eres cruel Kero siempre me ganas con el disclaimer y me rompes el corazón 7.7**

* * *

Palpitándole la cabeza por estrellarse contra la dura mampara de hierro por una idiota, Shaoran maldijo cuando recuperó el equilibrio y se dio cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo.

Habían sido lanzados lejos de la _Arimanda._

Movilizándose, pasó por encima de la molesta mujer que parecía paralizada por el horror de sus acciones, pero cuando llegó a la consola, era demasiado tarde.

Estaban a la deriva y la nave los había dejado a su estela. _Hijo de..._

¿Este miserable día no terminaría nunca? Se sentó en la silla de cuero negro junto a ella y negó con la cabeza mientras una profunda irritación lo inundaba.

No había nada que pudiera hacer para detener eso. Nada. Dejó escapar un lento, agitado suspiro y maldijo su suerte de mierda que lo había traicionado una vez más. De toda la maldita mierda...

—¿No podemos alcanzar la nave?

Oh, sí, ahí estaba la pregunta ganadora del día e hizo que su carácter entrara en ebullición.

Le dirigió una mirada fulminante. Ni siquiera el aspecto vulnerable en su rostro, hizo que su inmenso atractivo redujera la necesidad de querer lanzarla al espacio con una bolsa en la cabeza. Sin embargo, se obligó a mantener su tono uniforme y el sarcasmo a un nivel aceptable que no sería suficiente para motivarla al asesinato, no era necesario que ambos se molestaran en el espacio reducido.

—Tenemos un pequeño propulsor que sólo tiene la fuerza para aterrizarnos en un planeta.

Shaoran señaló por la ventana a la nave que rápidamente se estaba convirtiendo en un punto plateado en la oscuridad.

—En caso que no lo hayas notado, ellos se mueven mucho más rápido. No conozco las leyes físicas de tu planeta, pero de donde vengo, un objeto que se mueve a velocidad subluz no puede alcanzar a otro que avanza a velocidad hiperespacial. Pero si sabes algo acerca de turbinas, propulsores y motores, mecánica cuántica o física clásica que he pasado por alto, por favor, ilumíname.

Sí, estaba bien, nunca había sido el mejor en controlar su sarcasmo.

Por lo menos, lo había intentado. Eso contaba para algo, ¿verdad?

Ella frunció los labios.

—No tienes que ser un idiota.

Vaya, no tenía pelos en la lengua.

—Oh, cariño, esto no es ser idiota. Confía en mí. Tengo un polvorín de idiotez que aún no he empezado a usar.

La expresión de su rostro estaba tan enrojecida, que el ardor de su ira le quemó incluso desde su asiento. En otro tiempo y lugar, estarían desnudos.

Pero ese no era el lugar y definitivamente no el momento. Lo único que ahora quería era terminar lo que sus falsos atacantes habían comenzado. Estrangularla hasta que los ojos le saltaran.

—No me mires así. No después de lo que planeabas.

Le frunció el ceño como si estuviera desconcertada por sus palabras. Sería una expresión agradable si fuera real.

—¿Qué? ¿Proteger a mi madre?

¿De qué demonios estaba hablando? No parecía estar protegiendo a nadie mientras estaba en el suelo siendo estrangulada.

—Sí, claro. Toda esa actuación para hacerme caer en la trampa por tu reina y así vengarse de mí por decirle cuatro verdades. Buena jugada. Pero no soy _tan_ estúpido. —Al menos no hoy. Y definitivamente no por ella.

—¿Estás metido en esto?

Era buena. Casi podía creer en la inocencia que estaba tratando de venderle. Pero ya había tratado antes con actrices y estafadores mucho más convincentes.

—Como si no supieras de lo que estoy hablando.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—No tengo ni idea y estás desperdiciando mi tiempo. —Señaló hacia el sector donde la _Arimanda_ había desaparecido—. Tenemos que volver a la nave antes de que los asesinos vayan por mi madre. Es imperativo.

Él hizo una pausa por la confusión. ¿Era su madre una de la guardia o alguien más?

—¿De _qué_ estás hablando?

Sakura nunca se había sentido más frustrada en su vida. El hombre estaba loco. ¿Tenía algún tipo de problema mental y no podía recordar lo que había sucedido justo antes de que cayeran en la cápsula? ¿Tan fuerte se había golpeado el imbécil en la cabeza?

—¿Hola? ¿Recuerdas la lucha que estalló? ¿Yo en el suelo siendo estrangulada? Los chicos malos que atacaste...

—No entré en una pelea. Me estabas tendiendo una trampa al fingir que te estrangulaban.

Realmente era imbécil. ¿De verdad pensaba que se dejaría matar así? ¿A propósito? ¿Con qué clase de gente se había relacionado para que esa idea siquiera entrara en su mente? Señaló la desagradable quemadura en la garganta, segura de que estaba amoratada si no sangrando.

—¿Te parece esto que _de verdad _estaba fingiendo?

Shaoran hizo una pausa, centrándose en los ribetes púrpura que desmentían la acusación. En realidad, parecía dolorosa y auténtica. Por no mencionar el hecho de que probablemente dejaría cicatriz y la mayoría de las mujeres que conocía se opondrían a la desfiguración permanente.

Aún así, había personas que se habían mutilado antes por muchas menos razones y las Qills no eran normales en cualquier sentido de la palabra. Por voluntad de la reina, podría estar lo suficientemente loca para estropear su cuello, cicatrizar su cara e incluso comer pequeños bebés en el desayuno.

—Serviste bien a tu país. Estoy seguro de que te condecoraran por ello. —Eso era, después de todo, para lo que su pueblo vivía.

Se rostro se arrugó con disgusto.

—¿Qué crees que estaba pasando cuando interviniste?

¿Intervenir? Sí, era una pieza en el trabajo. En su barrio se llamaba ayudar a alguien. Acababa de demostrar lo que sabía, ella no estaba realmente en peligro.

—No lo creo. Lo sé. Oí la llamada de la jefa de la guardia y decir que estaba tratando de matar a su princesa. Eso es un frío y duro hecho.

—¿Y cuál de las mujeres en ese pasillo crees que era la princesa?

Shaoran recordó a la gente que había estado ahí. Dos figuras con túnicas cuyo sexo desconocía y las tres guardias. Una princesa no estaría en la guardia, por lo que quedaban los otros dos con los que había estado luchando.

—Supongo que una de las personas con las túnicas o nadie en absoluto. La perra simplemente mintió.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco.

—¿Entiendes la física cuántica y no puedes comprender esto? _Yo_ soy la princesa, ignorante.

Sí, claro. Seguro que lo era. No tenía el menor sentido. Había visto la forma en que las otras la trataron, como basura. Si era la hija de la sádica reina, no se habrían atrevido a tanto. Por no hablar de otra cosa insignificante...

—No estaban tratando asesinarte _a ti_. —A pesar de que podría si no terminaba con esa actitud.

Ella le dio una mirada de «te lo dije».

Y eso le hizo sentirse como un tonto total cuando consiguió entender lo que estaba tratando de decirle.

—_Eres_ la princesa.

Ella asintió.

—Trataban de matarte _a ti_ y me metí en la trampa por... tu mierda. —No iba a dejarla insultarlo sin añadir uno de los suyos.

Por el brillo en sus ojos, podía decir que a ella le gustaría partirlo en pequeños trozos sangrientos.

—Está bien, termina con los insultos de alta categoría.

—Tú empezaste.

Lo rastrilló con una mueca desdeñosa.

—¿Cuántos tienes? ¿Cuatro? Por favor, cesa antes de llamarme cabeza de mierda. Creo que en mi actual estado de ánimo no podría sobrevivir a un ataque juvenil_._ _Eso _realmente podría derrumbarme. —Torció el labio, y en un rápido movimiento de muñeca, le hizo un gesto obsceno Qill—. Tienes que aceptar el hecho de que en éste momento necesito cada gramo de fuerza de voluntad para no hacerte daño.

Él se rió de la amenaza. Aunque tenía músculo, era pequeña en comparación con su tamaño. Mientras mantuviera protegida su polla, no había mucho que pudiera hacer para dañarlo.

—Nena, me gustaría verte intentarlo. Créeme, he conocido hombres y mujeres que querían comerme en su almuerzo y aquí estoy. Sigo en pie. Todavía pateando culos.

Ella se burló.

—Dime una cosa ¿cómo es posible que el tercero de nosotros realmente quepa en ésta capsula?

Ahora era él quien estaba desconcertado. ¿También sumaban diferente en su planeta?

—¿El tercero de nosotros?

—Tú, yo y tu ego extremadamente súper desarrollado.

Abrió la boca para hablar, pero ella puso la mano sobre sus labios.

—Suficiente —dijo en un tono imperioso que confirmó su buena cuna—. Mi madre está en esa nave y van a matarla. ¿Puedes entender el lenguaje escrito de la consola para ayudarme a encontrar alguna manera de hacerle saber lo que pasó? ¿O por lo menos para alertar que seguridad la proteja?

Ignorando el hecho de que su mano era increíblemente suave y se sentía bien en su piel, la apartó de sus labios y la devolvió al reposabrazos de la silla.

—Estamos en una cápsula de escape, nena. No está diseñada para la comunicación de ningún tipo.

—Bueno, eso es estúpido. ¿Cómo vamos a avisarles que estamos…?

—Un pulso de emergencia se emite cada seis segundos. Sale a la baliza para que las autoridades sepan que hay ocupantes vivos en la cápsula que necesitan rescate.

Ella dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio.

—Entonces volverán por nosotros.

—No. No lo harán.

—¿Por qué?

Hizo un gesto hacia la oscuridad donde la _Arimanda_ había desaparecido.

—Es una nave llena de políticos y realeza. Se lo notificarán a una patrulla de la Liga para que nos busque. Pero de ninguna manera se acercarán por miedo a que les tendamos una trampa. Por todo lo que saben, alguien llenó a éste chico malo con suficientes explosivos para desintegrar un planeta subclase con una forma de vida lo bastante grande para detectarla, y en el momento en que se acerquen ¡Boom!... —terminó con el sonido de una explosión desagradable—. Confía en mí. No se arriesgarán.

Rastrilló las manos por su pelo cuando la frustración también la invadió.

—No puedo creer que esto esté sucediendo.

—¿Tú? Yo estaba pensando en dejar nuestra pequeña velada, pero no así. —Y definitivamente no con ella.

Eso fue lo que consiguió por haber cambiado de opinión acerca de irse y regresar a sus habitaciones a pedir disculpas a su padre.

Shaoran gruñó mientras se recostaba hacia atrás en la silla y empezaba a recorrer la configuración para ver a dónde los llevaba la cápsula.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer?

¿Cómo se lo diría? Ese no era ninguno de sus negocios. Por no mencionar el pequeño hecho de que todavía no estaba cien por ciento convencido de que no fuera una actuación de su parte. Por lo que sabía, todavía estaba jugando con él. Podría muy bien acusarlo de su secuestro en ese momento. Algo que también conllevaría a una sentencia de muerte.

Incluso para un príncipe.

La gente de ella era despiadada y él había insultado a su reina. Públicamente. No sabía lo que haría para tomar represalias. Su padre había dicho lo mismo.

—No te preocupes por eso. —Movió la mano sobre el monitor y, mostró el mapa de las estrellas en la pantalla principal.

Podría usar su enlace para pedir refuerzos, pero sin una fuerte señal era inútil. No sería capaz de llamar a nadie hasta que aterrizaran. Maldita sea.

Ella frunció el ceño por la cantidad de colores brillantes que les mostraba todos los rincones del sector actual.

—¿Qué es eso?

Señaló un planeta a la derecha y lo tocó, luego arrastró el dedo en diagonal para ampliarlo y que así lo viera.

—Nos dirigimos allí y debemos llegar a la superficie en poco más de una hora.

—¿Una hora?

Le dirigió una mirada maliciosa sobre su tono abatido.

—Estamos en medio del espacio, distantes de la atracción gravitacional de grandes masas de roca y esferas de gas autoluminosas. Aterriza de puta pena, pero no choques con nada desagradable. Lo siento si te ofende.

—Tú eres lo que me ofende.

Se detuvo para evitar responder a ese tono imperioso con algo más infantil. Había algo en ella que conseguía que quisiera cortarla en pedazos y hacerle daño. Dioses, si tenía que quedarse atrapado con una mujer ¿no podría haber sido alguien con quién pudiera pasar un tiempo agradable?

—Oh, bueno... la próxima vez que vea a alguien asfixiándote, pasaré de largo. —O los ayudaría—. Sobre todo ahora que entiendo qué fue lo que les motivó. Lástima que no trajera el cable conmigo.

—No eres divertido.

—No trato de serlo. —Se quedó en silencio mientras arrastraba la información sobre el planeta al que se dirigían.

Sakura no quería estar impresionada, pero la facilidad con la que navegaba en el complicado ordenador y leía el idioma extranjero, era algo digno de envidia. La hizo desear haber prestado más atención a esa parte de su educación.

—¿Qué idioma es ese?

—Universal. El mismo que estamos hablando. ¿No puedes leerlo?

Sintió el calor en su rostro ante la verdad de su vergüenza.

—Si pudiera, no habría apretado el botón equivocado.

Sus ojos se agrandaron de sorpresa.

—¿Nadie te enseñó a leer universal?

Ella desvió la mirada, agradecida de que no fuera del todo culpa suya ser ignorante en ello.

—Iba a empezar a aprender la parte escrita del lenguaje el año que viene. Eso no se considera una prioridad para mi pueblo. Pero sé leer y escribir en Qillaq.

Shaoran dio marcha atrás a su crítica. Como su pueblo era tan aislacionista, tenía sentido, y podía decir por su repentina reserva que estaba molesta por la falta de educación. Demonios, él mismo no las sabría si no fuera porque cuantas más lenguas conociera un contrabandista, menos probabilidades que le capturaran.

—Pues alégrate de no poder leerlo.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque dice que nos dirigimos hacia un planeta Andarion.

Ella ladeó la cabeza.

—¿Es algo malo?

Él se rió bajo en la garganta. _¿Es algo malo?_ Sí...

—¿Sabes _algo_ sobre ellos?

—No. En realidad no. Mi pueblo no interactúa con ellos. ¿Por qué?

Afortunados. Por otra parte, el mejor curso de acción con los Andarions era mantener la cabeza baja y poner la mayor distancia posible entre tú y ellos.

—En pocas palabras, hacen que tu gente se vea como mariquitas con vestidos de volantes.

El fuego volvió a sus ojos.

—Eres un cerdo si piensas eso.

No sabía por qué, pero le gustaba la forma en que se veía cuando estaba irritada. Hacía brillar sus ojos y añadía un favorecedor rubor a sus mejillas.

—Y no estoy lleno de mierda, querida. Es verdad. Miden más de dos metros de media, tienen colmillos, visión nocturna y les adiestran desde la cuna a matar a cualquiera y lo que sea que se interponga en su camino. Ah, casi lo olvido, su plato preferido es carne humana. Que suerte la nuestra.

Ella se burló de él.

—Estás tratando de asustarme.

Él buscó una enciclopedia en su lengua y se la mostró en el monitor.

—Míralo tú misma.

Sakura tuvo que forzar sus ojos a no ampliarse a medida que leía las palabras que confirmaban la predicción. Tenía razón. Una raza peligrosa en el más puro sentido de la palabra, los Andarions hacían parecer a su gente como mariquitas. Normalmente, estaría más que dispuesta a asumir y demostrar su valía. Sin embargo, por lo que sabía, ninguno de ellos tenía armas y el suicidio no le apetecía en lo más mínimo.

—¿No podemos desviarnos?

Él se recostó en la silla y redujo esa mirada arrogante sobre ella, la cual estaba empezando a odiar. No ayudó que las luces de la consola destacaran esa sonrisa arrogante.

—Mira, el problema con las cápsulas de escape... es que están diseñadas para funcionar incluso si estás totalmente incapacitado. Una vez que se está en ella y se pulsa el mágico botón naranja que tú encontraste, se encarga de todo por ti. Solicita ayuda y te conduce al planeta habitable más cercano que coincida con la mezcla de oxígeno en la cápsula.

—Pero es estúpido no tener un control manual de algún tipo.

Se rascó el costado de la boca mientras sus ojos se rieron silenciosamente de ella.

—Te sugiero que lo consideres con el diseñador la próxima vez que lo veas. Eso si es que sobrevivimos el tiempo suficiente para ser rescatados.

—Vamos a ser rescatados.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura?

—Porque no voy a permitir que mi madre muera. La traidora forma parte de la Guardia Mayor. Mi madre confía en ella de forma implícita. Si no llego a ella y le advierto sobre Pleba, es como si estuviera muerta.

Shaoran comenzó a decir que su madre no le importaba ya que había tenido intención de someter a una raza entera, cuando su atención se centró en la pantalla. Su estómago cayó al suelo al reconocer su siguiente obstáculo.

—Sí, y tenemos otro problema.

—¿Y ese es?

Agrandó una porción del gráfico de estrellas que mostraba el área donde la _Arimanda_ había desaparecido. Señaló a la esfera brillante que se agrandaba rápidamente.

—Espero equivocarme, pero a juzgar por el tamaño y la velocidad, eso me parece un caza.

Su rostro entero se iluminó de esperanza.

—¿Vienen a rescatarnos?

Vaya, vendería su alma por ser tan ingenuo. Sin responder a su pregunta, se deslizó de su silla y se agachó debajo de los controles para abrir un panel y poder acceder a los cables.

—Es un caza —repitió.

Sakura estaba desconcertada por su obsesión con esa simple declaración. Para ella, eso era una buena cosa.

—¿Qué significa?

—No puede llevar más de dos personas volando así —su grave voz sonó ahogada por el metal que estaba debajo—. Están diseñados para matar, no para rescatar. Y a menos que me equivoque, y eso no ha sucedido todavía, estoy bastante seguro de que vienen a terminar lo que se inició en ese pasillo.

Por... por favor.

No había ninguna razón para pensar eso. Podría simplemente ser un explorador. Sobre todo si, como le había dicho antes, pensaban que eso podría ser una trampa. Tenía mucho sentido enviar un caza sólo para ver si estaban heridos o necesitaban rescate. Podría no ser más que una escolta para ellos. ¿No podía el hombre ser optimista? ¿Debía siempre ver lo peor en cualquier situación, incluso cuando no lo justificaba?

—Estás siendo paranoico.

Esas palabras apenas habían dejado sus labios antes de que una ráfaga de disparos atravesara velozmente el espacio, directamente hacia ellos.

Estaban bajo ataque.

Y completamente indefensos.

**Chanchan, chan chaaaaaan, que les pareció el capitulo? que creen que pase en el siguiente? armen sus teorias y ya veremos quien gana con la próxima emisión de "Ncaido De Las Sombras" uff eso me sonó mas telenovelesco que nada o a programa barato de televisión, bueno nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo, y espero que este les haya gustado.**

**hasta el proximo capitulo**

**(n.n)/ **


	13. Capítulo 11

**Se acerca Love a un sillon en frente de un televisor con todo y palomitas lista para ver/leer el proximo capitulo de nacido de las sombras, cuando de pronto...  
****Gray: hola love que haces?  
**

**Love: pues voy a ver el siguiente capitulo de nacido de la... Como demonios entraste aquí?  
**

**Gray:Por la ventana  
**

**Love: aaa por la ventana, pero por cual ventana si este es el cuarto del cine y no tiene ventanas? y por que te estas quitando la ropa? (grita casi  
****histerica love)**

**Gray: Natsu hizo una n.n**

**Love: vale me rindo Natsu hizo una, bueno mejor vamos a la piscina junto a Haru-chan y luego vengo a ver este capitulo.**

**Eriol: Love ya vamos a ver el siguiente capit... pero que paso aquí? o.O  
**

**Love: nada, anda vamos a la piscina con Haru-chan y Gray  
**

**Eriol: vale pero ya dijiste que nosotros como la historia no te pertenecemos?  
**

**Gray: ella no lo dijo pero lo acabas de hacer tú, vamos anda quitate la camisa parece que aquí todos andamos así  
**

**Love: Eriol no lo hace por que el no nada y no tiene necesidad de estar como tú ¬¬, bueno ya que estamos con el disclaimer gray agradece y contesta a los comentarios.  
**

**Gray: Gracias a xIshisu-Chanx,por comentar y me parece que a Flor.  
**

**Love: bueno lo que pasa es que no aparecen los registros de los reviews, al menos no ultimamente no he podido comentar y un comentario anonimo desaparecio, no se que habrá pasado. en cuanto a xIcshisu-Chanx conosco la sensación de estar enganchada a estas sagas yo lo estuve y en menos de cuatro meses ya me había puesto al día con ellas ahora solo espero que publiquen las nuevas novelas.**

**sin mas entonces los dejo para que lean.**

* * *

La explosión se estrelló contra la parte posterior de la cápsula y los hizo dar vueltas. Sakura maldijo cuando fue lanzada contra el brazo del asiento, golpeando sus costillas. Vio que Shaoran aún continuaba escarbando debajo de la consola. Estaba tumbado sobre la espalda con las piernas flexionadas y separadas para mantenerse equilibrado y estable, mientras que la cápsula se sacudía por el asalto. Desacostumbrada al movimiento, luchó contra las náuseas, y luego frunció el ceño al ver las botas viejas de él, desgastadas por el trabajo y atadas con cordones que se habían roto y aún seguían unidos por los nudos. Parecía como si hubieran pasado por el infierno, como si fueran el único par de botas que tuviera. Nunca había conocido a ningún príncipe que se dignara a tocar algo tan andrajoso, y ni pensar en usarlo en realidad. Y ahora que lo pensaba, su ropa también se veía de la misma manera. Limpia, pero raída. Su chaqueta marrón, incluso parecía haber sido marcada por las quemaduras de un blaster.

Su cabeza y hombros estaban completamente ocultos por el panel de acero mientras trabajaba en silencio. Y en su prisa por meterse debajo de la consola, la chaqueta y la camisa se le habían subido, dejando al descubierto su abdomen bronceado. Con cada respiración y movimiento que hacía, sus músculos tonificados se contraían, lo que los hacía más pronunciados. Sí, estaba bien, esa parte de él era totalmente agradable. Y si no se equivocaba, su costado izquierdo parecía tener un tatuaje que cubría el aspecto de una desagradable cicatriz.

¿En un aristócrata? Consideraban esas cosas vulgares y comunes...

¿Por qué tendría esas marcas? No tenía sentido. El príncipe Shaoran era definitivamente un hombre de completas contradicciones.

Otra explosión los golpeó.

Haciendo una mueca de dolor, ella se enderezó en la silla.

—Déjame adivinar. ¿Tampoco hay armas de fuego en esta cosa?

No había perdido el asco en esa barítono profundo.

—Lo que creo que es particularmente estúpido. Si estás utilizando una cápsula de escape para... ya sabes, _escapar,_ nueve de cada diez veces, escapas debido a que tu nave está bajo ataque y has tenido que evacuar. ¿A qué clase de _krikkin_ idiota le pareció inteligente hacer un dispositivo de escape que deja a sus ocupantes como blancos indefensos cuando están siendo atacados? Oh, espera, no contestes. He conocido a muchos ingenieros de diseño que tienen un coeficiente intelectual mucho más pequeños que el tamaño de la talla de mi zapato. —Inclinó la cabeza de debajo de la consola para darle un vistazo, y entonces agregó—. Lo que para el registro es en realidad la mayor parte de los hombres, a excepción de Eriol, quien es un hijo de puta mutante. —Volvió a trabajar—. Pero mientras más elevado es su coeficiente intelectual, más cerca están del nivel de los protozoos. Mi número uno me fastidia la vida. Pensar en ello, gente. Pensar en ello —hizo una pausa para maldecir cuando uno de los cables lo sacudió—. Para que lo sepas, mi nave tiene una cápsula de artillero con suficiente fuego para acabar con un crucero hiperespacial. Ésta... realmente es una mierda.

Ella no podía estar más de acuerdo.

—Tienes un caso severo de Trastorno por Déficit de Atención, ¿no?

Él se limpió la mano en el pantalón, luego la movió hacia arriba para sostener algo que ella no podía ver.

—Sólo un poco. Por suerte es sobre todo verbal. —Silbó fuertemente como si se hubiera herido de nuevo—. Maldita sea, he perdido toda sensibilidad en la mano derecha.

—Entonces, ¿qué hacemos? —le preguntó, tratando de mantenerlo centrado en el peligro.

Otro disparo los sacudió.

Sakura gimió cuando fue lanzada contra el brazo de la silla de nuevo y golpeó sus costillas.

—Además de morir dolorosamente.

Ella estaba tratando de mantener la calma, pero era cada vez más y más difícil. Odiaba sentirse impotente y esa situación estaba empezando a enfurecerla.

—Estoy a punto de lanzar mis zapatos contra ellos —murmuró en voz baja—. Sé que no les perjudicará en combate, pero me haría sentir mejor. —Por lo menos si lo hiciera, habría hecho otra cosa que sentarse aquí y mirar.

Shaoran se echó a reír como si admirara su coraje.

—Cruza los dedos.

Sakura estaba confundida por sus palabras cuando finalmente se deslizó de debajo del panel.

—¿Por qué?

Sin responder, se disparó al asiento delantero, entonces sus manos volaron sobre el ordenador. Esquemas y diagramas brillaron en la pantalla tan rápido que ella incluso no podía identificar lo que estaba mirando o ajustando, antes de que pasara al siguiente.

Otra explosión se dirigía directamente hacia ellos. Conteniendo el aliento, se preparó para el impacto.

No llegó.

En cambio, la cápsula se giró bruscamente y se tambaleó hacia delante mientras el disparo los pasaba sin hacerles daño, por un estrecho margen.

Shaoran dejó escapar un grito de júbilo. Se besó los dedos, después los golpeó cerca de los controles.

—Ésta es mi chica. Vamos, nena, no seas caprichosa con tu amor. Sabes que quieres hacerlo bien. Mantente firme y vuela donde te diga. —Hizo más ajustes en el ordenador y la cápsula le respondió.

Sakura estaba tan feliz de que tuviera algún tipo de control sobre esa nave que podría besarle. Podría ser un completo y absoluto idiota, pero por suerte para ella, sabía controlar esa nave espacial.

El caza cambió de rumbo y se dirigió directamente hacia ellos a una velocidad acelerada.

Ella se estremeció al ver más destellos brillantes de color naranja en la oscuridad.

—Ahí viene otro disparo.

—Ya lo sé. Sujétate en caso de que esto no funcione.

Giró la cápsula de nuevo, pero no lo suficiente como para esquivarlo del todo. La fuerza del disparo los empujó hacia atrás. Ella se golpeó la cabeza con fuerza contra el panel. Haciendo una mueca de dolor, no habló ni gritó por miedo a distraerlo.

Para su completo asombro, Shaoran esquivó el siguiente disparo.

—Vamos, nena. Avanza. Sabes que lo deseas. Sólo sigue zumbando y no te detengas. —La cápsula se tambaleó hacia delante de nuevo y, finalmente, entraron en contacto con la atracción gravitacional del planeta.

La velocidad se aceleró dramáticamente a medida que caían hacia la superficie.

El caza abrió más fuego, rociando a través del espacio en un último esfuerzo desesperado por matarlos. Por suerte, Shaoran esquivó la mayor parte de ello.

Pero no del todo. Las luces parpadearon y provocaron que la cápsula se sacudiera hasta el punto de que ella temió vomitar. O peor, que la cápsula se partiera.

Shaoran tiró de un interruptor sobre su cabeza.

—Estamos cayendo a plomo.

—¿Qué significa?

—Las explosiones tocaron nuestros frenos y el sistema de aterrizaje. Voy a tratar de encontrar algo suave para aterrizar. Sin embargo, no hago promesas. Mi control de esta cosa no es el mejor y... bueno, si eres religiosa de alguna manera, ahora sería el momento para rezar por la intervención divina, sin ofender, los dioses no piensan mucho en mí casi ningún día. Sin embargo, puede que a ti te escuchen.

Sakura comenzó a rezar. Contuvo la respiración mientras él luchaba con los cortocircuitos electrónicos. El olor de cables quemados era picante y esperaba que los cables fueran lo único que se quemaba y no las líneas de combustible.

Shaoran parecía imperturbable por completo ante todo lo que estaba sucediendo. Aparte de mascullar obscenidades ocasionalmente cuando las chispas electrónicas lo sorprendían o lo quemaban.

—Mataría por un cañón de iones. Sólo uno.

Ella conocía ese sentimiento.

Shaoran recorrió el escenario para evaluar la situación que venía. ¿Las buenas noticias? Que podían respirar en la superficie. ¿Las malas? No había información sobre ese planeta en absoluto. Ningún mapa, ni nada sobren la cultura. Nada. Ni siquiera el nombre del lugar.

Esas eran cosas que por lo general se reservaban para las colonias penales y explicaba el porqué la cápsula no había elegido ese lugar para su aterrizaje.

¿Por qué no los había dejado en rumbo? Por lo menos, en el planeta Andarion, habría sabido en lo que se estaban metiendo.

Ese...

Una imagen de ellos estrellándose contra una prisión con alienígenas gigantes come hombres, pasó por su mente. Sí, eso sería si tuvieran suerte. Un par de miles de cabreados y psíquicos alienígenas sobrehumanos con un hacha para moler contra los traficantes y la realeza...

_¿Por qué no me quedé en mi habitación?_

Miró por encima del hombro a la princesa. Su rostro estaba pálido y demacrado, y tenía un agarre de muerte sobre los reposabrazos de la silla. Pero al menos, no estaba gritando o teniendo un verdadero momento de chica. Se mantenía entera y realmente apreciaba eso.

A pesar de que estaba vestida como una guardia, su postura era la de la realeza. Tenía la intención de morir con dignidad y eso causó que una ola de respeto creciera dentro de él. Si admiraba a alguien en la vida, era a aquellos que podían soportar valientemente mientras estaban aterrorizados.

_Si me hubiera quedado, estaría muerta._

Sí, está bien, se sentía mejor de estar allí, pero no por mucho. No había nada bueno en salvarla, que sólo cargar con el impacto de su muerte y la persecución del asesino.

O ser comidos por los presos gigantes alienígenas devora-carne...

_Dioses, ¿cómo consigo meterme en ésta mierda?_ La constelación desafortunada bajo la que había nacido, había estado trabajando horas extras últimamente.

La cápsula comenzó a temblar a su alrededor.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Sakura con una nota de pánico en su voz.

Luces de advertencia parpadearon, haciéndole saber que su motor estaba fallando, mientras había una fisura en el estabilizador trasero que se estaba ampliando. Pero sólo uno de ellos necesitaba estar aterrorizado, por lo que Shaoran le restó importancia a la gravedad de la situación.

—Turbulencias. Mantente tranquila y prepárate para el aterrizaje. —A menos que la cápsula se desintegrara antes de que llegaran tan lejos.

—¿Por qué estás mintiéndome?

Su pregunta lo sorprendió. Echando un vistazo por encima del hombro, vio su mirada fija en su espalda.

—¿Quién dice que estoy mintiendo?

—El tono de tu voz. Se alzó una octava.

Maldita sea, era buena. Regresó su atención a la catástrofe que tenía en las manos.

—Muy bien. La cápsula se está deshaciendo. —Volcó el ordenador a la pantalla del monitor externo, justo a tiempo para mostrar uno de sus estabilizadores rasgándose del lado derecho y con eso, era la última cosa que quería ver—. Para tu información, necesitamos eso. Se trataba de los restos de nuestro tren de aterrizaje. Estaba tratando de no asustarte, pero ya que insistes...

Sakura tragó. Ahora deseaba no haber preguntado.

—¿Podríamos cambiar nuestro peso para ayudar a guiarlo?

—No pesas lo suficiente como para afectar ésta cosa.

—Entonces, ¿qué hacemos?

—Agarra tu culo, y sujétalo como si quisieras conservarlo. —Estaba haciendo más cálculos mentales cuando la superficie del planeta les atrajo rápidamente.

Volaban tan rápido que Sakura no veía cómo podían aterrizar y no convertirse en una mancha en la superficie del planeta.

Bueno, su tía estaría feliz.

Ella, no tanto.

Se estremeció de miedo cuando empezaron a caer sobre las copas superiores de los árboles. La cápsula se sacudió con tanta fuerza que apenas podía mantenerse en su asiento, incluso con cinturón. El corazón le latía cuando el miedo la abrazó y mutiló la esperanza de salir viva de esto.

De repente, Shaoran se giró, desabrochó su cinturón y envolvió su cuerpo alrededor de ella, tirando de ella hacia el suelo. La cápsula se estrelló con fuerza. El único cojín que tenía era el cuerpo de Shaoran. Aunque honestamente, era casi tan duro como las mamparas de acero que los rodeaban.

Su respiración la abandonó, cuando fueron lanzados contra el acero y la capsula giró una y otra vez. Cayó como una piedra en un cilindro y Shaoran aún la sostuvo, tratando de mantenerla a salvo.

Por un momento, pensó que viviría a través del accidente hasta que su cabeza golpeó algo con tanta fuerza que la hizo sentir mal. Su visión se nubló. Luchó contra la oscuridad de la mejor manera que pudo, pero al final la oscuridad la derribó.

La cápsula finalmente se detuvo.

Shaoran permaneció inmóvil, esperando más, habían tenido un aterrizaje rudo que se sentía como si estuvieran en movimiento a pesar de que podía ver que no lo estaban.

Se habían detenido. La cápsula se rompió y silbó a su alrededor. Todo se había batido hasta el punto de que parecía que la cosa hubiera sido engullida. Cables, correas y piezas de acero se mecían y chisporroteaban, pero al menos el fuego les proveía de algún tipo de luz en el oscuro interior. El área donde sus asientos habían estado, había sido destruida por completo. Estaba tumbado sobre su espalda con Sakura envuelta sobre él. Su aliento le hizo cosquillas en la piel, haciéndole saber que estaba viva a pesar de que permanecía completamente inmóvil. El dolor resonó a través de su cuerpo y cabeza con cada latido del corazón.

_No me puedo mover._ Pero al menos, al desatarlos, les había salvado la vida.

El repentino olor a combustible del motor lo golpeó... como si brotara de algo y se acumulara cerca. Se mezclaba con el olor áspero de los cables quemados.

_Mierda._ _La cápsula va a explotar._

Fiel a esa predicción, vio las llamas extenderse por el suelo. Le lamieron las botas. El calor era abrasador. Rechinando los dientes, obligó a su cuerpo devastado a moverse y actuar con rapidez. Pero fue difícil. Nada quería moverse cuando pateó el fuego fuera de sus pies.

—¿Princesa?

Estaba inconsciente y sangrando profusamente de una herida en la cabeza. Con un gemido, la empujó de nuevo, lo suficiente para que pudiera rodar por debajo de ella. Sobre sus pies inestables, la recogió y la acunó cerca. Era realmente pequeña. Algo que era fácil perder de vista cuando estaba despierta y quejándose de él. Entonces parecía más grande que la vida.

Su cuerpo se rebeló en contra de cualquier acto que no implicara tenderse, la sacó de la nave y la llevó a una distancia segura de la cápsula antes de depositarla sobre el suelo.

Se sentó sobre los talones, agradecido de estar fuera de la cápsula y poder respirar aire fresco, no quemado. Cepilló hacia atrás su pelo de la frente, y vio la sangre en su mano. Sí. Justo lo que necesitaba. Una herida en su propia cabeza. Hizo un inventario de su condición física y la de ella. Instintivamente, extendió la mano a por su mochila para conseguir un pañuelo con el que detener el sangrado, sólo para darse cuenta de que todavía estaba en la cápsula.

Mierda. La necesitaba. Había suministros médicos, alimentos y otras cosas que necesitarían si planeaban sobrevivir a eso.

Volvió a mirar a la cápsula en llamas. Fuego, sólo un idiota _krikkin_ correría hacia algo que estaba a punto de explotar...

_Lo bueno es que soy un idiota._

Antes de que su sentido común pudiera anular su estupidez, se lanzó de nuevo a la cápsula. El metal estaba caliente por las llamas, lo que descubrió cuando su mano accidentalmente rozó un panel y se quemó. Tosiendo, se cubrió la boca con su camisa y la sostuvo allí con su mano quemada mientras trataba de ver en el pequeño compartimiento. Ah, hombre, todo había sido lanzado en todas partes hasta el punto de que no podía identificar nada. Poniéndose sobre sus manos y rodillas, buscó en los restos de la nave lo más rápido que pudo. Se atragantó y tosió, luchando por respirar. Justo cuando estaba a punto de rendirse, vio una correa negra en el suelo.

Su mochila había sido aplastada por debajo de la parte frontal de la consola. Se deslizó hacia delante y la agarró, pero se detuvo cuando escuchó gemir algo.

El recubrimiento interior del techo se hundía.

¡Maldita sea! Tirando de la mochila hacia él, se apresuró hacia la escotilla. Justo cuando pensó que estaba libre, una parte del techo cayó sobre su espalda y lo golpeó contra el suelo. Hizo todo lo posible para salir gateando de debajo, pero estaba atrapado. Las llamas ardieron más altas y brillantes. El olor del combustible le hacía marearse. Sus pulmones lucharon por encontrar oxígeno.

_Mierda... voy a morir._

_Aquí mismo._ _Ahora mismo._

Aún así, luchó a pesar de que era inútil. Después de todo, era un Li y los Li nunca se entregaban a la muerte. No sin una batalla sangrienta.

**XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoXoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoX**

Sakura se despertó justo a tiempo para ver a Shaoran correr hacia la cápsula incendiada. ¿Qué estaba haciendo el idiota ahora? ¿Nunca nadie le dijo que el protocolo correcto era _huir_ de los objetos que se quemaban?

Su cabeza latía tan mal que temía vomitar. Más que eso, su visión estaba borrosa. Levantó la mano para limpiar el sudor de su frente. En el momento en que la tocó, se dio cuenta de que no era sudor. Estaba sangrando por todas partes.

_Es una conmoción cerebral._

Su estómago se le revolvió cuando más dolor la golpeó a través de su cuerpo. Rodando a un lado, vio a Shaoran desaparecer dentro de la cápsula.

_Va a suicidarse._

_Déjalo._

Por desgracia, no podía. La había sacado y le salvó la vida dos veces. Todavía estaría dentro de la cápsula incendiándose si no fuera por él.

_Levántate, soldado._ _Tiempo para salvar al héroe idiota._

A medida que se ponía en pie, oyó un gran estruendo venir de la cápsula. No había señales de Shaoran. Un mal presentimiento la atravesó.

Estaba muerto o atrapado.

Sólo un total idiota regresaría corriendo a una cápsula incendiada...

Lo malo era que ella era una idiota. Sobre todo porque le debía a Shaoran su vida e incluso si sólo había una pequeña posibilidad de que aún estuviera vivo, no podía dejarlo allí para quemarse.

Obligándose contra las náuseas, se dirigió hacia la cápsula sobre sus inestables pies.

El humo era tan espeso cuando se acercó, que apenas podía ver. El hedor no hizo nada por mejorar su náusea.

_Eres una Qillaq._ _Deja de quejarte._

Sobre el estallido y el rugido del fuego oyó algo... una serie de palabrotas obscenas.

No pudo evitar una sonrisa cuando usó su diatriba furiosa contra los dioses para encontrarlo atrapado bajo los escombros en llamas. Su ira era palpable mientras trataba de liberarse.

—¡Espero que se fundan en el olvido! Estúpido, estúpido hijo de… —Sus palabras se detuvieron cuando la vio.

Por un instante, su rostro se iluminó, a continuación, se oscureció con un ceño fruncido.

—¿Estás fuera de tu _krikkin _mente? ¡Corre!

Ella lo hizo, pero fue hacia él.

Shaoran se sorprendió cuando se arrodilló para ayudarle a liberarse.

—Hay un tanque a punto de estallar. Tienes que irte. Sólo tenemos unos pocos segundos. Puedo olerlo.

—No sin ti.

—Princesa...

—No es no —enunció cada palabra bruscamente, haciéndole saber que estaba perdiendo su tiempo con un argumento inútil. Empujó tan duro como pudo contra el metal caliente que lo inmovilizaba contra el suelo—. Estaría muerta si no fuera por ti. No voy a dejarte después de eso. ¡Ahora cállate y ayuda!

Shaoran sonrió a su dura orden. Sólo un hijo de puta enfermo como él encontraría divertido algo como eso, especialmente teniendo en cuenta sus circunstancias. Pero no le quedaba mucho tiempo.

Gruñó mientras levantaba la viga ardiente donde estaba atrapada su pierna. Deslizó el pie libre y agarró la mochila. Pero no antes de que pudiera oír el zumbido del tanque y el silbido.

Era momento de irse. Ahora, su tiempo sólo podía medirse en los latidos del corazón.

A pesar de que su pie estaba roto, la cogió de la mano y con su mochila, salió corriendo con ella de la cápsula.

Aún no estaban a salvo. La explosión podría lanzar astillas que muy fácilmente los penetrarían. Apretando su mano sobre la suya, tiró de ella hacia un bosquecillo de árboles que esperaba les ofreciera cierta protección.

Sólo habían llegado a la mitad del camino antes de que la cápsula explotara. La onda expansiva de la explosión los lanzó hacia adelante, provocando su caída. Todos lo que Shaoran pudo hacer fue tratar de proteger su cabeza mientras rodaba y los fragmentos caían a su alrededor.

Cayó sobre su estómago.

Sakura estaba a pocos pasos de él, sobre su espalda. Inmóvil.

Una sensación de malestar le torció el estómago.

—¿Princesa? ¿Estás viva?

—No —gruñó.

—Yo tampoco.

Una segunda explosión sonó. Shaoran maldijo al ver más fragmentos en dirección a ellos, incluyendo una parte considerable de la escotilla. Agarró a Sakura y, la empujó detrás de un tronco caído justo antes de que la escotilla se empalara en posición vertical en el suelo exactamente donde había estado. Pequeños incendios ardieron a su alrededor.

Con su cara pálida, lo miró con asombro.

—Gracias.

Dejando escapar un largo suspiro de alivio, Shaoran puso su cabeza en el suelo e hizo su mejor esfuerzo para no gemir por el dolor que estaba atravesando cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Se sentía como si hubiera pasado a través de una apisonadora. Lo último que quería era moverse, pero tenía que ver cómo estaba y atender la herida en la pierna. Tendría suerte si no se le gangrenaba y perdía la pierna si retrasaba el tratamiento.

—Cuando sea, princesa. Pero en realidad, tenemos que hacer algo acerca de ésta interacción casi mortal entre nosotros. —Preparándose para el dolor, se sentó.

Ella le miró acusadoramente cuando empujó su hombro.

—Te atreves a culparme por esto. ¿Qué demonios era tan importante que tenías que volver a por ello y arriesgar nuestras vidas?

—Sólo corría riesgo _mi_ vida. Tú eres quien volvió por mí.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco.

—No podría estar más de acuerdo. Ahora ¿por qué volviste?

Él levantó su mochila.

La miró y luego le miró a él como si pudiera matarlo ella misma.

—¿Casi nos matas por una estúpida mochila?

—No es una mochila, nena. Es un paquete de supervivencia.

—Me gustaría discutir sobre la ironía de que casi mueres por eso, pero ahora realmente me duele demasiado como para preocuparme.

Él se rió cuando pensó en ello. Hasta que oyó el zumbido suave de un motor cerca. Eso lo puso serio rápidamente.

—Alguien viene.

El rostro de ella se iluminó de alivio.

—Oh, por favor, Dios, que sea un equipo de rescate... uno con un baño limpio.

No compartía su optimismo. En cambio, un temor frío le cayó pesadamente en el estómago.

—Vamos.

La atrajo hacia la línea de árboles, más profundamente en el bosque.

Ella clavó los talones y le detuvo.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

—No sabemos dónde estamos ni quiénes son. Podría ser nuestro asesino amistoso o un cómplice. Hasta que estemos seguros, no debemos ser vistos.

Sakura tenía ganas de gritar de frustración por su paranoia. Pero en el fondo sabía que tenía razón y hasta que descubrieran las intenciones de quien venía, era necesario mantenerse ocultos.

—Realmente te odio.

—También te odio, nena. —Le dio una sonrisa encantadora y un guiño que logró ser adorable a pesar de que quería darle una patada en un lugar que contara—. Ahora, vamos.

Sakura gimió cuando se obligó a correr tras él. ¿Cómo podía moverse a pesar de que su pierna estaba rota? ¿El hombre no sentía dolor? Echó un vistazo al bosque y se estremeció. Esos árboles se veían tan lejos...

Shaoran regresó sobre sus pasos y trató de cogerla en brazos para llevarla.

Ella lo detuvo.

—También estás herido y puedo caminar. _No_ estoy indefensa o débil. Simplemente estoy enojada —gruñó.

Él levantó las manos a modo de disculpa.

—Muy bien, pero tenemos que darnos prisa. —Le hizo un gesto con la barbilla hacia el cielo, donde podía ver la nave casi sobre ellos.

¡Corre!

Apenas llegaron a los árboles antes de que el aerodeslizador apareciera. Sobrevolaron los restos de la cápsula durante varios minutos, como si los ocupantes estuvieran fotografiando la zona o realizando algún tipo de prueba o evaluación.

Shaoran frunció el ceño mientras trataba de averiguar lo que estaban haciendo. Normalmente, harían un barrido y analizarían el suelo a pie. Sin embargo, estos...

Tenían un protocolo que se desviaban de la norma, lo que significaba que no tenía idea de qué esperar. Maldita sea.

—¿Puedes decirme algo sobre ellos? —susurró Sakura.

—Son Andarions.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

Sacó su FVG de su mochila y lo acercó a sus ojos para que pudiera ver a los pilotos en la cabina que estaban examinando el suelo y hablando el uno al otro.

—El diseño de la nave. Es un modelo más antiguo Andarion S10-B60. La mayoría de los humanos son demasiado bajos para pilotarlo. Y ahora que puedo verlos, son definitivamente NHL. —Formas de vida no humana.

—¿Es eso bueno o malo para nosotros?

Shaoran suspiró.

—Depende de sus intenciones.

—No eres divertido.

—No trato de serlo.

La nave descendió hasta que estuvo en el suelo. Cuando la puerta se abrió, Shaoran le hizo señas para que se callara mientras él empujó un amplificador en el oído para poder escuchar la conversación, incluso desde esa distancia. Por suerte, sólo amplificaba las voces y no los ruidos ambientales, de lo contrario su audición habría estallado por los motores del aerodeslizador.

Dos agentes salieron de la parte posterior para investigar el lugar del accidente, mientras que los dos pilotos permanecieron en el interior.

Sakura abrió la boca para hablar, pero la interrumpió con un movimiento fiero de su cabeza. Una cosa acerca de los Andarions, era que esos hijos de puta oían a kilómetros de distancia, incluso sin un amplificador. Tendrían suerte si los soldados no los oían respirar.

Y lo que estaban hablando hizo que su estómago se encogiera.

No, no habían aterrizado en una colonia penal. Esto era peor.

_Mucho_ peor.

* * *

**Love: ya se que estuvo algo largo, pero bueno alguna opinión al respecto, dejenla en un comentario n.n**

**Natsu: Love, yo quiero un poco del fuego que salio de esa explosión, ¿puedo, puedo?**

**Love: adelante come todo lo que quieras mientras no destruyas mi casa.**

**Natsu: *u* oíste eso Happy? Vamos hacía allá.**

**Happy: Aye sir.**

**Love: bueno nos leemos en el proximo capítulo, y espero que para entonces ya dejenpublicar bien los comentarios.**


	14. Capítulo 12

**Los personajes de Sakura Card Captor y La historia no me pertenecen son propiedad de su respectivo autor al igual que otros personajes que escogí de modo random/aleatoreo.**

**sslove: aquí esta otro capitulo y como pediste este salió un poquitín largo, espero te guste.**

**luimma: me alegra mucho que ya te hayas leído esta pequeña adaptación mas de una vez y que bien que te has decidido a dejar un lindo review.**

**Sin mas los dejo para que lean, el capítulo.**

* * *

Shaoran agarró del brazo a Sakura y tiró de ella hacia atrás, adentrándose más en el bosque. Cada vez que abría la boca para hablar, él le hacía una señal para que permaneciera en silencio. Algo que realmente estaba empezando a molestarla. Hizo otros gestos que incluso no podría comenzar a identificar, que le dijeron que él también pensaba que ella no podía comprender. Sólo esperaba que no fueran obscenos, porque si lo eran, estaría aún más cojo de lo que ya estaba.

No fue hasta que encontró una cueva que le permitió detenerse. Hizo que entrara a la parte más profunda antes de poner la mochila en el suelo y sacar dos dispositivos que tampoco pudo reconocer. Con el ceño fruncido, miró cómo acarició a cada lado de la pequeña abertura y luego lo encendió. Un zumbido de baja frecuencia comenzó y el dispositivo causó que la luz en la cueva se oscureciera aún más. Apenas podía ver delante de ella.

Sin detenerse, sacó un bastón de luz de la mochila y lo partió, luego lo sacudió fuerte antes de tirarlo al suelo y aterrizó no muy lejos de ella. Todo quedó bañado en un resplandor púrpura opaco mientras él cogía la mochila y se dirigía hacia la parte posterior de la cueva donde ella estaba esperando al lado de una monstruosa estalactita negra que brillaba a la luz.

Sólo entonces dejó escapar un largo suspiro contenido.

_¿Puedo hablar?_ vocalizó las palabras.

—Sí, pero mantén tu voz baja —susurró.

—¿Por qué?

Se limpió la barbilla contra el dorso de la mano en un gesto que era una extraña mezcla de niño y hombre completamente sexy.

—Los Andarions tienen un oído supersónico y no estoy completamente seguro si mis amortiguadores lo contrarresten, especialmente si están usando algún tipo de amplificador. —Hizo un gesto con el pulgar por encima del hombro a la apertura de la cueva—. Los chicos de ahí afuera... no son un equipo habitual. Tú y yo hemos caído en un agujero de mala suerte. No sólo estamos en un planeta Andarion. Aterrizamos en una de sus colonias. —Sacó un pequeño dispositivo de bolsillo y se lo puso en la oreja.

Que la llamaran estúpida, pero no veía gran problema en ello. Los Andarions eran miembros del Consejo, sujetos a las mismas leyes que cualquier otra persona. ¿Por qué estaba volviéndose loco?

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Sus colonos están bajo la ley marcial. Cualquier forastero capturado sin la documentación correcta, pase de visita o autorización, es catalogado automáticamente como espía, especialmente los humanos. Y son perseguidos como tales. La práctica habitual es que nos encierren y nos dejen allí para morir sin tener que notificar a nadie que nos tienen. De hecho, si alguna vez les preguntan, negarán todos los cargos. Los hijos de puta son buenos en eso.

Ella alzó la barbilla a su ridiculez.

—Somos de la realeza, no pueden hacerlo…

—Pueden hacer lo que quieran —dijo, interrumpiéndola—. Alguien tuvo que notificarles que estábamos aquí, y puesto que la única persona que conoce nuestro paradero es un asesino que quiere matarte, no pienso que él o ella vaya a ser realmente caritativo tratando de salvarnos cuando debemos ser capturados.

—¿No podemos explicarnos e incluso ofrecerles una recompensa?

Él se rió en voz alta.

—¿Alguna vez has tratado con un Andarion?

—Bueno... no.

—Entonces acepta mi palabra. No pueden ser sobornados. Tengo varios amigos Andarion. Uno de ellos nació como príncipe coronado, pero porque tenía algunas características humanas, su propia abuela biológica lo envió a una casa humana en la que lo golpearon, encadenaron, azotaron y criaron como un animal. No querrías saber lo que hicieron con él. Basta decir que si no protegieron a su propio príncipe, tú y yo, perdón por el juego de palabras, estamos realmente jodidos. No se preocupan por nosotros ¿y si eso significa la guerra? ¿Qué demonios? Una vez más, hacen parecer a tu gente pacifistas. Una guerra para ellos es la divertida bonificación que tienen para vivir. —Se pasó la mano por el pelo—. Ésta es la razón por la que rezar a los dioses para que nunca quedes varado en territorio extranjero. Una batalla equivocada, un mal aterrizaje y toda tu vida está jodida para siempre o se termina.

Al igual que su padre.

Había sido un piloto que había aterrizado en Qilla. Tomado como trofeo de guerra, nunca se le había permitido contactar con su pueblo o familia. Su única oportunidad de libertad había sido una batalla, por la que había sido obligado a luchar mientras estaba herido. Después de eso, su madre nunca le había permitido una nueva oportunidad a su familia para saber lo que le había sucedido.

Por primera vez en su vida, comprendió el verdadero horror que había sido la existencia de su padre.

_«Hay todo un universo ahí fuera, Saku, donde tu madre no reina._ _Un universo de personas y experiencias diversas._ _Prométeme que cuando seas grande, te tomarás tiempo para visitar y aprender que a pesar de que podemos ser diferentes en el exterior, en el interior todos queremos las mismas cosas._ _Seguridad. Amor. Familia._ _Y paz»._

Como una niña, había pensado que esa paz lo hacía débil. Pero ahora comprendía lo que quería decir. No estaba hablando de la paz de la guerra. Estaba hablando de la paz interior que ella jamás había conocido. De la comodidad que viene con la comprensión de quién y qué eres, aceptando tus limitaciones. De estar cómoda en tu propia piel.

En su lugar todo lo que había escuchado en su interior eran las críticas constantes de su madre, tía y hermanas. Si había una cosa en la vida que sabía, era sobre la deficiencia que poseía.

Lo que era extraño para ella era que Shaoran tenía la misma paz interior que su padre había poseído. La capacidad de mantener la calma bajo la presión y el caos.

Como no quería pensar en esas comparaciones incómodas, volvió su atención a la situación actual.

—Entonces, ¿qué hacemos?

Shaoran hizo una pausa mientras consideraba sus opciones. Ninguna de ellas era buena.

No podían quedarse allí mucho tiempo o serían encontrados. Dado que no había cuerpos entre los escombros, los Andarions peinarían la zona hasta encontrarlos. Los Andarions eran, por desgracia, una especie tenaz que sentía debilidad por una pelea. Por no decir que tenían que salir de esa roca y hacerle saber a su padre lo que estaba pasando. Y por mucho que odiara admitirlo, la reina Qill necesitaba saberlo también.

Perra maníaca.

Los ojos oscuros de Sakura se entrecerraron sobre él. Gracias a los dioses que no se parecía en nada a su madre. Sus facciones eran mucho más suaves y amables. Mucho más atractiva. Si hubiera sido idéntica a su madre, podría haberla dejado en la cápsula para que se quemara.

—Tenemos que salir de aquí. Ahora —insistió Sakura.

—Lo sé, princesa. Lo sé. —Pero primero tenía que sacarlos de la línea de fuego—. Tenemos que encontrar cualquier casco poblado que tengan.

Ella frunció el ceño.

—Dijiste que no podíamos hacer eso.

Él dejó caer su mochila en el suelo a su lado.

—Dije que no podíamos hacerlo como humanos.

Sakura ahora estaba confundida por completo. ¿Había inhalado demasiado humo antes de que lo rescatara?

—Al parecer me estoy perdiendo algo. ¿Cómo no parecer humanos cuando, la última vez que lo comprobé, lo éramos? —Sucio, ensangrentado y golpeado, pero indudablemente de su especie—. ¿Tienes algún secreto que quieras compartir conmigo?

Shaoran escarbó en su mochila y sacó varios artículos.

Desconcertada, lo vio abrir una botella de agua y un paquete de papel de aluminio. El paquete contenía una pequeña tableta de color rosa.

_¡Lo sabía!_

Él _estaba_ metido en drogas.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó con desconfianza.

Se metió la píldora en la boca y utilizó el agua para tragarla.

—Dentro de unas veinte horas, me va a crecer el cabello hasta los hombros y se volverá negro.

¿Tenían ese tipo cosas? Su padre le había hablado de muchas maravillas, pero eso era nuevo para ella.

—¿Eso es seguro?

Se limpió la boca con el dorso de la mano antes de que le pusiera la tapa a la botella.

—Dios, eso espero. Nunca he tenido que usarlo antes, pero por desgracia no tengo una peluca en mi bolsa mágica. No es que la fuera a usar incluso si la tuviera. Aprendí a la fuerza hace mucho tiempo que esas cosas tienen una tendencia desagradable a caerse en el peor momento posible. —Abrió un pequeño vial que contenía dos lentillas.

Intrigada y confundida, vio cómo se las ponía. Oh, sí, eso era extraño. Hizo sus ojos volverse rojos y los iris blanco con un borde rojo.

—¿Puedes ver con eso?

Él parpadeó tres veces, luego abrió los ojos como si eso les permitiese asentarse en su lugar.

—No tan bien como normalmente, pero lo suficiente para sobrevivir. Mientras nadie se ponga demasiado juguetón a mi alrededor, estaré bien.

A continuación, sacó una caja redonda pequeña y la abrió para mostrar lo que parecía ser dos dientes alargados.

Los sacó y se cubrió los caninos con ellos para darle una sonrisa con colmillos.

Odiaba admitirlo, pero era realmente atractivo en una especie de monstruoso modo.

—¿Qué se supone que eres?

Se abrió su bolsillo exterior para revelar un espejo que utilizó para examinar su obra.

—Un Andarion. Una vez que el pelo crezca y se oscurezca, seré capaz de pasar por un nativo. El pelo más corto será una mierda ya que sus hombres llevan el suyo más largo, pero puedo hacer algo al respecto de por qué tuve que cortarlo. Esperemos que lo acepten sin derramamiento de sangre. —Dio una concienzuda mirada más—. Tú, en cambio...

Ella alzó las manos y se apartó con miedo de lo que la expresión de su rostro significaba para ella.

—No voy a tomar esa pastilla y que me brote otro brazo.

—Dudo que te crezca otro brazo... sin embargo, podrías perder uno. —El brillo de su maligna sonrisa fue aún más siniestro que sus colmillos—. No te preocupes. No voy a ofrecerte una. Eres demasiado baja y tus características no son las correctas. Nadie creería que eres una de ellos. Por no hablar de que no tengo otro par de colmillos o lentillas. —Sacó una capa con capucha de su mochila y se la arrojó—. Mantente cubierta y diré que eres mi hija. Sólo asegúrate de que nadie te vea descubierta.

—¿Y si lo hacen?

—Entonces acabaremos tendidos en el suelo o con la nave de los asesinos sobre nuestras gargantas. Créeme, eso habría sido mucho menos doloroso.

Sakura hizo una mueca por la capa.

—Bueno, voy a decir una cosa. Estar a tu lado no es aburrido.

Él se echó a reír.

—No lo sé. Mi nombre debería haber sido Catástrofe y juro que en alguna lengua, en alguna parte, eso es lo que significa Shaoran. Ahora ven aquí y déjame echarle un vistazo a la herida en tu cabeza. Lo último que necesitamos es que tengas daño cerebral.

—Ya tengo daño cerebral. ¿Por qué si no estaría aquí?

Él soltó un bufido.

—Sí, concuerdo con ese comentario.

Sakura se sentó junto a él mientras buscaba dentro de su mochila. Medio esperaba que sacara una nave. No había estado bromeando cuando lo llamó paquete de supervivencia. Parecía haber un poco de todo en ella.

A excepción de una peluca negra...

A medida que buscaba, su cabello cayó hacia adelante sobre la frente magullada. Su pierna ensangrentada y dolorosa asomaba a través de la tela desgarrada, pero ignoró el dolor como si fuera uno de su gente. Ahora, vestido con las botas desgastadas y chaqueta de cuero, no había nada en él que le recordara a la realeza. Era más como uno de los piratas renegados que su madre contrató para causar problemas a sus enemigos.

Y una parte de ella la asustaba, se sentía realmente atraída por el lado más oscuro de su personalidad. Más que eso, recordó la deliciosa forma de su estómago, mientras que había estado expuesto y la había llevado a pensar en el resto de su...

¿Qué aspecto tenía desnudo?

_No seas estúpida._ _Los hombres no están en tu menú._ Al menos no por un año, hasta el aniversario de su edad adulta.

Pero no podía evitarlo. Era irresistible. Ingenioso. Fuerte. Inteligente.

_Loco._

Una mezcla embriagadora, no importaba lo duro que tratara de no pensar en ello.

Regresó a su lado, llevando suministros médicos que puso junto a ella mientras le entregaba una botella con agua y se arrodillaba. Descansando en su rodilla buena, apartó suavemente el pelo de su cara para examinar la lesión. Su cercanía la perturbó e hizo acelerar el latido de su corazón. Más que eso, el olor de su piel le llenó la cabeza con un aroma masculino más agradable. Nunca había estado tan cerca de un hombre antes, a excepción de su padre y los consortes de su madre. Y aunque ellos eran atractivos, nunca la habían seducido.

No así.

¿Era ese el hambre del que había oído hablar a sus hermanas? Si bien había estudiado y hecho lo que le decían, colando y recogiendo fotos de hombres desnudos _online_ durante sus horas de estudio. De madrugada, una vez que todas las demás se habían ido a la cama, se juntaban y se reían de lo que harían una vez que fueran capaces de tener consortes propios.

Ese nunca había sido su sueño. No quería mantener una mascota esclavizada a ella. Su padre le había contado historias de cómo los hombres y las mujeres eran un equipo en su mundo. Que trabajan juntos como iguales. No sabía por qué eso había arraigado en ella, pero lo hizo. Quería un socio a su espalda, no alguien a quien le molestara su poder sobre ellos y se mantuviera sombrío como los consortes de su madre. Siempre habían parecido más niños para ella que los hombres que querría para padre de sus crías.

Shaoran levantó la vista y captó su mirada. Arqueó una ceja astuta, una media sonrisa conocedora curvando sus labios.

—¿Me imaginabas desnudo, princesa?

El calor escaldó sus mejillas ante su arrogante burla, y por el hecho de que la había sorprendido haciendo precisamente eso. Shaoran definitivamente no era la clase de hombre que una mujer con cerebro pusiera a su espalda o en cualquier otro lugar en un radio de cinco mil kilómetros de distancia.

—Difícilmente. Te ves muy espeluznante con eso.

Él se rió de buen humor.

—Me han llamado cosas peores, y eso por personas que dicen que me quieren.

—¿Tienes personas que realmente te quieren?

Su sonrisa se ensanchó.

—Es difícil de creer, ¿no? Pero sí, las tengo. Al menos eso es lo que dicen cuando estoy en casa.

No podía entender cómo se tomaba un insulto con tanta gracia y humor. En su mundo, la gente habría matado por mucho menos.

—¿Alguna vez se enojan?

—Por supuesto que sí.

Ella hizo una mueca mientras le limpiaba el desinfectante a lo largo de las marcas en el cuello.

—¿Sobre qué?

Él bajo la almohadilla para humedecerla.

—Mis hermanas y la crueldad. Y la crueldad de mis hermanas es una doble paliza en el culo, que nadie ha sido tan tonto como para intentarlo.

Ella se apartó para mirarlo.

—Pensé que el emperador Hien sólo tenía un hijo. Tú.

—Lo tiene.

Cuando no dio más detalles, ella lo presionó.

—¿Son de tu madre, entonces?

—¿Por qué te importa?

Su temperamento se encendió, pero se contuvo. No había necesidad de enfadarse por una simple pregunta. Eso era algo que su madre haría. Su tono había sido curioso, no de confrontación. Por eso, cuando habló, se obligó a ser agradable.

—Tengo curiosidad. Cuando las mencionaste, había mucha emoción en esa única palabra, que puedo decir que significan mucho para ti. En mi experiencia, es raro que alguien se sienta de esa manera hacia sus medio hermanas.

Él se humedeció los labios antes de continuar con el tratamiento en su cuello.

—De donde vengo, la familia se define como aquellos que no te joden por un cheque de pago. La sangre no hace ninguna diferencia. Si puedes confiar en ellos con tu vida y saber que estarán ahí aunque llueva en el infierno, entonces son tu familia.

En su mundo, la familia significaba que tenían la delicadeza de apuñalarte mientras te miraban a los ojos. No podía imaginar a sus hermanas manteniéndose a su lado por ninguna razón.

No dispuesta a seguir por ese camino, cambió de tema a algo un poco menos doloroso.

—¿De verdad crees poder engañar a los Andarions para que crean que eres uno de ellos?

—Sé que puedo. Como he dicho, tengo amigos Andarion.

Y eso no significaba nada. Tenía un padre que fue Gondarion y no sabía nada de su pueblo o su cultura.

—¿Hablas su idioma con fluidez?

—Diecinueve dialectos.

Eso fue inesperado. Aunque la mayoría de los príncipes eran educados de esa forma, la mayoría dependía de sus asesores o la electrónica para las traducciones.

—Impresionante.

—En realidad no. He pasado mucho tiempo corriendo a través de su sistema. Como a ellos no les gustan los de fuera, he aprendido a fingir, de ahí los colmillos y las lentillas en mi mochila. Cuando estaba haciendo carreras fuertes, incluso dejaba crecer mi cabello y lo teñía para mezclarme con ellos. Pero no soy fan del pelo largo.

—¿Por qué no?

—Se interpone en el camino durante el sexo.

Esa respuesta inesperada realmente la hizo reír en voz alta.

Shaoran hizo una pausa ante el sonido de primera verdadera risa que había oído de ella. Era pura, el sonido ligero hizo a su polla contraerse. Combinando eso con la forma en que sus ojos brillaban, le gustaría poder mantener su risa. Su rostro se relajaba y la hacía absolutamente irresistible. Maldita sea, era atractiva y odiaba la mayor parte de ello. No quería sentir nada por una mujer. Sobre todo no por una en cuyo mundo los hombres eran considerados por debajo de ellas y cuya madre quería azotarlo de la peor manera posible.

Ella se secó los ojos.

—Estoy segura de que no es la verdadera razón.

—Lo prometo, lo es.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Eres horrible.

—Una vez más, he sido llamado cosas peores. —Le pasó la mano por la cabeza, controlando la inflamación. Ella hizo una mueca cuando tocó el bulto donde estaba sangrando.

—Lo siento. —Alcanzó su mochila y sacó un paquete de hielo químico. Rompió el sello, lo sacudió y luego se lo entregó a ella para que lo pusiera sobre la inflamación—. El corte no parece necesitar puntos. Vamos a disminuir la hinchazón y luego te pondré un coagulante encima.

Sakura arqueó una ceja ante su tono autoritario.

—¿Eres médico también?

No respondió. Por la expresión de su cara, se podía decir que había golpeado inadvertidamente un nervio, aunque no tenía idea de cómo.

Ignorando la pregunta, tiró hacia atrás de la pernera de su pantalón para atender su propia herida.

Ella vio con asombro como detuvo el sangrado, limpió la herida y luego la envolvió como un profesional.

—¿Cómo es que un príncipe sabe tanto sobre vendajes y medicinas? Dijiste que habías corrido a través del territorio de los Andarion. ¿Eran misiones de misericordia?

Él frunció el ceño.

—Pensé que lo sabías.

—¿Saber qué?

Rascándose la barba de la mejilla, resopló.

—Debes vivir bajo una roca en el agujero más oscuro de tu planeta en el universo, para haber pasado por alto la noticia.

Ella ignoró el insulto, era tan leve en comparación con lo que su familia le decía, que ni siquiera lo registró. Y por una vez, realmente estaba de acuerdo con su comentario. Qillaq estaba más bien alejado en comparación con otros mundos.

—¿Qué noticia?

—Fui secuestrado cuando todavía era un bebé y criado como un plebeyo. No supe que era un príncipe, hasta hace unos meses cuando una prueba de ADN me identificó.

Eso la sorprendió.

—¿En serio?

—Sí, de verdad.

Eso explicaba las dicotomías que había notado. El porqué poseía esa cualidad salvaje en todo lo que hacía. Sus ropas gastadas y su cambio de sintaxis cada vez que pasaba del dialecto real a la jerga de la calle.

—¿Te sorprendiste cuando te lo dijeron?

—Todavía lo estoy. No es exactamente algo que esperas descubrir sobre ti. Oye, niño, tus padres no eran tus padres y por cierto, ¿sabías que eres un príncipe y heredero de un imperio real?

Muy cierto. Y también explicaba lo de sus hermanas.

—¿Tus hermanas pertenecían a tus padres adoptivos?

Se quedó en silencio cuando regresaba a poner las cosas en el paquete. Después de unos segundos volvió a hablar.

—No te preocupes. Estoy domesticado. No podré ser tan refinado como el resto de la aristocracia, pero no estoy a nivel de la mierda tampoco —su tono era seco y uniforme.

Sin embargo, entendió el dolor que esas palabras traicionaron y sabía de lo que estaba hablando.

Como ella, otros lo habían estado juzgando.

—Mi pueblo no son como los _aristos_ de otros. De ahí el porqué estoy en la guardia. Nada en mi mundo se da a nadie. Todo se gana. No es la forma de empezar en la vida lo que importa. Es la forma de terminar.

La mirada que pasó sobre ella fue lo suficientemente fría para hacerla temblar.

—No, tu gente simplemente acusa a otros de crímenes que no cometieron.

—No tenía nada que ver con eso.

Él se burló.

—Me gustaría creerlo, pero no te conozco lo suficientemente bien como para eso. He tenido gente en la que confiaba implícitamente viniendo tras de mí. Así que tendrás que perdonar mi desconfianza.

—Una vez más, lo entiendo. La confianza, como todo lo demás, se tiene que ganar y todavía tengo que hacerlo. Lo entiendo.

Shaoran vaciló. Quería creerle. Sin embargo, no se atrevió. Demasiados recuerdos surgieron dentro de él. Los socios que se habían vuelto en su contra cuando menos lo esperaba.

—Amigos. —Había puesto a uno a su espalda que lo había apuñalado con tanta fuerza que todavía sentía la quemadura de la misma.

Por encima de todo, la puta continuaba viniendo a él por ninguna razón en absoluto.

Las personas eran traidoras por naturaleza. Y Sakura era una desconocida, por la cual se sentía atraído.

Eso la hacía más letal que la mayoría.

Se apartó de ella.

—Tengo un mínimo de comida y agua. Suficiente para mantenernos por hoy. Mañana tendremos que buscar algo.

La agitación cruzó su frente.

—No tenemos tiempo para perderlo con cosas sin importancia. Cada minuto que pasa es uno en que mi madre podía ser sacrificada.

Su padre también. Pero ese conocimiento no había cambiado sus circunstancias.

—Déjame exponer esto para ti, princesa. Estamos en un planeta hostil con nativos que podrían _comernos,_ si nos capturan. Nuestra cápsula ya no está transmitiendo un faro autoguiado hacia el blanco que permitirá a los nativos identificar nuestro origen y el asesino tras nosotros no sólo encontrará nuestra ubicación exacta, sino que también evitará que nuestros aliados nos rescaten. Y aunque la vida de tu madre no es que me importe mucho, la de mi padre sí, así que no pienses ni por un minuto que estás más motivada que yo. Porque no lo estás. Sin embargo, si morimos, todo se acabará para nosotros, así que lo creas o no, estoy haciendo todo lo posible para asegurar nuestra supervivencia. Y por mantener las partes de mi cuerpo intactas.

Ella entornó los ojos. No había desaparecido la sombra que colgaba pesada allí en sus ojos oscuros.

—¿Qué es lo que no me estás diciendo?

Su pregunta lo sorprendió con la guardia baja.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Estás ocultando algo. Puedo decirlo por la mirada en tus ojos. ¿Qué es?

Shaoran vaciló. Maldita sea, era perceptiva, al igual que su hermana Tomoyo. Siempre había tenido una extraña habilidad para leerlo también.

Empezó a decirle «nada», pero ¿por qué mentir? Tenía que saber y si lo traicionaba aquí, sería cortada en cubitos y rasgada su garganta. Los Andarions no jugaban y no toleraban a los forasteros, especialmente a él.

—Soy un delincuente buscado por los Andarions. Si bien técnicamente eso ha sido derogado por su príncipe y heredero, no voy a confiar en que una colonia no lleve a cabo mi sentencia de muerte sin notificar a la capital del gobierno antes de que esté muerto. Tienen una desagradable tendencia en sus maneras.

Todo el color desapareció del rostro de ella.

—¿Qué hiciste?

Shaoran suspiró. Una vez más comenzó a no decirle. Era tan estúpido en realidad. Pero si no respondía a su pregunta, probablemente asumiría que era un violador o algo aún más vil.

—Estoy domesticado, ¿de acuerdo? Pero aún no entro en vereda. El príncipe Masaki agarró a mi hermana inapropiadamente y tuvo problemas para entender la palabra «_no»_ cuando lo dije con fuerza, por lo que le rompí algunos de sus dientes. Kurogane derogó mi sentencia de muerte cuando fue coronado, pero, como he dicho, no me fío de su gobierno. Y aunque sé que Kuro me liberaría bajo fianza, lo tiene que saber en primer lugar y desde que Masaki todavía se cabrea al pensar en mí asalto, no apostaría a que estas colonias tengan una lista actualizada de los más buscados. Masaki es vengativo de esa manera. Para mi suerte, la recompensa por matarme incluso se ha triplicado.

Ella lo miró.

—Seguramente Masaki tendría algo mejor que preocuparse más de una pelea, sobre todo si es como mi pueblo. Eso es de esperarse.

Sí, claro.

—Masaki no es un guerrero y dado el azote en el culo que le di y su arrogancia pomposa, definitivamente lo dejaría en paz. Pero ese bastardo viscoso es de la peor clase de escoria.

—¿Por qué lo odias tanto?

—Aparte de que trató de violar a mi hermana, cambió a la esposa embarazada de su hermano gemelo, entregándola a su enemigo para que pudieran matarla. Y nosotros, incluyéndome a mí, estuvimos a punto de perder nuestras vidas salvándola. Eso no es nada comparado con lo que ha hecho a otros. Es un hijo de puta total. La única razón por la que no ha sido ejecutado es porque es de la realeza y su abuela ha pagado una fortuna a la Liga para mantenerlo con vida.

Podía ver en sus ojos que estaba tratando de entender los crímenes de Masaki, pero no podía comprender mentalmente más de lo que él podía. La crueldad del hombre sólo era superada por su estupidez.

—¿Su abuela no le hizo nada por traicionar a su propio hermano? —preguntó.

—No. Pero créeme, Kuro lo hizo y todavía estoy sorprendido de que no lo matara a golpes. Dicho esto, Masaki cojeará para toda la eternidad. Sin embargo, oficialmente, Masaki no fue castigado sino que ha sido eliminado de la línea de sucesión. Supongo que para él es probablemente un destino aún peor que la muerte. Pero en mi opinión, fue un castigo leve.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Y yo pensé que mi familia estaba jodida.

—Sí... la mía tiene sus problemas, pero lo peor que puedo decir de mis hermanas es que son autodestructivas... o en el caso de Meiling y Kouya, fatalmente estúpidas. El daño que me han hecho nunca fue intencionado. Sin contar el incidente de la palanca.

Sakura se detuvo con curiosidad en esa última parte.

—¿Incidente con la palanca?

Él hizo una pausa al poner las cosas en su mochila y dejó escapar un largo suspiro de sufrimiento.

—Cuando éramos niños, hice enloquecer a Meiling y me arrojó una palanca. —Señaló la cicatriz por encima de su ceja izquierda—. Ocho puntos de sutura.

Eso tuvo que doler.

—¿Qué hiciste?

Un rubor inesperado coloreó sus mejillas. Era tan extraño incluso con su disfraz.

—En mi defensa tenía seis años.

Oh, ahora eso tenía que ser bueno para que se sintiera avergonzado y pusiera excusas.

—¿Qué hiciste?

De hecho, se mostraba tímido al respecto.

—Ella se negó a jugar a la pelota conmigo, así que quemé su casa de muñecas.

Ella abrió su boca ante su declaración. No, él no...

—¿Quemaste su casa de muñecas?

Él señaló su cicatriz.

—Fui debidamente castigado.

—Pero quemaste su casa de muñecas. Eso es _tan_ frío.

—Así que atacó a su hermano pequeño en la cabeza con una palanca. Podría haber perdido un ojo ese día y creo que mi sentencia de muerte reciente mientras trataba de protegerla de su última suprema estupidez, lo compensa sobremanera.

Ella se burló de su indignación.

—Fue sólo una herida, eres un bebé grande.

Shaoran comenzaba a responder, entonces, se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que disfrutó de su burla.

Ella estaba encantándolo...

Mierda. No podía permitirlo. No hasta que supiera dónde estaban sus lealtades. Era la hija de su madre.

Y ellos estaban marcándolo.

Sakura vio descender el velo en su rostro y cambiar por una máscara de seriedad. Por alguna razón, lo sintió como un golpe en el esternón. _No seas ridícula._ Sin embargo, no podía negar lo que sentía.

Dolió.

Le gustaban las bromas y la diversión de Shaoran, mucho más que el príncipe serio que estaba vigilante.

_He perdido la cabeza._ Él era todo un tipo irritante.

_Todo un tipo atractivo._

Y cuando bromeaba y sus ojos brillaban, era más caliente. Lamiéndose los labios, vio cómo regresó a la mochila para sacar otro artículo.

Éste le produjo un grito de asombro.

Era un enlace subespacial.

La alegría explotó a través de ella.

—¿Podemos llamar a alguien?

—Esperemos. Pero si lo hacemos, no podemos hablar más de treinta segundos. Un poco más y será rastreable. No sé cuán alta es la tecnología en éste lugar. Así que por ahora, soy cauteloso acerca de no conseguir ser destripado. —Trató de llamar a su hermana.

Nada. La llamada no pasó.

Gruñendo en irritación, miró a Sakura.

—O estamos demasiado lejos en el interior o está averiado. Volveré a intentarlo mañana.

—¿Qué pasa si matan a mi madre ésta noche?

—¿Qué pasa si matan a mi padre? No eres la única que se arriesga aquí. Ésta mierda golpea en ambos sentidos.

Apretó los dientes cuando más frustración la atravesó quemándola.

—No puedo creer que no haya nada que podamos hacer.

—Bueno, podemos ir por ahí y dejar que nos encuentren. Esto es, si no tienen ya algo que pueda leer a través de mis espejos. Si lo tienen, estamos jodidos.

Ella inclinó la cabeza ante el uso de una palabra que no tenía cabida en esa frase. Espejos.

—¿Eso es lo que has puesto en la entrada?

—Sí. Emite un pulso a todo lo que escanea, diciendo que no hay nada dentro. No hay ningún rastro de calor, ni señales de vida. Según mi conocimiento nada puede traspasarlo. Pero la tecnología cambia más rápido que la piel de un lagarto. Así que los colonos podrían llegar aquí. —Le guiñó un ojo—. Esperemos que no, ¿de acuerdo?

Sakura se frotó la cabeza que estaba empezando a doler cuando repasó todo lo que les había sucedido y el enorme peligro en el que se encontraban.

—Vaya día.

—Sí. Tengo un asesino que anda suelto detrás de mi padre y ahora tienes uno detrás de tu madre. La única razón por la que acepté asistir a esa reunión de _stratiotes_ santurrones era que esperaba que el asesino hiciera un movimiento sobre mi padre y así sería capaz de capturarlo en la nave, donde las vías de evacuación serían limitadas.

—Strat... ¿qué es esa palabra que usaste?

—_Stratiotes_. Esto significa una colección de imbéciles. ¿Eso es realmente todo lo que conseguiste de mi perorata?

—No, no lo es. Era sólo la parte que no entendí. Al igual que no entiendo quién está tratando de matar a mi madre.

Él soltó un bufido.

—Motivo, nena. Todo tiene un motivo y por lo general lleva al flujo de dinero... Personalmente, creo que es mi tío el que está detrás de mi padre. Mi padre piensa que estoy loco. Pero mi tío es lo único que tiene sentido.

—¿Por qué tu tío querría a tu padre muerto?

—Sólo que tiene algo que ganar con la muerte de mi padre y la mía. Primero el derecho de sangre: seguido del dinero. Siempre lleva a casa.

Ella consideraba sus palabras cuando recordó las reuniones con su tío muchas veces desde su nacimiento. El hombre parecía muy suave y sin pretensiones.

—Realmente no crees eso, ¿verdad?

—Sí, lo hago. —No había falta de sinceridad en su mirada—. Entonces, ¿qué pasa con tu madre? ¿Quién podría heredar contigo y ella fuera del camino?

—Mis hermanas. —Su estómago se revolvió cuando se puso en pie—. Oh, Dios mío. Es Rika. Es la que mató a mis otras dos hermanas en accidentes de entrenamiento.

Y había tratado de _matarla_ sólo dos semanas atrás. Hasta había hecho amenazas en su contra...

Rika siempre había sido ambiciosa. «_Cuando sea reina, te inclinarás ante mí._ _Pero no te preocupes._ _Puedes servir tanto en mi guardia como Sonomi lo hace para madre»._

¿Cuántas veces había dicho eso su hermana? Sin embargo, Sakura siempre había supuesto que era una broma o un deseo.

¿Y si no lo hubiera sido?

Queridos dioses, ¿cómo podía haber sido tan estúpida como para no darse cuenta? De todas las personas de las que había sospechado estar detrás de eso, la más obvia la había eludido hasta ahora. El pánico le consumía el pensamiento.

Incapaz de soportarlo, empezó a pasearse cuando el horror de todo eso se agolpó en su mente. Por ello, la guardia apoyaría a su hermana y ayudaría a asesinar a su madre. Si su madre era asesinada, Rika, como la siguiente reina, tendría el poder de perdonarlas y salvar sus vidas.

De repente, todo tenía sentido. Era insidiosa y fría, y había llegado pisándole los talones cuando fue ascendida a la condición de adulta. Eso la convirtió en la aparente heredera sobre su hermana mayor. Sí, tendría que luchar por todo, pero no sería el único desafío. Si sobrevivía a la pelea, sería reina.

Rika incluso no sería elegible para llevar la corona. Pero si ambas, Sakura y su madre murieran, Rika se elevaría a la condición de heredera, incluso siendo menor de edad y podría luchar para ser reina...

¿Y por qué la guardia de su madre respaldaba a su hermana? Debido a que todo el pensamiento que tenían sobre Sakura era de suciedad bajo sus pies. Una sucia mestiza que la guardia incluso se negaba a respirar el mismo aire. Por supuesto que apoyarían a su hermana por encima de ella.

Y se alegrarían cuando muriera.

De repente, Shaoran estaba a su lado, tirando de ella a sus brazos.

—Shh... Todo está bien. Sé que es un _shock_. Te acostumbrarás.

Lo apartó, pero la verdad era que se sentía bien siendo sostenida mientras que su mundo se venía abajo y se enfrentaba a una dura realidad que no quería ni contemplar. Estaba sola en el universo sin nadie en quien confiar. Nadie a quien recurrir.

Su propia familia estaba tratando de terminar con su vida. Y nadie sabía la verdad, excepto ella.

—¿Cómo puedes lidiar con la idea de que tu tío está tratando de matarte?

Él se encogió de hombros.

—No me sorprende cuando la gente trata de matarme.

—Bueno, puedo entenderlo. _Eres_ molesto.

Le sonrió y su expresión la hizo sentir un poco mejor por razones que no conseguía entender.

—Si no te gusta la idea de tu hermana viniendo por ti, ¿hay alguien más en quién puedas pensar?

—No.

—¿Estás segura?

Ella asintió con la cabeza. Nadie más tenía sentido.

—Mi madre tiene dos hermanas, pero una de ellas está casada con un forastero y no puede volver mientras lo esté. Y mi otra tía fue eliminada de la línea de sucesión cuando mi madre le ganó en combate por el trono. Sonomi podría ser reina como regente, pero nunca sería una completa reina y sería depuesta tan pronto como una de nosotras fuéramos lo suficientemente capaces para desafiarla.

—Entonces es lo que es. Tu hermana es una puta egoísta que quiere vuestras cabezas, lo siento. Mi padre dice que tiene un enemigo tras él, pero no lo creo. Un enemigo no obtendría nada más que satisfacción. Y aunque puedo entender ese motivo, no vendrías tras de mí. Si ambos, mi padre y yo morimos, su hermano tomaría el trono y justo ahora, es su asesor principal, lo que significa que ninguno de sus derechos pueden ser cambiados. Si se tratara de uno de sus enemigos, no habría razón para arriesgarse a la prisión o la ejecución. Pero si se trata de sacar a su hermano, ahí sí cambian las cosas. He recorrido miles de supuestos, y siempre me llevan a mi tío sin importar el camino.

Justo como los de ella la llevaban a Rika.

—Mi madre_ nunca_ me creerá.

A ninguno les creerían.

—Lo sé. Tenemos que encontrar pruebas. Es la única manera de salvar sus vidas.

Ella abrió la boca para hablar, pero Shaoran le indicó que se callara. Dio un paso atrás y se desvió hacia la parte frontal de la cueva, pegándose a la pared.

Lo primero que pensó es que era más de su paranoia, hasta que escuchó el suave zumbido de un motor. Su corazón se detuvo cuando una sombra cayó sobre la entrada.

Era un escaneo militar buscando formas de vida.

* * *

**Kero: Natsu has visto a Love?**

**Natsu: Si, n.n dijo que se iría a nadar con delfines y con Haru.**

**Kero: en serio?**

**Natsu: Sip y tambien dijo que no le destruyeramos la casa en su ausencia.**

**(Kero, Happy, Natsu y cuanto se encontraba por ahí se miraron entre sí)**

**Todos: Fiesta loca toda la semana yu juu**

**Shaoran: Bailare y me quedaré una noche con todas las que dejen un lindo review.**


	15. Capítulo 13 (parte uno)

**Se que no tengo perdón de dios por haberme tardado tanto en actualizar pero es que me habia ido a un lugar sin internet y dije bueno voy a averiguar donde hay un ciber y pin...to ciber que nomas no abrió y luego quise avanzarle un poquito con la adaptación pero oh sorpresa mi hermano me saco el cargador de la compu de su estuche y ya no pude hacerlo así que hoy por compesar le paso dos capitulos, aunque no les prometo que no vuelva a suceder, espero que no.**

**Aunque no es mucho solo voy a nombrar a las y/o los que comentaron:**

**sslove  
luimma  
Ishy-24  
saku-chan  
vmi5  
Flor  
Gracias por comentar y por tenerme paciencia.**

* * *

Los _probers_ eran pequeños dispositivos de escaneo electrónico que buscaban organismos vivos e informaban a las fuerza de asalto. Sakura no tenía ninguna duda de que ella y Shaoran eran los objetivos de éste. Si ese trasto recogía el menor rastro de su presencia, los Andarions caerían sobre ellos como un enjambre.

_Muévete lentamente_, le gesticuló Shaoran con la boca. _Ponte contra la pared_.

Ella hizo exactamente lo que le dijo. Se centró en calmar los latidos del corazón para evitar aterrorizarse. Cualquier pequeño sonido podría ser detectado…

Incluso su respiración.

El tiempo se ralentizó como un caracol artrítico antes de que el _prober_ finalmente se retirara.

Ella comenzó a moverse, pero Shaoran le hizo una leve señal para que se detuviera.

Efectivamente, otro _prober_ apareció desde el suelo y escaneó durante varios minutos más. Sólo después de que se fuera Shaoran avanzó poco a poco de vuelta hacia ella. Se mantuvo entre ella y la entrada de la cueva, escudándola. Estaba tan cerca que ella podía sentir su calor corporal.

—¿Estamos seguros? —le susurró ella al oído.

—Lo sabremos en unos minutos. —Su aliento le cosquilleó la piel de la mejilla y su calor la recorrió calmándole los alterados nervios.

Estaban detenidos uno junto al otro, esperando. Y no se perdió el detalle que él la protegía con su cuerpo. Aunque no sabía si lo hacía por costumbre o a propósito. Sí, ella podía cuidarse por sí misma, pero encontró que sus acciones eran dulces e inesperadas.

Por encima de todo, las encontró extrañamente encantadoras.

Shaoran bajó la mirada sobre Sakura para asegurarse que no era presa del pánico.

Definitivamente no lo era. Sus labios estaban entreabiertos mientras miraba fijamente hacia la entrada. Pero eso no fue lo que captó su interés. Fue la profunda hendidura entre sus pechos. Su top era tan apretado, que los levantaba hasta el punto que parecía que el más leve suspiro los haría desparramarse.

_Suspira, cariño, suspira. _

Por desgracia, no lo hizo. Maldita sea. Le gustaría poder disfrutar de algo bueno después de la carga de mierda que lo había asaltado hoy. Incluso si eso significaba que los Andarions los encontraran y tuvieran que luchar por una escapatoria.

Algunas cosas valían la pena.

Y tenía la sensación que verla desnuda era definitivamente una de esas cosas.

_Sólo probarla un poquito… _

Sakura se puso rígida cuando se dio cuenta que Shaoran tenía la cabeza casi enterrada en el pelo.

—¿Me estás oliendo?

Su cálida, baja risa le hizo sentir escalofríos.

—Prefiero decir que estoy admirando tu perfume, pero sí, supongo que se podría decir que estoy oliéndote y hueles muy bien.

Normalmente, eso la cabrearía. En cambio, se sentía excitada por el gesto. O tal vez sería más exacto decir que estaba excitada por su presencia. Incluso vestido como una criatura fantasmagórica, era sexy. Sólo Shaoran podría conseguir ese aspecto. Y ella tenía una extraña curiosidad sobre cómo sentiría sus colmillos raspándole la piel.

Como si pudiera escuchar sus pensamientos, hundió la cabeza más cerca de la de ella. Pero antes de que pudiera hacer contacto con sus labios, una voz sonó fuera.

Sakura escuchó con atención. Nada le era ni remotamente familiar. Ni una sola sílaba.

—¿Qué están diciendo? —le susurró al oído de Shaoran.

Él le puso un dedo suavemente contra los labios mientras escuchaba. Esa sensación la hizo estremecer y preguntarse cómo habría sido besarle. _No deberías sentirte atraída por él. _

Sin embargo, lo estaba...

Él no se movió hasta que la voz fue a la deriva y ya no la oyeron. Cuando habló, le susurró bajo en el oído, aumentando aún más los escalofríos por todo su cuerpo.

—Están llamando a los animales de búsqueda que podrán sentir nuestro olor. Tendremos que salir de aquí.

—¿Y a dónde?

—Dondequiera que haya algo para enmascarar nuestro olor. —Él se alejó de ella para recuperar su mochila—. Necesitaremos una historia encubierta si nos cruzamos con los nativos. Usaré el alias Takashi Yamazaki. Llámame Ymazaki cerca de otras personas.

Ella frunció los labios por la elección de su alias. Qué nombre tan estúpido. Sin duda eso conseguiría que les atraparan más rápido, no su apariencia.

—¿Tkashi Yamazaki?

Él levantó las manos en señal de rendición.

—Créeme, sé que el nombre es de chiste. Pero es alguien real y es Andarion. Con un poco de suerte, conocerán el nombre y no la cara. Y si tenemos mucha suerte, habrán oído hablar de su temible reputación, lo que nos dará algo de prestigio. —Se colgó la mochila al hombro—. Y si alguien le ha visto la cara… nos ocuparemos cuando pase. Sólo espero que podamos tomarnos un respiro en algún momento.

Se quedó boquiabierta por la forma en que él se movía en la oscuridad. Pies ligeros, con los movimientos fluidos de un bailarín entrenado, recogió la varilla de luz y la apagó antes de deslizarla en el bolsillo. Era obvio que éste era su hábitat natural, ocultándose de los enemigos... no viajar a bordo de una nave llena de aristócratas.

En segundos, él eliminó todo rastro de su presencia para después rociarles con algo que ella asumió les enmascararía el olor a los animales. Él le hizo señas con el dedo para que le siguiera. En la apertura, quitó los espejos, los metió en la mochila y la condujo de vuelta al bosque. Roció más del contenido de la botella, pero ella no pudo detectar nada del producto.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó.

—_Aquibrade_.

Lo dijo como si ella debiera saber de lo que hablaba. Para ella era un galimatías.

—¿Y es…?

—Feromonas _erackle_.

Su cabeza comenzaba a dolerle por tanto vocabulario desconocido.

—¿Qué es un _erackle_?

—Uno de los animales más feos que jamás verás. Pero segregan un olor que si lo huele otro animal les jode las glándulas olfativas durante días. Un tufillo y no podrán encontrarnos.

—¿Y si nos empapamos con él?

Él le dio una sonrisa encantadora.

—Podríamos, pero si nos topamos con un _erackle_, trataría de aparearse con nosotros. Confía en mí, no sería un bonito espectáculo.

Sí, pero así no tendrían que preocuparse.

—¿Los tienen por aquí?

—No tengo ni idea. —Él le entregó la botella—. Si estás dispuesta a arriesgarte, estoy preparado para grabarte y ganar un montón de pasta con el vídeo.

Ella lo miró.

—No eres gracioso.

—No trato de serlo. Simplemente un empresario oportunista en el sentido más puro de la palabra.

Ella se mofó de su tono ligero mientras se aseguraba de mantener la voz en un susurro al igual que él.

—¿Cuántas hermanas dijiste que tenías?

—Tres. ¿Por qué?

—¿Cómo te dejaron vivir tanto tiempo?

Él se señaló la cicatriz en la cabeza.

—Te aseguro que no faltaron ocasiones en que trataron de matarme. Soy muy resistente.

Ella lo siguió por encima de un árbol caído.

—Eso parece.

Él se deslizó algo en el oído mientras la conducía por la espesa maleza, demasiado crecida, en lo profundo del bosque.

Ella le hizo un gesto hacia el oído.

—¿Qué es eso?

—Un amplificador de sonido, así que por favor no grites ni hables alto. Me sacarías un tímpano.

Lo que sería malo. Lo último que necesitaba era que él se desplomara, ya que no podía mostrar su cara en este planeta sin que les encarcelaran o comieran. Ese pensamiento la hizo apretarse más la capa mientras corría para mantener el paso de sus largas zancadas.

—¿Eso es lo que tratabas de decirme antes con esos gestos de la mano?

Sujetando una rama, él se detuvo para dejarla pasar.

—¿No conoces el lenguaje por señas de la Liga?

—Nunca he oído hablar de ello.

Él negó con la cabeza mientras volvía a retomar la delantera.

—Es el lenguaje de señales que hacen con la mano los soldados y asesinos para comunicarse cuando están en una misión.

Eso explicaba por qué nunca lo había visto antes, pero no cómo lo sabía él.

—¿Estabas en la Liga?

Él soltó una carcajada e inmediatamente bajó la voz.

—No. Lo aprendí para saber qué decían mientras intentaban capturarme.

Eso se ponía interesante. ¿Qué tipo de criminal era?

—¿Qué hacías exactamente antes de que tu padre te encontrara?

—Sobrevivir, princesa. La mayoría de los días sólo por los pelos.

Abrió la boca para pedirle más detalles, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, él señaló hacia arriba. Ella siguió la línea para ver el aerodeslizador acercarse.

¿Por qué no se daban por vencidos?

Pero eso no fue lo que le preocupó. Fue la nave y la ráfaga de disparos anaranjados que cruzaron las nubes. Ella vio con horror como la nave se desintegró y luego cayeron escombros en llamas a su alrededor.

Oh, Dios santo. El asesino había encontrado el lugar del accidente y se estaba preparando para una revancha.

Shaoran la tomó del brazo y la condujo hacia una pequeña abertura recortada en un gran árbol. Él se apretó contra ella mientras el área de alrededor era salteado generosamente con fuego.

—Parece que nuestro amigo decidió unirse a la fiesta.

Sakura hizo una mueca cuando la corteza le cortó la espalda.

—¿Crees que él o ella se sentirá ofendido si anulamos la invitación?

—Bueno, ya que su cariñoso regalo ha sido churrascar un aerodeslizador Andarion, creo que estarán muy cabreados. Seguro que querrán zurrarnos.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco por su sarcasmo.

—¿Llevas algún arma en la mochila?

—Ni una.

Ella se sorprendió. Él había estado tan preparado para todo lo demás. ¿Qué clase de loco no tiene al menos un arma a mano?

Él le guiñó un ojo al abrirse la cremallera de la chaqueta para mostrar el arsenal atado a su cuerpo.

Ahora estaba asombrada, especialmente dada la proximidad que había tenido su cuerpo durante las últimas horas.

—¿Cómo no las he notado?

—Estoy acostumbrado a llevarlas. Y no serían útiles si un carterista o _frotteur _pudiera notarlas.

Estupendo, otra palabra que no conocía.

—¿_Frotteur_?

—Alguien que consigue placer sexual frotando el cuerpo con otro. —Él le chasqueó la lengua—. _Frottisse_ es la versión femenina. Eres libre de hacerlo conmigo cuando lo desees. Te prometo que no me importará ni un poquito.

¿Cómo podía siquiera pensar en sexo cuando les estaban disparando? El hombre estaba completamente loco. Y aun así, estaba impresionada.

—Para haber crecido en las calles, tienes un vocabulario increíble.

—Tengo que agradecérselo a mi hermana Kouya. A diferencia de mis otras dos hermanas y de mí, a ella le gusta insultar a la gente, así no se dan cuenta que está siendo cruel. De ahí la frase favorita de Meiling, «Voy a grabarte Kouya en el culo y te insultará tanto que te sangrarán los oídos».

Ella se echó a reír a pesar del peligro.

—Tus hermanas parecen… interesantes.

—Es una forma educada de decir que están completamente majaras. Pero está bien. Yo perdí la cordura hace mucho tiempo.

El caza les sobrevoló otra vez. El sonido del motor era tan fuerte que Shaoran se sacó el amplificador del oído. Soltó un agudo suspiro por no poder recoger los sonidos del ambiente.

Maldita sea.

Sakura levantó la vista al caza que volvió a abrir fuego como si el piloto supiera dónde estaban.

—No tendrás algo para dispararle, ¿verdad?

—Puedes probar tu teoría de los zapatos, pero creo que sólo conseguiríamos que nos cayeran en la cabeza y tuviéramos una conmoción. Y ya hemos tenido bastantes lesiones en la cabeza por un día. Lo que llevo no es tan fuerte. Ahora, si se acerca mucho, puedo sacarle un ojo.

—¿Qué pasa contigo y con esa manía de sacar ojos?

—Otra cosa que me pegaron mis hermanas. Nunca pelean limpio, especialmente Kouya. —Él levantó la mano a la mitad tórax—. Y tiene esta altura. Una fiera peligrosa. Me recuerda a ti.

—Me siento ofendida.

—No lo estés. Admiro a las mujeres fuertes... casi siempre. —Maldijo cuando el caza volvió a pasar y dejó caer una bomba de humo sobre el terreno—. No respires.

Lo hizo sin dudar, mientras él sacaba dos máscaras pequeñas de la mochila y le entregaba una. Tosiendo, ella se cubrió el rostro. Los ojos le quemaban.

—¿Cómo saben que estamos aquí?

—No creo que lo sepan. El piloto está volando en un radio muy amplio. El bastardo sólo espera tener un golpe de suerte. —Él ajustó el GPS de la muñeca—. Tenemos que salir de aquí antes de que nos localice.

—¿Hasta dónde tenemos que ir?

Shaoran tosió dos veces antes de contestar.

—La ciudad más cercana está a un trecho. Pero hay suburbios alejados del centro y no podrá volar por encima. Tarde o temprano vendrá otra patrulla Andarion y lo cogerán. —Extendió el brazo para que ella pudiera ver las fotos del satélite en el cronómetro de la ciudad más cercana.

Ligeramente retirada, las casas eran bastante avanzadas para una colonia.

—¿Estás seguro de dónde estamos?

—Sí. Creo que esa ciudad que tenemos a la vista debe ser donde viven los gobernadores y políticos locales. No es buena cosa si nos pillan, pero si podemos llegar y dormir algo, estaremos seguros hasta mañana.

¿Ahora se ponía optimista? Eso era casi más aterrador para ella que el asesino bombardeando el bosque a su alrededor. Ella señaló hacia el caza que les volvió a sobrevolar.

—¿Qué pasa con nuestro amigo?

—Cuando lleguemos a la ciudad, tendrá que aterrizar y entonces tendrá el mismo problema con las autoridades que nosotros.

—Espero que tengas razón.

—Yo también. Y si me equivoco... Bueno. Sólo hay un asesino al que no podría ganar, pero Kuro no está aquí. Los demás, son sólo prácticas de tiro.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco otra vez por el ego en esas palabras.

—Vaya arrogante.

—En realidad no. Sé que soy el mejor en una pelea. Es un hecho. Así de simple.

Sí, claro.

—Seguro que has perdido algún asalto.

—Sólo cuando no trataba de ganar. Nunca he perdido una pelea o batalla contra un enemigo cuando tenía importancia. Nunca. —Con esas palabras, se distanció del refugio como si desafiara al caza a dispararle.

Lo observaba en un tenso silencio mientras él probaba la seguridad. Una vez que estuvo seguro de que el caza no podía verlo, le indicó que se le uniera. Sólo había dado cuatro pasos cuando oyó una nueva serie de motores que les sobrevolaban. Alzando la vista, vio varias naves Andarion que perseguían a su «amigo».

Nunca había visto un espectáculo más agradable. Pero eso provocó que Shaoran acelerara el ritmo.

—Tenemos que alejarnos todo lo que podamos mientras están distraídos.

No podía estar más de acuerdo.

Los dos corrieron durante tanto tiempo que ella perdió la cuenta de la distancia que habían recorrido. Los pulmones le dolían y las piernas comenzaron a protestar. Sin embargo Shaoran corría con una resistencia que era tan frustrante como impresionante.

_No puedo creer que no pueda mantener el ritmo. _

Pero su orgullo no le permitió reducir la velocidad. Por los dioses, que seguiría corriendo hasta caer muerta. Y en ese momento, realmente, realmente sentía que lo haría.

¿Cómo podía él seguir corriendo con la pierna herida? ¿Cómo? Sus heridas palpitaban y dolían hasta el extremo que creía que se desmayaría. Lo único que deseaba era acostarse. Sólo por un minuto.

Y continuaba corriendo… _Arg, podría matarlo_. Estaba tentada a pegarle un tiro para detenerle.

Shaoran rechinaba los dientes, con cada paso sentía una ola de feroz dolor atravesarle. Maldita pierna. Quería gritar por ese brutal dolor, pero estaba acostumbrado a sufrir. Había tenido heridas peores. Aunque por el momento, le costaba recordar alguna ocasión en su vida que le hubiera dolido tanto. Pero estaba seguro que las hubo.

Lo único que lo mantenía activo era saber que su padre y Sakura morirían si no lo hacía.

Volvió la vista por encima de su hombro para ver cómo estaba.

Ella avanzaba al mismo ritmo a una corta distancia, aunque tenía el rostro pálido. Los rasgos tensos. Mierda. Parecía a punto de vomitar. Bajando la velocidad, dejó que lo alcanzara.

—¿Estás bien?

Sus ojos brillaron con orgullo cuando jadeó para tomar aire.

—Por supuesto.

La indignación y el desafío en esas palabras le hicieron sonreír. Él se dejó caer a cubierto para que las naves no pudieran verlos si pasaban.

—Nos tomaremos un respiro durante un momento.

—Si _tú_ lo necesitas...

Él hizo una mueca cuando su orgullo masculino se encabritó y le pidió que se lo hiciera pagar. Sí... su parte malvada estaba desesperada por hacerla correr hasta que echara las tripas. Pero no sería tan cruel.

No por ahora.

Sacó una botella de agua y se la entregó. No hubo gratitud en los ojos ni alivio cruzando sus facciones. Sin embargo, lo miró como si fuera un héroe y algo hizo que su polla y estómago se sacudieran. Ninguna mujer, excepto sus hermanas, nunca le había hecho sentirse así.

—Gracias —dijo ella, aceptándola. Sus manos temblaban mientras intentaba abrirla.

—Dame —él extendió la mano para que se la devolviera.

Ella vaciló antes de acceder. Él pudo ver que no estaba acostumbrada a dejar que nadie la ayudara.

Hizo saltar la tapa y en esta ocasión cuando la cogió su mano rozó contra la de él en la más tierna de las caricias. Durante el desliz de un latido, quiso cogerle la mano entre las suyas y besarle los suaves nudillos y decirle que todo se solucionaría.

_Estoy loco_. Tenía un dolor insoportable. Estaban en medio de una persecución y en todo lo que podía pensar era en lo adorable que se vería con la piel brillando de sudor. En lo bien que le quedaban las sucias tiras y el pelo azotado por el viento.

Sí, debo haberme golpeado la cabeza más duro de lo que creía. Las mujeres no le habían causado más que problemas.

Apartando esos pensamientos, sacó una botella que había abierto antes y se la terminó.

Sakura bebió un sorbo de agua lentamente mientras Shaoran se tragaba la suya tan rápido que estaba sorprendida que no le cayera mal. Él sacó un trapo de la mochila y se secó el sudor de la frente. Ella no supo por qué, pero sintió el repentino deseo de hacerlo por él.

—¿Cuánto crees que falta? —preguntó ella, tratando de distraerse.

—Unos kilómetros.

Ella se forzó a no quejarse en señal de protesta. _Puedes hacerlo_. Al menos eso esperaba.

—¿Crees que los Andarions cogieron a nuestro asesino?

Shaoran se encogió de hombros.

—Espero que sí, pero con mi suerte, seguro que el hijo de puta volverá a acosarnos cuando menos lo esperemos.

Ella tomó otro trago de agua.

—¿Tan mala es tu suerte?

Él soltó una risa sarcástica.

—Mi suerte es materia de leyendas. Lo malo de ella es que si hicieras un estudio de su frecuencia, dirías que es imposible tenerla. Y, sin embargo, tengo los dados bajo mi control cuando tengo la oportunidad. Estadística anómala y todo ese rollo.

* * *

**Los veo en el siguiente capitulo.**


	16. Capítulo 13 (parte dos)

**Hola, ya en el capitulo anterior les explique lo que pasó espero disfruten este capitulo y les recuerdo que tanto la historia como los personajes no me pertenecen si no a su respectivo autor.**

* * *

Ella negó con la cabeza mientras él se adelantaba a un ritmo mucho más lento. Él continuó guiándola por un espeso parche de bosque. No hablaron mucho durante las siguientes horas mientras se abrían paso hacia el barrio de clase alta del mapa.

En el momento en que se acercaban a las casas, era casi de noche. A ella le dolía el cuerpo todavía más, estaba agotada y hambrienta. A pesar de que a Shaoran las heridas en la pierna tenían que dolerle incluso más, ni siquiera se quejó.

Él se detuvo a las afueras del patio de una casa cuya parte trasera estaba oculta de la carretera y de sus vecinos por un seto gigante. El interior estaba completamente oscuro y parecía estar desocupado. Pero, por supuesto, sólo había una manera de saberlo con seguridad.

Uno de ellos tendría que entrar y comprobarlo.

Shaoran le guiñó un ojo.

—Ánimo, princesa. Dentro de poco podremos descansar. Voy primero. Si entro y no me atrapan, te haré una señal.

Ella asintió con la cabeza a pesar de que no le gustaba la idea de forzar la entrada de ningún sitio. En cualquier otro momento, se habría negado. Pero se trataba de circunstancias especiales y, a veces había que hacer cosas que no se querían para proteger a los seres queridos. Su madre lo apreciaría.

Shaoran se detuvo junto al vallado y dudó por un momento al ver el cansancio en los ojos de Sakura. Durante la última hora, había esperado que ella se derrumbara y dejara que la llevara. Era una prueba de su fuerza que ella no sólo continuara, si no que mantuviera el mismo ritmo que él sin quejarse. Si alguna vez hubo una mujer que podía cuidarle la espalda, era ella. Pero sabía que no debía cometer ese error. En su mundo, los hombres eran una propiedad y nadie _jamás _sería su dueña.

Él le entregó otra botella de agua y le apretó la mano para darle ánimos antes de dirigirse rápidamente al vallado del patio para acercarse a las dependencias de la casa. De unos cuarenta metros cuadrados, parecía una unidad de almacenaje típica. Aunque la casa parecía vacía, no estaba dispuesto a arriesgarse. Incluso vacía, podría tener algún sistema de seguridad y estaba demasiado cansado para romperse los cascos tratando de desactivar cualquier alarma. Sólo quería estirarse un poco y descansar.

Esperando que el edificio exterior no tuviera una cámara o que estuviera conectada por control remoto, dejó la protección del vallado para llegar hasta la puerta trasera. Forzó con una ganzúa la cerradura electrónica para deslizarse dentro.

Por suerte estaba vacía aparte de unas pocas herramientas y un montón de sacos de semillas. Por desgracia, estaba tan desnuda que no había nada que les diera cobertura si alguien entraba. Maldita sea. Echó un vistazo alrededor y al final vio una zona diminuta, que servía de buhardilla, sobre su cabeza, que podría servirles como protección.

Agradecido por los pequeños favores, se dirigió a la puerta y le hizo una señal a Sakura.

Ella acababa de dejar la cubierta de los árboles cuando una luz cruzó el patio.

Shaoran maldijo.

Sakura se lanzó de golpe contra el suelo y no hizo ni un movimiento. Durante varios segundos ninguno de ellos respiró esperando ser descubiertos.

Pero la luz no volvió.

Él escuchó con su amplificador y no oyó nada. Suponiendo que no había peligro, volvió a hacerle la señal.

Ella se puso en pie y corrió tan rápido que apenas la vio antes de que se lanzara sobre él. El impacto de su cuerpo les hizo caer dentro del edificio. Eso le hizo apreciar lo que necesitaría para derrotarla en combate. Ella podría ser pequeña, pero era fuerte y maciza.

Él estaba tumbado de espalda, mirándola fijamente.

—Ya sabrás que esto sería mucho mejor si los dos estuviéramos desnudos.

Ella arrugó la nariz.

—Eres un cerdo.

—En realidad no, princesa. Sólo un hombre. Si hubieras estado cerca de un hombre de verdad y no de esos cachorritos que miman a vuestras mujeres, me entenderías mejor. ¿Ves lo que te has perdido con tanto estrógeno?

Ella se burló.

—Me gusta cómo se siente el agua.

Él arqueó una ceja burlona.

—¿Por eso estás todavía subida encima de mí?

Sakura se horrorizó al darse cuenta de que no se había movido. Todo su cuerpo estaba recostado contra el de él, duro y musculoso. Y, honestamente, se sentía bien. _Muy bien_. Con el rostro ardiéndole, casi dio un brinco.

—Ah, eso ha sido una grosería —se quejó él—. Sabes, me bañé y todo. Bueno, hace unas horas, pero aun así —él se levantó e hizo una mueca como si hubiera apoyado la pierna mala mientras cojeaba para asegurar la puerta.

A pesar de que ella se sentía responsable de su nuevo dolor, no respondió, mientras miraba el sombrío interior del nuevo refugio.

—¿Crees que es seguro?

—No mucho ya que los propietarios podrían entrar en cualquier momento. —Señaló la buhardilla—. Eso debería servirnos. Nos mantendrá ocultos hasta la mañana.

—¿Crees realmente que la casa está ocupada?

Él hizo un gesto a una pila de cajas en la esquina del cobertizo.

—Sí, parece que alguien la ha estado usando. Además, no hay roedores o telarañas. Alguien lo ha mantenido limpio.

Él señaló la buhardilla con un movimiento de la barbilla.

—Te ayudaré a subir.

Una parte de ella estaba emocionada por la oferta, pero su orgullo no la dejaba mostrar debilidad. Si él podía moverse y actuar como si no tuviera ningún dolor, ella también.

—Gracias, pero no necesito ayuda.

Shaoran la vio saltar, agarrar la cuerda y elevarse por la pequeña abertura, para trepar hasta que ya no podía verla. Como no salía a la vista, él disparó el gancho en el travesaño superior y se sacudió del suelo a la buhardilla, donde saltó cerca de ella.

Ella le chasqueó la lengua.

—Fanfarrón.

Él se rió cuando recogió el gancho.

—Siempre que quieras, cariño. Disfrútalo.

Sakura apretó los labios para no sonreír. Lo último que él necesitaba era que le diera alas. Pero tenía que admitir que era adorable aun siendo irritante.

_Debo estar colocada por el dolor_. Sólo así se explicaría la extrañeza de su último pensamiento.

Cogiendo la mochila del hombro, él la colocó en el suelo y sacó un pequeño sobre metalizado de comida deshidratada.

—No tiene buen sabor, pero matará el gusanillo.

—Estoy tan hambrienta que ni lo notaré.

—Bien. Eso ayudará. —Le entregó un paquete pequeño de vino—. Guárdalo para el final y úsalo para matar el sabor de boca.

Ella arqueó la ceja ante su tono serio.

—Lo has hecho antes, ¿verdad?

Cuando no respondió, ella se dio cuenta que tenía esa costumbre cada vez que sacaba el tema de su pasado. Algo que de verdad le molestaba. Hablaba de sus hermanas, pero de nada más.

¿Qué era lo que escondía?

Se lo preguntaría, pero sabía que no conseguiría nada. Así que rompió el sobre y le dio un mordisco indeciso. Antes de poder evitarlo, se estremeció.

—Sí —susurró—. Los soldados lo llaman cariñosamente T.M.

—¿T.M.?

—Tableta de mierda. Y para más diversión, entonces tratan de repetirlo tres veces seguidas.

Ella se echó a reír.

—Diría que me mientes, pero no lo creo.

—No tengo tanta imaginación para eso. —Tomó un bocado y se lo tragó sin el asco que ella sentía ante la mera idea de probarlo de nuevo.

De repente, sonó su comunicador.

Ellos intercambiaron una feliz y anonadada mirada.

Shaoran rápidamente lo sacó de la mochila, se lo puso en la oreja y contestó.

—Aquí Li.

—Gracias a los dioses, muchacho. ¿Dónde estabas?

Shaoran sonrió ante la dura amonestación al oír a Yue.

—No me creerías si te lo dijera. Estamos en un puesto de avanzada Andarion.

—¿Estamos?

—La princesa Qillaq y yo. Fuimos atacados y…

—No digas nada más. No tenemos mucho tiempo antes de que os rastreen. Su gente cree que la secuestraste. En este momento todas las autoridades están recibiendo instrucciones de disparar a matar si te ven.

Shaoran apretó los dientes mientras la furia crecía en el fondo de su estómago. Oh sí, su madre era una zorra importante.

—Protege a mi padre y a su madre. Los asesinos que van tras ellos nos persiguen. La guardia de su madre son traidores.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Completamente.

Yue maldijo.

—Nadie lo va a creer.

—Lo sé. Protégela hasta que tengamos pruebas.

—Lo haré. Buena suerte, hermano. —Yue le colgó el teléfono.

Se molestaría por la brusquedad, pero sabía que era para protegerlos.

Sakura mantenía una chispa expectante en sus oscuros ojos.

—¿Qué dijo?

—Tu madre ha puesto precio a mi cabeza. Disparar a matar. Al parecer, te he secuestrado.

Ella frunció el ceño.

—¿Por qué harían…?

—Sus traidores podrán asesinarnos a los dos ahora, decir que te maté y ellos me eliminaron mientras estaba siendo detenido. Es la manera perfecta para silenciarnos a ambos y dejarles libres para asesinar a tu madre.

Sakura soltó un profundo suspiro de frustración mientras él guardaba su comunicador.

—¿Qué haces? ¿Por qué lo apagas?

—Si está conectado y encuentran mi número de identificación, podrán rastrearnos. No quiero ninguna sorpresa, así que hasta que lo necesite, estará apagado.

Eso tenía sentido y estaba agradecida que él supiera de esas cosas. Es gracioso, siempre se había considerado alguien muy instruida, pero como bien le dijo su padre, había muchas cosas de su gente que no sabía. Por suerte la experiencia de Shaoran contrarrestaba su falta de conocimiento.

—Gracias, por cierto.

—¿Por qué?

—Por decirle a quien fuera que hablaba contigo que protegiera a mi madre. Tienes tus razones para odiarla y querer su muerte. Pero lo que hiciste fue digno y te lo agradezco.

Él se mofó de su alabanza.

—Oh, no te preocupes, princesa. Mis razones son puramente egoístas. Quiero que viva. No quiero que le pase nada, ni siquiera que se rompa una uña, hasta que tenga la oportunidad de estrangularla personalmente.

—Sabes que no puedo dejar que lo hagas.

Él la miró de arriba abajo, midiéndola.

—Entonces mejor empiezas a practicar, dulce, porque no eres lo bastante grande para detenerme.

Eso le bajó por la espalda como una navaja y le puso los pelos de punta.

—Te aseguro que soy más que capaz de manejarte.

A pesar de eso sus extraños ojos se burlaron de ella.

—Cualquier mentira alimenta tu ego, cariño.

Ella frunció los labios ante el tono burlón. En ese momento quiso abofetearle esa mirada arrogante de la cara. Mierda, si tuviera de soldado la décima parte del ego que tenía, no habrían acabado en esta situación. Después de todo, habría muerto a manos de la guardia de su madre si _ella _no le hubiera empujado a la cápsula.

Ahora que lo pensaba, todavía no le había dado las gracias por _ello_.

Sí... y eso la cabreaba aún más.

—Eres insoportable.

—Por lo menos no fui engendrado por la zorra.

Ella apretó los puños para evitar asestarle un puñetazo en su prieto trasero. Oh, cómo deseaba poder librarse de él o darle la paliza que se merecía. Pero eso podría hacer que les cogieran y aplastarle esa petulante mirada de la cara no valía el coste de su vida o libertad, aunque era difícil tenerlo presente mientras él masticaba esa comida de mierda de una manera que la molestó. _Espero que te ahogues con ella, arrogante gilipollas_. ¿Por qué había pensado ni por un nanosegundo que era decente o atractivo o algo aparte de un patán repugnante?

Incapaz de soportarlo, se acostó y se volvió de espaldas para no tener que mirarlo ni un momento más.

A Shaoran le hizo gracia la airada respuesta por insultar a su madre. Seguramente ella tenía que saber que la mujer era una zorra. ¿Cómo es que ella no quería estrangularla?

_Es su madre_. Pasara lo que pasara, la gente tiende a perdonar a aquellas que te traen al mundo. Probablemente él habría sido igual si hubiera tenido una.

Y mientras masticaba, hizo todo lo posible para recordar el rostro de su madre adoptiva. Pero todo lo que pudo recordar fue a Tomoyo pareciendo tan cansada mientras les cuidaba, a él, Meiling, Kouya y su madre. De su hermana cogiéndole en brazos y llorando la noche que su madre murió. Él había sido demasiado joven para entenderlo realmente. Su padre se había ido, estando de borrachera durante varios días. Mientras tanto Tomoyo, que sólo era una niña, se había quedado para hacer todos los preparativos para enterrar a su madre.

Si vivía hasta los mil años, nunca olvidaría la visión de su joven rostro y la valentía en sus ojos tristes cuando escogió la ropa con la que su madre sería enterrada. «_Me gustaría que tuviéramos algo bueno para ella. Se merece algo bonito. Por lo menos una vez»._

La vida había sido tan brutal para todos ellos. Pero para Tomoyo había sido mucho más cruel.

_Porque fallé en protegerla_. El dolor de esa noche cuando la dejó ir sola al mercado todavía le perseguía. Vale, había sido sólo un niño y había trabajado todo el día en el hangar reparando equipo pesado y, todo lo que quería era sentarse un minuto sin que alguien le gritara que era estúpido y lento.

Si hubiera encontrado la fuerza para caminar por la calle con ella...

_Soy un gilipollas_. Y nunca se perdonaría por lo que le había hecho a la única persona en su vida en la que siempre había podido confiar. La única persona que siempre le había dicho que él valía la pena.

Le había fallado tan miserablemente.

Su mirada cayó en la espalda rígida de Sakura. Otra mujer cuya seguridad dependía de él. Los Andarions no serían tan amables con ella como lo fue el atacante de Tomoyo. Sakura no tenía ni idea de lo brutal que la vida podría ser. Ella creía saberlo, pero nunca había visto a nadie destrozado por la brutalidad. Esa mirada de sufrimiento y vergüenza que nunca desaparecía. El temor que permanecía durante mucho tiempo después. Tomoyo nunca se había recuperado totalmente de su ataque. Por lo menos no hasta Eriol. No sabía lo que hizo su cuñado, pero de alguna manera Eriol ahuyentó los fantasmas de los ojos de su hermana.

Era por eso que moriría por ese hombre a pesar de que todavía no le gustaba la idea de que Eriol se casase con su hermana. Principalmente porque vivía con el temor de que Eriol la lastimara accidental o intencionadamente. No quería ver nunca más a Tomoyo de la forma en que pasó los dos primeros años después de su violación. Derrotada y asustada de todo y de todos, ella se apoyó tan fuerte sobre él en un momento en que no había sido nada más que un chico desgarbado que necesitaba que alguien cuidara de él. Fue la vez que Mei había estado más enferma y Kou, en lugar de ayudar, se cerró en sí misma y actuó como si ella hubiera sido a quien atacaran.

_«No, Shaoran, no puedo hacer nada. Alguien podría cogerme. ¡Ayúdame, Shao! No quiero que me hagan daño». _

Kou siempre había sido una maldita egoísta y se había negado a hacer nada por sí misma. Aquellos años habían sido jodidamente duros. Las tres habían confiado tanto en él, que todavía no estaba seguro de cómo había conseguido mantenerlos a todos unidos.

Y sin embargo aquí estaba…

Todavía jodido.

Y antes de darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, extendió la mano para tocar un mechón de pelo de Sakura, que se le derramó por la punta de los dedos. Las sedosas hebras oscuras le provocaron la piel. Siempre fue su maldición sentirse atraído por las mujeres. Le encantaba la forma en que olían y la sensación de ser abrazado por alguna. Su madre había estado demasiado enferma como para abrazarlo cuando era joven y Tomoyo había dejado de tocarlo después de su ataque. La peor parte había sido la forma en que lo había mirado los siguientes años, como si tuviera miedo que también la atacara. Eso lo había matado sobre todo lo demás.

En cuanto a Mei y Kou, nunca habían sido cariñosas de esa manera. Así que se había visto obligado a buscar el afecto con desconocidos a los que él no les importaba. La gente era cruel por naturaleza y él había visto su lado más feo más veces de las que hubiera querido.

No tenía duda alguna de que Sakura se le entregaría para salvar su propio culo. Todas las vidas tenían un precio y la mayoría de los días el suyo era bastante bajo.

Sin embargo una parte de él no quería reconocer que lo que realmente quería era lo que Tomoyo y Eriol compartían. Una persona que se mantuviera a su espalda y le protegiera a toda costa. Era una parte que odiaba y sin embargo seguía ahí, necesitando. Doliendo. Queriendo.

_¿Por qué te lamentas? Tienes cicatrices. ¿Qué más da? Todo el mundo es un veterano en un universo de mierda. _

Él no era diferente de cualquier otro. Y mientras permanecía ahí, enroscando el pelo alrededor del dedo mientras ella se mantenía rígida, se preguntó qué cicatrices llevaría. ¿Quién la habría perjudicado y herido?

Después de todo, su madre era una perra grandiosa que parecía carecer de cualquier clase de decencia humana. El hecho de que Sakura sirviera en la guardia donde otros la miraban por encima del hombro, decía que su madre la trataba como basura. ¿Qué clase de padres ponía a sus hijos en un peligro así, innecesariamente?

Sinceramente, su lealtad a la víbora era admirable. Y antes de darse cuenta de lo que hacía unas palabras salieron de sus labios.

—Lo siento. —Vaya, eso era algo que nunca hizo. Para él una disculpa significaba debilidad, y era cualquier cosa menos débil.

Él no lo habría creído posible, pero de alguna manera ella se tensó aún más.

—No, no lo sientes. Quisiste decir cada palabra.

—Sí, pero siento si te ofendí.

—¿Por qué? —Su tono era frágil.

Él respondió la pregunta con la simple verdad.

—No tengo ni idea.

—Todavía no te hablo.

Él sonrió por la ridiculez de esa observación. Seguramente podría encandilarla para que le perdonara, pero no estaba de humor. Estaba sintiendo demasiado dolor como para intentarlo.

Este día habían sucedido tantas cosas que ni siquiera podía empezar a enumerarlas. En éste momento estaba demasiado cansado para preocuparse por nada más que echar una cabezadita.

Frotándose los ojos, se tendió en el suelo frío y trató de no pensar en ella. Por desgracia, el dulce aroma de su piel le pendía de la nariz y lo puso tan duro que no podía concentrarse en nada, excepto lo cerca que estaba a su lado y lo fácil que sería deslizarle la mano en la cálida hendidura y acariciarle la pie que sabía sería increíblemente suave y deliciosa. Si ella lo montaba, incluso con la mitad de la pasión que ponía en todo lo demás, sería una amante increíble.

_Estoy en el infierno. _

No es realmente cierto. Había estado en el verdadero infierno y esto no lo era. Pero estaba cerca.

Piensa en el mañana. Tenían mucho que hacer para salir de esta roca y regresar a la _Arimanda_. Por lo menos sabía que Yue cuidaría de su padre, aunque tuviera que mostrar su identidad Sentella para hacerlo. Siempre y cuando su amigo se encontrara a bordo, nadie sería capaz de acercarse a Hien.

Y mientras repasaba todas las dificultades técnicas de lo que tendrían que hacer mañana, se quedó dormido.

**XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoXoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoX**

Sakura se despertó con un ronquido suave en la oreja y un caliente y pesado peso rodeándola completamente. Era como estar envuelta en una dura y robusta manta. Al principio no tenía ni idea de lo que era hasta que el olor de Shaoran la golpeó con fuerza y se dio cuenta que la almohada era su bíceps izquierdo. Durante un mero instante, se permitió disfrutar de la novedad de despertar en brazos de alguien. Olía tan bien y la sensación de su cuerpo rodeándola…

Hasta que sintió algo extraño presionando contra la cadera. ¿Eso era…?

_Oh dioses… _

Horrorizada por la intimidad de lo que era, se alejó de un salto con un chillido mortificado. Él se despertó listo para pelear. De la nada le apareció un cuchillo en la mano mientras buscaba alrededor a un enemigo.

Su mirada se centró en ella antes de darle un feroz ceño fruncido.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la columna vertebral ante su nueva y siniestra apariencia. Fiel a sus palabras, su cabello le caía justo por debajo de los hombros. De color negro azabache, hacía que los ojos Andarion parecieran de lo más espeluznantes. Él no se parecía ni de lejos al granuja que había llegado a conocer…

Hasta que sonrió.

Sí, reconocería ese gesto engreído de los labios en cualquier parte.

—Eres un bicho raro. ¿Lo sabes?

Su risa era tan oscura como su aura.

—Sí, pero agradecerás que me parezca a uno cuando caminemos entre los nativos.

Ella no estaba tan segura de eso.

Él bostezo, se estiró, y luego se rascó la barba en el mentón en ese gesto familiar que empezaba a conocer demasiado bien.

Ella sacudió la barbilla hacia su mano.

—¿Siempre te despiertas con un cuchillo?

—No. Generalmente es con mi blaster y normalmente disparo. Alégrate que todavía esté cansado.

Ella se mofó de su bravuconería.

—¿Esperas que me lo crea?

—Te lo creas o no, es la verdad. —Se deslizó el cuchillo en una funda que estaba escondida en la manga.

Si él tenía algún recuerdo de acurrucarse mientras dormían, no dio señal alguna mientras estiraba el cuerpo y hacia una serie de elegantes movimientos que le mostraron cuán flexible era para ser un hombre.

Una vez hubo terminado, levantó la mochila.

—¿Tienes hambre?

—No para otra ronda de esa asquerosidad. Lo siento.

—Lo entiendo. —Tomó una pequeña tira de la mochila y se apartó el pelo de la cara para recogerlo en una atractiva coleta—. Ahora que me veo medio pasable, bajemos de esta roca y busquemos algo decente para comer.

Su estómago se quejó como recordatorio de que no había comido nada en realidad el día anterior.

—¿Aquí no habrá algo comestible?

—Probablemente, pero está la primera regla de la supervivencia. No te pares a comer o follar. He conocido a mucha gente que resultó muerta porque se dejaron guiar por el estómago o las hormonas. No sé tú, pero no quiero que nadie me recuerde como una moraleja.

Él tenía un buen argumento.

Shaoran le entregó la capa.

—Recuerda permanecer cubierta pase lo que pase.

Sakura se retiró el pelo hacia atrás y lo enrolló en un moño antes de levantarse la capucha.

—¿Así?

—Perfecto. —Se colgó la mochila al hombro, para después conducirla hasta el nivel del suelo.

Salieron furtivamente del cobertizo y regresaron a la arboleda donde tendrían alguna cobertura de cualquier mirada indiscreta. Moviéndose rápidamente y con gracia, Shaoran pasaba rozando los patios, en dirección a una zona más densamente poblada.

Sakura se sorprendió por la diferencia entre este pueblo y su país natal, Qilla. Aquí las casas eran estrechas y largas, con las líneas del techo cortadas en ángulos afilados. La mayoría de los Qillaqs usaban cristales y ventanas con una gran cantidad de diseños circulares. Las casas de los Andarion tenían pequeñas ventanas que se mantenían cubiertas.

—¿Tienen aversión a la luz del día? —preguntó, extrañada por esa costumbre.

—Sus ojos son más sensibles que los nuestros.

Incluso sus transportes eran radicalmente diferentes. Su gente viajaba en _grou_, pero los vehículos Andarion parecían diseñados para la velocidad y pocos ocupantes. Sin embargo, lo que más la sorprendió fue la falta de juguetes y niños en la calle.

—¿Dónde están los niños?

Shaoran pasó por encima de una rama caída.

—Probablemente en formación.

—¿Te refieres a la escuela?

—No, formación. A la escuela van por la noche y generalmente _online_. Pasan las horas del día en entrenamiento físico y marcial. Tengo que hacer hincapié en que hacen que tu gente parezca bastante enclenque. Aunque sois una cultura guerrera, es la hembra la que domina. Los Andarions son machos dominantes y crueles a un nivel inimaginable.

—¿Someten a sus mujeres?

—No. Lo único más peligroso que un macho Andarion es una hembra Andarion. Sus mujeres, por regla general, no son muy femeninas en nada de lo que hacen. Hay excepciones, pero muy raras. Todos ellos son unos hijos de perra difíciles.

No sabía lo que quería decir hasta que dejaron la cubierta y empezaron a caminar por la calle, hacia una intersección.

Shaoran se aclaró la garganta antes de hablar.

—No mires a nadie directamente. Mantén la cabeza agachada en todo momento.

Él, sin embargo, no siguió ese consejo. De hecho, miraba fijamente a todo aquel con quien se cruzaban como si les desafiara a hablar. Era como si cada transeúnte le midiera como un adversario y él les rogara que intentaran algo.

En la intersección más grande que encontraron, Shaoran se detuvo junto a un poste marcado de rojo y le hizo señas a un _autotran_. La dejó entrar primero en el pequeño vehículo con forma de huevo y después subió él cerrando la puerta. Empezó a bajarse la capucha, pero la mirada feroz que le lanzó la detuvo. Él echó un vistazo brusco hacia la esquina. Ella siguió su línea de visión para ver una cámara allí.

Así que ella fingió que estaba acomodándose, mientras él cogía su tarjeta e introducía el destino en el teclado electrónico. Cuando no explicó el idioma ni las acciones, supuso que también había un micro en el coche que los monitoreaba.

Tal como sospechaba, una voz profunda les habló en lo que debía ser la lengua Andarion. Shaoran respondió en un tono calmado y llano. Hablaron de acá para allá durante varios segundos hasta que Shaoran, sin mostrar ninguna tensión en su tono, sacó de un tirón el blaster y disparó a la cámara del coche y a la de la calle.

Él se movió tan rápido y de improviso que se quedó con la boca abierta.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Nos han detectado.

* * *

**De nuevo lamento mucho la tardanza en actualizar, espero les haya gustado este especial de dos capitulos por haberme retasado en actualizar, nos vemos luego y ahora si les prometo que hago que Shaoran y Sakura o cualquier chico de CCS les hará las notas del inicio y del final.**


	17. Capítulo 14

**Hola, hola, hola, vengo de pasadita rapida ya que sigo sin internet pero al menos ya encontre un cyber o centro de computo o como lo conozcan, ya se que llevo un dia de retraso pero es que no he tenido tiempo para buscar un buen cyber, bueno pues ya para dejarlos leer bien a gusto el capi de hoy o de la semana (no se cuando vuelva a tener internet o tiempo libre para buscar otro cyber pasable) les doy las gracias a l s que comentaron y me tienen paciencia para estas actualizaciones.**

**Ishy-24: ya se que lo que hize no es de dios pero aqui esta otro capitulo.  
**

**Cloudy Nigths: aqui esta otro capitulo para que ya no estes en la desesperacion absoluta y puedas vivir mas emociones con nuestra pareja favorita.  
**

**sslove: Lamento haberte preocupado pero ya ves aunque ocupada estoy vivita y coleando, ya se de repente como que si suena así la historia pero creo que primero se escribio el libro basado en Star Wars, creo.  
**

**Guest: me alegra que te guste.  
**

**vmi5:Para hacerte aun mas feliz he actualizado lo mas rapido que se me permitio con mi tiempo.  
**

**Flor: Ya ves no me tarde, al menos no tanto, espero te guste este capitulo.**

* * *

Shaoran gruñó en la parte posterior de la garganta.

—Subestimé gravemente su tecnología. Los bastardos tenían una cara y un escáner de retina que les notificó que no era quien decía.

El terror la inundó.

—¿Qué hacemos?

Él respondió dando patadas al panel de circuitos electrónicos frente a ellos con tanta fuerza que se rompió y expuso los cables. Sakura se moría de ganas por saber lo que estaba haciendo, pero no quería distraerlo mientras estaban en una situación de crisis. Lo más importante para ellos era salir de aquí lo antes posible.

Shaoran maldijo en un idioma que ella no pudo identificar como si todo fuera inútil.

Comenzó a abrir la puerta para correr, pero él la agarró del brazo y la sostuvo en el interior.

—A pie, estamos muertos. Si quieres escapar, quédate conmigo.

¿Pero le tenía suficiente confianza para eso? Él odiaba a su madre y no parecía pensar mucho en ella.

¿Y si él mentía?

Por lo que ella sabía, podía ser. Todo este fiasco y el drama podía ser causada por el miedo a que los mataran. Tal vez los Andarions no harían otra cosa que ponerla en libertad y dejarla ir a casa. Podían honrar su inmunidad diplomática.

Pero ¿y si él no estaba mintiendo? ¿Y si hacía encarcelar a su madre como ella había hecho con su padre? Entonces estaría atrapada aquí para siempre. O devorada viva.

Eso sería malo y su madre estaría muerta.

Al fin y al cabo, no conocía a Shaoran en absoluto. No conocía su código moral o más concretamente casi nada acerca de él excepto que había sido criado como un plebeyo y que tenía algunas habilidades impresionantes como ladrón...

Y era un delincuente buscado por el gobierno Andarion.

Nada de esto le daba una razón para confiar en él, ni la más mínima.

Pero si tuviera que elegir entre los demonios, prefería elegir al que conocía que al que no. Era demasiado ignorante sobre otras razas y culturas para empezar a argumentar en contra de Shaoran sobre los Andarions y sus costumbres. Por lo que sabía, podría haber gordas arañas voladoras comedoras de rosquillas para capturarla.

Con la esperanza de no estar siendo estúpida o engañada, agarró el arma y se preparó para la pelea.

Las sirenas sonaban y se acercaban mientras él manipulaba los cables arrancando conexiones sólo para hacer otras nuevas. Miró el arma en su mano.

—Para tu información, no se dispara a los Andarions con eso. Sólo los vas a cabrear más.

Genial. ¿Qué se supone que debían hacer si no podían disparar contra ellos?

—¿Entonces, qué...?

El transportador salió disparado hacia adelante a tres veces su velocidad de crucero normal. La inesperada sacudida la envió de vuelta volando al asiento e hizo que dejara caer el arma mientras Shaoran tomó el control del transportador y lo enviaba a toda velocidad a través del tráfico a un ritmo que horrorizaba y desorientaba.

A parte de eso, era bueno pilotando en el limitado margen entre los transeúntes, obstáculos y otros vehículos. Él podía carecer de modales y todas las cortesías sociales, pero a la hora de manejar la electrónica, ella dudaba que cualquiera pudiera ser mejor.

Dos naves de combate se detuvieron frente a ellos, cortándoles la ruta de escape.

Sin disminuir la velocidad lo más mínimo, la nave de Shaoran patinó hacia los lados y de alguna manera logró meterse a través de las naves de combate que abrieron fuego contra ellos. Él enderezó el transportador y siguió avanzando. La ventana trasera se destrozó bajo los abundantes disparos, rociando fragmentos de vidrio por todas partes.

Comenzó a empujarla hacia el suelo alejándola del peligro, pero ella lo detuvo.

—Sé cómo luchar.

Ella vio el respeto en sus oscuros ojos antes de que él asintiera con la cabeza. Él volvió a la conducción mientras ella disparaba a las piezas restantes de la ventana trasera, para después abrir fuego de cobertura. El transportador patinó cuando él evitó chocar contra un transportista de combustible de gran tamaño, luego se enderezó y se sacudió de nuevo hacia delante.

—Llega el apoyo aéreo —advirtió que él hizo algo con los cables que hicieron que el transportador acelerara aún más. Ahora estaban volando.

Sakura se arrastró fuera por la ventana trasera disparando al aerodeslizador que los estaba siguiendo. Los disparos rebotaron en la nave y no hicieron nada más que quemar la pintura. Ni siquiera la desvió para que fallaran sus disparos. Maldiciendo su arma, se introdujo de nuevo en el transportador.

—¿Tienes algo con más impacto?

Se sacó un blaster en miniatura de la bota y se lo entregó a ella.

¿Estaba de coña? Parecía el arma de un niño.

Él le sonrió.

—Es de plasma, tiene mucho retroceso. Ten cuidado.

Sí, le haría daño al disparar, pero con el impacto correcto, debería derribar la nave. Se asomó por la ventana lateral sólo para que Shaoran tirara de su espalda antes de que pudiera disparar. Iba a gritarle por sus acciones, cuando se dio cuenta de que él la había librado de ser aplastada por una nave de carga que pasó junto a ellos.

Si él se hubiera demorado un nanosegundo, habría sido cortada por la mitad. El pensamiento hizo que se le encogiera el estómago.

—Gracias.

Él inclinó la cabeza, entonces el apoyo aéreo abrió fuego contra ellos otra vez. Ella se agachó mientras las ráfagas por poco aciertan y la hieren al atravesar el transportador. Ahora su ira tomó la delantera y la sed por saborear la sangre fue fuerte en la boca. Decidida a devolverles el asalto, se asomó por la ventana y se preparó. Luego abrió fuego. Los disparos chisporroteaban hacia arriba, rompiendo el cristal del aerodeslizador y arrancando la hélice del rotor superior. Pero en lugar de deslizarse hacia abajo, cayeron hacia ellos, dirigiéndose tan rápido que todo lo que podía ver era su muerte.

—¡Cuidado! —gritó ella mientras regresaba al asiento del transportador y se agachaba para cubrirse.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde. El aerodeslizador golpeó el suelo justo al lado de ellos, arrojándolos hacia un lado y alcanzando al transportador con la sección de cola. Los envió a toda velocidad calle abajo antes de que giraran una y otra vez. Se le revolvió el estómago cuando el mareo la consumió. El dolor le irradió por todas partes mientras rodaba por el transportador, golpeándose con Shaoran y con todo lo que había en la nave.

_Voy a morir_. Ella lo sabía. No había manera de que pudieran sobrevivir a un accidente tan atroz. Esperó a que la oscuridad la cogiera, pero para su asombro permaneció consciente.

Cuando por fin dejaron de rodar y se deslizaron a una abrupta parada, estaba completamente desorientada. El estómago se le contraía con tal ferocidad que esperaba la indignidad de derramar el contenido. De alguna manera logró retenerlo mientras Shaoran intentaba abrir la puerta que había sido aplastada por el choque. Por lo que podía observar, el transportador estaba tan dañado que no había escapatoria. Estaban encapsulados en una vaina de metal retorcido.

—¡Al suelo!

Ella no cuestionó la orden. En el momento en que se agachó, Shaoran sacó un cargador de partículas. Lo colocó en la puerta, luego le cubrió el cuerpo con el suyo, e hizo un agujero en el lateral del trasportador.

Él salió primero, y luego tiró de ella.

A medida que salía del transportador, se dio cuenta de que estaba cubierta de sangre. Estaba en la ropa, la piel y en el pelo. El corazón se le detuvo cuando el pánico la invadió. ¿Dónde estaba herida? Era consciente de que cada parte del cuerpo le dolía.

Le tomó un minuto darse cuenta de que no era ella la herida.

Era Shaoran.

Sin embargo él no se detuvo. La llevó a un almacén abandonado y cerró de un golpe la puerta detrás de ellos, y puso el frío cerrojo para que nadie pudiera entrar fácilmente. Con manos temblorosas, se encogió de hombros y la despachó.

—Sigue corriendo. Yue sabe dónde estamos. Va a enviar ayuda tan pronto como pueda. Sólo permanece oculta hasta que te encuentren.

Ella frunció el ceño ante su tono tranquilo y la determinación fatalista que había oído en su voz.

—¿Y tú?

Él hizo una mueca.

—No voy a conseguirlo. —Se abrió la chaqueta para mostrarle que los disparos del aerodeslizador no habían fallado. Su lado izquierdo estaba todo lleno de heridas de disparos.

Por primera vez, el miedo que vio en sus ojos anuló el dolor. Sus mejillas estaban manchadas de suciedad y sangre surcada por el sudor. Tenía un tic en la mandíbula y la sangre corría por la comisura de su boca.

Sacó su arma de reserva y la empuñó con la mano ensangrentada.

—Te cubriré mientras corres.

Vio la sangre que fluía de su mano para hacer pequeñas salpicaduras contra el sucio suelo de cemento.

—Shaoran…

—No discutas. Estás perdiendo el valioso tiempo que necesitas para escapar de aquí.

Si bien lo odiaba, asintió con la cabeza. Tenía razón, tenía que salir de ahí. La vida de su madre dependía de ello. Besándolo en la mejilla amoratada, se volvió y corrió para buscar una salida trasera.

Shaoran escuchó el sonido de sus pasos mientras se alejaba cojeando de la puerta y se aseguraba de cubrir las huellas sangrientas para encontrar un lugar donde pudiera esconderse y eliminar a alguno de sus perseguidores antes de que lo mataran. Por alguna razón que no podía nombrar, le entristecía que ella lo dejara morir.

_Es una extraña, ¿qué te importa?_

Sin embargo, no podía quitarse la imagen de su padre muriendo solo en la sucia cuneta como si no fuera más que basura.

Como estaba a punto de hacer él.

Que así sea. A diferencia de su padre, no estaba tendido para ser ejecutado. Iba a morir peleando con todo lo que tenía, llevándose a tantos Andarions con él como pudiera.

_Tu padre murió protegiéndote..._

La culpa y el dolor de eso le atravesaron desgarrándole como siempre pasaba cuando pensaba en ello. Era algo que intentaba evitar. Él sabía la verdad. Su padre era un luchador y sólo se había rendido a sus perseguidores para dar a Shaoran tiempo suficiente para escapar y vivir.

Como él estaba haciendo por Sakura.

_Soy un jodido idiota_.

No la conocía y, sin embargo allí estaba, dando la vida para mantenerla a salvo. No quería pensar en eso tampoco, fijó la atención en la calle donde vio a través de una ventana sucia que los Ejecutores se estaban reuniendo antes de entrar a buscarlo.

—Vamos, bastardos. No seáis tímidos. —Se agachó y preparó el brazo para poder disparar contra ellos en el momento en que entraran.

Una mano le tocó el hombro.

Él se volvió, esperando que fuera uno de los Ejecutores.

No lo era. En cambio, vio un hermoso ángel con la piel leonada manchada de sangre y suciedad. Su pelo era una maraña y había una determinación en sus ojos que dijo que no iba discutir con él.

—No te puedo dejar aquí, Shaoran. Nos metimos en esto juntos. Juntos saldremos de esto o moriremos.

Él se sorprendió ante la sinceridad de las palabras de Sakura.

—¿Qué pasa con tu madre?

—Tu amigo sabe acerca de ella y yo estaría muerta si no es por ti. Ahora muévete antes de que te dispare.

Él se burló de su orden.

—Eres una idiota.

—Parece que sí. —Le cogió del brazo y se lo colocó sobre los hombros para ayudarle a moverse por el edificio oscuro y vacío—. ¿Alguna idea brillante para escapar?

—No realmente. Cada vez que trato de pensar en algo, el dolor se impone a todo lo demás eliminando mi atención. Del tipo que derriba anulando lo demás.

Ella hizo un gruñido bajo en la garganta.

—Oh, esto es irritante. Odio cuando alguien me vence. No puedo soportar perder.

Sakura se detuvo cuando vio una trampilla abierta en el suelo. Ésta ofrecía muy pocas posibilidades de que no los descubrieran, pero era lo único que tenían.

—Tengo una idea.

Shaoran vaciló cuando la vio también.

—Eso no funcionará.

—¿Te jodo todos tus planes, incluso cuando son estúpidos? No. Ahora, a menos que tengas una idea mejor, entra ahí.

Él murmuró algo en voz baja que sonaba como la muerte a la mujer mandona mientras rompía una pequeña vara de luz y la arrojaba en el pequeño cuarto para que pudieran ver. Ignorándole, ella le ayudó a bajar, luego fue a asegurarse de que no había huellas de sangre que condujeran al escondite.

Los Ejecutores estaban en el exterior, trabajando en forzar la entrada de la puerta oxidada que él había trabado. Su soldador electrónico hacía un silbido fuerte provocando que se gritaran los unos a los otros. En cualquier momento estarían dentro y disparando...

_Por favor que funcione_.

Siguiendo a Shaoran en el agujero, Sakura cerró la trampilla apenas un latido de corazón antes de que los Ejecutores irrumpieran en el interior buscándoles. El cuarto vacío estaba bañado por la pálida luz azul de la vara, una luminosidad mucho más sombría y tenue que la que él había usado en la cueva. La debía haber escogido por esa razón.

Se dirigió hacia Shaoran que estaba desmayado sobre el suelo sucio incrustado de telarañas y excrementos de roedores. Probablemente era lo mejor, no las telarañas y otras cosas desagradables, sino estar inconsciente dada la situación. Si los capturaban, él no tendría la menor idea.

Por desgracia, ella no era tan afortunada.

Oyó a los Andarions por encima de la apertura, equipándose y hablando los unos con los otros en tono enojado mientras trataban de localizarlos. Maldita sea, ¿por qué no tenía un traductor? Era muy frustrante no ser capaz de entender una sola palabra de lo que se decían.

Mordiéndose los labios, miró la mochila de Shaoran y recordó los dispositivos de espejo en la cueva. ¿Funcionaría esto para bloquear sus escáneres?

Mejor eso que nada. Buscó los dispositivos hasta que los tuvo en la mano. Con el corazón palpitante, los llevó hasta la pequeña trampilla y colocó una pieza a cada lado antes de conectarlos.

_Por favor, que sea la manera correcta de colocarlos y operar con ellos_.

Si no...

Ella no quiso pensar en eso mientras caminaba de regreso para tratar de detener la hemorragia de Shaoran. En la mochila, tenía vendas y toda clase de cosas que ni siquiera podía adivinar para que servían: Artilugios, medicamentos, armas. Todos estaban marcados, pero no sabía leer ni un carácter de la muy estilizada escritura.

¿Por qué no aprendió universal?

Porque su madre había pensado que era una pérdida de tiempo. Otra razón por la que no debería haber escuchado a la mujer.

Apretó una de las botellas en la mano y dudó debatiéndose en si debía o no dar una dosis a Shaoran. Mejor no conjeturar lo que era o la dosis ya que eso bien podría matarlo.

Bien. Detendría la hemorragia con presión.

Las voces por encima de la cabeza se hicieron más fuertes y más furiosas. ¿Habían encontrado la puerta? ¿Estaban reuniendo a las tropas para entrar?

Contuvo la respiración con un frenético temor, a la espera de ser descubiertos.

Dirigió la mirada hacia Shaoran. Su hermoso rostro estaba muy pálido y su piel estaba cubierta de sudor. _No se desangraría_. Si él moría, ella no tenía idea de cómo saldría de ésta.

Pero no era sólo eso. Se lo debía y si no fuera por ella, él no estaría aquí ahora mismo herido. Todo esto era por su culpa. Podría haber sido como otros nobles e ignorar su ataque. O podría haber llamado a seguridad.

En su lugar, había arriesgado su vida y salvado la de ella sin pensárselo dos veces. Algo que muy pocos harían. Una extraña ternura la inundó hasta que un sonido sacudió su atención de regreso a sus perseguidores.

Alguien llamó a la trampilla.

_Entrarán_.

Agarró el blaster, lista para luchar. No iban a coger a Shaoran. No si ella lo podía evitar.

Por encima de la cabeza, sonó como si dos personas estuvieran discutiendo. Después de unos minutos, las voces se alejaron del alcance auditivo.

¿Se habían ido?

¿O era el mismo truco que habían usado en la cueva con los exploradores?

Se volvió a mirar a Shaoran que probablemente habría sabido la respuesta.

De cualquier manera, necesitaba atenderle antes de que perdiera más sangre. Dejando el blaster a un lado, le abrió el chaquetón, luego le levantó la camiseta. Involuntariamente curvó el labio ante la vista del pecho mutilado. Nunca había visto nada tan horrible y le asombraba que aún estuviera vivo.

¿Cómo podía alguien sobrevivir con algo tan brutal? Eso decía mucho de su voluntad de vivir y su capacidad para manejar el dolor. ¿Qué había pasado para que fuera capaz de permanecer tan tranquilo en una pelea? Las habilidades que él tenía no eran innatas. Eran del tipo que se perfeccionaban durante años de experiencia y lo sabía ya que ella las había estudiado toda su vida y no eran ni de cerca tan agudas.

Tan suavemente como pudo, cogió unas gasas de la mochila y las apretó contra la herida más grave que estaba en medio del tatuaje que adornaba todo el costado izquierdo. Parecía ser un pájaro foráneo cuyo rostro estaba tatuado sobre el hombro.

Los ojos de Shaoran se abrieron cuando dejó escapar un jadeo feroz. Él la agarró por la muñeca con tanta fuerza que estaba segura de que le dejaría un moretón. Pero tan pronto como su mirada se fijó en ella, su agarre se volvió suave.

Él dejó caer su mano de la de ella.

«¿_Están todavía aquí_?» Le vocalizó las palabras.

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

Él señaló la mochila.

Se la entregó a él y le observó sacar varios artículos. Lo primero que hizo fue sacar un palo de goma que se puso entre los dientes. Ella frunció el ceño, preguntándose qué era. ¿Era algún tipo de analgésico?

Cogió un paquete de papel grande y lo abrió, luego se extendió los gránulos sobre las heridas. Mordió el palo tan fuerte, que ella lo oyó romperse. Por la rigidez de su cuerpo, podía decir que tenía que arder y doler. Sin embargo, no hizo ningún sonido en absoluto.

Ella le cogió el paquete de papel metalizado y comenzó a aplicárselo a todas sus heridas. Sus músculos se contraían cada vez que le tocó. Pobre tipo.

Pero era un endemoniado soldado. Lo aguantó como un hombre.

Una vez hubo terminado, le entregó una botella de agua antes de comenzar a vendarle el costado. Mientras ella trabajaba, él sacó un inyector y tomó una dosis de medicamento para el dolor.

Shaoran bebió el agua lentamente mientras hacía todo lo posible para no gritar debido a la pura agonía que pulsaba atravesándole con cada latido del corazón. No tenía necesidad de ponerse así de enfermo, pero tenía que mantenerse hidratado. Mierda, dolía.

Cerrando los ojos, se concentró en la suavidad de las manos de Sakura mientras le vendaba y dejó que eso le calmara tanto como fuera posible. Todavía no podía creer que hubiera regresado a por él. La mayoría de las personas carecían de honor y decencia.

Demonios, la mayoría de los «amigos» que había tenido en la vida le habrían atado mientras estaba herido y robado la cartera antes de abandonarle para que los Ejecutores lo encontraran.

Pero ella había regresado...

Como un ángel.

Ella le quitó el agua el tiempo suficiente para mojar un paño que entonces utilizó para limpiarle la cara. Su mano era tan fresca y suave contra la piel que antes de darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, él se la tomó y le besó los nudillos.

Sakura se congeló ante la sensación de sus labios sobre la carne. Nadie había sido nunca tan tierno con ella. La caricia como una pluma hizo que se le contrajera fuertemente el estómago. Cruzó la mirada con la de él y por un momento se olvidó de todo, excepto de la belleza indiscutible de sus ojos, la sensación de la mano en la de él. Sin pensarlo, ella le tocó los suaves labios con la punta del dedo. Eran la única parte de él que no era de roca dura. Y antes de que se diera cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, ella inclinó la cabeza hacia abajo para probarlos.

Shaoran aspirado el aliento bruscamente ante el inesperado beso. Maldita sea, si no le doliera tanto, tomaría ventaja de este fuego. Pero ahora mismo, apenas podía respirar. Aún así el calor de ese beso le quemaba. Lo que le faltaba en experiencia, lo compensaba con entusiasmo y le envió una ola de placer que le atravesó aliviando el dolor.

Al menos por unos latidos.

Sakura se retiró cuando recuperó el sentido y se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

_Estoy besando a un hombre_. Y no se le permitía hacerlo. Todavía no...

Su madre la mataría si se enteraba de esto. Lo que es peor, tendría que esperar un año más antes de que ella pudiera tomar un consorte. Las Quillaq creían que si una mujer no podía controlar la lujuria, entonces es que no estaba lo suficientemente madura como para manejar a un amante. Lo que acababa de hacer avergonzaba a su madre y a ella misma.

El calor inundó su cara.

—Lo siento.

Por una vez, su sonrisa arrogante era adorable.

—No —susurró—. Es lo mejor que me ha pasado en todo el mes. Siéntete libre de caer contra mis labios cada vez que lo desees.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Eres horrible.

Shaoran le ahuecó la mejilla con la mano.

—Canalla de corazón.

También él era encantador de una forma devastadora.

—¿Justamente a cuántas mujeres has seducido de todos modos?

Se encogió de hombros, y luego hizo una mueca bruscamente.

—No las cuento porque no tiene importancia.

Ahora la ofendió. ¡Que cerdo tan insensible!

—¿Cómo puedes decir que no importa?

—Porque ninguna era la correcta.

Esas palabras le dieron una pausa. ¿Podría ser menos cerdo de lo que pensaba? ¿Era posible que realmente hubiera un caballero escondido bajo las capas de granuja sin corazón?

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Mmm —suspiró—. Los medicamentos para el dolor colean con venganza. Sí, casi me siento semihumano otra vez.

Ella le giró la cabeza hasta que él la miró.

—No has respondido a mi pregunta.

—Simple. —Ahora arrastraba las palabras—. Si hay una perra egoísta disponible, gravito directamente hacia ella. Las mujeres sólo quieren utilizarme, poseerme o matarme. Ni una sola vez tuve una mujer que quisiera conservarme. —Entonces cerró los ojos y se desmayó de nuevo.

Esas palabras y la emoción sincera que había oído detrás de ellas le tocaron algo muy profundo por dentro. Le hizo preguntarse lo que las mujeres en su vida le habían hecho para que se sintiera de esa manera. Por supuesto, su experiencia con las mujeres era similar. Las mujeres a su alrededor habían sido mezquinas, críticas, hirientes y celosas. Pensaban que por derribar a otros subían ellas. Estaban equivocadas, pero no les impedía ser así.

No tenía ninguna experiencia real con los hombres. Salvo con su padre y al que amaba como a nadie. Había sido la única persona en su vida que alguna vez la había aceptado tal y como era. Nunca la había juzgado o incluso criticado.

Shaoran no era nada como su padre, pero en cierto modo le recordaba a él. La forma en que era confiable y compasivo, dispuesto a sacrificarse por los demás.

Frunció el ceño al trapo ensangrentado que estaba al lado de él.

—Estás hecho un desastre.

¿Y si moría?

Sakura se negó a pensar en eso y el extraño dolor que le causó. No podía permitírselo. Cuando comenzó a poner las cosas en la mochila, encontró un pequeño ordenador portátil.

¿Qué...? ¿Por qué él no lo usó? ¿O por lo menos mencionó que tenía uno?

Lo abrió para encenderlo, y luego lo pensó mejor. Si los Andarions barrían electrónicamente la zona localizarían la señal. Esa era probablemente la razón por la que Shaoran no lo había usado hasta ahora. Él era un superviviente para permitirse utilizar algo como esto a menos que hubiera una buena razón para ello.

_Estás completamente sola_.

Nunca había estado sola antes. A pesar de que tenía veintiséis años, su familia la había visto como una niña hasta hace un par de semanas. Había estado rodeada de guardas y sirvientes. Sus hermanas y su tía. Tenía un sentimiento de pérdida por no ser capaz de extender la mano y llamarlas ahora. O a cualquier otra persona que pudiera echarle una mano. Su madre nunca había experimentado esta sensación de soledad tampoco.

Pero su padre la tenía. Atrapado en un planeta extraño con seres extraños que lo habían visto como una entidad más débil que sólo merecía el desprecio y el abuso.

Shaoran le había asegurado que ella recibiría el mismo tratamiento de los Andarions si los descubrían. Serían peones y sin posibilidad de escapar y sin esperanzas. Recorrió con la mirada las desnudas paredes grises cuando el pánico se apoderó de ella ¿Cómo había aguantado su padre ser un prisionero todos estos años?

Era aterrador. Por primera vez, entendía completamente el porqué se había dado por vencido.

De repente, sonó el enlace de Shaoran.

¡_Krik_! Eso la podría descubrir. Con el corazón martilleando, lo recogió, luego se congeló. Shaoran lo había apagado. Ella lo había visto. ¿Cómo podría ser que sonara?

¿Era un truco?

¿Y si no lo era? Podría ser ayuda.

Tal vez.

Deseando lo mejor, ella contestó antes de que sonara otra vez.

—¿Quién eres? —Era una voz ronca, con acento masculino.

—Sakura —susurró—. ¿Quién eres tú?

Él colgó.

Rápidamente hizo lo mismo con el estómago anudado y esta vez se aseguró de que estaba completamente apagado.

Y entonces lo oyó... el sonido de los Andarions regresando con fuerza al almacén y estaban mucho más animados en esta ocasión.

_Justamente les he dado nuestra posición._

Venían a por ellos y todo era culpa de ella. ¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué había contestado el enlace?

* * *

**Que les pareció les gusto? espero que si y crucemos los dedos para que pueda actualizar pronto y para que no les pase nada a ese par.**

**Nos vemos luego esperemos sea pronto.**


	18. Capítulo 15

**Hola cuanto tiempo sin vernos o leernos (?) en fin aquí les traigo un nuevo capitulo, como he tratado de editar este capitulo varias veces ya y en cada ocasión que lo hago no se guarda pues me he quedado sin imaginacion para el disclaimer y por desgracia no me acuerdo de ninguno de los anteriores asi que paso a mencionar a las que dejaron reviews a los que por cierto les he respondido en los otros intentos de edición.**

**Ishy-24: ya se que soy un poquititn malvada pero aqui tienes un capítulo mas de nacido de las sombras.**

**Flor: Aquí tienes la continuacion, y a falta de un ciber me regrese a mi casa (porque estaba un poquitin lejos de ella) y aprovechando el internet he decidido actualizar aunque sea un capitulo.**

**sslove: No hay fijon, la verdad es que si van lentos pero ya veras en los siguientes capítulos no se separarán ni con un valde de agua fría. xD.**

**Dama Morena:Sssshh, chica guardame el secreto y no son solo dos sino creo que hasta un poco mas, pero trataré de hacer una actualización multiple en esta semana para entes del miercoles.**

**Creo que ya puse lo escencial y de lo que me acuerdo ahora si a leer.**

* * *

Sakura contuvo el aliento mientras las voces se acercaban y acercaban. Había animales con ellos y por el sonido eran una buena cantidad de ellos. Los podía oír gimiendo y ladrando mientras los Andarions buscaban entre el edificio.

Tan rápido como fue posible, agarró el aerosol que Shaoran había usado antes de la mochila, y lo roció dirigido hacía la puerta y a ellos. _Por favor que no tengan un _erackle_ en esa jauría de cacería._

Según Shaoran, eso sería malo. Y ya que aun no se había equivocado acerca de algo que tuviera que ver con su búsqueda...

Sí, un _erackle_ cornudo le arruinaría el día más que probablemente.

Lo que odiaba más de casi todo esto era el sentimiento de vulnerabilidad.

Siempre se había enorgullecido de su autosuficiencia, de ser capaz de manejar cualquier cosa que se arrojara en ella. Y lo era.

Pero esto...

Esto estaba muy lejos de su área de experiencia y pericia. Estaba en una cultura extraterrestre con un inconsciente desconocido. Aquí, desconocía las reglas o el clima. Incluso no sabía qué alimentos eran seguros para comer o cómo encontrarlos. Ahora le parecía extraño que su tía le hubiera enseñado a luchar para sobrevivir, pero nunca cómo aprovechar y usar los recursos. No de la manera en la que Shaoran lo hacía.

Miró hacia él. Por alguna razón que no podía explicar, su presencia la tranquilizaba. Sí, no tenía absolutamente ningún sentido. Él estaba completamente dañado. Estaba incapacitado para una pelea, mucho más si tuvieran que correr y sin embargo… podía oír su voz sarcástica en la cabeza, dándole consejos de lo que necesitaban para escapar y sobrevivir.

_¿Qué está mal conmigo?_

Sakura había sido adiestrada para no confiar en nadie. Ni siquiera en la familia. Y ahora mismo, cuando necesitaba escuchar ese entrenamiento, no oía la minuciosa instrucción de su tía.

Oía a Shaoran.

Sin pensar, le cogió de la mano. Aunque estaba sucia y encallecida, era hermosa... así como el resto de él. Tenía dedos largos y finos con uñas que no estaban recortadas como solían llevarlas los demás nobles. Las de Shaoran eran manos ásperas por el trabajo. Manos masculinas.

Y ellas, también, la reconfortaban.

Algo golpeó la trampilla. Duro. Se mordió los labios para abstenerse de hacer un sonido mientras tensaba el agarre en la mano de Shaoran y el blaster, esperando que se abrieran paso.

Golpearon otra vez.

Un animal ladró, entonces salió corriendo haciendo ruidos poco familiares que sonaron como a un quejido. Hubo un gran alboroto antes de que los Andarions siguieran a la criatura. Después de algunos minutos, todo quedó en silencio de nuevo.

Aún así, contuvo el aliento y mantuvo el férreo agarre, esperando que regresaran y descubrieran el escondite.

**XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoXoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoX**

Horas y horas pasaron lentamente mientras su corazón golpeaba a un ritmo espantoso. Finalmente se permitió relajarse y aceptar el hecho de que estaban seguros.

Aunque fuera sólo por un momento.

Suspirando, recostó la cabeza contra la pared y posó el blaster en el suelo. Tenía tensos y agarrotados los músculos del brazo por haber sujetado el peso durante tanto tiempo. Enlazó los dedos con los de Shaoran mientras estaba sentada y en silencio dejaba que la aspereza de su piel la tranquilizara aun más. Se sentía muy bien al saber que no estaba completamente sola en esto. A pesar de que él estaba inconsciente.

Gracias a los dioses que los Andarions se fueron. Este momento de calma valía una fortuna para ella.

_Por favor no dejes que termine._

Había tenido bastante excitación para un día, o en verdad cincuenta mil. Realmente, no necesitaba más. Aliviada hasta el punto de que casi podría llorar, bajó la mirada hacia Shaoran que llevaba sin moverse tanto tiempo que se preocupó por eso. Cuando antes se había dormido, había roncado débilmente.

Ahora nada...

¿Había muerto? ¿Estaba respirando? El pánico repentino creció dentro de ella mientras la mente convocaba toda clase de malos augurios.

_Por favor que no esté muerto._ _Que no esté sangrando._ No mientras había estado preocupada por ellos cuando debería haberle atendido.

Avanzó paulatinamente para poner la mano bajo su nariz para que su aliento pudiera hacerle cosquillas en la piel.

Gracias a los dioses, estaba todavía vivo. Fue un alivio casi tan grande como los Andarions dejando el edificio. Y mientras yacía allí durmiendo, no podía evitar sino notar lo apuesto que era en realidad en la débil luz azulada. Qué juvenil y relajado.

Lo completamente incapacitado que estaba y lo que dependía de ella para sobrevivir…

Sí, esa era una perspectiva aterradora.

_Shaoran, estás tan jodido._ Ella nunca había cuidado de nadie antes. Ni siquiera de una mascota. Honestamente, temía poder matar al pobre hombre por ignorancia. Conocía algo del campo de la medicina, pero no mucho y todo eso era en teoría. Nunca había tenido que usarla en verdad. Era sólo que no había sido materia de estudio como parte del entrenamiento.

_Vamos, Sakura, puedes hacer esto. Tu gente se enorgullecería de tus habilidades de supervivencia_. Pero claro la supervivencia para ellos era sinónimo de lucha, ser capaz de protegerse a ti mismo.

Desvió la mirada hacia la raída mochila...

Un macuto que llevaba todo lo que una persona alguna vez necesitaría para vivir a través de casi cualquier cosa. Intrigada acerca del contenido, tiró de ella y abrió el gastado cuero. Hizo una pausa mientras percibía un soplo inesperado del perfume de Shaoran. Caliente y completamente masculino, eso hizo que el latido del corazón se le acelerara. No sabía el porqué adoraba el olor de su piel, pero lo hacía. En verdad, no había nada que le gustara más que enterrar la cara en su cuello y simplemente inhalarlo.

Haciendo a un lado ese pensamiento perturbador, comenzó a buscar desordenadamente en el contenido de la mochila para hacer inventario en caso de que necesitara algo antes de que él se despertara de nuevo. Realmente había una extraña combinación. Calcetines, gafas oscuras, medicamentos, alimento deshidratado y agua.

_Profilácticos…_

Ni siquiera quería pensar sobre eso. Bueno, no del todo cierto. Por alguna razón, tenía una curiosidad extraña sobre como se vería desnudo. Como se sentiría al estar en sus brazos y que la besara como un amante hambriento. Como le caería su pelo en la cara mientras él yacía sobre ella, mirando hacia abajo con esa diabólica sonrisa suya...

Probablemente era genial en la cama.

_Oh, ¿qué está mal conmigo?_

No obstante, Rika diría que algo andaba mal en ella si no quisiera hacer el amor con él. Eso la hizo sentir un poco mejor.

Aunque...

Estaba en medio de una persecución. Sus enemigos podrían encontrarla en cualquier segundo y si esa no fuera bastante razón para mantener los pensamientos apartados de su cuerpo, estaba la pequeña cuestión de que era un pícaro al acecho que llevaba profilácticos en la mochila, seduciendo para un revolcón fácil. Definitivamente no era su tipo de hombre en absoluto. Ni siquiera un poquito. Quería a alguien que pudiera ser leal y dulce. Alguien responsable que estuviera allí cuando ella lo necesitara, quién la pudiera apoyar pero nunca eclipsarla.

Alguien como su padre.

Ese pensamiento solidificó su convicción mientras continuaba revisando el contenido de la mochila que incluía una cantidad obscena de pequeños paquetes de condimento.

¿Pero todo esto? ¿Necesitaba un humano realmente tanta salsa o galletas saladas? ¿Realmente?

De repente, hizo una pausa. En el fondo de la mochila encontró la cosa más asombrosa de todas. Algo que nunca habría sospechado que llevara un hombre como Shaoran.

Un pequeño video portátil.

Qué extraño.

Sentándose en cuclillas, lo encendió y esperó a que se cargaran las fotos. En la oscuridad, pasó las imágenes que decían mucho acerca del hombre junto a ella. Había una de una hermosa mujer azabache y un hombre alto de pelo oscuro de pie junto a ella. Se veían tan felices y dulces. El amor que se tenían el uno al otro mientras se abrazaban era más que evidente y eso era impresionante.

Los dos estaban vestidos de blanco para una especie de ceremonia que ella no reconoció. El pelo hasta los hombros del hombre enmarcaba su apuesta cara, bien afeitada. Su piel era un tono más oscuro que la de Shaoran, más como la de ella, y sus ojos eran tan negros que no podría decir donde terminaban los iris y comenzaban las pupilas. Tenía dos pendientes pequeños de oro en su lóbulo izquierdo. El traje de la mujer era sin tirantes y tan sensacional como ella. Caía en capas ligeras alrededor de su cuerpo esbelto y tenía flores blancas entretejidas en su largo pelo.

Sakura apretó el botón de reproducción.

Inmediatamente se besaron.

«Hey, chicos, parad. ¡Alto! Voy a vomitar. En serio, estoy a punto de salpicar los zapatos y como Tomy derrochó para comprar los de ella, no quiero ser lastimado».

Reconoció la voz de Shaoran, fustigándolos. A juzgar por la sonoridad del tono, asumió que era el que sujetaba la cámara.

«Eriol, es mi hermana esa que estás lamiendo y voy a patearte el culo otra vez si no te apartas de ella. Lo digo en serio. No me importa que estés casado ahora. Ella todavía es mi hermana y tú eres un hombre muerto».

Eriol se mofó, sus ojos oscuros enviando un reto.

«Tú no ganaste la última vez, _giakon_. Según recuerdo, _te_ mandé a freír espárragos».

La cámara brincó para mostrar el suelo rápidamente moviéndose mientras Shaoran se dirigía hacia él.

La mujer se interpuso entre ellos y empujó hacia atrás a Shaoran. La cámara fue oscilando alrededor de su cuerpo hasta que ella la enderezó y obligó a Shaoran a apartarse otro paso de Eriol.

«Tocas a mi marido otra vez, Shao, y pintaré tu trasero de un rojo imborrable. Ahora compórtate y demuéstrale a Eriol que te crié bien. —Riéndose, ella tomó la cámara fotográfica de Shaoran y la volvió hacia él».

El aliento de Sakura se atoró mientras veía no a un aristócrata rígido, sino a un hombre tan increíblemente apuesto que era difícil incluso mirarlo. Vestido en un traje de etiqueta negro y recientemente afeitado, Shaoran era absolutamente impresionante si bien estaba extremadamente furioso. Sólo él podía mostrar esa cantidad de ardor y furia al mismo tiempo.

«Enojado, ¿no verdad, hermanito? —preguntó Tomoyo mientras se movía tan cerca de él que Sakura casi podría verle las ventanas de su nariz».

Recobrando su buen humor acostumbrado, él ofreció esa abierta sonrisa encantadora y se alejó de ella.

«Algún día te alegrarás de tener estas imágenes».

«Lo dudo. Te veo actuar como un redomado idiota. ¿Por qué querría captarlo para toda la eternidad?»

Dos mujeres más aparecieron y envolvieron los brazos alrededor de Shaoran antes de que él pudiera responder.

«Aquí, Tomoyo, pásamela. —Escuchó a Eriol fuera de cámara—. Ve allí con tu hermano y tus hermanas y vamos a reunir a todos los Li. Será lo único que todavía tengas de Meiling con un vestido».

«¡Oye! —gruñó la más corpulenta de las dos hermanas—. Recordaré eso, Eriol. ¿Qué es lo que estás diciendo de mí?»

«Él dice que no te vistes como una mujer —se mofó Shaoran—. Y no lo haces. El peor día de mi vida fue cuando percibí tu gran tamaño. Has estado robándome la ropa desde entonces y estirando todas mis camisetas».

Ella le dio un fuerte puñetazo en el bíceps.

«Mejor recuerda que no pego como una mujer tampoco y sé dónde duermes. Tommy y Kou llorarán de agonía cuando encuentren tus restos ensangrentados después de que reclame mi venganza».

«Oh sí, correcto. Como si me fueras a matar antes de que pague mi nave. Tengo mejor criterio. Vives atemorizada a ese tipo de deudas y sin mí serías arrestada de cualquier manera».

«Basta de cháchara. —Tomoyo levantó su mano en un gesto imperioso que milagrosamente les impidió discutir más. Entonces ella se movió al otro lado y se deslizó en medio de Shaoran y Meiling».

Sakura presionó pausa en Shaoran y sus tres hermanas. No se parecían en nada. Pero era evidente el amor entre ellos. Shaoran tenía sus brazos envueltos alrededor de Tomoyo y Meiling, y la tercera, Kouya, se agarraba de Tomoyo como a un salvavidas.

Todos ellos sonriendo. Era un momento tan dulce y tierno que tuvo la impresión de estar entrometiéndose simplemente por verlo. Y le dolió no haber tenido nunca un momento como ese en su vida. Ni una vez sus hermanas la abrazaron como Shaoran abrazaba a las suyas. No compartían la risa o las bromas tiernas. Sólo réplicas hirientes, crueles.

Ella y sus hermanas habrían luchado a muerte por las palabras que Meiling le había dicho a Shaoran o viceversa.

Con el corazón dolorido por la fría verdad de lo poco que su familia se preocupaba los unos de los otros, trazó por la pantalla las líneas joviales en la cara de Shaoran y se preguntó si él sería como su padre… cuando había sido niña y en las noches cuando su madre no había requerido de su presencia, él salía a hurtadillas de sus aposentos para visitarla durante unas pocas horas después de que todo el mundo estuviera dormido. Habían dado paseos de media noche, caminatas, y habían acampado numerosas veces bajo las estrellas.

Por puros celos, Rika informaba en el momento en que los descubría y su padre era castigado gravemente por ello. Pero nunca le impidió acudir. Sin importar lo salvaje de la paliza.

_«Tú vales la pena, mi pequeña sakura._ _Nadie te alejará de mí jamás y nada me impedirá verte._ _Ni siquiera tu madre»._ Todavía podía sentir el calor de su abrazo. Había veces que estaba segura de que él estaba con ella. Momentos en los que a ella le gustaba imaginar que podía sentir su tierna presencia.

Pero eso no era Qillaq.

Miró hacia Shaoran y el corazón le dio un vuelco mientras veía lo mal herido que estaba por intentar protegerla. En lo profundo de su interior, estaba segura de que él sería así con su propia hija.

Ese pensamiento le provocó una ternura extraña. Y una parte de ella, hasta este día, estaba todavía enojada con los dioses que le habían quitado la vida de su padre. Era tan injusto que él muriera y la dejara sola, abandonándola a un mundo donde nadie nunca pensaría otra vez que era lo bastante buena para cualquier cosa. Sin importar lo duro que lo intentaba, no podía bloquear la visión del recuerdo de su madre y las constantes críticas de su tía.

Si tan sólo ella hubiera podido tener algunos años más a su padre diciéndole que no era estúpida, gorda, fea e inútil...

Pero no había nada que pudiera hacer.

Él se fue y estaba sola.

Volvió a mirar a Shaoran, haciéndola preguntarse cómo sería reír con él como sus hermanas lo hacían. Cerrando los ojos, se imaginó una boda para ellos similar a la de Eriol y Tomoyo.

Una ceremonia de matrimonio Qillaq no era nada como la de ellos. No había ningún pacífico tomarse de las manos y testigos que dijeran cuánto significaban el uno para el otro. En su mundo, la mujer reclamaba al hombre en la batalla. Si él la derrotaba, serían iguales. Si no, ella lo gobernaba y él se veía forzado a obedecer sus órdenes. En teoría, el hombre tenía una ventaja, pero Sakura tenía una mala sospecha de que los hombres eran drogados. Nadie le había dicho eso jamás. Pero recordaba a su padre hablando una vez acerca de lo enfermo que había estado cuando había combatido con su madre. Fue cruel e injusto.

_Nunca le haría eso a alguien._

Si no podía derrotar al hombre honestamente, no quería gobernarlo.

_Y es por eso que eres tal decepción para tu madre._

Ese pensamiento trajo de vuelta todas sus dudas en sí misma y las furiosas voces en la cabeza que se esforzaba tanto por aplastar.

Necesitando un alivio temporal de eso, hojeó más imágenes de la familia de Caillen. Sólo vio a un puñado de otras personas. Sus hermanas estaban allí repetidamente en toda clase de tomas espontáneas. Junto con Eriol, dos Andarions —uno de los cuales era rubio y nunca sonreía—, Yue Cruel, y la penúltima era una hermosa dama sujetando a una criatura en sus brazos. La mujer se parecía tanto a Shaoran que Sakura se dio cuenta de que ésta debía ser su verdadera madre. Lo extraño era que él no tenía una sola foto de sus padres adoptivos o del emperador Hien.

Solamente su madre agarrándolo cuando era un bebé.

Muy extraño.

La foto final era de una de una hermosa mujer que no parecía estar relacionada con nadie más. Aunque ella sonreía, sus ojos eran fríos. Calculadores. Algo de ella la hizo temblar.

Sakura apartó el marco y continuó haciendo inventario de lo qué tenían. Encontró un juego pequeño de afeitado, un cepillo de dientes y otros artículos personales de higiene, pero nada que dijera nada más acerca de él.

Se preguntó por qué.

Obviamente, no habría respuesta mientras él estuviera inconsciente. Sólo más preguntas.

El estómago le gruñó mientras dejaba el pequeño marco. Lo ignoró. Además de las galletas saladas, la mochila contenía dos paquetes más de comida y ella no quería comer mientras Shaoran estaba inconsciente. Él lo necesitaba para conservar su fuerza.

Recostando la cabeza contra la pared, cerró los ojos y dijo una pequeña oración para que su madre estuviera segura y que ambos lograran salir de este planeta vivos.

_Sí bueno, pues, si ella no puede defenderse, merece morir._

Fue un rudo pensamiento sangriento para su madre. Uno que probablemente la enorgullecería.

Pero la avergonzó y no supo porqué. Necesitando consuelo, otra vez tomó la mano de Shaoran en la de ella. Era un punto mínimo de contacto y aun así hizo maravillas en el espíritu. Y mientras estaba sentaba allí, recordó esas noches donde había soñado con ser abrazada y sujetada por un hombre.

A través de los años, había forzado a aplastar esos recuerdos y los había abolido. Ahora estaban de regreso y una parte de ella temía ansiar esa clase de intimidad afectuosa.

Con Shaoran. Quería que él la mirara de la manera en la que Eriol había mirado a Tomoyo. Como él vivía y respiraba por ella. Como si ella fuera su universo entero.

_¿Qué estás diciendo?_ Estaba cansada. Sí, eso era.

_Sácame de aquí pronto._ Si no lo hicieran...

Tal vez el ser comida por los Andarions no sería tan malo después de todo.

**XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoXoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoX**

Shaoran se despertó lentamente para encontrarse todavía en el agujero en el que se habían metido para esconderse. Estaba lastimado y dolorido, pero no tanto como lo había estado cuando se desmayó. Tenía el cuerpo reducido a un dolor adormecido, constante y no el latido violento que había tenido antes.

Estaba oscuro con sólo el más débil indicio de luz desprendiéndose del bastón azul. Por el más mínimo instante, pensó que estaba solo hasta que oyó el sonido de un ronquido leve.

Ese sonido le aceleró el pulso mientras veía a Sakura acostada detrás de él durmiendo. Estaba enroscada contra su columna vertebral como un gatito con una mano enredada en el pelo. El gesto lo calentó e hizo que su cuerpo rugiera a la vida mientras la imaginaba desnuda y besándole. Oh si, a él no le gustaría nada mejor que enterrar su nariz en el hueco de su garganta y respirarla adentro hasta que estuviera ebrio de su perfume mientras se deslizaba profundamente dentro de ella.

No podía recordar la última vez que había deseado tanto a una mujer. Le tomó todo lo que tenía no inclinarse y besarla, pero eso la sobresaltaría y nunca, jamás tocaría a una mujer sin su invitación explícita. Su cuerpo era de ella y él no tenía derecho a propasarse de ningún modo.

Maldita sea…

Se movió muy ligeramente para aliviar algo el dolor de la rabiosa erección que ahora sobrepasaba al del resto del cuerpo.

Sakura se disparó sobre sus pies y se giró como si esperara ser atacada desde todas las direcciones. Si no estuviera tan aterrada, se habría reído de su pánico.

Pero no sería tan cruel.

—Lo siento. —Las palabras salieron como un graznido ronco de la garganta seca—. No tenía intención de asustarte.

Se lanzó hacia él, el alivio y la ternura de su cara por él le dejó sin aliento. Ninguna mujer no relacionada con él le había mirado así.

—Estás despierto. —Esa única frase portaba un cubo de alegría. Ella actuaba como si hubiera esperado encontrárselo muerto.

Lo cual instaba a una pregunta realmente importante.

—¿Cuánto tiempo he estado inconsciente?

Ella se frotó los ojos mientras se calmaba.

—Dos días.

Sus palabras lo aturdieron. ¿Era eso posible?

—¿Dos días? —Repitió con incredulidad.

—Sí. Comenzaba a temer que nunca te despertarías.

Él se quedo trabado en un estado de completa negación. Tenía que estar equivocada acerca de eso. Tenía que estarlo. No había forma de que pudiera haber permanecido inconsciente para dejarla valerse por sí misma durante tanto tiempo. Le asombraba que ella estuviera todavía viva.

Más hasta el punto de que ella estuviera todavía aquí.

—¿Cómo?

Ella frunció el ceño.

—¿Cómo has estado inconsciente?

—No. ¿Cómo sobreviviste?

Eso trajo el color a sus mejillas mientras se ponía rígida, lista para batallar. La indignación encendió un fuego titánico en la profundidad esmeralda de sus ojos.

—No estoy desvalida.

—Ni se me había pasado por la imaginación insinuar que lo estuvieras, pero sé que nuestros suministros eran casi inexistentes. ¿Cómo encontraste más comida?

Eso pareció calmar su cólera un poco.

—Racioné la comida entre nosotros y ya no te queda ninguna galleta salada o paquetes de salsa en tu mochila, verdaderamente no están tan malas cuando las combinas. En realidad no has comido, pero te di la mayoría del agua para prevenir que te deshidrataras.

Él estaba abrumado por sus acciones.

—¿Por qué has hecho eso?

—Como te dije, estamos en esto juntos.

—Eso no es muy Qillaq de tu parte. Pensé que vosotras erais de las de sobrevivir jodiendo a todos, menos a sí mismas.

Sakura apartó la vista de su mirada penetrante mientras la verdad de eso la escaldaba. _Era _su código. Se lo habían predicado desde la hora de su nacimiento.

Pero no había sido su padre. Él le había enseñado mucho y ella había preferido con creces suscribirse a su lealtad que a la perfidia de su madre.

—Te lo debía.

Shaoran vio un fantasma en su mirada. Un atormentado recuerdo causado por algo que él había dicho, pero no tenía ni idea de lo qué era o lo que lo había provocado.

En verdad, se quedó completamente aturdido por sus palabras y acciones. Eran completamente atípicas de su raza…

_Déjalo ir._ Era obvio que la molestaba y no quería hablar de eso. Así que cambió el tema por algo seguro.

—¿Los Andarions han regresado?

—Un par de veces. Puse tus dispositivos de espejo en la trampilla y rocié tus feromonas alrededor. Creo que saben que estamos aquí, pero parece que los mantiene confundidos en cuanto a nuestra localización exacta.

Shaoran hizo una mueca cuando se movió y el dolor le laceró el pecho y el brazo. Mirando hacia los espejos, vio que ella los había posicionado correctamente, lo cual era impresionante. En todo caso no eran fáciles de manejar.

—Bueno, los espejos deberían esconder la abertura incluso de sus ojos y bloquear todo su equipo de escaneo, hasta los más avanzados.

—¿En serio?

Él asintió con la cabeza.

—Uno de los mejores juguetes de Yue. —Preparándose para más dolor, se levantó sobre el brazo ileso.

Repentinamente Sakura estaba allí, ayudándole. Una ternura poco familiar le perforó atravesándole el pecho. Una sensación extraña a la que no estaba acostumbrado. Se apoyó contra la pared mientras ella alcanzaba el agua al lado de él. La botella estaba llena sólo a medias.

Se la tendió como una oferta de paz.

—Es la última que queda, así que puede que desees beberla despacio.

Shaoran vaciló. Sí, tenía sed, pero no estaba a favor de desatenderla. No después de lo que había hecho por él.

—¿Cuándo fue la última vez que tomaste algo?

—Hace algunas horas.

Sí, claro. Vio la manera en la que ella bajaba la mirada y la desviaba a un lado cuando hablaba, una señal segura de que mentía.

—¿Por qué no te creo?

—¿Porque fue ayer? —La expresión en su cara era adorable. Su sonrisa era traviesa y su pelo despeinado. Hizo todo lo que pudo para no besarla.

Pues eso probablemente le conseguiría una jodida bofetada.

Le dio la botella a ella.

—Bebe.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Tú la necesitas más.

—Sí, no. No estoy siendo altruista aquí. Si tú sufres un colapso, no puedo precisamente cargarte ahora mismo. Te necesito móvil para que me puedas llevarme cuando me caiga.

Negando con la cabeza y riéndose, la cogió y bebió muy lentamente como si todavía lo estuviera racionando.

Mientras lo hacía, Shaoran cogió la mochila para rebuscar dentro. Ella lo observó mientras sacaba tres comprimidos y los sujetaba en la palma.

Ella tragó y entonces bajó la botella.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Uno para el dolor y los otros dos son un acelerante curativo que desearía haber tomado antes de desmayarme.

Ella tapó la botella.

—Ojala me hubieras facilitado un traductor para poder comprender las etiquetas y lo que la gente dice. —Gesticuló con la botella hacia la mochila—. Tuve que hacer conjeturas con muchas de las cosas que contiene.

Él se congeló mientras el miedo lo traspasaba. Si ella... oh mierda.

—¿Encendiste mi ordenador?

—No. No quise que ellos localizaran nuestra ubicación.

Buena chica. Eso solo era probablemente por lo qué ambos todavía respiraban.

—Sí, estoy bastante seguro de que podrían. —Dejó escapar un suspiro profundo de resignación antes de ponerse de pie.

Ella le frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

Shaoran tardó un minuto en recobrar el aliento e ignorar la aguda punzada de dolor que le imploraba que se acostara.

Pero no podía hacer eso. Tenía deberes a los que asistir y una pequeña inyección de adrenalina le permitiría hacerlo. _Mierda__, odio las inyecciones._

_Vas a hacer lo que tienes que hacer._ Esa había sido toda la historia de su vida.

Le ofreció una sonrisa amable.

—No te has alimentado en días y ya no tenemos comida. Voy a conseguir suministros.

Ella jadeó.

—No puedes hacer eso. Te atraparán.

Ese era un breve recordatorio de que ella no lo conocía tan bien. La única manera de atraparlo era cuando él lo permitía.

—No, no lo harán. Confía en mí, cariño. Hay tres cosas en esta vida en las que sobresalgo. La primera, puedo pilotear cualquier cosa que esté hecha para volar, con o sin alas. Segunda, que soy el mejor amante que alguna vez tendrás, y tercera, hurgar en la basura buscando suministros aún cuando creas que no existen. Pasé toda mi infancia luchando para ayudar a alimentar a mis hermanas y convenciendo a despiadados doctores para que ayudaran a mi hermana con sus problemas médicos. En cuanto a valerse de sutileza, nadie es mejor.

Ella le bufó ante su fanfarronada.

—Me parece recordar esas artimañas cuando estábamos siendo perseguidos por los Ejecutores. Realmente sutil ahí, Sparky. Definitivamente admirable.

Bueno, ella tenía razón, pero no estaba dispuesto a ceder.

—Estábamos atrapados y no los esperaba. Las cosas son diferentes ahora.

—Sí, apenas puedes permanecer de pie.

—No es la primera vez que pasa y al menos esta vez estoy sobrio.

Ella le dirigió una mirada burlona.

—No me divierte.

—Espera algunos minutos y lo entenderás, entonces te reirás.

—No eres tan encantador como te crees.

—Por supuesto que lo soy. Si no lo fuera, mis hermanas me habrían matado hace mucho tiempo. Ahora, tú espera aquí y...

—No estoy de acuerdo con quedarme aquí. —Hubo un indicio tenue de miedo en su tono decidido.

Pero su partida no era a lo que debería temer. El Coco estaba vivito y coleando, y más que probablemente los aguardaba justo al otro lado de esa pequeña trampilla.

—Tienes que estarlo. No puedes pasar por una Andarion y no hablas su idioma. Yo sé en lo que fijarme y cómo tratar con ellos. —Hizo una pausa y estrechó su mirada en ella—. No te preocupes. No me abandonaste y no te abandonaré.

Todavía había reserva en su expresión.

—Apenas puedes tenerte en pie. ¿Estás seguro de que estarás bien?

Él le guiñó el ojo.

—Soy un Li, cariño. Somos sobrevivientes de la calle.

—Pensé que eras un Read.

Él torció el gesto ante su recordatorio.

—No me digas esa jodida mierda, cariño. Me darás mala suerte.

Al menos tuvo éxito en aligerarle del fatalismo y melancolía.

Resistiendo otro deseo de besarla, Shaoran extrajo el inyector y una botella pequeña de adrenalina de la mochila. No había necesidad de inyectarse cerca de ella. No le gustaba compartir ciertas cosas. Comenzó a salir.

—Un momento.

Se volvió hacia ella.

—¿Sí?

—Te quite las lentillas y los colmillos mientras dormías. Temí que te pudieran lastimar.

Y ese fue un pensamiento realmente bueno. Aunque fuera también espeluznante pensar en alguien manipulándole así mientras estaba inconsciente.

—¿Dónde los pusiste?

Ella señaló el bolsillo exterior de la mochila.

Shaoran los sacó y se los volvió a poner.

—Gracias.

Inclinó la cabeza hacia él.

—Buena suerte.

—No la necesito.

Eso esperaba. Pero no había necesidad de estresarla más.

Sakura observó como Shaoran trepaba y salía del escondite. Sus movimientos fueron lentos, metódicos y faltos de su gracia habitual pero realmente, si uno no supiera lo fluidamente que él normalmente se movía, nunca podría decir que estaba herido. Pero sabía que todavía estaba muy dolorido. Tuvo la intención de decirle que era un lunático por hacer esto, pero no quiso hacer ningún sonido en caso de que alguno de los Andarions estuviera por ahí.

—Buena suerte —susurró, con la esperanza de volver a verlo. Porque en el fondo de la mente tenía una imagen donde le herían y asesinaban. Dios mío, realmente esperaba que esa no fuera una premonición.

**XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoXoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoX**

Shaoran tardó un momento en ascender mientras se ponía de pie en el almacén y se orientaba. Había un frío leve en el aire que cortaba a través del chaquetón y le enviaba un escalofrío que le descendía por la columna vertebral. Hombre, estaba dolorido. Lo último que quería era tratar de encontrar suministros, especialmente dado lo mucho que le latía la cabeza.

_Has tenido peores heridas._

Cierto. Muy cierto. Y al menos era de noche y este puesto avanzado sólo tenía una luna. En lugar de quejarse, tenía que estar agradecido de que no fuera peor.

Ajustándose la mochila, empezó a avanzar, asegurándose de mantenerse en las sombras.

Mientras andaba por la tranquila calle, reprogramó su tarjeta de crédito para Fye Yamazaki, el hermano mayor de Takashi. Lo bueno del apellido Yamazaki, es que era tan común para los Andarions como irrisorio y Fye, al contrario de Takashi, era también un nombre vulgar para ellos. Aunque Fye, como un criminal, era notorio, el nombre mismo era lo suficientemente genérico para no levantar muchas, si es que las hubiera, sospechas sobre él.

Y si lo confundieran con el hermano de Takashi, el miedo a la reputación de crueldad de Fye sería tal que nadie debería interrogarlo o molestarlo.

Deslizó la tarjeta en el bolsillo trasero. Si se atreviera a encender su ordenador, podría reprogramar su reconocimiento facial también, para que se correspondiera con el nombre, pero estaría implorando problemas. Tendría que improvisar y esperar que no se molestaran en revisar su reconocimiento facial. Si lo hicieran...

_Por favor, hazme ese mínimo favor._

Con algo de suerte en todo, la mediocridad continuaría cubriéndole lo bastante para que no tuviera que realizar una loca carrera con el cuerpo lastimado o usar la inyección de adrenalina. Pero mientras avanzaba lentamente, vio una sombra imitar sus movimientos.

Sí, definitivamente le seguían.

**Que les pareció?, espero que bien y que lo hayan disfrutado, cruzen dedos para que puedan disfrutar de una actualizacion multiple para el antes del miercoles.**

**Nos leemos pronto.**


	19. Capítulo 16

**Chicas ya tengo internet y aunque me tarde mucho en actualizar el día de hoy les traigo un especial de dos capitulos que ademas estan un poco largos, pero antes de que se pongan a leer quiero recordarles que los personajes como la historia no me pertenecen sino que son propiedad de su respectivo autor.**

**Les agradezco de todo corazón a las chicas y/o chicos(?) que comentaron la verdad es que no estoy muy segura de que me lean chicos pero por si acaso los menciono.**

**Ishy-24: Tarde pero seguro ya tienes aqui no uno sino dos capitulos de la adaptación, disfrutalos.**

**SjCassy: nunca pense que a estas alturas de la historia tendria a una nueva lectora siguiendola, pero creo que te fallo por mucho porque para que se acabe esta linda historia todavia falta como la mitad si mal no recuerdo.**

**sslove:sshhh cariño, no me descubras, mejor guardame el secreto.**

**luimma: y a quien no derretiria esa personalidad.**

**Bueno sin mas que decir les dejo para que comiencen a leer.**

* * *

Sakura comenzó a seguir a Shaoran a pesar de que le había dicho que se quedara. No le gustaba quedarse atrás. ¿Y si no volvía?

¿O si los Andarions la encontraban mientras él estaba fuera?

_Da la vuelta y espera que no te coman_. Sí, ser comida definitivamente apestaría. Y fue extraño que mientras él estuvo inconsciente el miedo no había sido tan potente como lo era ahora. Ahora era aceptable.

¿Qué pasa conmigo?

Podría luchar contra los Andarions por sí misma. Sería más fácil ahora, ya que no tendría que cubrir a alguien que estaba inconsciente. Ella tensó el agarre sobre el blaster mientras trazaba mentalmente varios escenarios de fuga y combate. La suerte siempre favorecía al que estaba preparado. Una de las cosas que su gente sabía hacer era planear la batalla.

Shaoran la había dejado con dos armas, pero se había llevado la mochila. Eso no le gustó nada. En los últimos días, había llegado a confiar tanto en ella como él lo hacía. Había algo extrañamente reconfortante sobre su contenido. No es de extrañar que hubiera arriesgado su vida para volver a por ella.

_Me he vuelto loca. _

¿Quién consideraría que una mochila valía su vida?

Además de Shaoran.

Y con cada segundo que pasaba, sentía que más cordura se le escapaba. De hecho, el tiempo se extendió hasta el punto que tuvo que levantarse y pasear por el reducido y vacío espacio. Era extraño que no le hubiera molestado estar aquí cuando Shaoran estuvo inconsciente. Incluso desmayado, tenía una presencia tan imponente que la había mantenido calmada.

_Sí, está bien, esta vez estoy perdiendo la cabeza de verdad. _

Porque todo en lo que podía centrarse era en lo mucho que había disfrutado al usar su cuerpo como almohada durante la noche y arrastrarle el dedo por la línea de la mandíbula antes de quedarse dormida. Probablemente él la mataría si supiera que lo había hecho. Pero había sido irresistible y eso la llevó a pensar que no debería andar con ningún varón. Sobre todo porque no podía emparejarse en al menos un año.

Eso si su madre no la degradaba al estatus de niña una vez regresara a casa.

_No pienses en ello. _

Siguió paseándose por la pequeña área, mientras esperaba. Parecieron transcurrir años antes de que oyera por encima un ruido.

Su corazón se detuvo. Sacando el blaster, se preparó para una pelea y apuntó para matar a cualquiera que saltara sobre ella. La cerradura oxidada giró con una lentitud insoportable mientras alguien la palpaba.

Al fin, la trampilla se abrió para mostrar a Shaoran. Sin preocuparse por las palpitaciones de corazón que le había dado, él bajó dentro del espacio. Ignoró el hecho de que ella le apuntaba con un blaster a la cabeza, como si fuera algo normal para él, y luego cerró la puerta estrecha.

Entregándole una bolsa pequeña mientras enfundaba su arma, él sonrió.

—¿Eres una caníbal?

Ella frunció el ceño ante su peculiar pregunta.

—¿Perdón?

—¿Comes? ¿Humanos? —repitió, pronunciando cuidadosamente cada palabra.

—No. Que. Yo. Sepa —imitó ella su tono entrecortado y seco.

—No lo creo. —Él echó la mochila en la esquina y luego sacó una vara de luz que sacudió y rompió. La dejó caer al suelo antes de afrontarla—. ¿Tienes idea de lo difícil que es encontrar carne no humana en este lugar? En realidad, la Liga tendría un ataque de mierda al ver los platos del menú en esta roca.

Ella lo hubiera encontrado divertido, si no fuera por su nuevo aspecto. Tenía un corte sobre el ojo y la ropa estaba más arrugada de lo que había estado antes de irse.

¿Se había metido en una pelea? Por supuesto que no, y sin embargo...

—¿Estás sangrando?

Él se rascó la barbilla en el gesto más adorable que había visto nunca.

—Es un rasguño. —No me digas, ese tono era completamente defensivo.

—¿Qué pasó?

Él dejó escapar un suspiro cansado.

—¿Puedes creerte que un pelele psicópata trató de asaltarme? ¿A mí? Al principio, pensé que eran las autoridades con un golpe de suerte. Nah. Imbécil. El pobre tendrá un día peor que el nuestro.

—¿Y eso por qué?

—Le intercambié la identificación.

Ella se sintió a la vez horrorizada y divertida por lo que había hecho. Si encontraban la identificación, sabrían que estaban aquí.

—¿Estás loco?

—Sí. Pero nos quitará a los Ejecutores de la espalda durante un tiempo y espero que nuestro amistoso asesino tampoco tenga cerebro. Perseguirán al asaltante cada vez que trate de usarla, que espero sea mucho, y si es bueno eludiéndolos, nos comprará mucho tiempo. Y lo mejor de todo, le pispé un buen fajo de efectivo del bolsillo. El idiota ni se enteró. ¿Y digo yo, qué clase de ladrón no se percata que le mangan en sus narices? Sabes, cuando te joden tanto, es hora de cambiar de ocupación.

Riéndose, sacó un sándwich caliente de la bolsa y se lo tendió.

Ella podría darle un beso por su amabilidad. El olor delicioso le provocó un retortijón tan fuerte que por un momento creyó que vomitaría. Tragando con fuerza, tomó el sándwich con una calma que no sentía y lo desenvolvió, aunque parte de ella quería empezar a comérselo, con plástico y todo.

—Si empiezo a morderme los dedos, no me pares.

Él le dio una sonrisa conocedora mientras empezaba a comerse el suyo.

Ella mordió el bocadillo y degustó el dulce sabor de la carne. Oh sí, era bueno y estaba increíblemente agradecida que se lo hubiera traído.

—Gracias.

—No hay problema. —Él se tragó su bocado antes de volver a hablar—. Por cierto, para que lo sepas, normalmente cobro una cuota por este servicio.

—¿Qué servicio?

—Alimentarte.

No sabía por qué, pero eso la ofendió.

—¿Perdona?

Los ojos oscuros brillaron con una malvada calidez cuando su mirada le recorrió lentamente el cuerpo como si saboreara cada centímetro. Por alguna razón que no podía nombrar, eso hizo que le revoloteara el estómago.

—Oh sí, nena. Una comida para una mujer hermosa... al menos por un beso. Es obligatorio. Pero como sé lo hambrienta que estás, lo dejaré pasar. La próxima vez... me lo cobraré.

Su ira desapareció bajo el peso de sus suaves burlas.

—No sé. Si fuera tú, esperaría algo más.

Sus ojos se agrandaron.

—¿En serio?

—Mmm... Sí, cuando el infierno se congele.

Él se rió de buena gana antes de continuar comiéndose el bocadillo.

—Hay más comida y bebida en la bolsa. Por si la quieres. Conseguí suficiente incluso para alimentar a mi hermana Meiling, y créeme, traga como una gordinflona _torna_.

Ahora _sí_ que estaba impresionada. Se decía que una _torna_ era capaz de comer en un día tres veces su peso de ciento cuarenta kilos.

Sakura se quedó en silencio mientras trataba de comer a pesar de los nudos en el estómago. Se moría de hambre, pero en este momento su cuerpo estaba tan acostumbrado a tener hambre que quería rechazar la oferta. Nunca se había sentido tan miserable.

Pasaron varios minutos antes de que su cuerpo se calmara lo suficiente para poderse centrar en otra cosa. Miró a Shaoran. Estaba sentado en la esquina, sobre el frío suelo sin mucho en qué pensar. Los cordones de su bota izquierda estaban desatados. Era una combinación seductora de granuja y caballero.

Su hermana definitivamente le había criado bien.

Y ese pensamiento la llevó al recuerdo de la mujer en el fotograma que no pudo identificar. Ni siquiera sabía por qué, pero sentía un dolor amargo cada vez que pensaba acerca del porqué mantenía la foto de esa mujer con el resto de su familia y amigos.

Antes de que su cerebro lo pensara dos veces, dejó caer la pregunta que deseaba que respondiera, rompiendo así el silencio.

—¿Quién es la última mujer que grabaste en el vídeo?

Él se congeló a medio bocado entes de lanzarle una mirada asesina. Ese gesto amenazador le envió un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo y vio de verdad al asesino que habitaba en él. Por un nanosegundo, casi esperó que le saltara a la yugular.

—¿Revisaste mis cosas?

—Fueron dos días muy largos.

Eso sólo pareció enfadarle más.

—¿Revisaste mis cosas?

Ella suspiró irritada.

—¿Vas a seguir repitiendo esa pregunta?

La mirada se intensificó y el veneno en su voz fue escalofriante.

—Odio que alguien registre mis cosas sin mi permiso. Las pongo tan cerca de mi piel que bien podrían estar marcadas de ADN.

—Lo siento —dijo con sinceridad—. No me di cuenta que era un problema para ti.

Él se mofó antes de tomar un trago.

—Cuando creces en una caja de cincuenta metros con tres hermanas mayores entrometiéndose en tus asuntos todo el tiempo, diciendo que es por tu propio bien, sabes lo que es un problema de intimidad. No te puedes hacer una idea de lo mucho que odio que mis pertenencias se toquen sin mi permiso. Por nadie más que yo.

Obviamente le habían registrado mucho sus cosas, dejándole un sabor amargo.

—Dije que lo siento y de verdad yo… prometo que no volveré a hacerlo ahora que sé lo mucho que te molesta. Entonces, ¿quién es ella? Identifiqué a tus hermanas y tu madre. Pero ella no parece encajar. —La mujer desconocida era mucho más alta que sus hermanas e incluso más bella que Tomoyo. Él sólo tenía una foto de ella de pie cerca de una nave de carga que Sakura había asumido era la suya. A pesar de sus ojos fríos, la mujer parecía angelical y tan dulce que sintió como le atravesaba una oleada de celos infundados.

Shaoran no respondió durante unos minutos mientras miraba al suelo como si también lo hubiera ofendido de alguna manera. Era obvio que aún tenía sentimientos muy fuertes y malos hacia la mujer, por lo menos esperaba que fueran hacia la mujer y no a ella por su fisgoneo.

—Se llama Suguha.

Él usó el tiempo presente así que la mujer todavía estaba viva, otra cosa que la cabreaba aunque no debiera. _No puedes matarla, Saku_.

Lo curioso era que quería cazarla y al menos darle un puñetazo.

Aunque no dejaría que Shaoran se enterara.

—Es un nombre bonito.

—Sí bueno, muchas cosas ponzoñosas tienen nombres bonitos. —No se perdió el veneno que disparó como una daga hacia ella cuando se encontró con su mirada. Él odiaba a esa mujer con una pasión que era asombrosa.

Ese grado de animosidad la sorprendió y una parte, que haría sentirse a su madre orgullosa, estaba encantada que él la odiara.

—Si no te gusta, ¿por qué guardas una imagen en el vídeo?

El calor en su mirada era abrasador.

—Para recordarme no confiar en nadie. Nunca. No importa lo que salga de la boca de alguien, no importa cuánto diga que nunca te traicionarán, un pequeño detalle, insignificante, puede volverse contra ti para siempre.

Su corazón se encogió por el dolor que sintió debajo de esa perorata acalorada. Dado el hombre decente que había demostrado ser, no podía imaginarse a alguien haciéndole daño.

¿Y si hubiera hecho algo para merecerlo?

—¿Qué le hiciste?

Shaoran desvió la mirada cuando los viejos recuerdos despertaron. Suguha le había parecido tan honrada cuando la conoció. Modesta, incluso dulce. Lo suficiente tímida para ser simpática, pero no desagradable. Poco se había imaginado que todo eso era una simulación bien practicada. Infierno, incluso había sido fácil hablar con ella casi todos los días.

Una serpiente escondida debajo de una fachada bonita. Maldito sea por ser tan estúpido como para dejarse engañar.

Sintió el tic en la mandíbula mientras tomaba un trago de agua y trataba de aplastar la necesidad que todavía tenía de buscar a la perra y matarla.

—Estuvimos juntos informalmente unos tres años.

Ella arqueó la ceja derecha en una expresión que le hubiera divertido si no estuvieran discutiendo de la Gran Malvada.

—Define informalmente.

Sí, ese era el quid de la cuestión. Una palabra, muchas definiciones. Lástima que su percepción de la relación había sido completamente diferente que su culo psicópata.

—Tuvimos sexo un par de veces, algunas cenas y salíamos cada vez que ella estaba en la ciudad. Nunca la busqué. Ni una sola vez. Pero ella venía a verme sin ninguna razón en particular. Dijo que le gustaba salir conmigo y me dio lástima que no tuviera a nadie con quien estar. Echando la vista atrás debería haberme percatado que alguien que viaja de un planeta a otro para pasar una tarde contigo está _krikkin_ loca. Pero me gusta dar a los locos el beneficio de la duda y si tengo un defecto en la vida es que con demasiada frecuencia acepto a la gente tal cual, aun cuando debería tener mejor criterio. Te lo juro, un día acabaré por hartarme de los chalados y también de los perdedores. —Algo más fácil de decir que hacer. Estaba harto de prestamistas y estafadores. Él era como un imán para cualquiera con una historia triste. Los solitarios no tenían a nadie. Gente que no era del agrado de los demás. Cualquier perdedor podría pegarse a él.

La mayoría eran decentes. Pero un puñado...

Estaban chalados a un nivel que desafiaba la comprensión humana.

Él apretó la botella mientras tomaba otro trago y controlaba con fuerza el temperamento. Que Dios ayudara a Suguha si alguna vez se la encontraba. Lo más probable es que la matara.

Y saborearía su último aliento.

Probablemente también lo celebraría y eso era lo que más le asustaba.

—Quiero repetir, que no era nada serio. O al menos eso pensé. Un día me dejó un mensaje de voz hostil porque olvidé su cumpleaños. Caray, ni siquiera pensé en ello, ya sabes, tres años y nunca le deseé un feliz cumpleaños antes. No sabía que tres era el número mágico y si no celebraba ese año particular, la Zorra Loca desataría el infierno sobre mi cabeza. En ese momento tenía otros quebraderos de cabeza que llegaban por varios frentes así que pasé. A mi hermana Kouya la perseguían los prestamistas y al final acabó en el hospital por su deuda, Meiling estaba en el hospital por otra ronda de sangre para evitar que la enfermedad la matara y Tomoyo estaba tras un objetivo y desaparecida en combate. Estaba aterrorizado de que estuviera muerta y que nos encontráramos su cuerpo en algún agujero de mierda. Uno de mis trabajos rutinarios se había ido al traste y el otro me tenía entre la espada y la pared luchando para conseguir que las normas y los requisitos del equipo se cumplieran. Tan preocupado estaba con la familia y el trabajo, todo a la vez, que cualquier humano normal, cuerdo, lo habría entendido.

»En cambio, la zorra me volvió loco y lo siguiente que hizo fue llamar a las autoridades para intentar que nos detuvieran a Meiling y a mí. Contactó con mis colegas comerciales tratando de arruinarme la reputación de todas las maneras posibles. Incluso llamó a mi mejor amigo y trató de ponerlo en mi contra. Nunca he visto nada igual. ¿Y por qué? ¿Por un cumpleaños de mierda? Caray, yo ni siquiera sé cuándo es el cumpleaños de Meiling y eso que crecí con ella, pero la quiero y cualquiera que me conozca lo sabe. Olvidar un cumpleaños no significa que no quieras a alguien. Creo en celebrar todos los días de la gente que amas, no sólo uno en particular. Todo lo que quería decir era que estaba hasta el cuello de mierda con la que tratar y lo último que necesitaba era un dolor más en mi culo. La señorita Dame-Atención-Porque-No-Tengo-Amigos necesitaba aprender que el universo no giraba a su alrededor, cuando otras personas apenas se sujetan con las uñas, un verdadero amigo habría ayudado y no añadido más tensión.

Sakura dejó escapar un suspiro alargado mientras él terminaba su diatriba. No es que ella lo culpara. Tenía razón. Cualquier humano que lastimara a otro y tratara de arruinarle por algo tan trivial, era un miserable sin remisión y odiaba que él hubiera tenido que pasar por eso. Quería herir a la mujer por él.

Al igual que Shaoran, ella tampoco controlaba ese tipo de cosas.

Pero le quedó la duda con una pregunta.

—¿Juzgas a todas las mujeres por sus acciones?

Él negó con la cabeza.

—No. Juzgo a todo el mundo por eso. He conocido a demasiadas colgadas saltar por nada, no lo bastante para ser peligrosas, pero sí lo suficiente para enseñarme a desconfiar de todas, especialmente cuando tratan de hacerse las víctimas. Y ella es un recordatorio constante de que no importa lo bien que creas conocer a alguien, puede volverse contra ti por las razones más estúpidas imaginables. Hombre, mujer, lo que sea. Te digo, que te jodan. Feliz cumpleaños, zorra. ¿Acaso no tenía a nadie más en su vida que le importara? En serio, mis hermanas y amigos no me llaman en el mío y ya me vale. No les guardo rencor. Desearía que mi vida fuera tan patéticamente insulsa que por todo lo que tuviera que preocuparme fuera que algún amigo no me felicitara el cumpleaños. Mi propia familia se olvida del mío la mitad del tiempo y ninguno de mis colegas sabe cuándo es y nunca he dudado de su lealtad. ¿Cuál es el problema?

Sakura contuvo una sonrisa. No porque fuera divertido —en realidad era trágico— sino por su acalorado discurso impropio de su carácter, le divertía ver ese lado suyo.

Ciertamente tenía carácter.

Sin embargo, no quiso ofenderle, sobre todo por algo que había dejado una cicatriz permanente y le cambió la forma de tratar con la gente. Le enfureció que alguien fuera tan innecesariamente cruel.

—Obviamente para ella, fue un gran problema. Pero estoy de acuerdo contigo. No tenía derecho a hacerte lo que hizo.

—Sin chulear y hasta el día de hoy, después de pasar más de cuatro años desde que pasó, ¿sabes que sigue atacándome? Aprovecha cualquier oportunidad para tratar de dañar mi reputación o interferir con mi negocio. Nunca he visto nada igual en mi vida, y créeme, he visto mucha mierda.

Ella estaba horrorizada.

—¿Hablas en serio? ¿Después de cuatro años?

Él levantó la mano con indignación.

—Juro por los dioses que no le hice nada en absoluto. Nada. No fui más que amable con ella sin importar sus rarezas e incluso mientras sus supuestos amigos la criticaban y se burlaban a sus espaldas. Supongo que debería haber hecho lo mismo que ellos. Entonces me hubiera amado para siempre.

Sakura también lo creía. Él había sido amable con ella después que su madre trató de herirle y ella incluso le golpeó.

—Lo siento mucho, Shaoran.

—Sí, no sé. Es lo que es. No entiendo a la gente que es cruel sin justificación. Las personas tratan de machacar a alguien sólo por chorradas.

Él inclinó la cabeza tratando de alcanzar la pequeña bolsa de comida. Había algo juvenil en sus maneras. Algo que contradecía la ferocidad y el poder. Cuanto más estaba cerca de él, menos amenazante le parecía.

Curioso. Muy raro. Sabía que podría matarla y, sin embargo, le gustaba estar con él.

Se humedeció los labios repentinamente secos cuando una ola de deseo la arrasó.

—Admiro eso de ti sin embargo. Creo que es una gran cosa que no puedas entender ese tipo de crueldad.

Shaoran se detuvo al darse cuenta de lo que le estaba diciendo. La dulce mirada que le ofrecía hizo que el corazón se le desbocara mientras parte de su anatomía se sacudió a la vida y quiso algo un poco más íntimo que esta charla.

—¿Me admiras?

Ella le deslizó una juguetona mirada por el cuerpo que le hizo estremecer.

—No dejes que se te suba a la cabeza. Si crece un poco más, tendremos que buscar un lugar más grande donde ocultarnos sólo para acomodarla.

Él soltó una carcajada y eso le dejó completamente sorprendido. Nunca había sido capaz de reírse del SPM de Suguha, hasta ahora. Ni siquiera Tomoyo había sido capaz de levantarle el ánimo sobre el tema. Cada vez que su nombre aparecía, se pasaba varios días echando humo. Sin embargo, Sakura había hecho lo imposible.

—¿Crees que una desquiciada puede arruinarle la vida a un hombre por olvidar su cumpleaños?

Ella picoteó la comida de una manera tan delicada que era incongruente con su aura dura. No sabía por qué, pero en ese momento había algo casi vulnerable en ella. Algo que le llamaba a gritos y le daban ganas de deslizarle la mano por el pelo y saborear esos labios húmedos y otras partes de su cuerpo exuberante.

Pero ella no le daría la bienvenida y prefería morir antes que presionar a cualquier otra mujer. Sólo actuaba cuando se le lanzaban.

Y sin embargo, era difícil sentarse aquí y no hacer nada cuando estaba tan cerca que todo lo que tenía que hacer era extender la mano y tocarla. Oh, tener la capacidad y el derecho de acortar la distancia entre ellos y besar esos labios magníficos. Maldita sea. Cuanto más estaba con ella, más la deseaba. Estaba volviéndole loco lentamente.

Ella lo recorrió con la mirada de nuevo, para después clavar los ojos en un espacio a su lado.

—Los cumpleaños no son importantes para mi pueblo.

—¿Porque celebráis las victorias?

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

—Nacer es un estado en el orden natural. ¿Por qué deberías celebrar algo que le sucede a todos y a todo?

Eso era duro y se alegró de no ser Qill. Aunque como adulto no se preocupara por ello, alguno de los mejores recuerdos de la infancia era cuando sus hermanas decoraban la casita con los regalos que le habían hecho. Tomoyo le traía un pequeño presente siempre que podía. Por eso no le hacía sudar que la gente lo olvidara. _No apuñales por la espalda y nos llevaremos bien_.

—Tu gente es jodida.

Ella le arqueó una ceja.

—¿Y la tuya no?

—Oh, nunca dije que no lo fueran. Nos inventamos otras maneras de ser unos completos gilipollas unos con otros.

Ella se echó a reír, y luego se puso seria.

—Pero no todo fue malo sin embargo. A diferencia de mis hermanas, cuando yo era pequeña, mi padre me hacía regalos a escondidas y siempre se acordaba de la fecha.

Él capto la forma en que su voz se suavizó cuando hablaba de su padre. Era obvio que ella amaba al hombre.

—Eso fue un detalle por su parte.

—No tienes ni idea.

Sakura se calló cuando una experiencia surrealista se apoderó de ella. Estaba compartiendo historias de su pasado con Shaoran como si fuera un viejo amigo. Más que eso, fue consciente de cuánto dolor físico tendría que estar soportando por sus heridas y, sin embargo se las arreglaba para bromear y no interrumpirla. Nunca había pagado sus emociones con ella.

Pobre bebé. Y apreciaba su control. Significaba mucho para ella que estuviera siendo agradable cuando no tenía razón para hacerlo.

Se inclinó hacia delante y le limpió la sangre en la frente magullada.

—¿Alguna vez tienes una pelea en la que no sangres?

—Todo el tiempo.

Ella levantó la mano para que él pudiera ver la lesión que se había hecho en su último encuentro con el asaltante.

—Hasta que te he conocido.

Él le dio un pañuelo para limpiarse la mano.

—Sí, eres como un amuleto de mala suerte para mí.

Fingiendo indignación, le arrojó la tela ensangrentada.

—Tienes que ser más agradable conmigo. Recuerda que soy la que cura tus heridas.

—Uh-huh. Y si eres fiel a tu género, les echarás sal y me patearás los dientes mientras te largas.

Ella frunció el ceño cuando su humor se esfumó. Él hablaba en serio con ese comentario.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

Él se limpió los restos de comida.

—Simple. Las mujeres sólo quieren saltar sobre mis huesos o coger mi dinero. Fuera de la cama, en realidad no piensan mucho en mí y la mayoría sólo después de un rápido polvo.

—Tus hermanas no son así. Te quieren.

—Sí, pero creen que tengo problemas mentales. Todavía tratan de hacerme trizas la mayoría de los días.

Eso la sorprendió. Era sin duda el hombre más capaz que había conocido nunca. ¿Porque le tratan como un niño?

—¿En serio?

—Sí, es lo más jodido que hayas visto nunca. En realidad creen que soy un niño hasta que una de ellas se mete en problemas, entonces soy al primero al que llaman para rescatarlas. Una locura, ¿verdad?

No quería aceptarlo, sin embargo, él tenía razón. Era extraño ser tratado como un niño y entonces contar con la confianza de las mismas personas que se negaron a verte como un adulto.

—Entonces, ¿qué hacen tus hermanas para ganarse la vida?

Él se puso de pie antes de estirarse. La estrechez de la camisa sobre su pecho la distrajo de la cuestión mientras quedaba fascinada por la manera en que se le tensaban los músculos.

—Tomoyo es la mayor. Era rastreadora antes de casarse hace un par de años. Ahora dirige una organización de caridad para su marido. Meiling es mi socia comercial y uso esa descripción con toda la hostilidad y sarcasmo. Ella se funde gran parte de nuestras ganancias para hacerme sentir culpable por su estado de salud.

—¿Cuál es?

—Diabetes y una enfermedad rara de la sangre. Se ha pasado gran parte de su vida entrando y saliendo de hospitales y debes tener mucha paciencia cuando está cerca o la matarías, cosa que de vez en cuando se me ha pasado por la cabeza. Y por último está Kouya. —Él dejó escapar un largo suspiro como si pensar en ella le diera úlcera.

—¿Qué pasa con ella?

—La quiero, no me entiendas mal, pero siempre se mete en problemas con prestamistas. No es que sea quien para opinar. Tengo tendencia a apostar también. Pero me detengo antes de contraer una deuda. Ella no lo hace. Desde que tenía dieciséis años, todos hemos tenido que aportar dinero para salvarle el culo. Una y otra vez. Pero se casó el año pasado y parece que está mejorando. Trabaja como administradora para la corporación de prensa Ritadarion. —Volvió a ayudarla a limpiarse la comida—. ¿Y tú? ¿Qué hacen tus hermanas?

—Sólo tengo dos que aún vivan. O bien se entrenan para la lucha o traman la manera de avergonzarme delante de mi tía y mi madre, por lo general durante el entrenamiento.

Shaoran se detuvo por la forma tan indiferente en que lo dijo. Como si fuera tan normal para ellas atacarla que no pensara nada al respecto.

—¿De verdad?

Ella arrugó la nariz.

—Triste, ¿no?

Sí, lo era. Pero se negó a decirlo en voz alta y lastimarla aún más cuando era obvio que este tema le molestaba.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—No sé por qué se molestan Mi madre me odia prácticamente casi todos los días de todos modos.

—¿Por qué?

Su mirada se dirigió de nuevo al suelo, pero no antes de que él alcanzara a ver cuánto dolor ocultaba.

—Sólo soy medio Qillaq.

Eso lo sorprendió. Su gente eran aislacionistas de tal manera que era raro que engendraran con nadie más. Seguro que había una historia jugosa detrás de su concepción.

—¿En serio?

—Sí y por eso no me tienen en gran estima. Todo el mundo me considera manchada por la sangre inferior de mi padre.

—¿Qué era?

—Gondarion. Era un piloto que fue derribado en la batalla. Se estrelló al aterrizar y fue hecho prisionero.

Shaoran hizo una mueca al pensar en la ironía de que Sakura hubiera seguido los pasos de su padre al estrellarse aquí, mientras le arrastraba a él en el viaje.

—Supongo que fue difícil para los dos.

—No tienes ni idea. Todo el mundo me mira como si fuera una mutante. Como si no fuera mi lugar. No tienes ni idea de lo que es ser juzgado por un defecto de nacimiento que no puedes evitar.

—Oh, eso no es cierto —corrigió él—. Todos somos juzgados por cosas que no podemos evitar. Ya se trate de nuestra ropa, nuestro nacimiento, nuestra clase social o nuestra apariencia. Juro que a veces es como si la gente buscara una razón para odiar a los demás.

—Yo no hago eso.

Shaoran resopló en contradicción.

—Me parece recordar la primera vez que me viste. Tus preciosos ojos marrones juzgaron mi apariencia nada más verme.

Sus mejillas adquirieron un matiz de rojo brillante.

—Debo decir que _traté _de no hacerlo. Pero era difícil.

—En efecto.

Sakura se quedó en silencio cuando se dio cuenta de que Shaoran no la juzgó. Al menos eso parecía.

—¿Y tú cómo no lo haces?

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Las personas son personas. Me han pateado suficiente en la vida para no querer devolverles el favor a los demás. Como has dicho, era difícil y no soy perfecto. Cuando te han golpeado toda la vida es una inclinación natural querer dar el primer golpe. Pero he aprendido a luchar contra ese instinto. Unas veces tengo más éxito que otras y en casos como el de Suguha, ojalá hubiera sido más crítico. Me habría evitado un universo de dolor.

Ella frunció el ceño ante sus palabras. Era como si estuviera describiendo a otra persona.

—No pareces haber sido golpeado por nada. —Era demasiado orgulloso y fuerte para eso.

Él le entregó otra bebida.

—Ese es el asunto… No puedes mirar a alguien y decir lo que le ha pasado. Las cicatrices más dolorosas nunca son visibles en la superficie. Eres una princesa y todo el mundo da por hecho que llevas una vida de lujo con sirvientes que te miman y cumplen todos tus caprichos.

—Eso no es cierto.

—Estoy de acuerdo. Y esa es una de las cosas que realmente odio de estar con mi verdadero padre. Su personal me ha convertido en algo que no quiero ser.

Ella estaba desconcertada por sus palabras.

—¿Un príncipe?

—No. Eso no me importa. Cuando estoy cerca de ellos, se me juzga como un snob. Lo triste es que los pobres no me juzgan como hacen ellos.

Ella lo comprendía más de lo que quería.

—Es extraño, ¿no? Los pobres odian a los ricos por tener una vida que creen que es fácil y porque piensan que se ganan el dinero jodiéndoles. Los ricos que todos los pobres no tienen modales ni honra y que no están dispuestos a trabajar tan duro como ellos para ganarse el pan. Ambos grupos se ven el uno al otro como ladrones que se roban todo lo que han ganado.

Él asintió con la cabeza.

—Tienes razón y lo que me parece más irónico... Nunca me ha jodido un rico. Juzgado sí, pero _nunca_ jodido. Siempre fue la gente pobre o de clase media que he conocido que me han jodido por dinero. Mis amigos pobres siempre eran los envidiosos y mezquinos. Si tengo dos créditos más que ellos, empiezan con eso de «¿por qué no te enrollas?» y, después se sienten justificados para hundirme porque creen que he subido de categoría y necesitan que baje de nivel de un mamporro. La gente con dinero tiene muchas otras cosas de qué preocuparse que lo que uno tenga o no tenga en comparación con ellos. De hecho, es la gente como Yue, Kuro, Eriol y la pandilla, que de verdad están forrados, los que me han ayudado, mientras que todos mis amigos de la clase trabajadora o me han abandonado o han tratado de cogerme lo poco que he ganado.

—La gente ve sus propios pecados en otros.

—Sí, supongo. —Volvió a sentarse más cerca de ella.

Sakura trató de permanecer indiferente, pero su cercanía era tan perturbadora que le resultaba difícil concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuera en lo mucho que quería acurrucarse en sus brazos.

—Entonces, ¿qué es lo peor que te ha pasado?

Él se apartó.

—¿Shaoran?

Ella vio el velo caer sobre él, escudándole de lo que, obviamente, pensaba que era una pregunta inquisitiva.

—Tengo muchas cosas malas donde elegir y realmente no quiero hablar de ninguna de ellas.

—Lo siento.

Él se burló.

—Tranquila. Como dice mi colega Kuro, la vida nos hace víctimas a todos. —Tomó otro trago—. Entonces, ¿qué pasa con tu padre? ¿Estaba en la nave con tu madre?

—No. Murió hace mucho tiempo.

Para su sorpresa, él le puso su brazo alrededor y le dio un tierno apretón.

—Siento tu pena. Es un asco perder a un ser querido cuando eres demasiado pequeño para comprender realmente por qué se ha ido.

—¿Alguna vez se entiende de verdad?

Shaoran se detuvo a considerarlo.

—No. La muerte siempre apesta.

Sí, lo hacía. Y realmente no quería pensar en eso ahora tampoco. En su lugar, volvió a algo que él había dicho antes.

—¿Crees que mis ojos son preciosos?

Él mostró una sonrisa maliciosa.

—Nena, si no fuera porque me abofetearías, te demostraría exactamente lo hermosa que creo que eres.

Ella se sonrojó.

—No estoy acostumbrada a estar cerca de alguien tan franco como tú. —O alguien que la elogiaba por nada.

—Sí. Ya me han dicho que soy único.

—Lo eres.

Él retiró el brazo de su cuerpo. Estaban sentados en el suelo, con las caderas casi rozándose. Él tenía las piernas estiradas, con un brazo apoyado en una, mientras que ella estaba sentada de rodillas. Decididamente era una pose muy masculina.

Sus ojos brillaron cuando le ofreció una media sonrisa extraña.

—No eres lo que esperaba la primera vez que te vi.

Ella le dio una mirada traviesa.

—Creo que me acerco más a lo que parezco que tú.

Él se echó a reír.

—Es cierto. No tengo mucho de príncipe.

Ahí se equivocaba. Se acercaba más a uno que nadie que hubiera conocido nunca. Y eso volvió sus pensamientos a lo que tenían que hacer.

—Deberíamos salir y conseguir…

—Demasiada actividad en este momento. Yo esperaría por lo menos otras dos horas y, después lo intentaría.

Eso tenía sentido.

—¿Qué encontraste cuando saliste?

—Un _montón_ de Andarions.

Y desde luego él parecía uno. Aunque para ser honesta, se estaba acostumbrando a su largo pelo negro y a esos espeluznantes ojos. Incluso los colmillos comenzaban a molarle.

—¿Te duele comer con los colmillos?

—Sólo si me muerdo la mejilla.

Ella se echó a reír.

Su mirada se volvió de pronto seria cuando volvió al tema anterior.

—Entonces, ¿qué es lo peor que te ha pasado?

Su corazón se paró ante la inesperada pregunta. Ahora comprendía su actitud defensiva. Pero en su caso, ella no tenía nada que ocultar. Vivía con su dolor todos los días.

—Ver a mi hermana morir en mis brazos.

El color desapareció de su rostro cuando dejó escapar un audible suspiro.

—¿Qué pasó?

—Accidente de formación. —La garganta se le tensó cuando una familiar punzada de dolor la estranguló—. Mi tía nos había estado presionando para hacer una carrera de obstáculos. Chiharu iba a saltar sobre una barrera de pinchos, mientras luchaba con Rika y la cuerda se rompió. Todavía puedo oírla gritar cuando cayó delante de mí. Traté de agarrarla, pero pesaba demasiado para sujetarla. Se deslizó y quedó empalada antes que pudiera detenerla. Hice lo que pude para salvarla después que cayera. Pero las puntas le cortaron la arteria femoral y se desangró en cuestión de minutos.

Un músculo se despertó en su mandíbula como si sintiera el dolor también.

—Lo siento mucho.

Ella parpadeó varias veces, tratando de desterrar el escozor en los ojos. No iba a llorar delante de él. Estaba prohibido. Sin embargo, el dolor de perder a su hermana la corroía profundamente y daría cualquier cosa si hubiera podido impedir su muerte. Poder retroceder a ese momento y deshacerlo. ¿Por qué era la vida tan injusta?

—Mi madre ni siquiera lloró. Cuando le contamos la caída de Chiharu, nos fulminó con la mirada y nos dijo que eso es lo que pasa cuando eres una incompetente. Dijo que un verdadero guerrero habría podido salvarse, y si yo hubiera sido más fuerte y más rápida, podría haberla salvado. Afirmó que era la voluntad de los dioses que Chiharu muriera por su debilidad. Pero yo no lo creo.

—¿Qué edad tenía? —preguntó.

—Dieciséis.

Él dejó escapar un silbido.

—¿Y tú?

—Catorce.

Shaoran quiso golpear a su madre por la crueldad. No sólo en la muerte de su hermana, sino por la frialdad en no consolar a Sakura. Decirle a una niña que por su culpa había muerto su hermana delante de ella… Menuda perra. Eso era un crimen.

—¿Qué pasó con tu otra hermana?

Eso también estaba grabado a fuego en su memoria. Incluso ahora, podía verlo pasar a cámara lenta en su mente.

—Rika la mató en un encuentro de práctica. Estaban entrenando y la espada de Ri-chan le cortó la garganta cuando por accidente se tropezó con un pedazo de teja rota en el anillo.

Volviendo la vista atrás, se preguntó si habría sido un accidente. Si Rika estaba tratando de matar a su madre para gobernar, tendría sentido que hubiera saboteado la teja y luego aprovecharlo para matar a Misaki.

Él frunció los labios.

—¿Qué edad tenía?

—Diecisiete.

Su ceño fruncido dejó profundas arrugas en su frente.

—¿Por qué usáis espadas reales para practicar?

Ella no comprendía su enojo.

—En la batalla no se usan falsas. ¿Por qué usarlas para practicar?

—Debido a que es estúpido usar algo que podría matar a la persona que estás entrenando. Ni siquiera lo hacen en la Liga a esa edad, y créeme sé de lo que hablo, esos hijos de puta rara vez usan nada punzante.

Sus palabras le ofendieron.

—Ellos no entrenan a Qillaqs.

—¿De verdad te crees lo que dices?

Ella quería mantener su bravuconería y defender a su pueblo. Pero la verdad era muy diferente.

—No. Pensé que era ridículo que las mataran por simples errores y detesto que ya no estén conmigo. Me gusta pensar que cuando tenga una hija, seré más amable con ella y la protegeré mejor. —Pero viviría con miedo todos los días que ella despertara, con su madre y hermana siendo tan despiadadas.

Como cruel su tía.

Y eso le trajo otro recuerdo que hizo todo lo posible para mantener callado. Sin embargo, aquí sentada con Shaoran, no pudo evitar soltarlo antes de detenerse.

—Tuve un hermano.

Él se quedó boquiabierto.

—¿En serio? ¿Qué pasó con él?

—No lo sé. Nació antes que yo y le echaron. Mi tía usaba su desaparición para motivarnos. Decía que si no la complacíamos a ella o a mi madre, nos echarían también.

Su mirada le quemó mientras ella derramaba todas esas amenazas y el miedo de lo que había pasado con su hermano.

—Nunca se lo he contado a nadie. Hablar no es exactamente algo que hagamos y compartir confidencias es la mejor manera de suicidarse. Lo que digas será usado en tu contra en el peor momento posible.

—¿Entonces por qué me lo cuentas?

Ella negó con la cabeza mientras trataba de entenderse a sí misma.

—No lo sé. Raro, ¿eh?

—En realidad no. Estamos en una situación peliaguda, atrapados en un agujero durante algunas horas. La gente hace todo tipo de cosas extrañas cuando están bajo fuego.

La forma en que lo dijo… le hizo preguntarse a qué vivencias se refería.

—¿Cuál es la cosa más extraña que has hecho cuando te perseguían?

—¿La más extraña o estúpida?

—¿Hay alguna diferencia?

Él hizo una pausa y luego sonrió.

—En realidad no. Lo más extraño probablemente sea la maniobra más estúpida de todos los tiempos.

—¿Cuál fue?

—Disparé a mi hermana.

Ella abrió los ojos como platos.

—¿Qué? ¿A cuál? ¿Por qué?

Él se rió de su estupor.

—Relájate, ricura. Lo hice para salvar la vida de Meiling, así podía ir a la cárcel en su lugar.

Fue noble.

Tonto, pero noble.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste?

—Te lo dije. Estupidez. —Él fingió un momento de inocencia antes de contestar—. Con su salud y su carácter endiablado, sabía que no podría sobrevivir en la cárcel. Los internos le habrían cortado la cabeza tres minutos después de la encarcelación. Yo, en cambio, soy un poco más duro de matar y puedo soportar cualquier cosa que me lancen.

Aun así… ella no podía imaginar tener a alguien que la amara tanto como para jugarse su propia vida, la libertad, para protegerla.

—Lo que hiciste fue increíble.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—De donde yo vengo, es lo que hace la familia.

Shaoran miró su reloj y se puso de pie.

—¿Estás lista para salir de aquí?

—¿Crees que ha pasado bastante tiempo?

—Dios, eso espero. De lo contrario será un viaje corto. —Él le guiñó un ojo.

Ella le soltó un «ja,ja» antes de levantarse.

—¿Cuál es el plan?

—Mientras estaba fuera, encontré la dársena local. Estaba muy concurrida, pero espero que ahora esté más calmada. Si es así, podremos incautar una nave.

Incautar… adoraba su elección de palabras.

—No estarás sugiriendo que la robemos, ¿verdad?

Su expresión se volvió traviesa.

—Robar es una palabra muy fea.

—Robar no está bien.

Sus ojos todavía continuaban mofándose de ella.

—Mira, princesa, la supervivencia no tiene moral. Haces lo que tienes que hacer o mueres.

Tal vez, pero había sido educada de manera diferente.

—No estoy de acuerdo. La profundidad y fuerza de nuestro carácter se define por nuestro código moral. La gente solo demuestra lo que valen cuando son expulsados de las condiciones usuales de su vida. Es entonces cuando la verdad de quienes son se demuestra, y no soy una ladrona.

—Ni yo, pero no veo nada malo en tomar prestado algo que necesitamos un poquito. Si no fuera porque se comerían mi cabeza, se la pediría. De hecho, me aseguraré de devolverla una vez estemos a salvo.

—Seguro que sí. —Ella no tenía intención de ser una perra, pero realmente la ofendía.

Él se puso rígido, su humor había desaparecido por completo.

—¿Ahora quién está juzgando a quién? Perfecto. Quédate aquí. Saluda de mi parte a los Andarions. Prefiero volver con mi padre y asegurarme que vive.

Sakura observó cómo se dirigía a la trampilla y quitaba los dispositivos de espejo. Parte de ella quería mantener su moralidad. Pero al final, sabía que él tenía razón. No podía quedarse aquí y dejar que su madre fuera herida.

Disgustada consigo misma y lo que estaban a punto de hacer, llegó arriba y le siguió.

Él arqueó una ceja burlona cuando le alcanzó.

Ella le fulminó con la mirada por su aire de satisfacción.

—Ni una sola palabra o te juro que te destripo aquí mismo. Si la vida de mi madre no estuviera en peligro, _nunca _estaría de acuerdo en esto.

—El amor es el mayor corruptor que he conocido y ha sido la caída número uno de la humanidad desde la primera creación.

Ella no hizo ningún comentario, mientras se mantenían en las sombras al circular por las calles vacías. Levantándose un poco la capucha de la cabeza, se dio cuenta de que él se movía con mucha más facilidad esta vez que antes de haberse ido. Aun así, era un milagro que pudiera moverse en absoluto dada la gravedad de sus heridas.

Ella todavía estaba dolorida del choque, pero en modo alguno tan mal como lo estaba él.

Se mantuvieron en los callejones traseros, fuera de la vista de la gente de la calle o de las cámaras de vigilancia. Shaoran parecía tener una extraña habilidad para verlas y permanecer fuera de su alcance.

Sakura vaciló cuando vio otra cámara en la calle que estaba demasiado cerca para su comodidad.

—Nos observan.

—No. Tengo un bloqueador. Para cuando se den cuenta que estuvimos aquí, ya nos habremos ido. Todo lo que ven es estática.

—¿Entonces por qué las evitamos?

—Más vale prevenir que curar.

Probablemente estaba en lo cierto. Y a medida que se acercaban a la dársena, la cantidad de cámaras y actividad creció de forma exponencial. Pero al menos no era por el bullicio de la gente. La dársena parecía estar totalmente automatizada. Las máquinas zumbaban y runruneaban mientras se deslizaban dentro del hangar.

Shaoran se congeló al instante, provocando que ella tropezara con su espalda.

Ella le frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué haces?

Él no habló durante varios segundos mientras miraba una nave negra en la esquina trasera. Por el estilo, ella supo que era un caza, un modelo antiguo. La pintura estaba veteada por lo que parecía ser una marca de explosión. Aparte de eso, se parecía a todas las demás de aquí.

¿Por qué la miraba?

A menos que...

Se tragó el miedo que se apoderó de ella.

—¿Es el asesino?

Una vez más, él se negó a responder mientras pasaba rozando la pared hacia ella.

Frustrada, se fue tras él, muriéndose de ganas por saber qué pasaba y por qué actuaba de esa manera tan extraña.

Shaoran agachó la cabeza mientras se deslizaba hacia la entrada de la cabina del piloto. Justo al llegar a la escalerilla del caza, esa profunda y siniestra voz que había oído en el enlace, salió de la oscuridad.

—Muévete y muere.

* * *

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.**


	20. Capítulo 17

**Advertencia el siguiente capitulo como toda la historia desde el principio esta llena de AU, lenguaje propio del universo que creo la escritora, y un sexy Shaoran, si leen el capitulo será bajo su propio riesgo.**

**Solo para aclarar si es que no lo tienen claro la letra cursiva es para los pensamientos.**

* * *

Esa gruesa y profundamente acentuada voz fue siniestra y fría. Le envió escalofríos que bajaron por la espina dorsal de Sakura. Volvió la cabeza lentamente para ver a...

_Oh, Dios mío_. ¡Era enorme! Una cabeza más alto que Shaoran, el Andarion les empequeñecía a los dos. Pero no fue sólo su macizo y musculoso tamaño lo que aterraba. Su cabello negro estaba enlazado con vetas blancas y trenzado en rastas que le caía hasta la mitad de la espalda. Una máscara de tela negra con algún tipo de símbolo espeluznante pintado de un rojo sangre que coincidía con el borde de sus iris misteriosos le cubría la parte inferior de la cara dejando ver únicamente esos blancos ojos demoníacos que resplandecían con ira. Se había pintado la frente y sienes de color verde con un punto de negro, siguiendo algún patrón que bajaba por el puente de la nariz para dar una apariencia aún más siniestra.

Y vaya si se la daba.

Hizo que el estómago le cayera a los pies e instintivamente extendió la mano por el arma.

Hasta que él amartilleó su blaster al liberarla, haciéndole saber en silencio que si ella se movía de nuevo, le dispararía.

Vestido todo de negro, recordaba más a un malvado fantasma que a una persona viva. Una imagen que se vio acentuada por las garras afiladas de plata en sus dos manos y las armas que cubrían cada centímetro de su cuerpo y, especialmente, por el gran blaster que le apuntaba al corazón. Cualquier duda sobre su intención fue enterrada por el brillante y anaranjado punto flotando justo entre sus pechos.

_Estamos muertos... _

Sin mostrarse para nada intimidado, Shaoran se movió tan rápido que ni siquiera pudo seguirle hasta que tuvo el blaster del Andarion en la mano y apuntó a la cabeza de la criatura.

El Andarion lo agarró y lo empujó hacia una gran lanzadera con una escotilla abierta antes de desarmar a Shaoran.

Con una torsión de gimnasia, Shaoran se alzó y barrió el arma de su mano de nuevo. Apuntó al pecho del Andarion.

—Alégrate de que tenga nervios de acero, Fye, o ahora mismo estarías muerto.

Fye resopló cuando cogió el blaster de la mano de Shaoran y lo deslizó con gracia en su funda antes de dar un paso atrás.

—¿Acaso tus hermanas nunca te enseñaron a no meterte con tus superiores, comida?

—Sí, pero aquí no veo ninguno. —Él rastrilló una mirada de suficiencia sobre el cuerpo de Fye.

—Sólo tú, bobo.

Una contracción comenzó en el ojo de Fye por el insulto. Él no respondió al mismo. En su lugar, cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho. Una acción que provocó que las venas en los brazos se abultaran cuando frunció el ceño al mirar el cuerpo de Shaoran.

—Por curiosidad, ¿por qué pareces una puta barata Andarion?

—Pasas mucho tiempo entre ellas, ¿verdad?

Fye hizo un gruñido bajo que expresó su molestia.

—Tengo muchos amigos en su comunidad. Son más fieles que la mayoría, así que no continúes por ahí a menos que quieras bronca conmigo. Así que tu vulgar apariencia me ofende. —Sí, Fye definitivamente carecía de tacto y buenos modales.

Shaoran dejó a un lado el insulto.

—Trataba de mezclarme.

Él se burló de la respuesta de Shaoran.

—Sí... bueno, eso explica muchas cosas acerca de tu situación actual. Para que te enteres, _giakon_, no te mezclas, hueles a forastero y tienes suerte que los nativos no te hayan comido. Todavía no me puedo creer que fueras lo bastante estúpido como para intentar conseguir un transporte. ¿En qué diablos pensabas?

—Esperaba que creyeran que yo era tú.

Fye suspiró.

—Justo lo que necesito. Un humano jodiendo mi reputación. Gracias. Te lo agradezco. Igual podría colgarme un cartel al cuello llamándome mariquita. Me cabreas. Toda una vida para construir mi reputación, tres segundos para que la destruyas. —Entrecerró sus ojos en Sakura—. Entonces, ¿quién es tu florero?

Shaoran se puso tenso al igual que ella por la palabra despectiva que daba a entender que ella no era más que un adorno en su brazo.

—No estoy muy conforme con ese apelativo, Fye.

Él levantó las manos en señal de rendición.

—Olvidé que tú eres todo estrógeno. No es una ofensa a tu mujer, pero si te ofende, me importa un bledo. No tengo tiempo para ocuparme de algo tan insignificante como las emociones humanas, mientras estoy en combate. Así que voy a asumir que ésta es la princesa que te acusan de intentar matar.

Shaoran hizo la presentación.

—Fye Yamazaki te presento a la princesa Coñazo.

Sakura se quedó boquiabierta. No se podía creer que la hubiera presentado de esa manera.

Fye se rió de buena gana, y luego la empujó hacia la escotilla de la lanzadera que estaba abierta.

—Sí, bueno, pues tú y la princesa Coñazo tenéis que subir a bordo rápido.

Shaoran vaciló.

—¿Por qué?

Fye sacó el blaster de nuevo y actuó como si los hubiera capturado.

—Moveos. Ahora. —Entonces habló entre dientes—. Sube a bordo de la maldita lanzadera, o te dejo aquí.

Shaoran levantó las manos como si se entregara en la forma más sarcástica imaginable. Lo último que quería era alimentar el ego de Fye siendo grabado en una cinta mientras le arrestaba.

—Muérdeme, imbécil.

—Lo haría, pero tu culo grasiento no valdría la pena la indigestión.

Shaoran resopló antes de que le llevara hasta la rampa. Fye pagaría por esto, pero estaba claro que el Andarion se preocupaba por si les estaban monitorizando y quería que todo pareciera auténtico. Así que por ahora, le seguiría el juego.

Una vez dentro, Fye los siguió y cerró la escotilla. Sólo entonces se relajó y devolvió el blaster a la funda. Activó el enlace de su oído.

—Los tengo. Tenías razón. Li vino directamente hacia nosotros cuando vio la nave de Kuro. —Hizo una pausa para escuchar—. Ya tengo los escáneres funcionando. Nos vemos cuando llegues aquí.

Shaoran se pasó el pulgar por el borde de sus labios ya que el tono paciente de Fye le divertía. Un asesino despiadado que había sido expulsado de la casa de sus padres cuando apenas era un niño y obligado a crecer duramente en las calles, el Andarion tenía poca tolerancia por nadie, excepto por su hermano más joven que protegía como un tesoro.

—Sólo conozco una persona con quien serías amable. ¿Takashi?

—Sí, y da gracias por ser amigo suyo. No le haría este favor a nadie más, y mucho menos a un humano. —Fye dijo la palabra con desprecio mientras desconectaba el enlace y se puso a manejar la configuración de la nave—. Después de tu éxodo sospechoso de la _Arimanda_, Yue desplegó a Takashi para buscarte y me llamó tan pronto como descubrió dónde estabas. Tienes suerte que hubiera venido a vivir a esta roca del infierno.

—¿Desde cuándo? Pensé que vivías en Kirovar.

Fye se mofó cuando retiró la consola y la movió para hacer una comprobación de los sistemas.

—Demasiados humanos se meaban cada vez que caminaba por la calle. Me cansé que las mamás agarraran a sus hijos como si no pudiera controlarme y me fuera a merendar a una de esas criaturas repulsivas. ¿Has visto lo que comen los niños humanos? Arg, la mayoría se comen sus propios mocos. Pequeños parásitos repugnantes. —Temblando, pulsó varios interruptores.

Shaoran soltó una carcajada ante el despotricar inusual de Fye, normalmente no hacía más que gruñir cuando estaba cerca de él. Probablemente esta sería la tercera vez que había dicho algo más que un puñado de sílabas.

Y era muy raro que Fye mostrara algún tipo de debilidad. El Andarion no creía en exponer su punto débil de cualquier manera.

—Vaya, ¿eso es todo lo que se necesita para intimidarte, capitán Malaleche? No tenía ni idea que fuera tan fácil acobardarte. Nada de intentar dispararte. Todo lo que hay que hacer es enviarte a un niñito y correrás a esconderte.

Fye le hizo una mueca amenazadora.

—No sigas. Y mi hábitat y la causa de mi repulsión no es el tema del día. Vosotros sí.

—Sí, lo sé. Un asesino nos sigue.

Fye bufó en tono de burla.

—Ese es el menor de _tus _problemas teniendo en cuenta de lo que se te acusa.

Esas palabras le avivaron el genio al recordar a lo que se enfrentaba y le lanzó una mirada irritada a Sakura. Todavía estaba lívido por el truco que su gente había intentado con él. No podía esperar para volver y dejar las cosas claras.

—Una vez más, lo sé. Las Qills me han acusado de intentar matar a la princesa Coñazo.

Ella le lanzó una mirada furiosa que arrugaría a un hombre inferior.

—¿Dejarás de llamarme así?

Fye no le hizo caso.

—Eso no es nada.

Ahora sí llamó la atención de Shaoran. Eso y la mirada mortal que emanaba de los ojos de Fye.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

Sakura frunció el ceño cuando tuvo un mal presentimiento. Era evidente que algo había sucedido de lo que no sabían nada.

Fye se bajó la máscara de la parte inferior de la cara para que quedara contra su cuello. Su hermosura realmente la cogió con la guardia baja. Si se lavase el maquillaje del rostro, sería tan devastador como Shaoran...

De una clase monstruosa.

Cuando habló, sus colmillos brillaron por la débil luz emitida por el panel de control.

—Tu padre fue asesinado y también la reina Qill. El universo entero está ahora tras vosotros por sus asesinatos.

Sakura no podía respirar mientras las noticias la desgarraban como una daga. ¿Su madre estaba muerta?

No... No podía ser.

No era posible.

Y sin embargo, sabía por la expresión de Fye que no estaba mintiendo. Su madre había muerto.

Llego demasiado tarde.

Quería llorar, pero las Qillaqs no lloran. No por la muerte.

Ellas se vengan.

Y sintió como el dolor por la pérdida de su madre la recorría por completo. Dolía mucho más de lo que hubiera creído posible. Hasta este momento, no se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que había amado a su antipática madre.

Quería verla de nuevo. Para escuchar el sonido de su voz, incluso si era una crítica.

_Soy huérfana. _

Era un pensamiento estúpido realmente, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta lo que estaba pasando y lo que había en juego. Ella era una mujer adulta y, sin embargo se sentía abandonada y sola de una forma que no hubiera creído posible.

_¿Qué voy a hacer? _

Perdería la vida una vez la encontraran.

Una y otra vez, vio las imágenes de su madre jactándose de cómo nadie sería capaz de derrotarla, cómo podría vencer a cualquier asesino que osara desafiarla. Era la más fuerte de las guerreras. Pero debajo de eso estaba el recuerdo de la sonrisa feliz de su madre cuando Sakura se sumó a la guardia. Por un breve momento, su madre se había sentido orgullosa de ella.

Y ella le había fallado de la peor manera.

Su madre estaba muerta.

Esto no puede estar pasando.

Su pueblo sin liderazgo y ella buscada por el asesinato de su propia madre. Sus emociones eran tan confusas. Estaba enfadada, dolida y, sobre todo, había un agujero profundo y oscuro dentro de ella que se sentía como si fuera a tragarla hasta perderse por completo.

Su vida nunca sería la misma.

Si ella vivía...

El horror de todo eso cayó sobre ella en una ola de dolor. No podía respirar mientras el pánico se apoderaba de ella.

_¿Qué voy a hacer? ¿Cómo sobreviviría? _

Como si comprendiera su pánico creciente, Shaoran la atrajo contra él y la abrazó. Normalmente, ella le empujaría por entrometerse en su espacio personal, pero ahora apreciaba el consuelo.

No, ella lo necesitaba. El sonido de su corazón en la mejilla... la sensación de estar aislada por su calidez. Él le dio fuerza, incluso mientras su mundo se salía fuera de control.

Levantando la vista, vio la misma mirada de _shock _consternado en su cara.

—¿Qué pasó? —le preguntó a Fye.

—Tu padre fue ejecutado en su cabina. Encontraron su cuerpo justo después de que le hubieras dejado, cuando fueron a decirle lo que te había sucedido. No sé qué prueba tienen contra ti, pero la Liga tiene un contrato por vuestras vidas. Y estamos hablando del principal contrato a muerte.

Ella se estremeció ante un término que significaba que la recompensa por sus cabezas era tan fuerte que la mayoría de la gente vendería sus propias partes del cuerpo por ello.

Nunca se había sentido más perdida. ¿Cómo podía demostrar su inocencia? Sin duda, la guardia de su madre la mataría el momento en que la volviera a ver. Sería de esperar.

Sí, podría exigir un juicio que la pondría en un combate a muerte en contra de su tía o su hermana. Pero ella no tenía duda de los asesinos de su madre la asesinarían antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de limpiar su nombre. Ellos no le darían la oportunidad de demostrar su inocencia.

Y aunque fuera declarada inocente, no cambiaría el resultado. Como miembro de la guardia de servicio en el momento de la muerte de su madre, tendría que rendir cuentas. La única persona que podría perdonarla sería la próxima reina.

Rika.

Seguro...

_Estoy muerta. _

Shaoran apretó los brazos a su alrededor mientras hablaba con Fye.

—Cuando hablé con Yue me dijo que mi padre estaba bien.

Fye se recostó contra el asiento.

—Yue no quiso que te entrara el pánico. Según él, tu padre tenía la garganta cortada y la madre de la princesa Coñazo estaba hecha pedazos por toda la cama.

La bilis subió por su garganta por esas repentinas palabras, frías y brutales. Una vívida imagen de su hermosa madre fue borrada por lo que había descrito.

Era más de lo que podía soportar.

Antes de que pudiera detenerse, corrió al baño justo a tiempo y vomitó el poco contenido que tenía en el estómago. Sus espasmos eran violentos y fuerte mientras todo el cuerpo le temblaba.

De repente, Shaoran se movió detrás de ella mientras estaba vomitando. Sin una sola palabra, se quedó con ella hasta que terminó. Luego, silenciosamente tiró de la bomba del inodoro.

Débil y agotada, quería esconderse en un agujero y morir de vergüenza. Ella estaba actuando como una niña, no como la guerrera que había sido entrenada para ser. Peor aún, las lágrimas brillaron en sus ojos mientras hacía todo lo posible para no ceder a las emociones que sabía que no debía tener.

_No voy a llorar. No lo haré. _

Su madre estaría decepcionada si lo hiciera y lo último que quería era que se avergonzara aún más. Pero Shaoran no la miraba como si ella fuera una vergüenza o débil. Había compasión y algo que incluso podría ser respeto. Pero ¿ahora?

Shaoran le entregó una toalla fría y húmeda.

—¿Estás bien?

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

—Siento mucho esto.

—No te preocupes. Créeme, tu fuerza me ha impresionado, y eso es muy difícil cuando estoy preocupado. —Él le apartó un mechón de su cabello de la frente. El calor de la mano sobre su piel le envió un escalofrío reconfortante a través de ella.

Su mirada era amable. Su toque suave. Ella quería que este momento durara hasta que desapareciera todo el dolor que sentía.

Por encima de todo, ella lo quería a _él_.

Ese pensamiento la aterrorizó.

Sin embargo, él había estado con ella a través de todo esto. Fuerte. Protector. Reconfortante. Confiable.

Todo lo que un hombre debería ser. Las cosas que una Qillaq no debería desear. Las cosas que una mujer necesitaba.

Tragó saliva mientras apartaba esos pensamientos.

—Gracias.

Él inclinó la cabeza.

Una luz furiosa chispeó en sus ojos cuando regresó a donde Fye los observaba.

—Eres un asno insensible. No puedes espetarle a alguien que sus padres están muertos y después describírselo.

Fye no estaba arrepentido en lo más mínimo.

—¿Por qué? Tú no vomitaste. Además, yo mataría para que alguien me diera tan buenas noticias. —Él volvió la vista hacia donde Sakura se ponía en pie—. Por cierto, ¿va a hacer eso mucho tiempo? Si es así, digo que la dejemos y la lancemos por la esclusa una vez despeguemos.

Shaoran le arrojó un cuchillo a la cabeza que atrapó sin dudar.

—¿Qué? —Fye estaba verdaderamente desconcertado por la indignación de Shaoran y la simpatía por su madre—. No es culpa mía si me olvido lo sensible que son los humanos. Nuestras mujeres no lloran.

—Oh, confía en mí, Fye. Cualquier hembra viva Andarion que se vea forzada a acostarse contigo se pondrá histérica ante la idea de ese horror.

Fye le arrojó el cuchillo.

Shaoran lo atrapó sin pestañear.

Sakura apenas se había recobrado cuando otro macho Andarion entró en la nave y rápidamente cerró la puerta detrás de él. A éste lo reconoció de las imágenes de Shaoran.

Era Takashi.

Takashi frunció el ceño al sentir la tensión entre ellos. Su mirada pasó de su hermano, a ella y después a Shaoran que parecía que quería disparar a Fye.

—¿Qué me he perdido?

—Tu hermano es un idiota —gruñó Shaoran.

—Sí, lo sé.

Fye se mofó por la tranquila aceptación de Takashi.

—No tienes que estar de acuerdo con él.

—No tienes que ser un idiota tampoco. Pero noto que eso no te detiene. Y como sé que tienes cerebro, sé que no lo eres. —Takashi miró de nuevo a Shaoran—. Entonces, ¿qué ha hecho?

Fye gesticuló hacia ellos.

—Sólo les dije que sus padres habían muerto y ella vomitó.

—Ah, _krik_, Fye... —interrumpió en Andarion y durante varios segundos los dos se enzarzaron en una conversación gesticulando salvajemente.

Shaoran silbó para llamar su atención.

—Vosotros dos podéis jugar a otra ronda de insulta-mis-genes más tarde. En este momento, tenemos que centrarnos en conseguir salir de aquí.

Fye resopló.

—No es tan fácil, hermano. A cualquiera que salga de aquí lo escanean en busca de piratas aéreos. No sé si entiendes que hay una recompensa de diez millones de créditos por cada una de vuestras cabezas. Por esa pasta, tienes suerte que no te entregue yo mismo.

Shaoran se quedó sorprendido por una cantidad que usualmente se reservaba para los traidores, pedófilos y asesinos renegados... y ahora dos miembros reales del Consejo.

—¿Diez millones de créditos?

—Cada uno —repitió Fye.

—Mierda. Por eso, estoy tentado a entregarme yo mismo.

Takashi, que normalmente sólo usaba su apellido Yamasaki, porque la verdad, Takashi apestaba, era una versión más pequeña de su hermano mayor. Pero no menos feroz. Aparte de su diferencia de altura y constitución, sería difícil distinguirlos.

—No te apresures, Shao. Vivo, sólo vales tres.

Vaya, eso era malo y frío. Pero también le dijo que estaban siendo perseguidos por alguien que quería asegurarse que la verdad nunca se supiera.

—¿Estás bromeando?

Yamasaki negó con la cabeza.

—¿Quién emitió la recompensa? —preguntó Shaoran.

—La Liga —dijo Yamsaki sarcásticamente—. Están obligando a todos los planetas a depositar el dinero.

Genial. Adiós a la esperanza de que una investigación les ayudara a encontrar la verdad. Debería haber sabido que no sería tan fácil. Todos los de la Liga querrían darle carpetazo y si tenían que matar a dos inocentes, les importaba un bledo.

—¿Alguien nos defendió?

Yamasaki negó con la cabeza de nuevo.

—Te lanzaron a los lobos. —Él movió un monitor e hizo una búsqueda rápida para mostrar a Shaoran la fría y dura verdad. Artículo tras artículo de prensa les condenaban. Todos a los que habían entrevistado decían no sorprenderse por sus acciones.

Incluso las dos hermanas de Sakura.

_Tienes a Yue y Yukito_. Nadie los había entrevistado y no le habían traicionado, pero dada la gravedad del crimen del que le acusaban probablemente eso era lo mejor. De haber hablado para defenderlos, lo más seguro que les hubieran acusado por cómplices.

Lo que significaba que podría haber otros aliados que no conocía. Mantuvo esa creencia firmemente.

Hasta que vio a su tío aparecer en un video hablando a las agencias de noticias de la _Arimanda_. Si no le conociera bien, juraría que el hombre parecía realmente afligido mientras se dirigía a los buitres que habían ido a sacar tajada de su dolor.

«Con el corazón triste me veo obligado a ocupar un lugar que nunca pensé que ocuparía. Mi hermano era un gran emperador y sé que soy un pobre sustituto. Todavía estoy tratando de recuperarme por las acciones de mi sobrino. No puedo entender cómo alguien podría ser tan cruel e insensible, sobre todo hacia su propio padre que tanto lo amaba. Traté de decirle a Hien que nadie puede domar a un animal salvaje. Fiel a la generosidad de su espíritu, se negó a creerlo y dejó que el amor a su hijo le guiara al suicidio. No sé qué locura infectó al príncipe, pero puedo asegurarles a todos ustedes que tendrá que rendir cuentas por sus acciones y no descansaré hasta que esté entre rejas dónde pertenece y sea ejecutado por este crimen tan atroz».

Yo también te quiero, bastardo.

Shaoran cerró el navegador. Lo último que quería ver eran más acusaciones en su contra.

—¿Por qué creen que lo hice?

Yamasaki le mostró otro video. Este era de las cámaras de seguridad de la nave. Y allí en la cabina de su padre, sobresaliendo por encima de su cuerpo, había un hombre que se le parecía tanto, que incluso él dudó de su propia inocencia.

Dios santo...

Yamasaki asintió con la cabeza mientras su expresión reflejaba el mismo horror que sentía Shaoran.

—¿Quieres vivir? Tenemos que encontrar a este capullo y mostrarlo como el asesino o a cualquiera que manipulara las imágenes. Kuro, Eriol, Tomoyo y Nakuru ya están en ello.

—¿Qué pasa con mi madre? —Los rasgos de Sakura estaban pálidos por su dolor. Ella seguía siendo hermosa, pero se veía tan cansada que lo único que él quería era hacérselo más fácil.

Si tan sólo pudiera.

—Eso es lo realmente extraño —dijo Fye, dirigiendo su atención hacia el monitor y a un nuevo video que estaba lleno de estática—. No hay imágenes de la cabina de tu madre, princesa. Alguien manipuló la cámara. Sin embargo, dos miembros de su guardia juraron verte salir corriendo de allí justo antes de que el cuerpo fuera descubierto y que te siguieron sólo para encontrarte peleando con Shaoran. Al principio, afirman que él estaba atacándote. Entonces, los dos os volvisteis contra ellas para luchar y después, escapasteis juntos, así se dieron cuenta que estabais trabajando juntos para matar a vuestros padres.

Ella se quedó asombrada por lo absurdo que era.

—Lo siento, pero esa es la historia más tonta jamás concebida. ¿Me estás diciendo que alguien es tan estúpido como para creérsela?

Yamasaki se burló.

—En pocas palabras. Burócratas de la Liga. Hace mucho tiempo que dijeron adiós a pensar.

Él tenía un buen argumento.

—No me lo puedo creer —dijo ella, con ganas de cazar a la guardia de su madre y grabarles sus iniciales en sus cerebros "inútil".

Shaoran revisó algunos de los datos que Fye seguía mostrando.

Sakura se movió para colocarse tan cerca de él que su aliento cayó contra su piel, haciéndole cosquillas en la carne y deseó poder tener un momento libre para que pudiera hacerlo con todo su cuerpo.

—No pueden creerse esta patraña.

Shaoran la miró a los ojos, deseando poder ser tan ingenuo. Pero tenía mejor criterio.

—La codicia vuelve a la gente estúpida. Siempre. Es lógico que en su mundo piensen que mataríamos a nuestros padres para heredar sus posiciones. Acéptalo, es un hecho bastante común. ¿Por qué dudarían?

Yamasaki asintió con la cabeza.

—Yue dijo que sospechabas de tu tío.

—Lo hacía.

Fye le dio una mirada de soslayo.

—¿Hacía?

Shaoran se hizo cargo de la búsqueda mientras revisaba las noticias sobre la muerte de su padre.

—Hay algo que no tiene sentido. —Era un salto demasiado fácil para su tío.

¿O no?

Había visto a gente hacer cosas peores por mucho menos. No quería creer que el hermano al que su padre había querido y confiado fuera tan frío.

Sin embargo, era tan típico que los hijos mataran a los padres por la herencia. Que lo hiciera su tío tenía sentido.

Fye se burló de sus dudas.

—¿Qué eres? ¿Te has vuelto Trisani? ¿Quieres darme los números ganadores de la lotería mientras te dure ese rollo?

Pasó por alto el sarcasmo de Fye mientras volvía a pensar en su idea anterior.

—Te digo que algo no está bien. ¿Cómo pudieron morir los dos en una nave con ese tipo de seguridad? ¿Y justo después de dejarles? ¿Casi al mismo tiempo?

Yamasaki contestó antes que lo hiciera Fye.

—Es evidente que el asesinato estaba preparado y lo aceleraron cuando escapasteis, para tenderos así una trampa.

No podía creerse la explicación de Yamasaki. Algo no encajaba. Había algo más. Algo que todavía no sabían.

Para su asombro, Sakura respaldó su opinión.

—Shaoran tiene razón. Es demasiado conveniente y las dos bien ejecutadas para llevarse a cabo por dos partes independientes. ¿Por qué ejecutaron los dos al mismo tiempo? Huele a confabulación.

Shaoran mostró el video donde se le notificaba a su tío la muerte de su padre. El hombre estaba destrozado por el peso de la noticia y tuvo que ser sujetado por sus guardias.

¿Podría ser tan buen actor?

Era posible, y sin embargo...

¿Por qué su tío querría matar a la madre de Sakura? Aparte del hecho de que era una zorra, no ganaba nada matándola a ella también.

Pero entonces, ¿quién lo hizo?

Shaoran dio un paso atrás.

—Necesito hablar con mi tío.

—¿Estás loco? —La mandíbula de Yamasaki se aflojó—. Tan pronto te vea te arrestará o ejecutará. El hombre piensa que mataste a su hermano, o más correctamente, sabe que no lo hiciste y no quiere que hables para delatarle.

Yamasaki tenía razón, pero Shaoran se negó a escuchar su razonamiento. ¿Por qué debería empezar ese mal hábito ahora cuando nunca había escuchado antes?

—Hablo en serio, Yamasaki. Supongamos por un momento que mi tío no está detrás de esto... significa que su vida corre peligro también. Cuanto más pienso en esto, más me parece un golpe de Estado.

Fye frunció el ceño.

—Pero ¿por qué mentirían las Qills?

—¿Quieres dejar de usar ese término? —Le espetó Sakura, interrumpiéndolo. —No me gusta. Somos Qillaqs no Qills.

Shaoran admiraba su temeridad, especialmente contra Fye que era conocido por destripar a gente por mirarle de reojo.

Fye pasó sobre ella una mirada de fastidio, pero como era de esperar, se negó a pedir disculpas.

—¿Por qué mentirían?

—No lo sé. —Suspiró Shaoran—. ¿Pero por qué golpear a las Qillaqs —subrayó la palabra para que Sakura supiera que no trataba de insultarla— y a los Exeterians? Tiene que haber alguna conexión.

Yamasaki se rascó la barbilla.

—¿Tal vez tiene que ver con el hecho de que la reina estaba a punto de iniciar una guerra con sus aliados?

Shaoran buscó a través de más datos.

—Estamos pasando por alto algo vital.

Fye suspiró.

—Creo que le das demasiada importancia. Nadie dice que los dos tengan que estar relacionados. La mierda extraña ocurre. Confía en mí. Por lo general soy su víctima favorita.

Sakura entrecerró los ojos como si todavía estuviera pensando en algo.

—Cuando por casualidad les oí conspirar para matar a mi madre, no te mencionaron a ti ni a tu padre. Tal vez _es_ una coincidencia.

Shaoran negó con la cabeza.

—No creo en las coincidencias.

Yamasaki intercambió una mirada cautelosa con Fye.

—Dijiste que tu tío fue un completo hijo de puta desde que empezaste a vivir con tu padre. Tal vez él contrató a los secuestradores para que te mataran cuando eras niño y así quitarte del camino para poder heredar.

Eso era estúpido, pero no iba a decírselo a Yamasaki y comenzar una pelea.

—¿Por qué esperar para tomar el trono, entonces? —Si su tío lo hubiera hecho, habría matado a su padre hace años y tomado el poder.

No. Algo más estaba ocurriendo aquí. Solo necesitaba saber qué.

—Estamos sobre algo. —murmuró Shaoran—. Pero no tengo bastantes piezas para montar el rompecabezas.

Yamasaki dejó escapar un gruñido, como si se sintiera tan frustrado como Shaoran.

—Lo primero es encontrar al bateador y, después preguntarle.

Shaoran estuvo de acuerdo.

—Vale, pero no dejes que Kurogane le interrogue. Necesitamos que el bateador pueda hablar.

Sakura frunció el ceño al pensar más en ello también.

—¿No sería mejor hablar con la guardia de mi madre? Estaban tratando de matarme y nos la jugaron. ¿No creéis que sabrían algo de todo esto?

—La princesa Coñazo tiene razón —dijo Fye.

Ella lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Y ¿podrías hacer el favor de dejar de llamarme así? Mi nombre es Sakura.

—Pero princesa Coñazo me gusta. Te va como anillo al dedo.

Sakura apenas resistió las ganas de estrangularlo. Él era mucho más alto y tendría suerte si podía siquiera llegar a su garganta.

—Ya era bastante malo cuando sólo estaba Shaoran. Ahora tengo a sus amigos para irritarme también. Dios me salve.

Las palabras apenas habían salido de su boca antes de que algo golpeara el costado de la nave.

Duro.

De repente, una voz ronca resonó.

—¡Abran! Hemos detectado firmas de calor y peso no autorizado en la nave.

Fye soltó una maldición.

—Toc-toc, niños. Las autoridades están aquí.

* * *

**Y bien, ¿que les pareció este mini especial de dos capítulos? chicos estaba pensando en hacer otra adaptación pero esta vez quiero hacerla de TomoyoxEriol ya se tal vez piensen "mujer, ni siquiera puedes actualizar a tiempo esta historia y ya te quieres aventar otra adpatación?" ya lo se que es repentino pero es que se me ocurrio y tengo dos opciones, en una como en otras anteriores seria de que Eriol es una especie de hombre-gato, ok es parecido a las historias de "JUEGO NOCTURNO" y "A La Sombra De La Luna", y si es la otra historia Eriol seria una especie de Vampiro pero para esta ocupo que Eriol tenga un gemelo, por favor diganme que opinan al respecto de esto ya sea por un comentario o por PM. ya luego yo les diria que historia gano y la comenzaría a escribir cuando faltara poco para terminar esta.**

**Nos leemos luego.**


	21. Capítulo 18

**Hooooolllaaaaaaaaaaaa, he vuelto, ya se que parece que deje este fic un poco abandonado pero no, solo estuve un poco ocupada la semana pasada y aunque no es mucho esta vez solo traigo un capitulo, pero es de 20 paginas en word así que esta largo :D Lo se ni a mi me convence esa excusa. Y como se que estan muy ansiosas(os) por leer el capitulo solo doy respuestas a los reviews y los dejo leer.**

**luimma: Hola, y la verdad a quien no le gustaria tener a Shaoran consigo, aunque lo cierto es que me secuestre a Eriol que casi no sale en este fic. y que ya es algo.**

**maryrose16: hola chica, creo que por pm ya te habia dicho que era adaptación de un libro que lleva el mismo nombre y siento no haberte contestado antes pero lo que pasa es que no se pasar documentos y/o libros en FF.**

**sslove: lose pero es lo que alcance a hacer en mi poquito tiempo libre, jajajajaja yo tambien me morí de risa cuando lo leí la primera vez.**

**Anonimo: Primero que nada, por favor pon tu nombre de lo contrario no sabré a quien dirigirme, ya aclarado esto que bueno que te haya gustado que los capitulos fueron mas largos y pues no creo haberme tardado tanto pero de todos modos aquí esta la continuación.**

**Se me olvidaba este lindo cap. de esta adaptación viene con una linda sorpresita que creo ha sido muy esperada, espero la disfruten.**

* * *

Yamazaki gimió audiblemente ante el sonido de los disparos de los Ejecutores en la escotilla, tratando de forzar la entrada. Se encontró con la mirada de Shaoran.

—Para que quede claro, a cualquiera que cojan ayudándoos, chicos, será su sentencia de muerte. Para que lo sepas.

—Gracias por el dato, mamaíta. —Shaoran le hizo un ruido extraño con la lengua—. ¿Y eso es nuevo?

Yamazaki suspiró profundamente.

—Te odio, Li. De verdad.

—Lo sé. —Shaoran comenzó a mover los interruptores sobre su cabeza—. Ahora preparad las boquitas, nenas, estáis a punto de besarme el culo por salvar los vuestros.

Fye resopló mientras se ponía la máscara en su lugar.

—Voy a encender los motores. Que los dioses estén con nosotros. Esto tiene todos los números para ser un viaje muy corto.

Shaoran sonrió con una indiferencia que Sakura definitivamente no sentía mientras él se hacía cargo de los controles y hacía una comprobación preliminar.

—¿Quién quiere vivir para siempre?

En realidad, a ella no le importaría una pequeña dosis de inmortalidad. Esa idea ya le estaba bien.

—Sí, pero nadie dijo que quería morir hoy —murmuró Fye cuando los motores rugieron a la vida.

A pesar del peligro y del corazón acelerado al máximo, Sakura se rió de sus palabras secas. Los hombres normales estarían aterrorizados, pero Shaoran, Yamazaki y Fye parecían crecerse ante el peligro inminente. Sus actitudes eran contagiosas y sacó la guerrera a la vanguardia, dispuesta a luchar hasta el final.

—¿Dónde están las armas?

Los tres hombres se volvieron hacia ella con unas miradas tan curiosas que le molestó.

—Sé cómo luchar, chicos. Soy Qillaq. —Ella entornó la mirada sobre Shaoran—. Podrás hacer volar cualquier cosa con alas. Y yo puedo disparar cualquier cosa que tenga gatillo, y si lo tengo a tiro, puedo lisiarlo.

Él hizo un barrido encantador de su cuerpo que la puso extrañamente caliente. También la hizo sentir muy femenina y deseable.

—Nena, no dudé de ti ni por un segundo.

Fye le hizo un gesto con la barbilla a Yamazaki.

—Encárgate y no te hagas daño. Tendría que patearte el culo si lo hicieras.

Ella ni siquiera quiso comentar la rareza de esa amenaza en particular. Yamazaki inclinó la cabeza hacia Fye antes de llevarse a Sakura hacia la parte posterior de la nave.

Shaoran se deslizó con gracia desde la posición del copiloto hasta el asiento del piloto mientras una detonación del cañón de iones golpeaba la lanzadera con tanta fuerza que les hizo balancearse. Como en los viejos tiempos, no tenía un lanzamiento sin estar bajo un enorme fuego de los nativos. El acero de su alrededor gritó en protesta, pero por suerte aguantó. Sólo tenían unos pocos segundos antes de que las autoridades estuvieran dentro y ellos estuvieran muertos.

Lo cierto es que sería imposible volar con un agujero enorme en la puerta, y él debería saberlo, ya que, había tratado de hacerlo en más de una ocasión.

La buena noticia es que lo consiguió.

Una vez.

_No sigas por ahí_. Algunos recuerdos era mejor borrarlos.

Fye arqueó una ceja mientras tomaba los controles.

—¿Quieres que escupa las tripas?

—Probablemente.

Otra fuerte explosión sacudió la nave.

—Eso me ha dolido. —Shaoran giró otro interruptor sobre su cabeza que generó un escudo de pulso. Oyó a los soldados maldecir y gemir cuando les golpeó derrumbándoles.

_Bueno, bastardos. Espero que os deje marca y no podáis follar al menos en una semana. _

Hizo las comprobaciones finales de los sistemas y sintió la adrenalina correrle por las venas. La nave estaba lista para despegar.

Excepto por el hecho de que la puerta del hangar todavía estaba cerrada y los refuerzos llegaban a docenas para bloquearles e impedir que salieran.

—Esto no pinta bien —dijo Yamazaki a través del intercomunicador.

De repente, se oyeron estallidos de armas desde la nave sobre los Ejecutores. Las autoridades corrieron para cubrirse cuando las explosiones brillantes explotaron a su alrededor y agujerearon las paredes de la dársena.

Poniéndose el micro en el oído, Shaoran sonrió por la precisión de Sakura. Ella acorraló a todo bicho viviente que apuntaba como no hacían los soldados. Les disparaba lo bastante cerca para mantenerlos a cubierto o alejados de la salida, pero no lo suficiente para matarlos.

_Así, nena_. Respetó su compasión y decía mucho de ella que no disparara para abatirlos.

Mientras ella continuaba, Fye machacó la puerta del hangar con los cañones. El agujero que hizo no era muy grande, así que Shaoran tendría que abrirse paso como pudiera.

A menos que estornudara. El más mínimo error de cálculo les haría papilla más rápido que los Ejecutores.

Shaoran dejó caer las pesas de sujeción y mantuvo el acelerador a toda potencia mientras se lanzaba hacia la apertura a máxima velocidad. Una acción estúpida y por las que era famoso.

Frunció el ceño por las voces enfadadas de los Ejecutores que oyó en el canal abierto en su oído.

—¿Mi Andarion está oxidado o acaban de llamarnos culo de escarabajo?

Yamazaki se rió por el intercomunicador.

—Eres un idiota. Dicen que envían cazas a perseguirnos.

—Perfecto. Me gusta más eso a que me llamen culo de escarabajo. ¿Qué tal si nos vamos?

—No, esperamos aquí y les invitamos a tomar el té. —La voz de Fye goteó sarcasmo.

Shaoran activó al máximo el campo de fuerza de la nave.

—Agarraos fuerte, chicos. Vamos a salir zumbando tan rápido que, o escapamos así o acabamos en una fogata de combustible. Espero que alguien se acordara de los malvaviscos. Por si acaso. Así al menos podríamos ir al paraíso con un sabor dulce en la boca.

—Eres un cabrón enfermo, Li. —Fye tomó la posición de copiloto—. No podrás saltar. Tendrán bloqueado el paso.

Shaoran se rió de su tono seco y grave.

—Menuda poca fe. Que no estás con un piloto del montón, _giakon_. Estás con un Li. No hay ningún agujero de gusano en este sector por el que no haya pasado.

—¡Ya vienen! —advirtió Yamazaki.

Shaoran vio a las naves revoloteando acercándose a la puerta con los cañones apuntando a la lanzadera. Levantó los escudos delanteros y se dirigió directamente hacia sus perseguidores.

—Dales con todo lo que tengas, Sakura. Y si hace falta lánzales los zapatos también.

Sakura se echó a reír como si estuviera tan emocionada como él ante la perspectiva de una lucha. Ella y Yamazaki rociaron fuego por toda la dársena y por encima de las patrullas que se acercaban.

Las naves intentaron bloquearles la salida durante varios segundos antes de darse cuenta del movimiento suicida de Shaoran. Iba a chocar contra ellos antes de rendirse. En un juego para ver quién tiene más pelotas, se negaba a retirarse o desviarse.

Que se jodan. Si iba a morir, ellos también.

Justo cuando iba a chocar con ellos, se desviaron bruscamente, fuera del camino.

Riéndose por su arrebato, salió volando y ascendió de una manera que otro piloto con menos experiencia se habría desmayado.

Yamazaki gimió en su oído cuando Fye ajustó los niveles de combustible para darles a los motores el impulso que necesitaban para superar la velocidad de escape. Pero no podía ser tan fácil. Los cazas giraron para perseguirles mientras disparaban sus cañones tras ellos.

Dios, su nave o cualquier otra cosa era más manejable que esta caja. Al menos eso es lo que pensó hasta que se dio cuenta de la habilidad de Sakura.

Desearía haberla tenido como compañera todos estos años en lugar de a Meiling, que a estas alturas estará gritando que iban a morir. La pequeña Qill no había dicho ni mú mientras volvía a cargar y lanzaba más fuego.

Fye le lanzó una imagen al cuadrante inferior izquierdo para que lo viera.

—Crucero por popa.

—Lo tengo. —Shaoran descendió y se salió de la línea de fuego.

—Impulso de rayo tractor —advirtió Fye.

Él fulminó con una mirada a Fye.

—¿Vas a darme las jugadas una-a-una cada vez que se muevan?

—Quiero asegurarme que no te pierdes nada.

Él le resopló al Andarion.

—Lo único que voy a perder es la paciencia.

Más naves venían tras ellos. Shaoran mantuvo la vista en los escáneres mientras hacía numerosos cálculos mentales y en los controles. Necesitaba unos minutos más para llegar al agujero.

_Vamos, baby, no me falles ahora... _

Sakura retrocedió cuando los cañones se sobrecalentaron. La lanzadera estaba diseñada para transporte de pasajeros no para usar tanto poder de fuego y se estaba ahogando por tanto esfuerzo. Las armas no eran más que una medida de precaución que les defenderían el tiempo necesario para que llegara una patrulla de rescate a salvarlos.

Oh, lo que daría para tener ese apoyo ahora mismo...

Ella se inclinó hacia un lado para comprobar el estado del de Yamazaki, y verificar su temor. Por desgracia, había tenido razón. El cañón de Yamazaki estaba llegando a un punto límite.

Y los Andarions continuaban acercándose.

Ella golpeó el enlace de su oído.

—Shaoran, estado de sobrecalentamiento.

—Necesito un par de minutos.

Ella apretó el gatillo.

No pasó nada.

Sobresaltándose, intercambió una mirada con Yamazaki.

—No tenemos un par de minutos, queridito.

—Entonces mejor empieza a tirarles los zapatos, cariñito.

Él no era gracioso en lo más mínimo. Especialmente cuando ella estaba viendo como los Andarions reunían una fuerza que era escalofriante. Pero fue uno de los cazas, lo que más la preocupó...

Uno que había esperado no volver a ver.

—Nuestro asesino ha vuelto y se le ve muy decidido.

—Estoy en ello.

Sakura contuvo la respiración cuando descendieron y giraron alejándose de los perseguidores. Incluso del asesino.

Yamazaki le tocó el hombro y señaló hacia la nube oscura a la que se dirigían.

—Agujero de gusano.

El alivio la recorrió. Si pudieran llegar, se propulsarían fuera del sector y no serían más que un fantasma para los Andarions y el asesino. No tendrían manera de poder rastrearlos.

Sólo un poco más...

Casi.

Allí.

Conteniendo la respiración, deseó poder salir y empujar. Pero lo único que podía hacer era desearlo con todas las fuerzas.

Shaoran dejó escapar un grito de alegría a medida que se acercaban.

Justo cuando pensaban que estaban a salvo, una red se disparó delante de ellos, conteniéndoles. La fuerza del impacto los paró de golpe y la hizo salir volando contra las correas de su asiento. El cuero se le clavó, magullándole las caderas y hombros.

Estaban atrapados.

—¡Rendíos!

Ella no necesitó un traductor para entenderlo.

Peor aún, el asesino les alcanzó y aprovechó la oportunidad para torpedearles. Los Andarions abrieron fuego contra el asesino, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Ella vio como las bombas ligeras se acercaban directamente a ellos.

_Estamos muertos... _

Ni siquiera Shaoran o su mochila mágica podrían obrar un milagro lo suficientemente grande como para salvarlos ahora. Conteniendo el aliento, ella esperó el impacto mortal.

Shaoran maldijo en su oído.

—Ni un movimiento. En marcha una Kurogane.

—¿Qué es una… —Se detuvo a mitad de la frase cuando la nave se volvió completamente oscura.

En un segundo estaba con un cinturón en su asiento. Y al siguiente en mitad de un puente desconocido. La explosión de la lanzadera fue tan brillante en el portal principal del puente que por un momento la cegó.

Hasta que un grito sonó desde la ingeniería a su derecha, alertando a la tripulación que había intrusos.

Shaoran, Yamazaki y Fye, saltaron a la acción. Sakura giró y trató de desarmar al primer tripulante que vio. Sin embargo, desarmar a un Andarion era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. No reaccionaban para nada al dolor.

¿Acaso no tienen el mismo sistema nervioso?

Él la levantó, literalmente, y la arrojó contra la pared. El impacto la dejó sin aliento cuando el dolor explotó por todo su cuerpo. En todas las peleas que había tenido en su vida, ninguna la había preparado para esta cantidad de dolor. Mientras que había sido apaleada y golpeada, nadie la había lanzado al otro lado de una habitación antes.

Ella trató de levantarse, pero no pudo. Oh, Dios santo, estaba indefensa. Esa sensación la horrorizó.

Aturdida, sintió como el Andarion la agarraba por detrás. Envolviéndole el brazo alrededor del cuello intentó asfixiarla, mientras los oídos le cimbraban y la visión se oscurecía.

De repente, quedó libre. Ella se volvió para ver a Shaoran asestándole puñetazos al Andarion tan fuertes que no sabía cómo se mantenía en pie. Era feroz e impresionante.

Fye silbó para llamar la atención de Shaoran.

—¡Basta! Tenemos controlada la nave. Calma, Masashi, céntrate.

Shaoran pareció calmarse, a excepción de la mirada salvaje en sus ojos. Era evidente que estaba más que listo para continuar la lucha. Pero de alguna manera mantuvo el control de sí mismo.

Yamazaki y Fye llevaron a la tripulación de cuatro hombres hacia las cápsulas de escape a punta de blaster.

—Coge lo controles Shao, mientras tiramos la basura.

Shaoran le tendió la mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie.

—¿Estás muerta? —El humor en la voz contradecía la mortal seriedad en su mirada. Si no le conociera, pensaría que estaba preocupado por ella.

—Cerca, pero no todavía. Gracias por la ayuda.

Había un ablandamiento en su mirada que le hizo revolotear el estómago. No sabía muy bien por qué, pero tenía la sensación que su cólera se debía en realidad a que el Andarion la había atacado...

—Cuando quieras. —Con un adorable y tímido gesto de la cabeza que no era nada propio de su carácter, se volvió y se dirigió a los controles. Sólo entonces se dio cuenta de que en algún momento durante la última hora, se había quitado las lentillas y volvía a tener sus ojos ámbar normales. Era lo más probable, ya que limitaba su visión periférica en una pelea y durante el vuelo.

¿Pero cuando se las quitó?

¿Y por qué la visión de sus ojos reales le hacía sentir esas cosas peculiares a su cuerpo? Ella se sentía a la vez, fría y caliente. Escalofríos. Como no quería pensar en eso, ella se tomó un momento para someter el dolor y ver como Shaoran se deslizaba en su asiento para empezar a manejar los controles como si hubiera nacido para ello. Por mucho que odiara alimentar su ego sobre-inflado, era un gran piloto. Tan experto como había aclamado y aún más impresionante por pilotar una nave con los controles y monitores en una lengua que no era la propia ni la universal.

Antes siquiera de darse cuenta se había trasladado justo detrás de él, viendo como le volaban las manos sobre los controles y ordenadores de una manera escalofriante. ¿Cómo podía procesar un idioma extranjero con tanta facilidad?

Y eso volvió sus pensamientos a los últimos días. A todo lo que le había sucedido desde que lo había conocido.

Casi todo terriblemente malo.

Y sin embargo, de alguna manera él se las había arreglado para ser un punto brillante en ese infierno que había sido este viaje. ¿No era eso extraño?

En este momento, su presencia era como un ancla que la mantenía sujeta a esta vida que se había convertido en una pesadilla. El pánico creció en su interior cuando trató de entender que estaba sucediendo y la velocidad en que su vida se había disuelto.

Su madre había muerto y estaba siendo culpada por ello. Todos los gobiernos conocidos trataban de detenerlos para luego ejecutarlos. Humillación pública y muerte.

_Mi vida está acabada y soy inocente... _

Shaoran se congeló cuando sintió una mano indecisa deslizarse por su pelo. Volvió la cabeza para ver a Sakura mirándolo fijamente con una mirada en sus ojos que era a la vez vulnerable y sexy.

Dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio.

—Oh, gracias a los dioses que eres tú. Me arruinaría el día si Yamazaki o Fye intentaran enrollarse conmigo en medio de toda esta mierda.

Ella se echó a reír.

—Estás loco.

—Eso dicen. A menudo. —Él le hizo un gesto con la barbilla hacia el asiento junto a él—. ¿Me echas una mano?

—No soy piloto.

—Sólo tienes que introducir una secuencia conmigo para desbloquear los controles y que pueda sacarnos de aquí.

—No puedo leer Andarion —le recordó.

—No hace falta. Es una secuencia simple. Mueve las manos como yo en el mismo lugar de tu panel y estará bien. O explotaremos, pero espero que tengas más ritmo que Yamazaki.

Temblando por lo que esperaba fuera su típico humor y no un pronóstico cierto, se sentó y empezó a seguirle. No tenía ni idea de lo que estaba haciendo, pero su tranquila y paciente voz la guió en cada movimiento y lo hizo parecer tan fácil como le había prometido.

Por suerte no explotaron.

Tan pronto terminó, Yamazaki y Fye regresaron. Había un brillo de satisfacción en los misteriosos ojos de Fye donde decían que había disfrutado muchísimo tirando a los Andarions fuera de la nave.

Yamazaki se movió para colocarse detrás de su asiento mientras revisaba su configuración. Luego miró a Shaoran.

—Tendremos unos dos minutos antes que los Andarions se percaten que continuamos vivos y en la nave.

Shaoran asintió con la cabeza, introduciendo las coordenadas.

—Lo de siempre. Agarrad con fuerza lo que no queráis perder.

Tan pronto como lo hicieron, Shaoran inclinó la nave y la hizo girar directamente hacia el agujero de gusano. Eso alertó a los Ejecutores que inmediatamente se lanzaron en su persecución.

Fye maldijo cuando los Ejecutores abrieron fuego contra ellos de nuevo.

—Podrías aprender un poco de sutileza, Li.

Shaoran se burló.

—La sutileza es para aquellos que carecen de las habilidades y pelotas para ser audaces.

La mirada de Fye fue asesina.

—La sutileza es para los que tienen sesos para evitar que nos persiga una flota de cazas.

Shaoran resopló una negación.

—Ahora estoy en una nave real, amigo. Olvidas que esto lo hago por diversión. No hay peligro.

Sakura hubiera estado de acuerdo, en cambio se agarró a los reposabrazos cuando Shaoran se metió de cabeza entre dos cazas mientras disparaba sin parar.

Una luz de advertencia se disparó.

Fye maldijo.

—Ah, te has pasado y jodido la nave, Li. ¿No podemos dejarte hacer nada?

Shaoran le hizo un gesto obsceno.

Justo cuando estaba segura que serían capturados de nuevo, Shaoran hizo un duro viraje a la derecha y se sumergió directamente en el agujero. Durante una fracción de segundo todo se oscureció. Toda energía se desvaneció antes de que regresara de nuevo y les catapultara hacia delante con tal fuerza que la pegó al asiento.

Mientras se estabilizaban, Shaoran se volvió mostrándoles una sonrisa satisfecha.

—Y dudabais de mí. —Él chasqueó la lengua en tono de reprimenda.

—Cada minuto que vivas y respires —murmuró Fye. Él tomó los controles apartando las manos de Shaoran—. Ahora lárgate de aquí antes que jodas la poca cordura que me queda.

Shaoran empezó a protestar, pero Yamazaki lo detuvo.

—Tenemos un par de horas antes de llegar a Sentella VII. ¿Por qué no os tomáis un respiro?

Fye estuvo de acuerdo.

—Y de paso date un baño.

—No apesto. —El tono de Shaoran fue de ofensa total.

Fye hizo una mueca contradictoria sobre la apariencia desastrosa de Shaoran.

—Confía en mí, humano, apestas. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que te duchaste?

Shaoran se metió las manos en los bolsillos traseros antes de recuperar su buen humor habitual.

—Vale, entendido. Capto el mensaje. Pero no tienes que ser tan grosero sobre la pinta que tengo.

—¿Crees que soy grosero…?

—Basta —dijo Yamazaki, rompiendo su respuesta—. Qué tal si guardamos las uñas y nos tomamos un momento para agradecer que estamos vivos y de una pieza, que con la tendencia suicida de Shaoran y sus limitadas habilidades de pilotaje eso es increíble. Sólo digo que estamos vivos de milagro.

Shaoran diría que eso se debía a sus capacidades y no a un ser divino, pero cuando vio la pena en los ojos de Sakura, decidió hacer caso a las palabras de Yamazaki. Ella necesitaba un descanso y honestamente, él también.

—Muy bien. Estaremos en el camarote de la tripulación si nos necesitáis.

Yamazaki se hizo cargo de su asiento en el momento en que lo dejó. Renunciando a los controles, lo que era una cosa muy difícil para él, Shaoran guió a Sakura por el pasillo estrecho, para mantener a cualquier atacante externo en una sola fila y así limitarles los movimientos, hasta la cabina donde la tripulación descansaba cuando estaban en una patrulla larga. No habría más que una ducha pero sería suficiente para un enjuague rápido y esperaba que algún miembro de la tripulación original Andarion hubiera tenido inclinación por el jabón. Tal vez incluso champú.

Abrió la puerta de la cabina y dejó que Sakura entrara primero. Las luces se encendieron automáticamente mientras se dirigía a la esquina donde había una pequeña mesa redonda y dos sillas acolchadas junto a una unidad de enfriamiento y el armario de alimentos. Tres literas estrechas estaban apiladas contra la pared opuesta al lado de una ducha pequeña.

—¿Estás bien?

Sus ojos estaban turbios.

—No sé. Me siento… extrañamente entumecida.

—Sí. Yo también. Es mucho para digerir y nos ha dado fuerte en muy corto tiempo. La mente tiende a cerrarse para que podamos seguir adelante. —Desgraciadamente, les golpearía después y sería más difícil de sobrellevar.

Como cuando su padre adoptivo murió siendo él niño.

Él había estado completamente normal durante los tres días tras sobornar a los médicos y ayudar a sus hermanas a hacer frente, pero después del entierro, de camino a la escuela algo dentro de él se rompió. En un callejón solitario, había llorado hasta enfermar.

Nadie lo sabía y nunca lo harían. Necesitó horas para reponerse y volver.

—No te preocupes, princesa. Estoy aquí si quieres hablar de ello.

Sakura no respondió cuando la realidad de su situación la golpeó de nuevo. No tenían escapatoria. Ninguna esperanza. Todos sus sueños de un futuro habían desaparecido. Éste muy bien podría ser el último día que viviría...

El miedo y la tristeza la ahogaron.

—No estoy preparada para morir todavía.

—No lo harás.

Qué fácil lo hacía parecer. Pero ni siquiera su convicción podría venderle esa mentira. La verdad era fría y dura.

Y estaba en su rostro.

_Soy una muerta andante_. La condenarían y no había nada que pudiera hacer.

Él le tendió la mano.

—Vamos. Toma una ducha y te sentirás mejor.

Ella se burló por su optimismo inútil.

—Una ducha no aliviará mis problemas.

—No, pero ayudará a tu estado de ánimo. Te lo prometo.

—Sí, claro. Eso no…

Él silenció sus palabras con un beso tan caliente que prendió fuego a su sangre. La cabeza le daba vueltas por el calor de su cuerpo duro presionando contra el suyo. Por la sensación de los brazos alrededor de su cintura. Sus vivas y crudas emociones eran abrumadoras y confusas.

Nadie la había abrazado así jamás.

Como si fuera preciosa. Como si importara.

_Como si fuera amada... _

En ese momento, algo en su interior estalló. Todas las emociones reprimidas la inundaron con una ferocidad tan intensa que la dejó sin aliento con su beso.

Pero lo único que la sujetó al suelo y la mantuvo cuerda durante esta locura fue el sabor de sus labios. El aroma de un hombre que había caminado por el infierno y la sujetó a cada paso del camino.

Un hombre que la había protegido incluso cuando habían estado luchando mutuamente. Nadie le había mostrado nunca esa bondad o consideración.

De un modo u otro, su vida se perdería. A pesar de que había vivido toda su existencia con el único propósito para ser obediente y hacer sentir orgullosa a su madre, todo eso ya no importaba.

Absolutamente nada.

Quería a Shaoran. Quería irse a la tumba con el recuerdo de sus caricias grabadas para siempre en la piel. Para saber lo que era estar con él, sin sentir ninguna pretensión o remordimientos.

Por primera vez en su vida, se sentía como si estuviera haciendo una elección, no por deber u obligación. Si no porque lo quería.

_Eres Qillaq, comprometida por las leyes de tu pueblo. _

Sí, y en parte es lo que hacía. Decidir su propio destino y no permitir que nadie la gobernara. Nunca. Su madre había muerto. Encontraría a los asesinos y los llevaría ante la justicia. Sólo ella podría hacerlo. Pero hasta que aterrizaran, no había manera de seguir a los traidores. No había nada que hacer excepto reclamar al único hombre que la había hecho sentir como si fuera humana.

Un hombre que tocaba una parte de ella que nadie había tocado antes.

Shaoran gruñó al sentir el cambio en el beso y estado de ánimo de Sakura. Ella le apretaba con fuerza, tomando el control de la situación de una manera con la que solo había soñado. Sus sentidos le daban vueltas mientras ella le exploraba la boca y le provocaba los labios con sus dientes.

_Oh sí, nena... _

Esto era lo que había estado anhelando desde el primer momento en que la vio. Cada hormona en su interior estaba salivando, muriéndose por saborear su cuerpo. Cuando ella se echó hacia atrás para mirarlo, él sintió que su polla se endurecía aún más. Esperó a que ella hablara, pero no lo hizo. En su lugar, le abrió la camisa y extendió las manos en el pecho, rozando su cuerpo magullado. Su caricia le hizo estremecer por todo el cuerpo.

En ese momento estaba obnubilado y sabía que no había vuelta atrás.

—No empieces este fuego, Sakura. No, a menos que tengas intención de acabarlo.

Ella se inclinó para morderle la barbilla.

—Estoy dispuesta a llegar hasta el final.

Él la besó rápidamente, luego se trasladó hacia la ducha para poner en marcha el agua.

Ella frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Fye tenía razón, por primera vez en su vida, no quiero ofenderte con mi olor corporal.

Riendo, ella negó con la cabeza.

Pero si tuviera que morir, quería algo para sí misma. Algo únicamente suyo.

—Como decías, puedo entender ese comentario. Han pasado un par de días para mí también.

—Sí, pero hueles mucho mejor que yo. Créeme, mis hermanas me enseñaron bien que los hombres huelen más que las mujeres.

—No lo sé. Yo enviaría a mis hermanas contra las bestias más apestosas del universo. De hecho, Richan siempre se está quejando de que si pudiéramos embotellar el sudor de Chiharu tendríamos un arma biológica capaz de derrotar a ejércitos enteros después de olerlo. Y tengo que decir que es bastante potente.

Sakura se puso seria mientras Shaoran se desnudaba y exponía más y más deliciosa carne a su hambrienta mirada. Vale, sus hermanas no estaban locas. Definitivamente había algo que decir sobre el cuerpo desnudo de un hombre y el de Shaoran era exquisito. Desde los anchos y musculosos hombros hasta el plano y firme estómago que podría usar como tabla de lavar, bajando por las largas y velludas piernas hasta los pies. Sí, estaba golpeado y herido, pero no mermaba su belleza en absoluto.

Ella volvió a ascender la mirada y el calor le explotó en la cara al ver la parte que era totalmente masculina. Dios santo, él se mostraba completamente imperturbable por su desnudez. Lo que daría por tener esa seguridad con su propio aspecto. Y estaba a la vez fascinada y aterrorizada por la parte dura de su masculinidad. Era ajena y extraña y, al mismo tiempo hermosa y seductora.

Su risa suave se burló de ella cuando extendió la mano y tiro de ella acercándola.

—No te morderá, tesoro, al menos… no sin invitación.

Se estremeció cuando él comenzó a abrirle la camisa y sus viejas inseguridades se estrellaron contra ella. ¿La encontraría poco atractiva?

—Nunca he estado con un hombre antes.

Se quedó paralizado antes de entornar los ojos sobre ella.

—¿Cómo es eso posible?

—No me he ganado el derecho todavía.

Él frunció el ceño.

—¿Entonces por qué…?

Cortó sus palabras colocándole la punta del dedo sobre los labios.

—No estamos en Qillaq ahora. Creo que quiero probar tus costumbres por un tiempo.

Él le mordió el dedo, saboreando el sabor salado de su piel.

—¿Estás segura de esto? El sexo es la única cosa que no se puede deshacer. Lo último que quiero es ser un error en tu conciencia.

Ella lo miró con asombro.

—¿Siempre te preocupas tanto por tus amantes y sus sentimientos?

Shaoran tragó cuando esas palabras lo llevaron de vuelta al día en que había encontrado a su hermana después de su violación. Había estado tan destrozada y herida. Dañada tanto mental como físicamente. Ese momento quedó para siempre marcado en su corazón y mente. La forma en que Tomoyo se había aferrado a él, para después maldecirlo por ser hombre. La forma en que se había cortado el pelo y luego se negó a que nadie la tocara durante años después. Todas las veces en que había tenido miedo de salir de su apartamento. Incluso ahora, después de todo ese tiempo y su entrenamiento de combate, temblaba si la sorprendía por la espalda. Y rara vez le abrazaba y tocaba.

Él nunca le haría eso a otro ser humano. Nunca denigraría a una mujer hasta ese nivel, especialmente no una que significaba tanto para él como Sakura.

—No quiero ser algo que lamentes. Nunca.

Los ojos de Sakura se llenaron de lágrimas. En ese momento hizo un descubrimiento horrible.

Estaba enamorada de un granuja lunático que vivía con un deseo de muerte. Uno que tenía una sonrisa increíble y un ego irritante. Ese hecho la hundió hasta el suelo.

Amor. Una emoción tan estúpida. Nunca la había entendido. No hasta ahora mientras miraba los ojos oscuros de la única persona en quien alguna vez había confiado su seguridad. La única persona que había cuidado si bien no supo cómo. Este hombre que era crispante, arrogante y molesto.

Y perfectamente maravilloso.

Quería llorar de las intensas emociones que crecieron en su interior. Una parte de ella quería devorarlo. Otra sólo abrazarlo hasta que todo estuviera bien otra vez.

Incapaz de soportarlo, ella le tiró a sus brazos y dejó que la sensación de su cuerpo, calmara el suyo. Se sentía tan bien al estar tan cerca de él.

Shaoran sintió algo diferente en la forma en que lo abrazaba ahora. Ella se aferraba a él con la cara hundida en contra de su cuello. No se movía, tan sólo lo agarraba como si le fuera la vida temiendo que él la apartara.

¿Se había roto? ¿Toda la mierda de los últimos días al final la había destrozado?

No sabía por qué, pero ese pensamiento lo enfureció. No podía soportar la idea de que algo malo le ocurriera.

—¿Estás bien?

Ella asintió con la cabeza, y luego dio un paso atrás para quitarse el top.

Su garganta se secó ante la vista de sus pechos al descubierto. Había sabido que era hermosa, pero la recompensa delante de él era más de lo que esperaba. Oh sí, le llenarían las manos y lo dejaría completamente satisfecho. Gruñendo, él bajó la cabeza para degustar un trozo de cielo.

Sakura se estremeció por el calor de su aliento en la carne desnuda. Y con cada golpe de su lengua una ola de calor la atravesaba. Nunca en su vida había sentido nada igual. Su vergüenza huyó bajo el asalto de su deseo y su necesidad de complacerle.

Antes siquiera de que se diera cuenta que sus manos se habían movido, él la había desnudado completamente. Por un instante se sintió tímida, pero Shaoran no le dio tiempo cuando la llevó a la ducha. Él la apretó contra la pared mientras el agua caliente les caía con fuerza.

Sólo él podría estar hermoso con ese pelo castaño pegado contra su piel. Mordiéndose el labio, ella se lo apartó del rostro y sonrió al recordar lo que le había dicho cuando se tomó el medicamento para que creciera.

—¿Se pondrá por en medio?

Él le mostró esa sonrisa juguetona que le hizo contraer el estómago y palpitar.

—Sí, pero tú vales la pena. —Él le acarició la mejilla con la suya, dejando que la barba incipiente aumentara los escalofríos a lo largo de su cuerpo.

Ella contuvo el aliento de forma pronunciada al tocarle las cicatrices de la espalda y la más profunda en el abdomen. El tatuaje del pájaro se mezclaba con ellas de un modo que sintió curiosidad.

—¿Te hiciste el tatuaje para cubrir las cicatrices?

Shaoran se congeló por la pregunta astuta que nadie le había hecho antes. Iba a mentirle pero no quería una relación que se basara en eso.

—Sí. Siempre me han dado vergüenza.

—¿Por qué?

Él se pasó la mano por la peor en el lado izquierdo donde parecía que alguien le hubiera cortado de cuajo.

—Las mujeres quieren cuerpos perfectos y he estado con suficientes para saber que el número y la profundidad de las cicatrices que tengo puede provocarles rechazo.

Ella pasó la mano por la misma que él había trazado.

—A mí no me importan. Esto sólo demuestra que estás loco.

El calor en sus ojos la quemó.

—Ese soy yo.

Mordiéndose el labio, vio la nueva cicatriz que se había formado donde fue disparado. Y eso le hizo preguntarse por las demás.

—¿Cómo te las hiciste?

—Tomoyo siempre ha dicho que sólo puedo aprender cagándola primero. Cada cicatriz sirve como un recordatorio permanente que lo que no mata sólo requiere muchos puntos.

Shaoran trató de mantener su tono ligero, pero la verdad era que odiaba el daño que se había hecho a sí mismo. El precio que había pagado su cuerpo por sus acrobacias. Pero dicho esto, no veía el más leve rastro de disgusto en sus hermosos ojos oscuros.

Ella frunció el ceño cuando le tocó la cicatriz en la frente.

—No puedo creer que tu hermana te golpeara con una palanca.

—Dijiste que me lo merecía.

—No lo dije en serio.

Esas palabras le calentaron mientras le besaba la punta de la nariz y le tomaba la mano entre las suyas. Mirándola fijamente, le guió la mano hasta que le ahuecó donde estaba más desesperado por sentir su caricia.

Sakura contuvo la respiración mientras dejaba que Shaoran le mostrara cómo acariciar su cuerpo. Ella se asombró de lo suave que era su piel sobre la dureza. Pero lo que más la emocionó fue la mirada de sus ojos mientras lo exploraba. Había tanta pasión y deseo. Tanta ternura por ella. Él trazó círculos sobre los pechos, incitándolos hasta que temió que se derretiría. Nadie la había mirado jamás de esa manera, como si pudiera devorarla. Eso la hizo sentirse poderosa y fuerte de una manera que nunca antes había sentido.

Sus murmullos de placer le llenaron los oídos, haciendo que fuera más audaz con sus caricias. Ella llegó hasta la parte baja y le apretó firmemente.

Él saltó hacia atrás con un siseo.

—Cuidado, amor. Demasiado duro y nos llevaremos un chasco.

Ella apretó la mano en un puño cerrado.

—Lo siento. No fue mi intención hacerte daño.

Él le besó la mano antes de llevarla de nuevo a su polla.

—Está bien. Sólo tienes que frotar para quitar el dolor. Besarla sería mejor.

—Eres malvado. —Ella le frunció la nariz.

—Absolutamente. —Ahuecándole el rostro, la besó otra vez al mismo tiempo que ella deslizaba la mano por la longitud de su eje. Fue tan extraño que era como si su consciencia abandonara su cuerpo. Toda su vida, había sido tan cuidadosa para permanecer cubierta para que su madre y sus hermanas no la menospreciaran. Pero con Shaoran, se sintió hermosa. No parecía importarle el hecho de que ella fuera musculosa y más grande que las demás mujeres. En todo caso, a él le gustaba.

De hecho, la bañaba lentamente, sus manos deslizándose sobre y dentro de ella. Cada golpe y caricia la hizo temblar. Era como electricidad corriendo a través de su cuerpo. Y cuando se arrodilló delante de ella y sustituyó la mano por la boca, gritó de placer. Sus sentidos explotaron, ella hundió la mano en su pelo resbaladizo mientras él la incitaba y saboreaba.

El pensamiento racional huyó de su mente. ¿Cómo podía sentir algo tan increíble? No se lo habría imaginado, ni en todas sus fantasías. De repente, sintió que su cuerpo explotaba en una oleada tras otra de éxtasis. Sus ojos se abrieron cuando ella volvió a gritar.

Shaoran la abrazó y continuó saboreándola hasta que su cuerpo al fin flotó a algo parecido a la cordura.

Con la respiración todavía desigual, lo miró con asombro.

—¿Qué me hiciste?

Él le mordió suavemente en el muslo.

—Eso, cariño, es un orgasmo.

Con razón la gente arriesgaba la vida por eso. Finalmente entendía por qué la gente anhelaba el sexo. Era increíble.

Los ojos de Shaoran se oscurecieron cuando su expresión se tornó grave al ponerse de pie delante de ella. Él le cogió la mano y le levantó una de las piernas para envolverla alrededor de su cadera.

Su cuerpo aún estaba temblando y palpitante cuando se deslizó profundamente en su interior. Se quedó sin aliento ante la extraña sensación de él llenándola por completo. Un dolor punzante pasó por encima del placer durante algunos segundos hasta que él empezó a acariciarla con la mano. El dolor se dispersó mientras él la inmovilizaba contra la pared y la besaba. Ella envolvió las dos piernas alrededor de su esbelta cintura, deleitándose con la sensación de él presionando contra ella mientras llenaba su cuerpo.

—Te sientes tan bien —susurró al oído.

Su respuesta terminó en un pequeño gemido de asombro mientras él empujaba contra sus caderas. Más placer ondeó a través de su cuerpo, mientras la montaba lento y suave. La intimidad de este momento la sorprendió de una manera que nunca habría podido imaginar. Estaba desnuda con un hombre dentro de ella. No había nadie más en el universo, excepto ellos dos. Nada más que la sensación de compartir sus cuerpos, mientras el agua caliente se derramaba sobre ellos.

Él bajó la cabeza para mordisquearle el pecho mientras seguía empujando en su contra. Ella le ahuecó la cabeza mientras las emociones la confundieron aún más. Ella era ahora una mujer en todos los sentidos de la palabra. Y Shaoran, un fugitivo buscado, era su amante.

Esa palabra susurró en su mente y por un momento sintió como si estuviera fuera de su cuerpo mirando hacia abajo sobre ellos mientras estaban en el pequeño cubículo. Conectados. No sólo por un acto físico, sino por algo mucho más profundo. Mucho, mucho más profundo.

Shaoran enterró la cabeza contra el cuello de Sakura mientras el agua caliente le caía por la espalda. Ella rastrilló las uñas suavemente sobre la piel, aumentando los escalofríos a lo largo de su cuerpo. Nunca en su vida se había sentido así. No sabía lo que había en ella que se había colado en sus defensas, pero la había dejado entrar donde sólo ella podía hacerle daño. No era sólo que él fuera el primero, había algo más.

La forma en que lo hacía sentir... No como un perdedor o jugador. Lo hacía sentir heroico.

¿Eso era estúpido?

_Ella te traicionará. Tarde o temprano, todo el mundo lo hace_. Él no quería creerlo. Ni siquiera por un instante. Por primera vez en su vida, podía ver más allá de la posibilidad de una traición.

Podía ver...

Pasar toda una vida así, perdido en sus brazos.

_No seas estúpido. Ambos estáis muertos si os atrapan_. Eso era un gran _si_. Y ahora mismo, quería asegurarse que no pasaba nada que echara a perder esto.

Herirla.

Ella era la cosa más importante para él. Y con ese pensamiento, sintió que su cuerpo se inclinaba sobre el borde. Echando la cabeza hacia atrás, dejó que su orgasmo le llevara al nivel más alto.

Sakura lo abrazó más cerca, su aliento cosquilleándole mientras apretaba las piernas alrededor de su cintura. Sí, definitivamente podría quedarse así para la eternidad.

**XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoXoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoX**

Dos horas más tarde, Shaoran yacía desnudo en el frío suelo de la cabina de la tripulación escuchando el calmado ronquido de Sakura, mientras ella descansaba en la parte superior de su pecho. Estaba tan agotado como ella y por primera vez en meses no estaba completamente estresado como debería estar. Su aliento le hizo cosquillas en la piel mientras trataba de planear lo que tendría que hacer una vez aterrizaran. Todavía no sabía cómo conseguir las pruebas que necesitaba para limpiar su nombre y encontrar al asesino de su padre.

A menos que encontrara al asesino y pudiera conseguir que ese hijo de puta hablara. Eso era mucho más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. Los asesinos independientes eran tan numerosos como los granos de arena en una playa. Encontrar a uno en particular...

Eso era más suerte que habilidad.

Y luego estaba la cuestión de Sakura.

El mero pensamiento de su nombre hizo que el corazón se le desbocara. Su olor le envolvía y lo único que quería era quedarme así con ella para siempre.

Este hecho le aterraba. No quería encariñarse con nadie. Le traía demasiado drama y sinsentido a su ya jodida vida.

_Sí, pero ¿no sería genial tener una relación como Tomoyo y Eriol? ¿Como Kurogane y Kiara? _

Él querría poder decir que no le importaba en absoluto, pero en el fondo sabía la verdad. Le encantaría tener una mujer cuyo rostro se iluminara de la forma en que lo hacía el de Sakura cada vez que lo miraba.

_Me pregunto si ella sabe que lo hace. _

¿Significaría algo para ella? Estaba tan acostumbrado a que las mujeres le dijeran que era un inútil y un desperdicio. Mujeres que querían sacarle los ojos por desaires no intencionados. Como olvidar un cumpleaños, mientras que toda su vida se derrumbaba.

Tener una que pudiera amarlo y que estuviera ahí cuando la necesitara...

_Deja de actuar como una mujer, imbécil. Tienes demasiadas cosas en las que centrarte ahora mismo y si no consigues evitar que os maten entonces de nada servirá todo ese amor. _

Cierto, muy cierto.

Mi padre se ha ido. Esa realidad cayó sobre él y le pateó con fuerza en el estómago. No había conocido a su padre real durante mucho tiempo, pero el hombre había llegado a significar mucho para él. Todavía no podía creer que no volvería a verlo. No volvería a escuchar la nota de exasperación en la voz de su padre cuando le decía las temidas palabras: «He hablado con Bogimir».

Tal vez debería haber intentado más ser un príncipe. Para que su padre se sintiera orgulloso. El hombre lo había querido y lo cierto, es que había aprendido a querer al viejo.

_Se lo debería haber dicho. _

De todas las personas, él sabía lo fugaz y frágil que puede ser la vida. Cada vez que su padre le había dicho que lo quería, había visto la esperanza en sus ojos, esperando que Shaoran le devolviera el sentimiento. Y nunca lo había hecho.

_Soy un gilipollas. _

¿Por qué no se lo había dicho a su padre? ¿Sólo una vez? Habría hecho feliz al hombre y no le hubiera costado nada. _No puedo creer que no se lo dijera_. La culpa y el dolor le ahogaban. Pero no había nada que pudiera hacer para corregirlo ahora.

Ya era demasiado tarde.

Suspiró, había un montón de cosas en su vida que lamentaba.

Excepto estar con Sakura.

Bajó la vista para mirarla en su pecho desnudo, sonrió. Sí, nunca lo lamentaría.

—¿Oye, Shao?

Él frunció el ceño ante el tono tenso de Yamazaki que hizo eco en el intercomunicador.

—¿Sí?

—Tenemos un problemilla aquí. Creo que deberías venir al puente. Rápido.

—¿Por qué?

Fue Fye quien contestó.

—Oh, por nada en realidad. Estamos a punto de ser atacados, eso es todo. Pensé que tal vez querrías ver la explosión mortal antes que nos convirtamos en una bola de fuego de chatarra.

* * *

**Espero le haya gustado con todo y la pequeña sorpresa de este capitulo, y como les habia comentado en el capitulo anterior si mal no recuerdo, quiero hacer una adaptación de un EriolxTomoyo pero no se si hacerlo con uno donde Eriol tiene un gemelo (si quieren que haga este entonces diganme quien les gustaria para gemelo de este ojiazul) o uno en donde es hijo unico. Espero me puedan ayudar y les prometo que trataré de actualizar mas seguido.**

**Nos leemos pronto. ;D**


	22. Capítulo 19

**Holis, ya se que me desaparecí dos semanas pero es que me cambie de casa, otra vez, y en esta no tengo internet y volvemos al problema de no encontrar un ciber medio decente, para subir los capitulos.**

**maryrose 16: solo espero que me tengas un poquito de paciencia, en lo de subir los capitulos ya que pues creo que lo explica todo lo que dije al pricipio.**

**Ishy-26:No se si lo habia dicho antes pero apartir de ahora ya será muy dificil encontralos lejos a uno del otro, a mi tambien me gusto mucho esas partes que describes.**

**sslove: ;D **

**luimma: yo he puesto anuncios en la calle a ver si así me encuentro aunque sea a uno parecido, pero mi trabajo no ha dejado frutos u.u**

**vmi5: Hola chic que bueno q te hayas puesto al día ahora te tocará sufrir por mis actualizaciones que ultimamente vienen siendo muy tardias.**

**Recordando que los personajes y la historia no me pertenecen son de su respectivo autor**

* * *

Shaoran todavía se estaba poniendo la chaqueta cuando se reunió con Fye y Yamazaki en el pequeño puente.

—¿Qué pasa?

Yamazaki señaló el monitor.

—¿Alguien conocido?

La mandíbula de Shaoran se tensó cuando la computadora mostró la imagen y los esquemas de un caza negro, realzándolo. Era uno con el que se había familiarizado un poco en los últimos tiempos.

—¿Qué demonios? ¿Cómo nos ha podido seguir a través de un agujero de gusano?

Fye se encogió de hombros.

—Bueno, demonios si lo sé. ¿Por qué no vas y se lo preguntas? Estoy seguro de que él estará dispuesto a compartirlo. Y ya puestos también podríamos tener una sesión de terapia de grupo al completo y hablar de todos nuestros sentimientos negativos y los secretos más profundos.

Yamazaki puso los ojos en blanco ante el sarcasmo de Fye.

—La tecnología está en constante evolución, amigo mío.

—Mis cojones la evolución. —Shaoran manipuló la señal de la nave sólo para estar seguro. Y sí, no se podía negar la identidad del bastardo. Era el mismo asesino que los había estado siguiendo desde el principio—. Esto es ridículo. Nadie puede rastrear a través de un agujero de gusano. Hay demasiada distorsión.

Yamazaki se encogió de hombros.

—Ridículo o no, nos está pisando los talones y nuestras armas están todavía fuera de servicio.

Shaoran gruñó bajo en la garganta mientras le indicaba a Yamazaki que dejara su asiento para que él pudiera tomar los controles. Era hora de que…

Una explosión de color naranja iluminó el espacio delante de él. Con la sangre bombeando con fuerza, vio la nueva incorporación a la fiesta. Pequeño, elegante y de rojo sangre, el caza disparó delante de su nariz tan cerca que pudo sentir la estela. Voló en un irregular patrón familiar...

Fye se dirigió a las armas para tratar de repararlas.

Shaoran lo detuvo ya que tenía una sospecha visceral sobre la identidad del piloto. _Por favor, déjame estar en lo cierto_. Si era él, esto era una buena cosa.

Tal vez.

Dios, que no tenga buena memoria. ¿Era demasiado pedir una pequeña conmoción cerebral para olvidar un pequeño incidente...? Abriendo un canal, saludó al nuevo caza.

—1-9-8-2-6, ¿eres tú Amamiya?

Cuando la respuesta llegó en la profunda voz de barítono le hizo sonreír. Si letal alguna vez tuvo un nombre propio, era Touya Amamiya. Para mucha gente ese bastardo delincuente era muchas cosas: Asesino. Pirata egoísta. Ladrón. Un brutal luchador cuando estaba cabreado. Pero para Shaoran era conocido por algo simple.

Amigo.

Por lo menos algunos días.

_Por favor, dioses que éste sea uno de esos días._

—Li, despreciable bastardo, ¿qué estás haciendo en mi sector y en compañía nada menos que de un caza no autorizado? ¿No sabes que eso es suicidio aquí? Tienes suerte de que mis muchachos no hayan barrido tu bodega.

—Sangrando sobre todo —dijo Shaoran, contestando a su primera pregunta antes de ocuparse de la última—. Esa unidad de vuelo que has detectado pasa a ser un caza no identificado que nos pisa los talones. ¿Alguna posibilidad de ayuda?

—Depende. ¿Vas a acostarte con mi novia de nuevo mientras estás en mi sector?

Mierda, una conmoción cerebral era pedir demasiado. ¿Por qué Amamiya seguía sacando _eso_? Cometes un pequeño error y maldición si alguna vez puedes conseguir olvidarlo. Era doblemente molesto ya que Amamiya básicamente estaba de acuerdo con él. Cualquier mujer que te la juega cuando tienes una relación no valía la pena.

—¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no tenía ni idea de que vosotros dos estabais juntos?

—Hasta el día en que yo realmente crea en tu pellejo arrepentido.

Shaoran se burló.

—Hey, yo sólo miento sobre mi carga, _nunca_ de mi mujer.

—Lo triste, Li, realmente creo eso. —Touya suspendió la conversación mientras se ocupaba del caza.

—Hey, hey, hey —dijo Shaoran en rápida sucesión cuando Touya fue a la lucha como siempre lo hacía... a por todas—. No lo quiero muerto. Me gustaría detenerlo para un interrogatorio, si puedes evitar ejecutarle.

—Los _krikkin_ pacifistas perezosos queriendo salvar a los conejos cuando tienen que ser desollados... —se quejó Touya en voz baja antes de solicitar a su compañero de fechorías ayuda para atrapar al asesino—. Vamos a dejarlo vivir, pero me lo debes, Li.

—Y una mierda. Te estoy reclamando una deuda que me debes.

Amamiya dejó escapar un suspiro molesto.

—Bien... gilipollas.

Yamazaki arqueó una ceja ante Shaoran mientras cerraba el canal entre las naves para impedir que Amamiya escuchara su conversación.

—¿Quién es nuestro nuevo amigo?

—Un hosco líder militar y pirata en activo. Touya Amamiya. —Hizo un gesto con la barbilla hacia Fye—. ¿Lo conoces?

—¿Por qué yo?

—Ambos sois Tavali. Creí que podrías haberte topado con él en algún momento en tus viajes.

Los Tavali eran una organización interestelar de piratas que volaba bajo una sola bandera, su símbolo era el mismo que Fye tenía en la máscara que llevaba normalmente. Una máscara que también lo marcaba como Tavali. Era una advertencia a otros de que si te liabas con uno de ellos, te liabas con todos. Podían ser mentirosos, ladrones y gentuza, pero eran leales entre sí hasta el final. No importa quién eres o de donde vienes, si llevas su marca, eras de la familia y todos ellos luchaban para protegerte ya sea que te conozcan o no.

Fye resopló.

—Por si acaso has sufrido un daño masivo en tu lóbulo temporal, sucede que hay muchos de nosotros. No hay manera de conocerlos a todos.

—Sí lo sé. Se reproducen como ratas.

Yamazaki se aclaró la garganta para llamar la atención de Shaoran sobre su pregunta.

—¿Su novia? ¿Cómo te liaste con ella?

Eso era muy largo de contar así que lo acortó.

—Fue a la escuela con Meiling tiempo atrás.

—¿Y te acostaste con ella?

Shaoran suspiró disgustado por su propia estupidez. Si pudiera cambiar eso...

—Hace cuatro años, y en mi defensa ella estaba muy cachonda, incluso tú te hubieras acostado con ella. —A Yamazaki no le gustaban las mujeres humanas por regla general—. La _h__arita_ olvidó decirme que estaba comprometida con Amamiya quien casi me arranca la cabeza cuando se enteró. —No es que Shaoran lo culpara. Él se habría cabreado también. Pero en realidad, no era culpable.

—¿Cómo lo descubrió él? —preguntó Fye.

—Ella se lo dijo tan pronto salió de mi cama. Aparentemente, yo fui una herramienta que quería utilizar para atacarlo y estúpido de mí, se lo permití. Ella pensó que sería divertido traicionarlo con un amigo. Suerte la mía ¿eh?

Yamazaki negó con la cabeza.

—Sí, algunas mujeres te la juegan.

Y Yamazaki lo sabía. Era increíble que aún se acercara a una mujer otra vez después de lo que le había pasado.

Por otra parte, el sexo era infernalmente motivador y ellos eran lo suficientemente estúpidos como para dejar que los gobernara...

—Dímelo a mí. —Shaoran volvió la atención hacia la acción del exterior.

En cuestión de segundos, Amamiya y su banda de piratas habían derrotado al caza y lo tenían capturado en un rayo de tracción. Maldita sea, el renegado hijo de puta hizo que pareciera fácil, pero claro, cuando había cinco personas que se movían como un equipo era mucho más sencillo que tratar de hacerlo cuando sólo se disponía de una hermana demasiado emocional. El equipo de Amamiya se movía como si compartiesen una sola mente. Se conocían tan bien, que la mitad del tiempo terminaban las frases del otro.

Era el tipo de equipo por el que Shaoran mataría. Desgraciadamente, nunca había sido capaz de encontrar mucha gente que no le apuñalara por la espalda tan pronto como bajaba la guardia. Amamiya tenía un equipo excepcional y todos lo sabían.

Touya abrió el enlace entre las naves.

—¿Dónde lo quieres?

Muerto, pero esa no era una opción todavía.

—Sentella VII.

Amamiya dejó escapar una risa burlona.

—Uh... sí. Negativo, capitán. No somos exactamente bienvenidos allí. Así que creo que mantendré mi cabeza a distancia de esos psicópatas.

Shaoran se sorprendió por eso. Normalmente, la Sentella daba la bienvenida a cualquier pirata que atacara a la Liga y a sus aliados, que era de lo que Touya y su equipo vivían. Sólo podía pensar en una cosa que hiciera recelar a la Sentella.

—¿A quién asesinaste?

—A nadie. Hace unos meses capturamos una de sus naves cargada de suministros muy tentadores y han estado un poco cabreados con nosotros desde entonces.

Sí, eso lo haría. A la Sentella no le gustaba ser víctima de ninguna manera.

—Touya...

—No seas hipócrita, Li. Tú lo habrías hecho también si hubieras visto lo que llevaban y todavía te puedo disparar y a nadie le preocuparía.

Bien, desde luego él tenía razón acerca de eso. De hecho, sus enemigos le recompensarían generosamente por ello.

Yamazaki se hizo cargo de la conversación.

—Para que conste, _yo_ me preocuparía si nos disparas.

—Sí, claro. He oído eso antes. ¿Tan estúpido crees que soy?

Yamazaki posó una mirada irritada en Shaoran.

Shaoran levantó las manos en señal de rendición.

—No controlo la brigada de los piratas. Touya es un paranoico hijo de puta y merecidamente a la gente le entra ganas de matarlo, así que no poses esos extraños ojos en mí, en busca de ayuda con él. No obtendrás nada útil.

Suspirando, Yamazaki abrió el canal.

—Por mi honor, el alma de los Akuma, nadie te hará daño a ti o a los que vuelan bajo tu bandera.

La voz de Amamiya goteo con desconfianza y burla.

—¿Me estás diciendo que eres el famoso Akuma buscado por la Liga y todos los Sistemas Unidos combinados? ¿Volando en ese pedazo de mierda con un delincuente como Li? Muchacho, encuentra a otro tonto crédulo. Éste no se lo traga.

Yamazaki hizo un profundo gruñido en la garganta cuando la frustración debía haberlo estrangulado. No es que Shaoran pudiera culpar a Amamiya por su escepticismo.

Akuma quería decir demonio. Cada uno de los cinco miembros fundadores de la Sentella tenía un alias que se utiliza para proteger su identidad y para mantener a sus familias a salvo de la ira de la Liga y sus aliados.

Kurogane era conocido como Nemesis o venganza. Yue lo era por Kere o muerte. Nakuru era Shinikuri, el espíritu de la muerte, y Yamazaki había escogido Akuma.

Porque toda su familia había muerto, Eriol se había negado a un apodo alegando que no le importaba si le perseguían y lo mataban. Pero ahora, con el fin de proteger a la hermana de Shaoran, él era Shinikami, el lobo de la muerte.

Pero sólo un puñado de personas conocía esos nombres y a quienes pertenecían. La divulgación de su verdadera identidad, no era algo que ninguno en la Sentella haría a la ligera, que era por lo que Touya cometía la falta de burlarse. Shaoran sólo los conocía porque él no comulgaba con la traición bajo ningún concepto y confiaban en él implícitamente.

Cuando Yamazaki habló, su tono era mortalmente estricto que transmitía con eficacia su ira.

—Confía en mí, pirata. Ningún ser no autorizado jamás se atrevería a usar mi nombre. —Miró a Shaoran que realmente había hecho eso en la colonia… ¡uy! Menos mal que el Andarion lo quería o estarían enzarzados en una pelea a muerte por eso—. El Santuario Sentella, Amamiya. En eso tienes mi palabra y eso es sagrado. —Con estas dos frases, Yamazaki le ofreció pasaje seguro a Amamiya.

Amamiya vaciló antes de responder.

—Gracias, Akuma. Confió en ti con la seguridad de mis hombres. Si retiras tu palabra, toma mi vida, no la de ellos.

Yamazaki arqueó una ceja ante Shaoran.

—Tienes razón. ¿Él es realmente desconfiado?

—Es Tavali —dijo Fye—. En la Sentella no somos más confiables. El precio sobre nuestras cabezas es tan asombroso como el de la suya y tipos así tienden a hacer más enemigos que amigos.

Yamazaki asintió con la cabeza.

—Lo entiendo.

Y por eso Shaoran volaba sin restricciones. Si bien había cierta seguridad que venía de estar aliados con un grupo específico, como el Tavali o la Sentella, también había un montón de mierda y política interna que fácilmente podría arrastrar a un contrabandista o pirata a un desastre más rápido que acostarse con la esposa de un aristócrata. Como agente libre, él podría ser «amigo» de cualquiera, sin intervención de la política.

La puerta del puente pulsó para abrirse.

Sakura finalmente se reunió a ellos, llevando una camisa limpia de Shaoran que había dejado para ella. Por alguna razón que no podía nombrar, le gustaba verla con ella a pesar de que se la tragaba entera. Enviaba una extraña oleada de posesión a través de él.

Sí, definitivamente podría pedir prestadas sus camisas en cualquier momento que quisiera y esperaba que su olor permaneciera en la tela...

Haciendo una pausa ante la silla, bostezó.

—¿Qué está pasando? Oí una voz extraña por el intercomunicador, pero no podía entender lo que decía.

Yamazaki masculló una risa sin humor.

—No mucho. Acabas de perderte otra experiencia cercana a la muerte.

Sus ojos se abrieron.

—¿Disculpa?

Fye indicó a Shaoran con un movimiento de la barbilla.

—Afortunadamente tu muchacho conoce a personas que llevan una gran cantidad de armas de fuego. Siempre y cuando no se haya acostado con la novia de alguien más, deberíamos estar bien.

Oh sí, si se pudiera congelar la mirada ardiente en la cara de ella, se podría vender como un arma letal en el mercado negro y se haría todos ricos.

—¿Perdón?

Shaoran dejó escapar un suspiro molesto.

—Fye tiene un trastorno mental que le hace escupir estupideces al azar sin ninguna razón aparente. Eso ha sido una constante fuente de vergüenza para su hermano desde que eran niños. No le hagas caso.

Fye bufó como respuesta.

—Voy a recordarlo la próxima vez que necesites ayuda, rápido.

—Menos mal que tengo el número de Yamazaki en marcación rápida entonces, ¿eh, _pun'kin_?

Yamazaki se echó a reír.

Fye parecía querer decir algo, pero luego pareció cambiar de opinión.

Bueno, estaba aprendiendo...

Sakura se sentó al lado de Shaoran mientras pilotaba para aterrizar. Confirmando lo dicho, vio al conocido caza negro que parecía estar sometido por una brigada de piratas.

—¿Son esos lo que creo que son?

Shaoran le guiñó un ojo.

—Sí princesa. De hecho son piratas.

—Y puedo suponer que están de nuestro lado.

—Sí.

Bien... No lo entendía, pero si los hombres estaban bien con eso, ¿quién era ella para discutir?

¿_Cuánto tiempo dormí_? Obviamente, se había perdido algo importante. Volviendo de nuevo sus pensamientos al renegado, observó a Shaoran con una nueva conciencia de él. No era sólo que su aroma se marcó en su memoria o la forma en que sus ojos se iluminaron con ese espíritu infantil. Se sentía unida a él de una manera en que nunca había estado unida a nadie.

¿Qué tenía él que la había hecho amarle cuando nunca había querido a nadie más? De todos los hombres en todo el universo, ¿por qué Shaoran Li?

No tenía sentido y, sin embargo sabía que moriría por mantenerle a salvo. Qué comprensión tan espeluznante. Nunca había pensado realmente sentir algo así por nadie y sabía que su madre nunca había amado a sus consortes. No de esta manera. Sí, a ella le gustaban, pero cuando el padre de Sakura había muerto, su madre ni siquiera había reaccionado. Había recibido la noticia con el mismo grado de estoicismo con que lo hacía con las noticias matutinas de sus asesores. Fría. Calculadora. Distante.

Si algo llegara a sucederle a Shaoran, no tenía ninguna duda de que estaría totalmente devastada. La sola idea de perderlo era suficiente para hincarla de rodillas.

Un oleaje de emociones que ni siquiera podía identificar la ahogó.

_Lo amo_.

Dos simples palabras que parecían muy inadecuadas para lo que sentía por él. ¿Cómo podría alguien transmitir tanta emoción con palabras? Y sin embargo, sabía que nunca podrían estar juntos. Sobre todo no si ellos limpiaban sus nombres. Él era el príncipe y heredero de su imperio y ella era la heredera del suyo.

Sus países y la política no les permitirían unirse. Dos gobernantes no podían casarse. Era un conflicto de intereses. Uno de ellos tendría que dimitir y sabía que no podía ser ella. No había nadie más para ocupar el lugar de su madre. Chiharu nunca sería capaz de manejar la responsabilidad.

Y Shaoran no era la clase de hombre que estaría dispuesto a someterse al papel que tendría que jugar en su mundo. Tampoco podía pedírselo a él.

_Tal vez él podría vencerme..._

La verdad era que no quería luchar por ello. La idea de tomar las armas contra él y dañarle...

No podría hacerlo.

No había futuro para ellos. Ninguno. Esa realidad cortó a través de ella al darse cuenta de cuán inútil era todo esto. No era justo. Costase lo que costase, iba a perderlo.

Shaoran se volvió en su asiento para dirigirle esa familiar sonrisa diabólica.

—¿Estáis bien ahí atrás? Estáis muy callados.

Fye resopló.

—Está bien admitir que marea tu falta de habilidad al timón. Aquí nadie podría pensar menos de ti por ello.

Shaoran disparo a Fye una mirada letal.

—Estás celoso porque soy mejor piloto que tú.

—Sí, así es. Vivo con el miedo de la comparación. —La sequedad de ese tono rivalizaría con una zona de sequía.

Sakura sonrió por sus bromas, mientras trataba de no pensar en el hecho de que tendría que dejarlo pronto.

—Estoy bien, y Shaoran es un piloto fabuloso.

Los tres hombres parecían conmocionados por su cumplido. Honestamente, la sorprendió también. Puesto que había crecido con nada más que críticas, era difícil para ella dedicar cualquier clase de cumplido a alguien más. Sin embargo, no podía evitarlo. Quería que Shaoran se sintiese bien.

Chica, no alimentes su ego. Los dioses saben que es lo último que deberías hacer.

Sí, está bien, era probablemente cierto.

Le ardían las mejillas mientras Shaoran cuidadosamente los guiaba a una estación espacial bien asegurada. Un acercamiento tranquilo, que era un cambio agradable del frenético despegue.

Al entrar en la bahía siguieron adelante, guiados por un rayo de tracción, los ojos de Sakura se abrieron con el impresionante despliegue de artillería que los siguió hasta el final a la pista de aterrizaje. Si había alguna duda acerca de cuan serios eran los ocupantes a la hora de su seguridad, los puntos rojos que los enfocaban acababa con ella. Si los cañones se activaban, no habría escapatoria.

Ella dejó escapar un silbido.

—Vaya, ellos no juegan con eso, ¿verdad?

Yamazaki negó con la cabeza.

—La Sentella no puede permitírselo. La Liga tiene un precio demasiado alto por la cabeza de cualquiera relacionado con ellos. Dejas pasar a uno, hace recaudación con nosotros.

Obviamente.

Yamazaki se hizo cargo de las comunicaciones de Shaoran cuando el controlador de seguridad dio órdenes explícitas de bloquear todo el armamento.

—Este es el XN-8-2-1 que solicita autorización.

Hubo un momento de vacilación.

—El análisis de voz coincide. Bienvenido, _drey_ —dijo la voz de la computadora sin problemas.

¿_Drey_? Esa palabra la confundió mientras se ponía de pie para acercarse a Yamazaki.

—¿Qué quiere decir _drey_?

—Hermano —respondieron al unísono.

—¿En qué idioma?

Los colmillos de Yamazaki brillaron mientras hablaba.

—Eriol. Es una deformación de Ritadarion y Andarion.

Eriol... el cuñado de Shaoran que había visto en su video portátil. Sakura escondió ese conocimiento cuando Shaoran le ordenó atarse el cinturón. Rápidamente se sentó e hizo lo que le pidió.

Shaoran hizo un aterrizaje suave al fondo de la plataforma, mientras que los piratas y el caza siguieron su ejemplo de cerca.

Sólo tomó unos minutos apagar la nave y abrir la escotilla. Antes de que Shaoran pudiera hacer algo más que desabrocharse de la silla y ponerse de pie, tres mujeres corrieron a bordo y casi lo tiraron al suelo. Sakura habría estado celosa si no las hubiera reconocido como sus hermanas.

Cada una de ellas se turnaba para regañarlo y adorarle en una variedad de tonos. Sus palabras llegaron tan rápidas y furiosas que en realidad se mareó tratando de seguirlas.

—¿Cómo puedes ser tan irresponsable?

—¿Tienes alguna idea de en cuántos problemas estás?

—¿Es que no tienes cerebro?

—Cómo te atreves a tenernos de un lado a otro, pequeño gusano egoísta.

—¡Hemos estado muy preocupadas por ti!

—Gracias a los dioses que estás bien.

—¿Cuándo fue la última vez que comiste? Te ves más delgado.

—¿Qué le pasó a tu cara? ¿Necesitas un médico?

—¡Te juro, eres un idiota! ¿Cómo te metes en estas cosas?

Un silbido dividió el aire y las silenció.

Sakura tembló con la estridencia y se tapó las orejas. Miró hacia la fuente para encontrarse al famoso Eriol. Vestido de negro, era oscuro y mortal. Su largo cabello negro estaba asegurado con una banda a la nuca. Con la barba crecida de al menos un día, su cara era pícaramente hermosa y finamente huesuda. Esos ojos negros tomaron cada detalle de la situación con una escalofriante astucia que sólo Shaoran podría rivalizar. Uno de los bordes de su largo abrigo estaba retirado del blaster enfundado para poder llegar a él si tenía que hacerlo.

Pero no era necesario. Una persona tendría que ser un absoluto imbécil para hacer frente a alguien con un aura así de letal. La severidad de Eriol le hizo apreciar el hecho de que el aura feroz de Shaoran estaba suavizada por su humor y buen carácter. Tendría que ser difícil vivir con alguien tan sombrío como Eriol.

Él avanzó con el paso de un depredador mientras dirigía una mirada a cada una de las hermanas de Shaoran por turno.

—Mujeres Li, abajo. El pobre hombre ni siquiera puede respirar con todas vosotras asfixiándole.

Meiling frunció los labios mientras miraba a Eriol con una sonrisa más que amable. Oh sí, Shaoran tenía razón. Su hermana estaba loca para hacer frente a Eriol con otra cosa que el respeto devoto.

—El imbécil tiene suerte de que no le esté ahorcando ahora mismo.

Shaoran resopló.

—Yo también te quiero, hermanita.

Meiling se burló de él.

—No te atrevas a ponerte insolente conmigo después de la semana que nos has hecho pasar, pequeño gusano.

El temperamento de Sakura llameó con los insultos y la forma en que Meiling lo trataba. ¡Cómo se atreve! Especialmente teniendo en cuenta todos los líos de los que la había sacado Shaoran a través de los años... como la proeza que casi había dado lugar a su ejecución.

Antes de que ella se diera cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, se adelantó para confrontarla.

—Disculpa, pero en caso de que no te hayas dado cuenta, realmente no se trata de ti, pastelito. Toda la miseria que crees que has sufrido, te aseguro que palidece en comparación con lo que hemos pasado en los últimos días. Así que antes de continuar saltando sobre él, puedes dejarte caer y distanciarte. En el estado de ánimo que estoy en este momento, te _haré_ daño y, a diferencia de tu hermano, no me importa golpear a las mujeres. Vivo para eso de hecho.

Tomoyo boquiabierta, su expresión asombrada y luego se echó a reír mientras Kouya y Meiling la fulminaban con la mirada.

—Oh, Shao, _realmente_ me gusta. Has hecho muy bien hermanito.

Las fosas nasales de Meiling se encendieron antes de que ella se dirigiera a Sakura.

Shaoran la cogió por el brazo y la sujetó.

—Chica, no lo hagas. Confía en mí cuando digo que el bomboncito puede derribarte. Recuerda, no importa el tamaño del perro en la lucha, es el tamaño de la pelea en el perro y Sakura tiene más fuego que cualquiera con el que me he cruzado. Te _lastimará_.

La luz en los ojos Meiling dijo que estaba dispuesta a probar ambas.

—Mei —dijo Tomoyo con una aguda nota de mando—. Sé amable por una vez. No nos encontramos a menudo con una mujer que puede tolerar a tu hermano, sin contar que realmente lo defiende.

El odio profundo estalló en los ojos de Meiling, mientras se encogía de hombros escabulléndose del agarre de Shaoran.

—Muy bien. Lo que sea. Ella es sólo un capricho pasajero para él de todos modos. Al igual que todas las demás. Voy a estar aquí mucho tiempo después de que ella se haya ido y él seguirá adelante a su siguiente flor.

Esas palabras con saña la abofetearon y captó totalmente que Shaoran, con toda su ternura hacia ella, no era nada más que un jugador que cambiaba de mujeres con más frecuencia de lo que ella cambiaba de opinión. Oh sí, la realidad se estrelló contra ella y ardió.

Shaoran sintió que su temperamento creció por la crueldad de Meiling.

—Tienes que callarte. Rápido. He tenido suficiente contigo.

Ella lo empujó hacia atrás, luego invadió su espacio personal, desafiándolo con su expresión satisfecha de su éxito.

—¿Qué vas a hacer?

Quería pegarle. Fuerte. Pero ella tenía razón. Además de disparar para protegerla de las autoridades, no había puesto una mano encima a ninguna de sus hermanas desde que su padre adoptivo había muerto.

Antes de que nadie pudiera reaccionar o incluso se diera cuenta de su intención, Sakura tiró de Meiling hacia atrás y la aporreó, luego se lanzó a una ronda de lo que se suponía debían ser fuertes insultos Qillaq. Por desgracia o quizás afortunadamente, su Qillaq no era suficientemente fluido para conocerlos.

Meiling se movió para tomar represalias.

Shaoran tomó a Sakura en sus brazos y físicamente la sacó del peligro, al mismo tiempo Tomoyo bloqueó el camino a Meiling. Aunque no tenía dudas de que Sakura podría encargarse de su hermana, Meiling no era en ningún caso inexperta y ella no sólo pesaba más, sino que pasaba a Sakura la altura de una cabeza entera. Lo último que quería era un golpe bajo, que arrastrara un baño de sangre entre las dos.

—¡Déjame! —gruñó Sakura entre los dientes apretados.

—No, no creo que eso sea una buena idea. Ambas necesitáis un descanso.

Ella lo miró.

—No eres gracioso.

—Realmente no estoy tratando de serlo en este momento. Estoy tratando de proteger a dos mujeres que me preocupan de recibir una mutua paliza en el culo.

Sakura se congeló cuando esas palabras se abrieron paso a través de la ira y se tranquilizó sustancialmente. Ella dejó de oponerse a su control.

—¿Te preocupas por mí?

Shaoran sintió como si todo el aire hubiera sido absorbido completamente fuera de la nave cuando todos los ojos se volvieron hacia él y cayó un silencio tan fuerte que era ensordecedor. Sí, él era como una bestia con cornamenta Gondarion atrapado bajo un microscopio en busca de algún tipo de mutación genética.

Dile que sí. Te preocupas por ella.

Sí, imbécil, sí.

Sabía que era lo más sabio de hacer.

Lo honesto.

Pero todos, desde Eriol, Fye, Yamazaki y sus hermanas observaban. No es el lugar ideal para hacer una primera declaración de afecto. Se hacían durante el tiempo privado entre un hombre y una mujer.

Las cuerdas vocales se paralizaron de forma que todo lo que pudo salir fue un muy débil—: Um...

Que tuvo el mismo efecto que el arrebato de un felino de mal humor. Sakura, literalmente, saltó de sus brazos y soltó más Qillaq que probablemente cuestionaba no sólo su condición paterna, su especie y su virilidad. A pesar de que ella nunca había estado aquí antes y no tenía idea de dónde estaba nada, abandonó el transportador.

Shaoran dejó escapar un gemido audible cuando el estómago se apretó lo suficiente para formar un diamante. _Estoy jodido._

Poniendo las manos en las caderas, Tomoyo suspiró profundamente y puso los ojos en blanco, era un milagro que no se quedara allí.

—Te juro que te crié más listo que eso. —Miró impotente a Eriol—. Juro que lo hice.

Yamazaki golpeó a Fye en el estómago.

—Gah y yo pensaba que era un inepto con los sentimientos de las mujeres. —Él negó con la cabeza hacia Shaoran—. Maldita sea, muchacho, pudiste haberle dicho también que los pantalones le hacían el culo gordo.

Él tenía razón y Shaoran se sentía como una mierda por lo que había hecho. Sólo había una cosa que hacer...

Sakura acechaba por el hangar mientras su temperamento hervía. Quería golpear a Shaoran hasta que sangrara. Ella quería...

—¿Estás bien?

Esa tenía que ser la voz masculina más profunda y el acento más exótico que había oído nunca. Hizo una pausa para girarse y ver a un hombre tan perfectamente formado que rivalizaría con Shaoran en general. Con una máscara similar a la de Fye que bajaba hasta cubrir su nuez de Adán, llevaba su cabello castaño oscuro corto, pero no lo suficiente como para formar una hermosa maraña de rizos alrededor de su cara. Con los ojos de color avellana teñidos por una ferocidad inquietante, era devastador. Al mismo tiempo, había algo extrañamente familiar en él. Sin embargo, ella nunca lo había visto antes.

—¿Quién eres tú?

Una pareja de perfectos hoyuelos brilló en sus mejillas al contestar.

—Touya Amamiya.

Dejó caer la mirada al parche de su chaqueta de vuelo negra a juego con el símbolo que Fye tenía en su máscara. En el fondo de la mente, ella estaba tratando de pensar de qué le conocía y por qué este hombre le parecía extrañamente familiar.

Antes de que pudiera preguntarle al respecto, Shaoran vino corriendo detrás de ella.

Y con eso, su ira hizo caso omiso de todo lo demás.

—No te hablo.

Shaoran dejó escapar un suspiro cansado mientras Touya se echaba a reír.

—Maldita sea, Li, ¿qué pasa contigo y las mujeres?

—No preguntes. En el estado de ánimo que me encuentro, en realidad te lo podría decir.

Touya sacudió la cabeza mientras volvía a reírse.

—Para tu información, entregamos al asesino a la Sentella que lo llevaron a una sala de espera para cuando estés listo. Pero debo advertirte... obtener toda la información va a ser malditamente casi imposible.

Se lo imaginaba. Lo malo de los asesinos, aunque fueran pagados, era que rara vez daban información o conocimientos, ni siquiera bajo tortura. Pero Shaoran tenía una manera para conseguir lo que quería.

—¿Has comprobado una cápsula suicida?

No había desaparecido la expresión en el rostro ofendido de Touya.

—¿Me veo como un niño?

—Todavía estás un poco en pañales.

Sakura esperó a que el pirata golpeara a Shaoran por eso. La expresión de su cara, dijo que realmente lo quería.

En cambio, la respuesta verbal de Touya estaba en un idioma que ella no podía entender, pero estaba bastante segura de que era un insulto, aunque Shaoran sonrió en respuesta.

—¿Así que te marchas ahora? —le preguntó Shaoran.

La mirada de Touya fue a ella y algo extraño brilló en lo más profundo de sus ojos.

¿Qué mirada es esa? Él estaba ocultando algo, pero ella no sabía el qué.

—Despedí a mis hombres antes de que la Sentella cambiara de opinión y decidiera arrestarlos. Pero creo que me quedaré un tiempo.

Un tic empezó en la mandíbula de Shaoran cuando él la miró, luego cerró una mirada sobre Touya.

—No estarás pensando en una revancha, ¿verdad?

Touya levantó las manos en señal de rendición.

—Por supuesto que no. Te lo prometo.

Sakura no estaba segura de que iba su ambigua conversación, pero tenía la mala sospecha de que era el tema en cuestión y que Touya la podría haber insultado. Grandioso. Eso era todo lo que necesitaba para sentirse peor.

Touya gesticuló sobre su hombro con el pulgar.

—Voy a ir a buscar al jefe. Os alcanzaré a los dos más tarde. Llámame cuando interrogues al asesino.

Sakura lo vio salir. Sin embargo esa sensación molesta estaba allí. Lo conocía de alguna parte.

—¿Él es famoso?

—Sólo si viajas con un montón de forajidos o sabuesos de los puestos de recompensa. Él es muy conocido allí. Pero en general, trata de no llamar la atención. ¿Por qué?

—Hay algo en él que es muy familiar... no puedo ubicarlo. Es como si lo conociera de alguna manera. —Su mirada afilada cuando ella le traspasó con una mirada malévola—. Y no te estoy hablando.

Shaoran aplastó su sonrisa antes de que él la enojara más. Adoraba el hecho de que ella era incapaz de darle a alguien una recepción fría. A diferencia de Meiling, que podría congelar una estrella.

—Quería pedirte disculpas sobre lo que pasó.

Ella levantó la mano en un gesto firme.

—Oh, ni siquiera voy a ir ahí. Ya he terminado. ¿De acuerdo? No esperaba que te gustara. Eso es perfecto. ¿Pero me tienes que avergonzar delante de todos? —Era algo que su madre o hermanas le habían hecho y estaba cansada de ser públicamente humillada y ridiculizada. Había esperado más de él y el hecho de que la hubiera decepcionado la hería tan profundo que no podía soportarlo—. Especialmente después de…

Él interrumpió sus palabras con un feroz beso.

Ella le dio un rodillazo en la ingle. No fuerte, pero lo suficiente como para separarse y hacerle retroceder.

—La próxima vez, no voy a ser tan gentil.

Shaoran maldijo entre dientes mientras ella se alejaba.

—No sabes a dónde vas —gritó tras ella, quería que regresara para que él pudiera explicarse.

Ni siquiera hizo una pausa en su marcha.

—No importa.

_Te dijo lo que tenía que decir. ¿Lo escuchaste? No. Idiota. ¿Por qué no le podía haber dicho que se preocupaba por ella?_

Porque habría sido una admisión de debilidad.

No, eso no era verdad y él lo sabía. No estaba dispuesto a estar con una mujer para siempre. Sobre todo con alguien tan testaruda e irritante.

Y, sin embargo al ver desaparecer su cabeza fuera de la vista, lo único que recordaba era lo bien que la había sentido entre los brazos. Deseaba ir con ella en este momento, desnudarla y hacerla rogar por misericordia.

Dio un paso hacia ella, con la intención de disculparse.

Un latido más tarde, una explosión en la plataforma. La fuerza de la detonación, literalmente lo levantó y lo golpeó contra la pared. El dolor atravesó todo su ser, al mirar hacia abajo vio el pedazo de metralla retorcido incrustado en el muslo. Trató de sacarla, pero la sangre que brotaba la hacía demasiado resbaladiza.

El caos estalló cuando los técnicos y los miembros de la Sentella se apresuraron a apagar el fuego y prepararse ante la posibilidad de que pudiera llegar otra ráfaga.

Shaoran no se preocupó por eso. No más de lo que se preocupó por sus lesiones. Tenía que encontrar a Sakura y asegurarse de que ella estaba bien. _Esa_ era su única preocupación.

Pero cuando trató de caminar hacia adelante para encontrarla a través de las llamas, algo le golpeó por detrás. Las piernas se le entumecieron. La vista se oscureció.

Un instante después, todo se volvió negro.

* * *

**Aparece nuevo personaje que piensan de él? jeje aparte de que me tardo en actualizar las dejo en suspenso, lo se me iré escondiendo para que no me linchen y si lo hacen recuerden que tardaré mas en actualizar por estar herida.**

**nos llemos luego.**


	23. Capítulo 20

**Hola, :D que dijeron esta chica no volverá a actualizar hasta dentro de bien mucho tiempo, pues no aprovechando que estoy en mi casa o mejor dicho la casa de mis padres la cual tiene internet, pues subo este capitulo tambien si puedo subir otro mas aparte de este, lo subo si no este seria el último en dos semanas.**

* * *

Sakura vio caer a Shaoran. Todo se movía a cámara lenta mientras su mundo llegaba a su fin. Él golpeó la pared con tanta fuerza, que nadie podría vivir después de eso.

Nadie.

Sin poder respirar, echó a correr hacia él con todas sus fuerzas, mientras las imágenes de su muerte la desgarraban. _No te atrevas a morir. No te atrevas._

Ella no podía soportar esa idea. No después de haberse peleado.

¿Por qué se había peleado con él?

De repente, nada le importaba. Ni la muerte de su madre. Ni su posición.

Nada.

Todo eso palidecía en comparación a perderlo. Ella desaceleró al acercarse. Shaoran yacía en el suelo, cubierto de sangre, completamente inmóvil. No estaba igual a como estuvo en el puesto avanzado. Sus rasgos eran más pálidos...

Las lágrimas la cegaron.

_Las Qillaqs no lloran_. Sin embargo, no pudo evitarlo.

—¿Shaoran? —sollozó ella, cayendo de rodillas. Tiró de él a sus brazos y lo sujetó cerca—. No me dejes. —No después de que le enseñó a depender de él. No después de que le hubiera hecho querer algo que sabía no podía tener.

—Shaoran, por favor abre los ojos.

Él no lo hizo.

—¿Sakura?

Oyó la voz de su hermana, pero no respondió. Ella no podía. Las imágenes de la sonrisa burlona de Shaoran la obsesionaban. La forma en que la hizo sentir cuando le hizo el amor antes. El sonido de su voz.

_Te necesito. Por favor, por favor no te mueras. No así. No con las últimas palabras que te dije... _

Tomoyo tiró de ella hacia atrás.

—Tienes que dejarlo ir. —Ella comenzó a discutir hasta que vio a los médicos. Todo su cuerpo temblaba de miedo, pero lo soltó con cuidado. Eriol y Tomoyo le decían algo, pero no podía entenderles. No a través de la bruma dolorosa que la destrozaba—. Nos encontraremos en el hospital.

Ella inclinó la cabeza, sabiendo que no era el sitio donde se dirigía.

Primero, tenía que matar a alguien.

**XoxoxoxoxoxoXoxoxoxoxoxoX**

Shaoran se despertó por el sonido de voces que susurraban cerca. Abrió los ojos para encontrarse acostado en la cama de un estéril hospital, conectado a monitores en una pequeña habitación. Necesitó un minuto antes de recordar todo lo que había sucedido.

La explosión. Su pierna.

_¡Sakura! _

Estaba delante de él. Justo en la línea de fuego...

El miedo le apretó el corazón cuando se sentó y empezó a salir de la cama para ir a buscarla.

Tomoyo salió de las sombras para cogerlo. Ella se negó a permitirle que pusiera los pies en el suelo.

—Ni te atrevas. —Ella no había usado ese tono con él en mucho tiempo.

Un tic empezó en su mandíbula cuando se encontró con la mirada de su diminuta hermana. Si pensaba que podía mantenerle aquí, iba a necesitar más seguridad que la de Eriol justo detrás de ella.

—¿Dónde está Sakura?

Ella intercambió una mirada nerviosa con Eriol por encima del hombro, que no hizo nada para calmar su miedo. Oh Dios... Sakura estaba herida.

Tal vez muerta. ¿Por qué si no se negaba a contestarle?

Un dolor inimaginable se estrelló contra él mientras se esforzaba por respirar. Sus últimas palabras habían sido una pelea. De todas las personas, él sabía bien que no debía dejar que nadie se fuera enfadado.

_¿Por qué no había sido más rápido? _

¿Por qué no le pedí perdón?

—¿Dónde está? —exigió.

Tomoyo se sobresaltó.

Sintió las lágrimas picándole en los ojos cuando una pena inimaginable le desgarró. ¿Cómo podía haber fallado en protegerla? ¿Cómo?

—Está muerta, ¿verdad?

Todo el color desapareció de su cara antes de que las mejillas se pusieran de un rojo brillante.

—¡Por Dios santo, no! Te juro que a veces tienes las ideas más raras.

El alivio le recorrió. Sakura estaba viva. Al fin, pudo respirar de nuevo.

Al menos un poco.

—Entonces, ¿dónde está?

Eriol sonrió con picardía mientras se acercaba.

—Ahora mismo, encerrada.

Shaoran frunció el ceño por la confusión.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?

Eriol dejó escapar una risa baja.

—¿Te acuerdas de la explosión?

¿Cómo iba a olvidarlo? Sus oídos estaban pitando.

Shaoran se recostó en la cama mientras trataba de averiguar cómo eso estaba relacionado con el encierro de Sakura. Seguramente no creerían que tuvo algo que ver con la explosión...

¿No?

—Por supuesto que sí. ¿Ella quedó atrapada en la explosión?

Eriol negó con la cabeza.

—No. Estaba segura, pero volvió corriendo cuando golpeaste la pared.

—Estaba histérica —intervino Tomoyo—. Y muy preocupada por ti. Como nosotros. Casi nos golpea por ti y amenazó nuestras vidas si te hacíamos daño.

Eriol resopló.

—Sí, fue impresionante verla tan furiosa y no se movió de tu lado hasta que llegaron los médicos. Una vez que te estabilizaron y te prepararon para el transporte, pensamos que nos seguiría al hospital. Pero no lo hizo.

El ceño fruncido de Shaoran se profundizó.

—¿Dónde fue?

Tomoyo dejó escapar un suspiro molesto.

—Tu conejita se dirigió a la cárcel, forzó la entrada y estuvo malditamente cerca de matar al asesino que había estado siguiéndote.

Eso no tenía sentido para él.

—¿Por qué lo haría?

Tomoyo picoteó sobre su bata de hospital antes de alisar una arruga.

—Él fue quien colocó una trampa en su nave que los técnicos explotaron accidentalmente tratando de ver si ésta estaba protegida para la detonación. Como tú estabas herido por la explosión, ella quiso su cabeza de la peor manera posible.

—Y la consiguió —dijo Eriol con un toque de risa en la voz—. Maldita sea, muchacho, creía que tu hermana tenía el genio vivo. Creo que has encontrado a la única mujer con uno mucho peor. ¡Eh! —espetó cuando Tomoyo le golpeó en el estómago. Haciendo una mueca, se frotó la zona en que lo había golpeado—. ¿Ves lo que quiero decir? Es brutal vivir con ella.

—De todos modos —continuó Tomoyo después de lanzarle una mirada malévola a Eriol—, consiguió sacarle la información al asesino, pero no antes de que casi consiguiera matarlo durante el interrogatorio. Y no le golpeaba buscando respuestas. Lo juro, ella lo golpeó el doble de duro tanto si le contestaba correctamente como cuando no lo hacía. Supongo que las Qills no instruyeron a su pueblo en el arte de interrogar prisioneros.

Eriol se echó a reír otra vez.

—Sí, parecía que hubiera ido a la escuela de Kurogane.

Shaoran no estaba seguro de si debía estar divertido u horrorizado por lo que describían. Al final, él se sintió halagado de significar lo suficiente para Sakura que había vuelto a ver cómo estaba y luego decidió que él era digno de destrozar a alguien. Por otra parte, definitivamente no quería que ella lo interrogara. Sobre todo después de su pelea.

—¿Y la encerraste?

Eriol se encogió de hombros.

—No tenía elección. Ella estaba pensando encaminarse a Exeter para moler a palos a ese consejero de tu tío. Pensamos que lo mejor era confinarla hasta que recuperara la cordura… o ellos murieran por causas naturales. Lo que sucediera primero.

Shaoran negó con la cabeza.

—Bien dicho. Entonces, ¿qué le sacó?

La mirada de Tomoyo se volvió triste y mortal.

—El asesino fue contratado por el consejero principal de tu tío, para mataros a ti y a tu padre. Luego, después de que escaparas, debía asegurarse que no regresaras con vida.

Él hizo una mueca por la confirmación de sus peores sospechas.

—Así que es verdad. Masaki compró el contrato por la vida de mi padre.

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

—Eso parece.

—¿Qué pasa con la madre de Sakura?

Eriol le pasó una mirada comprensiva a Tomoyo.

—Dice que no sabe nada en absoluto de eso. Sólo iba detrás de ti y de tu padre.

Pero eso no encajaba con lo que Shaoran sabía...

—Los dos están vinculados. Sé que lo están.

Eriol continuó contradiciéndole.

—He buscado en todas las bases de datos de la Liga y en cada servidor contratado que pude encontrar. —Lo cual no debía sorprenderle, ya que esa era la especialidad de Eriol—. No hay nada que los relacione. Creo que es cuestión de mala suerte que los dos estuvieran juntos en el momento de morir.

Tal vez Eriol tenía razón. Las coincidencias suceden, pero...

Algo no le parecía bien. Era demasiado adecuado e irónico también. Shaoran se negó a creer que todo fue por casualidad.

Echó un vistazo a Tomoyo.

—¿Puedo levantarme ahora?

—No deberías, pero no hay manera de detenerte, ¿verdad?

—Depende de cuánto poder de fuego lleves.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco.

—Me preocupo por ti, Shao. Todo el tiempo. Pero sabes, he visto la mirada en tus ojos cuando pensaste que Sakura estaba muerta y vi lo loca que ella se volvió cuando pensó que estabas herido y la cólera que lanzó sobre el que te había dañado. No sé lo que hay entre los dos, pero desde fuera se ve muy real y muy intenso. Sólo quiero que recuerdes siempre ese sentimiento que tuviste hace un minuto cada vez que pienses en ella. Esa sensación desesperada de asfixia que tenías cuando pensaste que nunca más volverías a verla y que se había ido para siempre.

Ella taladró a Eriol con una mirada.

—Las relaciones no son fáciles. Algunos días ni siquiera parecen tolerables. Especialmente cuando un Li está involucrado. Habrá momentos en que te volverá lo bastante loco como para querer asesinarla y por lo general será por algo realmente estúpido.

—Como dejar la tapa del váter levantada por la noche u olvidar apretar el tapón de la botella de agua —murmuró Eriol.

Tomoyo no le hizo caso.

—Pero nunca olvides que la persona que te importa llena un vacío que nadie más ha llenado y, si bien la vida con ellos a veces puede apestar, esos momentos no valen la pena frente a las molestias de lanzarse al lavabo a bajar la tapa del váter cuando estás medio dormida.

—¿Qué pasa con el agua? —preguntó Eriol esperanzadoramente.

Tomoyo le fulminó con la mirada.

—Arruinaste mi ordenador y perdí mis datos. Ni siquiera lo menciones. Todavía estoy lo suficientemente enfadada para estrangularte por eso.

—Te he comprado uno nuevo y he recuperado la mayoría de los datos... excepto un par de cosillas que no pude salvar. —Ese era un nuevo tono de Eriol que Shaoran no había oído nunca antes. Petulante como un niño, Shaoram se habría reído en su cara, pero había vivido lo suficiente con su hermana para sentir compasión por Eriol por haber merecido su furia.

Ella levantó una mano para silenciarlo.

Shaoran se echó a reír.

—Tenéis un matrimonio retorcido.

—Y estoy agradecida cada minuto de mi vida por ello y por Eriol. —No había duda de la convicción en sus ojos dorados—. No podría vivir sin él.

Y él sabía que ella tenía razón, especialmente teniendo en cuenta su pasado. Los fantasmas que vivieron dentro de lo mejor de sus infancias podrían ser feroces de combatir. Los demonios que le acechaban desde lo de ella...

Se estaban debilitando.

Tener a alguien que desafiaba a esos demonios y aguantaba a su lado era un milagro que no olvidaría.

Tomoyo se apartó para que pudiera salir de la cama.

Al llegar a la puerta, la voz de Eriol le detuvo.

—Sólo para tu información, colega, a lo mejor quieres ponerte unos pantalones antes de ir a verla. Es difícil coger a una mujer en brazos y no parecer un tonto en una bata de hospital cuando llevas el culo al aire.

**XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoXoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoX**

Shaoran desaceleró los pasos mientras se acercaba a la celda donde habían encerrado a Sakura. Yamaazaki, Fye y Touya estaban sentados frente a los monitores, vigilando como ella se paseaba de un lado a otro en la sala como un depredador enjaulado.

Touya se echó a reír nerviosamente.

—Uno de vosotros tendrá que dejarla salir a la larga.

Fye se mofó.

—Para que lo sepáis, ese no seré yo. Mis padres no me llamaron estúpido.

—Sí, bueno, tampoco verás estúpido grabado en mi frente. Pero creo que _tú _deberías hacerlo. —Yamazaki miró a su hermano fijamente.

La expresión de Fye fue de terror absoluto.

—¿Por qué?

—Tú no la metiste ahí dentro. Puede que todavía le gustes. —Hizo un gesto hacía sí mismo y a Touya—. Aquí el idiota número uno que la metió de cabeza y yo el idiota número dos que cerré la puerta.

Los ojos de Shaoran se abrieron como platos cuando una ola de ira le atravesó.

—¿Qué hiciste? —Si la habían maltratado, les iba a dejar cojos hasta que fueran viejos.

Touya se levantó y se preparó como si esperara una pelea.

—Yo no hice nada. Sólo la recogí y la cargué sobre el hombro antes de que los centinelas Sentella la abordaran y la esposaran. Créeme, la salvé de ese horror. Y, por cierto, no envidio tu relación. Ella es el infierno en tacones altos y lucha como un p_rostig_ de ocho brazos.

Eso no era suficientemente para él.

—Será mejor que no la hayáis herido.

—Relájate. —Touya hizo un gesto hacia la celda—. Ve a verlo por ti mismo. Está cabreada, pero muy bien y sin un rasguño.

—Genial —agregó Yamazaki—. Y de paso déjala salir. Me gusta tener mis pelotas unidas a mi cuerpo, así que no pienso acercarme a ella durante un tiempo. Por lo menos un siglo o dos. Tal vez cinco... una docena.

Shaoran hizo oídos sordos a Yamazaki mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta. Tal vez debería proteger a sus chicos también...

Con su pequeña Qill, uno nunca podía ser demasiado cuidadoso.

Tan pronto como entró en la pequeña habitación desnuda, de paredes de acero, Sakura se dio la vuelta y por la expresión de su rostro esperó la patada en la ingle como Yamazaki había temido. Pero en el momento que su mirada se centró en su cara y ella le reconoció, una hermosa sonrisa curvó sus labios y agregó fuego a sus ojos.

Dos latidos de corazón más tarde, corrió hacia él con tanta rapidez que se tambaleó hacia atrás por su asalto. Ella lo besó desesperadamente.

Su sabor combinado con el dulce aroma de su pelo y aliento borró todos los pensamientos de su mente durante varios segundos mientras su cuerpo rugió a la vida y la deseó tan ardientemente que casi se olvida que estaban siendo observados. Aun así, no podía concentrarse en otra cosa que en lo bien que se sentía en sus brazos.

Ella se apartó para levantar la vista con tal mirada de preocupación que le hizo un nudo en el estómago. Esto era algo a lo que definitivamente podría acostumbrarse.

—¿Estás bien? —Había una nota de desesperación en su voz.

—¿Se supone que no debería estarlo? —bromeó él.

Ella le tomó la cara entre las manos.

—No por la forma en que golpeaste la pared. Nunca he visto nada más aterrador. Pensé que te había perdido.

—Sólo me herí la pierna. Probablemente me sacudí los sesos. Me duele, pero sólo cojearé. En cuanto a los sesos... nunca uso los suficientes como para perderlos de todos modos.

Dejando escapar un suspiro de frustración, ella negó con la cabeza.

—Juro que te envolveré en un traje acolchado, a prueba de blaster y te encerraré en un refugio blindado.

No sabía por qué, pero esa amenaza le hizo sonreír. Dioses, lo contento que estaba de verla sana y salva. Le besó la punta de la nariz.

—¿Estoy perdonado entonces?

—¿Por qué?

Empezó a recordarle el «um» error, pero por suerte su sentido común le rescató a tiempo y le dijo que cerrara la boca antes de que arruinara este momento. Rápidamente buscó algo un poco más inteligente que decir.

—Por asustarte.

Ella le cogió la camisa con los puños y le acercó la cabeza hasta la suya.

—No. No vuelvas a hacerme eso otra vez.

Él sonrió por su tono enojado.

—He oído que zurraste a nuestro amigo el asesino.

—Estará dolorido por un tiempo. Le habría arrancado el corazón si Fye no me hubiera detenido.

—¿Por qué?

Sakura apenas detuvo la respuesta antes de que pasara de su boca. Tal vez debería decirle que lo amaba. Pero el miedo de su reacción mantuvo esas palabras fuertemente bloqueadas. Él podría ser feliz por eso o podría hacerlo correr hacia la puerta. Shaoran era un hombre complicado y este definitivamente no era el momento ni el lugar.

Especialmente después de su «um» comentario anterior. Él podría pensar que lo había olvidado, pero no lo hizo. Al final del día, era un jugador y lo poco que sabía sobre esa gente era que sentían fobia cuando se trataba de algún tipo de compromiso o emociones.

_Nunca seas la primera en poner tu corazón en la mesa... _

El primero siempre se sacrificaba y ella no quería ser lastimada o rechazada.

Se aclaró la garganta antes de contestar.

—Él tenía información que necesitaba.

Hubo una luz en los hermosos ojos oscuros que le dijo que Shaoran no la creía. Pero al menos no la llamada mentirosa.

Esta vez.

En cambio, él le dio esa sonrisa arrogante.

—¿Nos vamos a ver a un consejero para darle un golpe o dos?

Ella se rió de su tono eufórico.

—Absolutamente. —Ella hizo un gesto con el pulgar hacia la cámara de vigilancia que estaba montada en lo alto de la pared sobre su cabeza—. Siempre que el equipo de tarugos nos deje salir.

—Lo he oído —dijo Yamazaki por el intercomunicador—. ¿Nadie te dijo que debes respetar al hombre que tiene la llave de la cerradura de tu jaula?

Ella se burló.

—Qillaq, Yamazaki. Fui adiestrada para patear la ingle o los dientes hasta que me la entregara.

Shaoran se echó a reír cuando la cerradura de la puerta zumbó para abrirse.

Fye y Touya les esperaban justo fuera de la puerta.

—Por cierto, vamos con vosotros.

¿Qué...?

Esas palabras ofendían gravemente a su ego. Sobre todo porque era algo que sus hermanas le dirían y él no estaba indefenso de cualquier manera.

—No necesito ayuda.

Yamazaki se mofó cuando se unió a ellos.

—Sí seguro. Cada vez que os dejamos solos a los dos algo malo sucede. Os perdéis, explotáis o alguna otra mierda. Estoy cansado de limpiar las manchas de sangre. Así que nos cogemos un puesto en vuestra espalda.

—Genial —murmuró Fye—. Ahora la sangre nos salpicará.

Shaoran discutiría con Yamazaki, pero tenía mejor criterio. Yamazaki era tan terco y loco como ellos. Cualquier intento de discutir sólo provocaría demoras.

Por no mencionar el pequeño detalle que Yamazaki tenía razón. Las cosas no habían salido exactamente bien desde que había conocido a Sakura. Otro par de pistolas, o en este caso, tres, podría venir bien.

—Muy bien. Vuestros funerales.

Touya resopló.

—No hables tan alto. Los dioses podrían complacerte. —Él les guió por el pasillo.

**XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoXoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoX**

Casi de inmediato, estuvieron dentro de la nave de Touya y dirigiéndose a Exeter para hacerle una visita no esperada al consejero principal de Masaki. Si alguna vez hubo esperanza de llegar al fondo de esto, el consejero podría dar testimonio sobre quién le había ordenado contratar al asesino y por qué Shaoran y su padre habían sido el blanco de los ataques. Eso sería suficiente para involucrar a la Liga y permitirle a Shaoran limpiar su nombre.

Sí, el desquite estaba próximo e iba a ser sangriento.

Shaoran los dejó a todos en el puente y se fue a la parte superior para comprobar la herida en la pierna. Podía sentir que sangraba de nuevo, pero no quería que los demás lo supieran. Mejor camuflarlo ahora antes que se hiciera evidente.

Tan pronto como terminó y salió de la cabina, se encontró con Sakura en el pasillo. La preocupación delineaba su frente mientras escudriñaba su cuerpo con un interés que le hizo ponerse duro al instante. Una imagen de ella desnuda le cruzó por la mente y no hizo nada para ayudar a su cordura.

Estupendo, eso sí ayudaba a apartarle el dolor.

Ella detuvo la mirada en el muslo, como si de alguna manera supiera lo que había hecho.

—¿Cómo llevas la pierna?

Ahora, mejor que la entrepierna...

Pero no quería que se preocupara por él.

—Palpita, pero viviré.

Ella pareció menos que convencida.

—¿Cómo controlas el dolor tan bien?

—Me concentro en otras cosas.

—¿Por ejemplo?

Bajó la mirada a sus pechos que se moría por probar de nuevo.

El calor sonrojó sus mejillas.

—Eres de miedo.

Igual que lamentaba decirle la verdad.

—Tú preguntaste.

Ella le gruñó desde lo profundo de la garganta.

—¿Por qué no creo que sea tan simple?

Encogiéndose de hombros, decidió darle un respiro de sus tendencias lujuriosas.

—Porque no lo es. ¿Quieres la verdad?

—Siempre.

Shaoran tragó mientras los viejos recuerdos le perseguían. Él no era dado a compartir con nadie, pero por alguna razón nunca le importó aceptar a Sakura en su interior. Ni siquiera por algo tan personal como el pasado tácito que siempre flotaba justo en los bordes de su pensamiento consciente.

—Lo que me mantiene funcionando es esta imagen que tengo en mi cabeza de mi padre adoptivo muriendo solo en la cuneta. Yo estaba allí ese día, escondido y mirando a través de una pequeña grieta cuando su enemigo le dio la vuelta y terminó con su vida con un disparo frío y brutal. Fue el segundo peor día de mi vida. —La violación de Tomoyo tenía la designación de estar en primer lugar.

Sakura sofocó la compasiva pena que se hinchó en su interior. Oyó el dolor en su voz mientras hablaba de algo que ella sabía que tenía que darle pesadillas hasta el día de hoy.

—Shaoran, lo siento mucho. ¿Por qué estabais allí?

No había perdido la agonía y el tormento en sus ojos mientras bajaba la miraba hacia el suelo.

—Era el cumpleaños de Meiling y mi padre había vendido su anillo de bodas para poder comprarle algo especial, ya que había estado muy enferma ese año. Justo recogimos su regalo cuando mi padre se percató que nos estaban siguiendo. No le había visto tan asustado hasta entonces. Me obligó a ir deprisa y después me ordenó que corriera a casa. En cambio me escondí, pensando… Ni siquiera lo recuerdo de lo aterrorizado que estaba para pensar con claridad. Pero lo que me atormenta cada noche cuando cierro los ojos es la imagen de mi padre en la calle, sangrando y herido. El sonido de la explosión final que lo mató y los rostros de la gente que lo hizo. Deseo a los dioses, sólo una vez, poder darles lo mismo que le dieron a él.

Ella deseó que él pudiera también. Era lo que ellos se merecían.

—Tal vez algún día.

Él negó con la cabeza.

—No. Incluso si los matara, nada me compensaría lo que vi en ese agujero, asustado y traumatizado, y luego tener que decirles a mis hermanas que éramos huérfanos.

Ella le cubrió la mano con la suya.

—Me gustaría poder quitarte ese recuerdo.

—Sí... un asco, ¿verdad? Y ahora sabes por qué odio tanto los cumpleaños. Nada bueno me ha ocurrido en ninguno. Siempre terminan con una gran patada en los dientes. Y ese es mi secreto. Cada vez que siento dolor físico, recuerdo el día que le drenaron la vida a mi padre y me aferro a eso. Siempre y cuando sienta dolor, sé que estoy vivo y la vida, aunque es una mierda, es mucho mejor que la muerte, así que abrazo la agonía.

Qué diferente era su punto de vista de lo que le habían enseñado. Su gente abrazaba la muerte. No había nada más glorioso que morir en la batalla.

—¿No crees en el más allá?

—Creo. Pero soy un pragmático. Esta vida sé que es real. La otra… es una apuesta. Así que por el momento, aceptaré lo que conozco, aun cuando me duela.

¿Cómo es que siempre la sorprendía y asombraba? Justo cuando pensaba que lo conocía, descubría una profundidad y fuerza que ella ni siquiera hubiera adivinado que existiera. A primera vista, Shaoran parecía un simple hedonista. Pero no había nada sencillo en él.

Y mientras él era definitivamente hedonista, no era egoísta o sociópata.

Ella le apretó la mano.

—Me gusta tu lógica.

—Hey, Li—dijo Touya, la voz llegó a través del intercomunicador, interrumpiéndolos—. Nos estamos acercando al puerto Exeterian en Mykonia. Mantén la calma y te haremos saber cuando seamos escaneados y hayamos atracado. Siempre que os estéis quietos, no podrán detectaros.

Ella estaba aprendiendo la belleza de la piratería. Sus naves tenían todo tipo de emisores de interferencias y dispositivos que les ayudaban a eludir a las autoridades y sus equipos.

Por una vez, aterrizaron sin incidentes.

Touya y Fye fueron a recogerles mientras que Yamazaki se quedó a bordo como guardia de la nave.

Ambos hombres llevaban el atuendo pirata Tavali, incluyendo la máscara sobre la cara para que todo lo que cualquiera pudiera ver fueran sus ojos. Les daba un aspecto fiero, intimidante, especialmente la máscara de Touya, que estaba hecha de un metal pulido en color plata. No es de extrañar que las usaran. Bueno, eso y que evitaba que la gente les viera la cara y les identificara en los carteles de los más buscados.

Touya les pasó dos máscaras que incluían protecciones para los ojos.

—Siempre y cuando estemos juntos, pensarán que estoy aquí por un embarque y que formáis parte de mi tripulación.

—No estás buscado aquí, ¿verdad? —preguntó Shaoran antes de ponerse la máscara sobre el rostro.

Touya resopló.

—¿Quieres decir como vosotros dos que estáis en las noticias a todas las horas del día? Por favor. No me insultes. —Entonces sus ojos se volvieron un poco tímidos—. Pero para responder a tu pregunta, hay una razón por la que estoy usando la máscara. —Y rápidamente se levantó la capucha para cubrirse la cabeza.

Shaoran se echó a reír.

—Mira el valiente, _pun'kin_.

Touya le hizo un gesto obsceno antes de guiarles fuera de la nave. Sakura mantuvo la cabeza cubierta mientras viajaba detrás de Shaoran y delante de Fye. Los hombres caminaban con esa gracia predatoria que era exclusiva de los soldados y asesinos. Los andares de alguien que no tenía ninguna duda de que podría ganar cualquier batalla o lucha.

El poder colectivo la hizo temblar.

Como era bien entrada la noche, el tráfico de la calle era relativamente ligero. Aunque los transportes les cedían el paso, ella esperaba que las autoridades fueran notificadas y alguien tratara de arrestarles.

Su suerte se mantuvo mientras se acercaban al palacio real. Shaoran los hizo detenerse en un callejón de enfrente. Manteniéndose en las sombras, se aseguró de que estaban fuera de la vista de las cámaras y guardias.

—Hay una brecha por la entrada de servicio.

Fye arqueó una ceja ante las palabras de Shaoran.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Ayudé en la seguridad, el tiempo que viví allí. Descubrí la mayoría para mi padre, pero el imbécil del jefe de seguridad pensó que era mejor que yo, así que dejé algunas brechas intactas. Son lo bastante grandes como para que pase inadvertido.

Sakura negó con la cabeza.

—No sin mí.

Shaoran se detuvo por su tono decidido.

—Será más rápido si entro solo.

—Estás herido y tengo tanto en juego como tú. Hay…

—Niños, basta —espetó Touya—. Todos nuestros cuellos están en la horca en este caso. Shaoran, adelante. Te seguimos.

—Sí, pero que no se acostumbre —murmuró Fye.

Shaoran comenzó a discutir, pero se dio cuenta del retraso que les estaba costando.

—Muy bien. Continuemos y pisad exactamente en mis pasos. De lo contrario nos verán y no tengo ningunas ganas de salir corriendo ahora mismo.

Se arrastró a lo largo de la pared, por los jardines traseros. Había varias zonas oscuras en la vigilancia. Una parte de él estaba disgustado de que estuvieran aquí después del intento que había hecho en este mismo lugar en la vida de su padre, pero la otra parte estaba agradecida, ya que les permitía deslizarse dentro y dirigirse a la oficina de su padre.

Shaoran se detuvo en la puerta por la que había entrado docenas de veces para encontrarse con su padre.

Como no quería pensar en ello, descodificó la apertura y entró. Completamente a oscuras y vacío, estaba igual que cuando partieron hacia la _Arimanda_. En cualquier momento, esperaba ver a su padre entrar.

Apretando los dientes contra la agonía de ese pensamiento, se fue a los monitores y desconectó la vigilancia del palacio. Su padre lo tenía todo conectado a esta sala para que él pudiera monitorearlo y ver lo que estaba pasando.

Sólo necesitó unos segundos para localizar al consejero de su padre. Irónicamente, estaba en la sala de guerra y parecía estar repasando algunos informes. Bien. Había muy poca vigilancia allí ya que era dónde su padre se reunía con los comandantes militares.

Sin una palabra, dirigió a su pequeño grupo a través de los pasillos de la servidumbre que estaban ocultos. Estos deberían estar monitoreados también, pero Bogimir y los demás pensaron que era grosero e innecesario.

_No hemos tenido nunca nuestra historia monitoreada. ¿Por qué debemos comenzar a hacerlo ahora? _

Si...

Shaoran se detuvo fuera de la puerta oculta de la sala de guerra para encontrarse con la mirada de Sakura. Él no tenía ningún plan de lo que iba a decir o hacer una vez que se enfrentara al consejero. _Oh, demonios, simplemente improvisa_. Esa era la forma en que dirigía su vida y era demasiado viejo para cambiarla ahora.

Abrió la puerta y se coló dentro. Con la cólera aumentando, cruzó la habitación en silencio y empujó la silla. En el instante en que la tocó, el consejero se cayó de ella y se quedó tirado en el suelo con un ruido sordo.

¿Qué...?

—Está muerto —murmuró Sakura.

La mirada de Shaoran se entornó sobre el rastro de sangre cerca de la silla. Un sendero que conducía a la habitación de al lado. Instintivamente, movió su mano al blaster mientras lo seguía.

En el otro lado se encontró con su tío.

Igualmente muerto.

Mierda. _Es una trampa_. Tan pronto como el pensamiento le pasó por la mente una alarma empezó a sonar.

Fye maldijo mientras sacaba su propia arma para cubrirlos.

—¡Moveos!

Podían oír a los guardias acercarse de todas direcciones. Shaoran sacó otro blaster, preparándose para hacerles lamentar su decisión de venir tras ellos.

—Nos encontraremos de vuelta en mi nave —dijo Touya antes de correr solo por el pasillo.

Shaoran inclinó la cabeza antes de agarrar a Sakura por el brazo y arrastrarla detrás de él.

Ella frunció el ceño.

—Hay que separarse.

—Sí, pero no sabes dónde estás o cómo hablar o leer el idioma. ¿Estás segura que quieres que te deje por tu cuenta?

Él tenía un punto.

—Bien.

Shaoran la llevó a la estación del guarda, donde había varios transportes estacionados. Bordeando a los guardias que patrullaban la zona, él rápidamente incautó uno, entonces le hizo un puente para «pedirlo prestado» y que les llevara al hangar. En el momento en que encendió el motor, los guardias se volvieron, disparando contra ellos.

Sakura contuvo la respiración mientras Shaoran daba bandazos como un loco y luego los eludieron. Unos minutos más tarde, fueron los primeros en llegar a la nave de Touya.

Le hicieron saber a Yamazaki que estaba a cargo de las armas lo que había sucedido, Shoaran se apresuró a encender los motores y hacer las comprobaciones preliminares mientras esperaban que Fye y Touya se unieran a ellos.

Ella fue a echar un vistazo a la escotilla para así permitirles la entrada a Fye y Touya. Volviendo la mirada sobre Shaoran, vio que se había congelado en su lugar mientras miraba el pequeño monitor en frente de él.

—¿Sakura?

—¿Sí?

Él desplegó lo que estaba viendo y lo subió a la pantalla principal.

—¿Alguna idea de por qué Touya tiene un archivo completo de ti y de tu madre? ¿Uno fechado hace varias décadas?

* * *

**Chan chan chaaaaan, creo que los dejare con el suspenso de la historia, lo se soy mas mala que el colesterol(?), bueno no tanto, pero recuerden yo ya avise que posiblemente vuelva a actualizar hasta dentro de dos semanas.**

**Nos leemos luego ;D**


End file.
